


Strength

by Infinityzero4567



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, High School, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Shounen-ai, Ultimate badass moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityzero4567/pseuds/Infinityzero4567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Academy, home of those who have the ability to kill evil; where humans have the power to demolish darkness and well, keep the world safe.<br/>And then you have Kagami Tagia...<br/>Kagami Tagia was just an average high school student until his luck ran out and destiny wanted to serve him a fucking knuckle sandwich. Thanks to his Prince Charming, now he has to enroll in this hell and to make it worse, become partners with the sour ass, handsome dark, rotten bastard. Soon, secrets will unravel, bonds will be created, and darkness will lurk. Two question will remain;<br/>Who is Kagami Tagia and does he really posses the light that can extinguish the cruelest evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Dawn Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of destiny.

_When you feel like your lungs are sizzling with flames,_

_you grasp the will to leave the past behind,_

_you break the border that will not let you proceed,_

_you hide your weaknesses, but your heart is the only thing that is holding you back,_

_you are one to be told cruel words, but you throw them away and rise to the top,_

_when you can see the world in a different point of view and know the difference between evil and good,_

_you have the mindset to move forward,_

_and the desire to conquer all with the...that you posses inside._

“Hey, Kagami.” Kagami looked up from his work. It wasn’t like he was doing it, anyway. He was acting the part. He was pretty good at it, seemingly that he’s been doing it since the first day.

“Um, yeah?” Kagami was looking up at Ryo Sakurai one of his classmates. Sakurai was pretty shy and timid. Not only that, but he apologized for everything. And when Kagami meant everything, he meant _everything._ That boy could win the world record with that talent.

“U-um…well...” Sakurai was stuttering over his own words. Kagami was impressed, though. Sakurai was afraid of Kagami. Kagami didn’t know why, but he just was.

Every since two months ago when he arrived to this school, Sakurai and the rest of his classmates keep there distance from him. It was almost like he had the fucking plague or something.

Kagami didn’t really bother to care. If he pissed someone off, oops! Kagami wasn’t very good at talking to people anyway. It would’ve been bothersome if he was forced to make conversation with people.

He w-wasn’t shy though. He wasn’t afraid to say something that would hurt someone else. Heh, this was probably why he didn’t have any friends, though. It was alright. It was always alright. He could have all the silence he wanted. It was good this was. Life was good this way. He didn’t need any. Because no one needed him.

Kagami waited for Sakurai to stop stuttering and finally tell him what the hell he wanted. After a while, he kinda just tuned him out.

The red head looked out the window. It was pretty humid today, huh? Outside was moist and foggy. Urgh, Kagami hoped it didn’t rain. It would be a pain walking home.

“K-Kagami! W-were you listening?!” Kagami faced towards Sakurai.

“No, sorry. I kinda drifted off. What was it you wanted to tell me?” Sakurai looked more nervous then before.

“U-um…well, everyone was planning on leaving early to go to karaoke a-and well we know you don’t like to go to stuff like that, so… We were wondering if you can stay after school and clean u-up for us…I’m s-sorry…” Kagami formed his lips into a thin line.

Always. It’s always like this. Kagami was the odd one out. He was always pushed away. And he always will do the favor. Always. Because it was always like this. _Always_.

Kagami stayed silent. Sakurai looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

“U-um, i-if you don’t want to do it, it’s fine-

“Cowards.” Sakuari looked honestly confused. And hurt. And fucking scared. Yeah, that too!

“E-excuse m-

“They’re all cowards. I mean, they made _you_ of all people ask me? He, you might as well send a vibrating toothbrush. Did they think just because you can stutter you can seduce me?” Kagami smirked. “Is that why?” Sakurai was now to the point of a panic attack. Why was Kagami acting so mean? Why was Kagami always acting like this? It was scary. He was scary. No wonder no one liked him!

“No Kagami! Ah, I’m sorry! That wasn’t the plan! No wait, there wasn’t a plan-

“Whatever,” Kagami looked down towards the ground. Always. It was always like this. “It’s fine.” Kagami murmured. It was fine. He didn’t care. He was helping them out. A simple favor.

Sakurai took a deep breath. Whispers about their conversation and Kagami flowed through the room. He felt sorrow for the red head.

“Um Kagami…when you’re done, maybe you can-

“It’s fine, Sakurai.” Kagami smiled softly. “Thanks for trying to be nice, but it’ll just be bothersome for everyone. Just go, okay? Have fun.” Always. Always.

_It hurts…_

“Um…but Kagami-

“Yo Sakurai, we’re about to head out!” Dean, another former class mate interrupted. He gave Sakurai an unreadable look. Sakurai only nodded.

“Bye, Kagami-kun.” Kagami only kept his gaze to the ground. Dean curved his arm around Sakurai’s shoulder.

“Hey! Don’t provoke him! We asked you to ask him to clean, not leave and come with us! Stick with the task!”

“But Dean-sa-

“Besides, that guy right there would’ve been unwanted if he came, anyways. Plus, he’s scary as shit! He would’ve scared all of the cuties away with that attiude of his!”

“Dean, you know he’s right behind you-

“Let’s go, Sakurai! I wanna meet some nice ones tonight!” Dean dragged Sakurai on. Sakurai took a peek behind his shoulder. He was surprised to see the expression on Kagami’s face.

The face of pain.

Always. Always.

                                                             .;Prevail..,

Kagami felt so exhausted. His body was out of energy.  Cleaning up a whole classroom full of teenagers? Damn, it’s like trying to ask God for a free pass inot heaven. Too tiring. Too much work.

Plus, the poor boy had to walk home and, that was twice more effort. Damn, these people just want him to hurt, huh? He stopped walking.

_“Besides, that guy right there would’ve been unwanted if he came, anyways. Plus, he’s scary as shit! He would’ve scared all of the cuties away with that attiude of his!”_

He gritted his teeth. He slowly kept on walking. Unwanted, eh? Scary, eh? Why care? It’s the same. It’s always the same. Always. Always.

Nothing will changed. He just needs to keep walking endlessly. No one will be there. He knows that. But, it hurts. He has to hurt, so no one else has to. Always.

_Always…_

He stopped walking again. He turned around to see an empty parking lot. He didn’t get very far, huh? He was still on school grounds. He looked up towards the sky. It was dark out. Why was it so dark? It wasn’t even that late. It should be still light out, right?

Kagami frowned. He had a bad feeling. He felt sacred. He clenched his fist close to his chest. It felt awfully cold. He felt awfully cold. It was getting chilly. Wasn’t it spring? It shouldn’t feel like this, right?

Kagami turned to look behind him. Nothing. There was nothing behind him, but he felt like he was being watched. The fist clenched by his chest was gripping is shirt. What’s going on? Everything feels so dark. So spooky. It was starting to scare him. Badly.

It was all apart of his imagination. Yeah! He must be going mad! Yes, that’s right. There’s no way the sky can change color so suddenly like that. It was impossible that someone was following him. He was just tired. Yeah, just tired.

He sighed. He really needed to get some rest. He was took a step forward. Just apart of his imagination. Yeah, that has to be it-

Kagami heard a growl behind him. Kagami gasped. Was there a dog behind him? Kagami slowly turned around. His eyes widened in horror.

What the hell…was that thing?

It wasn’t a dog. Indeed, it wasn’t. It was much large. Maybe like four stories higher then Kagami.

He didn’t even know what it was behind him. Whatever it was, it was indeed not normal. It was scary. Kagami was scared.

The being’s red eyes came into contact with Kagami’s. Kagami took a step back. What was this thing?! What’s going on?!

Why is this happening to him?!

He bite his lip. What now? What was he to do now? There was no escape, was there? He could only think of one thing to do at the moment.

He turned around and started to run.

He had to get away. Get away from everything. The pain, the fear. Everything. He had to run away. It was the only way to keep moving.

Even if it hurt, Even if it did. He would keep on running. He would keep on running until his legs gave up. Until his feet were all blister up and bleeding. Until all of his bones were smashed to the point were they cannot be regenerated.

Kagami will keep running from it all. His feelings, his mind, his heart, his tears, everything. He’ll keep running.

Because that’s what he’s best at.

He suddenly screeched. Kagami tripped on, God knows what, but he fell on the side of his thigh. He flinched. God, that hurt. He slowly turned his head. The giant being was walking toward him. He shut his eyes close. No, please…

_God, no…_

He felt something grab his waist. He clawed open his eyes to see a huge hand grasp his body in a tight hold.

He looked in horror at huge red eyes, and a gigantic smile smeared with drool and blood. He cried out. Someone. Anyone. Help him! God, please! No! No!

“H-help me!” He yelled for someone, anyone. As long as someone heard. He didn’t want to hear only silence. Please.

He was afraid.

Please…someone…

“Help Me!”

He screamed at the top of his lungs. No… No, no, no, no-

**_NO!_ **

He wanted to live! He didn’t want to die! He didn’t! No! No, no, no! Please! Please!

He felt the grip on his body tighten. He gasped. Tears were already in the corners of his eyes. No…please. His eyes widened when he felt his knees being rubbed against each other.

When his ribs were individually being crushed one by one. When blood was dripping from the self in flinched wound he gave his bottom lip. His vision was beginning to blur. No…

**_Īe..._ **

In his blurred vision, he suddenly saw blood paste on the ground.

_“Amazing!”_

They was shards of glass there, like someone broke a window.

_“Ku, ku! Amazing!”_

His vision swept away for a second. When he could see the blurry image again, it was all the same. Blood, glass, but now there was a girl. A girl with black hair. Blood was all over her. Why was there blood on her? Why was there blood every where?

_“Ku, ku, ku! So Amazing!”_

A huge smile formed with hers lips. Her head was lowered. That smile was the only thing seemed from her face. That smile. That trembling smile. That scary smile.

That mad smile…

_“So amazing how something can be so pure, so full of hope. I want to consume it.”_

She lifted up her head. Eyes. Her huge eyes consisted of the color of blood. They were filled with rings of black and blue. It was sicken. It was scary.

_It was madness…_

Kagami blushed. The grip was way to tight. He coughed out saliva from the powerful handle of his body. He couldn’t hang on. Not for a world that wanted him to vanish. But he didn’t want to leave. Not yet.

He could feel it. His soul slowly slipping from his body. His blood stream gradually overflow. His eyesight beginning to vanish.

Kagami reached out. To anything. To anyone. Someone. Just someone. Please, help him.

Somebody…

Please…

Listen…

“The sword of snakes, Ranyell!” Kagami heard a loud voice. He couldn’t really see anything, but he did see blue hair. Blue hair and dark skin. Who ever the voice belonged to, Kagami was grateful. Somebody, save him. Please…

He saw something blue run towards him. With something shinny in hand. A…sword? Is that a sword? Why would someone have a sword?

The moment Kagami blinked, was the moment the he lost count of where the person went. It was the moment where he heard a screech coming from the monster.

It was the moment where he was slowly falling through the air trying to reach for something, anything. Ah…how ironic it was. All that he was good at was running. He was good at running and nothing else. And now he was falling to his death. How funny, so funny-

Something easily caught his tired body. Strong arms lazily held beneath his thighs and his neck. His blurry vision caught glimpse of only one thing in that moment. Blue. Dark blue eyes that pierced through the red head’s soul.

_Such beautiful eyes…_

His eyes slowly closed. He opened his chapped lips.

“Thank you…” He whispered softly. Before he could stop himself, darkness surrounded him.

Aomine eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow…” His deep tone smoothly voiced. He looked down at the figure that he suddenly caught.

“Cute…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for trying out my first more then one chapter fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy what you read and come back for more! I wish that many people come to read this and tell me what they think! I hope we have a great journey together!  
> Bookmarks, kudos, and comments!  
> Thank ya and love ya forever!


	2. (Intro Character) It Burns For A Moment But, Then It Just Numbs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro Character.  
> Warning: May be way too badass for some readers. Short in tell on our next partnership!

They lingered in the shadows. Waiting. Oh yes, they were waiting. For the right second to attack. They're job was to eliminate. It's killed or be killed.

Ha, ha! Just kidding!

The two teens were current sitting inside "Caver's Glass." The place was a black and white themed club. A few minutes ago, the two boys casually walked in. Surprisingly, they weren't stopped by any security guards. The two even had someone forge fake ID's in case. Either way, they were prepared.

The blonde one of the two looked around. He was already getting excited. His blood was rapidly flowing through his veins. His heart was...increasing the "thump! Thump!" sound it always made. He wanted to fight! He wanted to fight. He so wanted to.

The small blue haired being next to him, however, didn't want to rush anything. He was the calmer one of the two. He liked to read his circumstances before he came to any conclusions. So far, all he's caught that was unusual about the place was that all the people here we're dressed in black and white. They fit the theme, as well as the vibe that this place carried.

"Hey Kuroko-cchi?" The blonde placed his cheeks on the palm of his hand. "When can we fight?" Kuroko shook his head. His partner was always the persistent type, huh?

"Be patient, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke in his usually tone. It never carried much emotion, you can even say close to none. Monotone. That was it. His monotone voice spoke of hidden command, power. His face, just like his voice, showed nothing. Not even a single dose of fear. "Just wait a little longer-

"But Kuroko-cchi~!" The blonde whined.

"Kise." Kuroko barely glanced at the other male. He can be too much at times.

A minute went by. Kise seem to have started to fidget around in his chair.

"How 'bout now?" Kuroko looked at Kise for a moment. His expression was of course, blank. However, his eyes shone annoyance.

"Kise-kun, how many times do I have to tell you this? You need to stay patient."

"But, it's just so boring!"

"It doesn't matter if it's boring or not. You know how many missions we had to struggle with because of your impatience?"

"That's so mean, Kuroko-chi! We shouldn't bring up the past into this-

"Ah, sorry about that! Had some business to take care of!" What would you like to order-

The older male looked at the two teens placed in front of him. He walked behind the counter. The man frowned.

"Hey...aren't you two a little too young to be at a club?" The two shook their heads. The bartender didn't buy it.

"May I see some ID?" Both teens glanced at each other. They both pulled out their fake IDs.

The older male examined both cards. They seemed real to him. He only shrugged.

"Okay then, sorry to assume."

The bartender slowly looked over the two strange boys. He caught something on the blonde's neck. It was a yellow tattoo, drawn to look like a kangaroo.

The man looked over to the other boy's neck. There was nothing on his.

"Say, that's a fine mark you got there. Looks familiar. Too familiar..." Kise looked to where the man was implying. He quickly covered his neck with his hand. Kise looked at Kuroko. The blonde boy smiled.

"Well of course!" There's only one place that you'll get this!"

"Kise-kun, don't say anymor-

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"And where is that?" Kise frowned.

"Well, where do you think? Normal human beings wouldn't have it, so wouldn't you think that _extraordinary_ humans might?" The bartender frowned.

"Well, " Kise continued."I think so! And there's only one place that'll give you such a cool mark!" Kuroko pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Soul Academy! He, he! He didn't see that one coming, huh Kuroko?" Of course, the bluenett kept quiet.

"Eh? Really now?" The bartender snapped his fingers. "Well, I have you know I actually have a surprise of my own. ...Gentlemen." The men that Kuroko saw before were slowly closing in on the two boys. Kurkok sighed. "Do you _always_ have to make every missin consist so much energy, Kise-kun?" 

Kise smiled. 

"It's what makes this all so much fun, Kuroko-cchi!" 

"Soul Academy, ne? Well, then. You must've been here to collect our souls, huh? How 'bout we return the favor? Ya'know, just to be courteous." The bartender smirked. He looked at his men. 

"Get 'em!" 

The simple command got the group of men positioned to fight. Kise looked at Kuroko. He smiled. 

"I think I can take this one, Kuroko-cchi!" Kuroko silently nodded. He looked over the group of men again. In all they're was what, 12? Kise got's this! "Okay, but please make this one quick." Kise winked.

"K, k! Ney, Kuroko-cchi?" Kuroko glanced at the blonde.

"How do you like your food? Fried? Baked? Stewed?" Kuroko smirked. 

"Crushed." Kise took a step forward. He smiled. 

"I like your taste, Kuroko-cchi!" 

The blonde's black fingerless leather gloves suddenly turned into a yellowish-gold shade. The leather material hardened into what seemed as stone. His fist were now hard like heavy boulders. The blonde clenched and unclenched his fist to get use to the weight his wrist burdened. Energy suddenly rushed through him. Indeed, he was really gonna _love_ this.

Kise smiled.

one of the older man rushed towards him.

_How unfortunate..._

The blonde swiftly twirled. He wad now behind the older male. This was good. 

Kise kicked the older male in the ass. When he felt another presence behind him, the blonde turned. A fist was heading towards his face.

_Not so fast!_

The blonde squatted down to dodge. He smirked. 

The boy then leaped high. He was at the moment, a frog. The blonde boy spinned kick the man that almost attack him in the face. Before Kise landed from mid-air, he remembered that he didn't officially take care of his opponent from before. It wasn't very surprisingly when that same very man was yet again, running towards him;a fist raised. He smirked.

Kise waited until the male was just millimeters away from him. As soon as that fist was so close to his face, the blonde grabbed the other male's elbow. Right when the older male was trying to catch his balance, Kise saw it. 

An opening. 

The blonde kicked the evildoer twice in the back. As it seemed that the attack was filmed in slow motion, Kise spun around. He lucky landed a punch in his opponents face. He just watched the other male plopped lifelessly on the solid floor. 

_Two down, twelve to go._

 Kise smiled ever so widely. The blonde boy was having a little too much fun. It was alright, though. It wasn't ever day that Kise got the chance to go all out in a fight. 

The blonde looked over his enemies again. He could finish this in two moves. Kise leaned forward. He ran towards the bar counter. This was his step ladder. He jumped on each book shelf. The strong boy could hear all of the bottles of booze smash against the ground. Hmp! Kise didn't care. He wasn't the one had to clean up all of that shit. 

Once the boy reached the top shelf, he leaped high into the air. The blonde boy slowly twirled. He raised his right fist high into the sky. Kise winked. 

"Destroy!" His fist hit the cold floor. The room became silent for a moment. 

Then, the ground suddenly gave out. 

The ground...broke. It wasn't glass, but for this instant, it perfectly resembled glass. For a moment. Just this moment. The ground became the gentle material. 

The rubble was slowly lifting high into the red sky. Once the blonde got up from one knee, the rubble became floor again. It was as if the the mighty attack never had taken place a moment ago. 

Kise looked around. His face was structure in a look of a white sheet. Blank. Lifeless. He wasn't surprise. He wasn't disgusted, either. To look at twelve bodies painted with red was nothing. Kise slowly brought his right hand close to his face. Red. Both his hand and his knuckles were covered with bruises and soaked with blood. 

The moment the blonde looked at the dead bodies was when he noticed. All of the men from before weren't 'human' anymore.  All of them transformed into what seemed like a ball of yarn with a weird squiggle ontop. Instead of the color of blue, they were a shade of red and black. This was, of course...

 _A Yin's Soul_. 

Kise looked toward the ring leader in all this. The bartender was now backing away towards the door. At least he wasn't behind the counter anymore. It would be more of a challenge. Hey! He could've hide some sort of weapon or bomb. Kise wouldn't of mind, though. It would be fun to fight a little more! 

The bartender was now only a feet away from the blonde

Kise smiled. 

His amber eyes suddenly became a blinding yellow, like the yellow sun that shined it's bright beauty in the whiskey blue skies.    The blonde banged his fist together. Energy emerged from his veins into his fist. His pulse was rising. His heart was beating faster. Kise lunged forward. He began to run towards the evil man. 

Kise swung his fist back. The blonde gave the bartender a smirk.

"How's _this_ for courtesy? Kise swung his fist forward. The solid hand collided with the bartender's cheek. The bartender flew out the window. Glass slowly pierce through the Yin. Human skin switched from a silky white, to a storming black. A loudly screech filled the air. A dead man followed by a loud bang hit the ground. As soon as blood pooled out of the evil Yin, just like his men, he too became just a black and red ball of yarn. 

Kise bumped his fist together again. His eyes became an amber shade again. His fist turned back to normal, too. They transformed back into the leather gloves that they once were. Kise looked at all of the evil souls that contaminated the place. He didn't feel anything except for...pity... All of those bodies once were normal humans. That was until hatred, anguish, sorrow, dispair, madness. All of those feelings blocked the only hope they were holding onto. They let...darkness consume their souls and then they-and then they ate other human souls and filled others with dark emotions. Kise couldn't even feel anything else. Only pity. 

Kuroko looked blankly at the blonde.  _  
_

"Kise-kun, you do realize that you went a _bit over board?"_ Kise looked around at all of the ruins. Damage was an understatement. Kise laughed nervously. 

"My bad?" Kuroko continued to look blankly at the other boy. Kise slowly shrugged.

"Oops...?"

               Prevail;

Kuroko and Kise were walking back to Soul Academy. Both finally sighed in relief when they climbed all of the steps, which seemed like 450, but they were probably not exaggerating. 

Collecting souls was way too much work with his...partner. The light blue haired boy sighed. He looked his partner over. Kise was covered in blood, which Kuroko didn't honestly know if it was the blonde's or their enemies. Kuroko then looked at his partners knuckles. The more the blonde fighter with his fist was the more his knuckles received bruises, cuts, sometimes even scars. 

"You didn't get injured, right Kise-kun?" Kise looked at his partner. He shook his head. 

"No! He, he! I'm just glad that Kuroko-cchi actually cares!" Kuroko shrugged. 

"You are an imbecile, Kise-kun. I have to watch your back because of that." Kise gasped. 

"How mean, Kuroko-cchi!" The blonde looked towards the top of the school they've walked a lot to reach .Soul. Academy was enormous. It was what, 6 stories high? The building was not only huge in height, but in width. It's 2 additional attachments on the side wasn't as tall as the middle, but it was still huge as fuck. Kise's attention landed on the side building (attachment) on his right. The blonde giggled. He ran to the attachment. The blond climbed to the very top. He cuffed his hands around his mouth. 

"Hey Kuroko-cchi! Do you see me? Ney? Ney?!" Kuroko sighed for the millionth time. Did he _have_  to have this idiot as a partner? 

"Kise-kun," The light blue-net felt like he was scolding a child. "You've caused enough damage for one day. Please come down from there." Kise giggled again.

"I am Kise!" The blonde thought for a moment. He smiled. "I am Kise!" He repeated. "And I am the greatest among the great! Ney Kuroko-cchi, don't I sound like Aomine-cchi?! Well, except for the different wording...but still!" 

Kuroko sighed. Kise was unique, alright. Speaking of Aomne...

"Kise-kun, have you seen that idiot?" Kise blinked. 

"Hm...I haven't seen him since...well...I don't know!" Kuroko nodded. "Why? Is there something you need to talk about with that idiot?" Kuroko nodded again. 

"Don't call him what you are as well." Kise pouted. Kuroko shrugged. 

                                                            "Something's just been on my mind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya for reading! I really am grateful for all those who have thought this book contained so much potentially! I am SO sorry for updating so late! I wrote the chapter! I swear! I just hadn't had the time to type it! I felt so bad that I ended typing what I didn't finish late at night and finally finished at about 1:13! Sorry if they're any grammar mistakes. Well, Anyway thank ya all for reading this and putting up with my crazy self! Remember, tooooo press that Kudos button right there, comment and share thy thoughts, and of course bookmark and subscribe! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	3. What Do You Think Of The Excuse For Meeting Each Other By Chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wakes up. What's now in store for him? We all can only think of one word befitting for this: Hell.

Kagami slowly opened his eyes. Blurry. His vision consisted of nothing but smudge colors. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again.Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick. 

Once Kagami received his vision back, he looked around the room. Kagami frowned.

Where was he?

Nothing seemed familiar. The huge windows, the scene of the drawers, not even the comfortable mattress he was placed on. Kagami bite his lip. Where was he? What the fuck happened? 

Why was he even here?

The ginger slowly titled his head to the side. There was a huge window by his side of the room. He looked out of it. Kagami's cheeks unconsciously burned a light hue of red. 

_Pretty..._

how the purple cherry blossom leaves slowly fell to the ground. It was so pretty. It made Kagami's heart slightly flutter. 

The red-nett slowly brought his arm up. Kagami lazily reached with his hand. What was he reaching for? God, he didn't know. But he still reached. Without no answers; no solutions. He just reached. 

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_

An image ran through the red head's mind. 

Blood. The ground was pasted with the color of dark red. Bloody glass shards laid on the cold floor. 

_"Ku, ku, ku! Amazing_!" 

A smile. A smile spread so wide it would've covered the person's entire face. 

Kagami's body started to shake. It was cold. He was cold. He couldn't stop shaking. It felt like the room temperature suddenly dropped. His body rapidly shook. All of a sudden, the boy's body had a mind of it's own. 

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_ That laugh. It was...terrifying. So dark. It was so...sickening! Laughing was suppose to be a joyous sound. Like a chorus of angels singing from the heavens. But this one...it was just contained by black ink. 

Kagami clasped his hands onto his ears. 

_Shut up..._

_"Ku, ku, ku..."_ That laugh... the volume of that wrenched noise rose. Over and over. It repeated over and over again. Like A broken record. Kagami bite his lip. 

_Please.. Shut up..._

_"Ku, ku, ku! So amazing!"_ Kagami's hands lifelessly from his ears. He clenched the bed sheets. 

_Please...please, ju-just shut up!_

_"Ku, ku, ku,! So amazng! How something can be so...pure! So...full of light! I want to consume..."_ Kagami opened his shaky mouth. 

**"I want to destroy it!"** The red head's eyes widened in pure horror. 

**"S-SHUT UP!"** Kagami screamed for the fear. For the fear of something he doesn't even know who it belongs to. That voice ;that _smile._ Hedidn'tknow why, but that smile was so familiar.

Why? 

Kagami heard a click. It sounded like a door opening. Well, right now he really didn't give two shits! 

The red head pulled the sheets off of his body. He shut his eyes closed. He needed to get out of here. He didn't want to...see that again. He couldn't take it if he saw that scene, or if he heard that voice again.

Kagami eyes widened in surprise. His mouth fell in agape. His body was slipping off of the soft bed. He would've just gained back his balance, but his body didn't want to obey him.

The red head reached out. To anything. Somebody. Anybody that can stop him from falling-

"Ah-" he slowly opened his eyes. The idiot didn't even know that he closed them. 

"Oi!" Kagami slowly looked up. Intense indigo irises stared down at him.

Blue...eyes...

They seemed so...familia. He might know them. No, he _did_  know them. But...where? Why can't he remember? 

"Hey princess, I saved your ass once. I ain't saving it a second time." Kagami blinked. Saved him? When did he sav-

_"The sword of snakes, Ranyell_!" 

Kagami's unique eyes widened. The guy with the sword. He could remember him, but nothing else? What was going on? Why can't he remember? He needs to remember. Dammit! Remember! 

Blue met red again. Aomine stared at the red head. Indeed, he really did save a cutie! The dark skinned male smirked. He slowly picked up the red head bridle style.

Kagami's cheeks burned a crimson red. W-what was this g-guy doing?! Kagami was more then capable of getting up by himself! It wasn't like he was lying through fucking mid-air! 

Falling...

...mid-air...

Kagami fell through mid-aa

Realization took place.

Falling ...

Mid-air...

Catch! C-caught! Someone with dark blue eyes caught him when he was falling. T-they-That person carried him...like this...Someone with blue eyes and a sword.

Kagami looked up at the blue-nett.

"Who...who are you?" Aomine just smirked.

"Who are you?' Well, don't I at least deserve a thank you? Maybe even a kiss on your prince's cheek?" Kagami's cheeks turned a brighter red. T-this fucking bastard! How _dare_ he act so cocky?! 

"Well?" Kagami bite his lip. This bastard deserved nothing but shit. The red head didn't want to say _thanks_ to tHis thing but, he knew why he _needed_ to.

Because this guy caught him when he was falling.

Kagami knew no one would ever do that. It was just the way it was. And I-it was fine this way. He didn't need to be caught. There was no point in catching him. Because, because he'll just be dropped over and over again. Always. It was always like this. Always. 

Kagami gritted his teeth. 

_Always._

"Oi." Kagami looked up towards the other boy. He totally forgot that he was there...carrying him,,,bridle style...

"Someone has beauitful as you shouldn't be making such a face." Kagami's eyes widened. The bright hue that once stained his cheeks appeared again.

"W-what are you s-say-

"Ah, Aomine-kun-

Kagami and the blue-nett looked up towards the voice. There stood a female with short hair.

"Aw, Ryoko!' You shouldn't of barged in! I was creating a romantic-com scene I read in a manga." The blue-nett's voice came out monotone liked. The one named Ryoko just glared at him.

"Number 1, you address me as Coach, and number 2, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have morning cleaning duty, Aomine?" 

Aomine freed one of his hands and started to pick his ear. Kagami gasped. He didn't want to be dropped, so the red head wrapped his arms aroud Aomine's neck. Of course, Aomine smirked. The blue-nett was pretty strong. If he really felt like it, he could carry Kagami over his shoulder with one hand. Key words: Felt-Like-It.

"I t was boring. Plus, I thought I found something," Aomine's smirk grew. "Interesting." If Kagami's cheeks could grow a darker color-oh wait- it just did! Ryoko raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, since you found someone so interesting, I guess you can be the one to bring him to Sakya, eh?" It was Aomine's turn to glare at the female, and the female's turn to smirk. Switching places can really be fun.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you in charge of him! Now, lunch break..." Ryoko walked out of the room. Aomine continued to galre at her from behind.

"Tch! Bitch..." The blue-nett looked down at a red face covered in the color red staring up at him. 

"Well, were off to Hell, I guess." Aomine got up with Kagami still in his arms. Kagami fidgeted.

"U-um, I'm going ask this in the nicest way possible...CAN YOU PLEASE FUCKING LET ME GO, YOU GOD-DAMN BASTARD!"

                                                                                                           Prevail;

The two boys walked down a hallway. Awkward silence fell on the two. Kagami hated this Aomine guy. Cause he seemed like an anixous jerk who just loved to make the red head feel embarassed. He hated it. How the blue-nett made him feel so nervous, so angry, but also so of something he couldn't pin yet. Kagami sighed. He didn't know why the hell was he walking with the bastard in the first place. I mean, he was following a stranger to God knows where. In all honesty, the blue-nett could be taking him to his death bed. But Kagami somehow knew that he _wasn't._ Or at least he thought he knew. Or he was positive that he thought he knew. Wait! Oh God, now he was confusing himself-

"Mmh!" Kagami looked up. He must've accidently bumped into the other boys back.

Aomine "tch's."

"Oi! Watch where the hell ya going, baka!" Kagami glared at the other boy. 

"I-it was be accident, you big horse! It's not my fault you were walking so damn slow!" Aomine turned to face the red head.

"Walking too slow? Psh! That has nothing with this! I stopped! You should've been watching where you were stepping!" Kagami's eyes widened.

"A-are you an idiot?! Walking too slow has _everything_ to do with this?!"

"So does not watching where your going!" Kagami glared at the blue-nett.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Oh! This douche hasn't won the battle yet! Oh hell no!

"Y-you bastard-

_"He would've been unwanted anyway!"_

Kagami's eyes widened. The red-head bowed his head down.

Why? Why was he talking to this guy, anyway? Kagami is sure as hell that he's already did something to tick this guy off. Kagami's lips formed into a thin line. 

Shit!

W-what was he trying to do? Piss off more people?

Always...

It was always like this...

Unwanted? Unwanted...He was just unwanted...unwamted...unwanted...unwanted, unwanted, unwanted-

A firm grasp on his shoulder brought him back to reality. W-what was that? Why did that memory suddenly-

"Oi...are you alright?" A soft voiced vibrated inside his ears. Kagami blinked in surprise. It almost sounded caring...

Caring...

"A-ah y-yeah...I'm fine...sorry." Kagami gripped his arm with his other hand. Damn...this shit was really starting to get annoying. Really, it was.

Aomine gave Kagami a unreadable look. He opened his mouth to say something.

"A-

Suddenly, the door next to Aomine was thrown open. Aomine and Kagami's eyes buldged out of their heads. They both slwoly turned their heads towards that direction.

There stood a male, all beaten up with scratches on his clothing, and tears waiting to spill from his eyes. His blonde hair was sticking up in different directions. He gasped for air. Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

_What the h-hell?!_

The blonde male staggered between the two boys. Both Aomine and Kagmi sweat dropped.

_The fuck?_

"Ah! Hello there! Come in! Come in!" Aomine and Kagami looked at each other. They both walked towardst the owner of the calling voice.

There stood a tall female with hair that reached her knees. The woman shoved her hands inside of the two pockets that belonged to the black trench coach she wore.

"Greetings! Sorry you had to see that! It's just...when someone doesn't follow my orders, I get a little moody..." The woman wore a big smile. Kagami gulped.

Aomine shoved his pinky inside his ear. Kagami looked at him surprised. It was like he didn't hold even the slightest fear for the female.

"And you are?" The female looked towards the red head. Kagami blushed. Truthfully, he wasn't used to meeting new people, nor was he used to soemone smiling at him on their first meeting.

"U-um... I'm Kagami T-Tagia. It's nice to m-meet you...um...Ms...or Mrs..."

"Ah-just call me Sakya! Well, what an adorable one we have here, huh?" Sayka pouted. "I wish Aomine was this cute." Kagami's blush deepened. 

"In your dreams, wicked witch." Kagami looked at Aomine. They both seemed so familiar to each other.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're so glad I'm in some sort of peppy mood! Otherwise, I would've already smashed your head open!" Aomine raised an eyebrow. 

"Eh? What's this! Are you trying to scare me, you bi-

 "Look, Ms. Sayka. I appreciate you being so kind and shit, but I would like to cut to the damn chase. Where the hell am I and why the fuck am I here in the first place?" Both Sayka and Aomine were...befuddled by his profanity. It was like some sort of climate change. One minute it was a cool breeze, then all of a sudden, it turned into a hurricane. Unexpectedly. Sayka giggled. Well, it was surprising. A surprise that came at the right time. That was good. Sayka was one to love surprises, and right now she's favoring the one that came in a black and red ribbon.

The brown-haired woman raised her hands in a shape of a wide "V." She smiled.

"Welcome to Soul Academy!" Kaagami and Aomine blankly stared at the female. Kagami frowned.

What?

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Not this shit again..." The blue-nett murmed. 

Sayka continued. "You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, right? Well lemme explain! Soul Academy is where special human beings attend!"

"Special human beings?" Kagami asked. Sayka nodded. 

""These special human beings are called 'Soul Binders.' Soul Binders have an 'ability.'' Do you know what that ability is?" Kaagami shook his head. Sayka pointed a fingerb towards the two-colored shaded ceiling.

 "These Soul Binders have the ability to use a shimigami's power and shape it into a weapon. These individual weapons are made of Color Stringers, also known to some as Life Stringers, which are the main source of both a Yin's and Shimigami's life,which  basically means they make up the soul of these creatures. In overrall, this means that these weapons have the power to kill a Yin.

What are Yin, now? Yin are...  humans or creatures who have been clouded with evil, and fall into darkness. They are...monsters who kill others of their kind and eat their souls. The more they eat, the more corruptive they've become and the more the become true Yin.Ah, back to weapons. Soul Binder's weapons have the power to kill the body of a Yin, nut not the power to destroy the soul of one. In order to stop the regeneration of the Yin, we simply collect them on selected missions, and isolate them in safe keeping." After the whole explanation, the room was filled with silence. Was it from shock, maybe fear?

"Eh...I can't really say I believe all that..." Or maybe just confusion.

Kagami scartched the back of his head. He was utterly confused. Really, absolutely confused. 

"Well," Sayka said. "I can understand if you were to not believe what I just said, but I also can't. How can you not?  You've even seen a Yin in person before." Kagami frowned.

A Yin?

**_"Help me_**!

Kagami's eyes widened. T-that monster. T-that's a Yin. Wow...now he certainly remembers! He remembers how he felt when he was lifted from the groun, and as well as how it felt to fall to his death. He remembers. He finally remembers it all.

And he really wishes he didn't.

"Okay, fine. Let's say I do believe this Yin and Shimigami crap, how the hell do I have anything to do with this?"

"In honesty, I'm not sure yet. You have, however, seen a Yin and you do know about our school as well as top secret information that has been kept from the outside world for...well...forever. I'm sorry to say this, but for now  I just can't let you walk out of here knowinbg this. The red-head's eyes widened. W-what were they going to do with him? Kagami was indeed scared.

Sayka sighed. "Look, it's either life or death here. It's your choice."

"Then what the fuck are you going to do with me?" Kagami quietly asked. Sayka sneaked in a look towards Aomine.

"Well, I brought you your luggage! I'm my way I go!" Aomine turned his back to Kagami and Sayka. He started towards the door.

"Hold it right there!" Aomine froze. He was prayinbg to God that he would get out this shit alive.

The blue-nett slowly turned his head around.

"Y-yes?" Sayka smirked.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? A student who obliviously thought that he would get away with skipping his morning clean up duties." Aomine gulped. He could even smell the dark aura coming out of Sayka. He wasn't afraid of this chick. Only if...she got a little devious...

Aomine sighed. "Okay, okay. You got me-

"Do you know why I called you of all idiots here, Aomnine?" Aomine looked at the female in confusion. 

"Of course it's cuz I have a challenge just for you! One that could keep you entertained for a while." Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would I want to say yes to _your_ damn challenge?"

Sayka smiled. "What? The Almighty Aomine Daiki scared? Fine, fine! I knew it was too much for you anyway! I'll just go ask a _real_  man to doi it-

"You're fucking on, gothic ghoul!" Sayka smirked.

"Good!"

Sayka walked over to Kagami. She smiled at the boy. Kagami had a _really_ bad feeling about all this...

The brunet pushed the red head forward, making the poor boy helplessly press his body against the other male. Kagami gasped.

"From this day forward, Aomine Daiki, you'll be protecting Kagami Tagia for the time being. You know, just 'till I figure something out first. Kagami will just pose as your partner. Ah! That works out perfectly, seeming that you don't have a partner yet!"

Aomine's eyes widened.

"O-oi Sayka! Hold up a minute-

"Then it's settled! Aw! You two sound so happy! Now, move along now!" Sayka shoved both boys out the door, despite both of their protesting. 

"Ah!  One more thing! Make sure to keep this a secret from everyone, ney? We wouldn't want any trouble now, and I right? Well, too dales~! The door shut soon afterwords.

The two males just silently stood there in agape in front of the door. Only Sayka's words replayed in their heads like a broken record player.

_Him..._

_Protecting..._

_Me..._

_We're..._

_Partners?_

                                                                               Prevail;

"Why'd you let him leave?" The figure hidden in the corner of the room asked. Sayka gave a  unreadable look.

"No human has ever survived a Yin attack. So how can _that_ one be so different?" The figure smirked.

"Well maybe he _is_ different?" Sayka threw the figure a bewildered look Behind her back.

"That isn't possible! There'e no way that he-

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's something much more. Heh, there's only one way to know for sure. And that's to sit back, relax , and watch it all unfold. That's all we can do for now!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya all sooooooo much for continuing to read Strength! It's been fun so far! I love all the lovely comments you've left me! And of course, every kudos makes me smile! I am so grateful to all my readers, old and new, and I hope you all will be craving for more. Comment, Leave a smexy Kudos, and Bookmark and Subscribe for more! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	4. (Intro Character) I Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro Character. Who next is in the story of souls? Find out!

"Et-Eto...Akashi-kun...I think we might need to get out of here really soon b-before the timer runs out..." Momoi whispered loudly. Akashi just sat in front unmoved, without the slightest bit of fear slipping through his face. Akashi wan't scared, or at least if he deemed so, he didn't show it. 

"I know, Momoi. I thinking." He stated. His voice lacked emotion, as well as the tiniest bit of frustration. Momoi appeared the opposite. Shaken, afraid, and nervous. Of course anyone would be if you sat with your back facing your partner in crime. Now add to that being tied up _and_ a bomb almost ready to explode. The question is, how did they end up in this sad predicament. Let's rewind, shall we? 

BEFORE THE PREDICIMENT:

 "Eh? Akashi-kun? You want to take this mission?" Momoi asked her partner. She didn't understand her partner's thinking at times. Her partner always picked the most diffuclt of all the missions, even though it might take days and days to accomplish, but she guess it's a good thing. After all, this was one of the reasons why they gained so much respect.

Akashi nodded. He had a feeling this mission would be interesting. "Yes, my dear Momoi. I think this might give us some type of pleasure."

Momoi raised an eyebrow. Well, Akashi has never been wrong when it came to-well- anything, at the matter. They always stayed victorious because of it.

The female shrugged. "I guess. Ney, Akashi-kun! What time do we leave to get their? Should we get their early this time.?" Akashi smirked.

"On time, like always. Not one second early, not one second late, or else it could all crash down." He glanced at his partner. "Haven't I always told you this?" Momoi sighed.

"To this day, I still can't figure you out." Indeed, her partner was a miystery. Akashi just nodded.

"Be ready in ten to leave." The light red headed male vpiced with authority. Momoi just sighed. Once her patrner turned a corner and disappeared, Momoi sighed again.

"I really can't figure you out." The female looked down towards the poster her partner grasped from the bulletin board. The poster, decoarted in shades of green and black. In script handwriting, it read "Dinner with souls." It didn't sound very...appeziating. Below the sick title stood the direction towards whatever this "dinner" was being held.

The pink haired woman sighed.

"Well, I should get ready..."

                                                                                                               ;Prevail

"Keep on going right? Akashi, are you sure we should be following this directions?" Momoi asked unsure. Both teens were dropped off at a strange setting. Grassland surrounded the ground, very tall grass. So tall that both teens found looking ahead troubling. It's a good thing that the path way was visible. Akashi nodded.

"Yes. It would be best to just follow those directions. We can't afford to get lost by finding our own way. For now, let us just see where it' wil take us. It would be easier." Momoi pouted.

"This almost seems like the Wizard Of Oz." Akashi raised an eyebrow at the joke.

"Then Dorothy," He smirked. "Lead the way."

After a while of the two teens walking right, they both stopped at a huge looking mansion. It was colored in a dark brown, almost close to black, with a light yellow screme around the unusual small windows. Yes, the enormous house looked like one to hold eligant parties and feast, however, a...creepy and dangerous vibe creep out from the house's dark walls.

Momoi looked towards her partners.

"Do you think this is it, Akashi-kun?" Akashi slowly nodded his head.

"I believe it is, Momi. The house does give off a certain aura, I suppose." He glanced at his partner. "Let us check it out." Momoi frowned.

"Eh? But Akashi-kun! They said a dinner party, right?! We can't just barge in there! What if there's a lot of Yin in there! We should just hide for now and watch-

Akashi gave a second glanced towards his partner. Okay, maybe more like a scary look.

"Momi Satsuki, are you asking me to hide and do _nothing_?" 

Momi gulped.

"N-no. I-I mean yes! Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Momi rapidly shook her head. Never, _ever_ get an Akashi upset! _Never!_

Akashi returned his gaze back at the house drenched in darkness. Akashi started to head towards the house.

"Come on then, Momoi. Let us give the Yin a nice welcome." Momoi sighed. It's no use. The minute her partner was set on doing something, he will do it. And to the bitter end he will, no matter who he has to take down with him.

It's one of the reasons why Momoi trusted him.

Akashi opened the doors elegantly. That's how Akashi did everything. Elegantly, and on time. All the time. That's what it always is. Everything has to be elegant. Elegant and professional. Elegant and  _exquisite.  
_

The moment Akashi opened those two big doors, is the moment  when all hell broke lose.

All of the people inside of the dining hall stopped whatever they were doing to look at the person who intruded their dinner. Akashi gave a blank stare to the eyes glaring at his soul. He slowly walked into the corridor, not minding the warning looks he was receiving from his partner. Momoi gasped in horror.

"A-aksahi-kun! Come back here!" She whispered as a command towards her partner. He didn't care about what kind of scary response she is to receive, she only cared about her partner's safety, as well as his dangerous, but courageous attempt. She couldn't believe he actually had the freaking nerve to Wallace inside a dinning room, let alone a dining hall filled with _Yin_?! Is he crazy?! Is he _insane_?!

Momoi looked around her. All of the Yin inside the room suddenly surrounded the two. Momoi bite her bottom lip. Indeed, they were out numbered. Plus, she forgot her tonfas at the school. She didn't think she needed then, well, until now. Note to self, never go unprepared with your partner as Akashi.

"Seems like some people don't have some manners within them." One of the party guest, a tall male, no later then his forties, dressed in a brown suit. It seemed kind of ironic how the rest of the room, which was filled with stubby little gentlemen, wore the same exact attire.

Akashi glanced at the short buffoon. 

"I am humbly sorry, but I am afraid my dear Momoi and have have some business here. We would like to finish up as soon as possible." The tall man smirked.

 "Well, I hope you don't mind if we take you somewhere else to finish your business." Momoi became frantic.

"U-um...I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, Akashi-kun and I-" Momoi tried to explain. She really needed to.

The men that surrounded then pulled out guns. Momoi sighed.

Guess explaining's out of the question...

Akashi just looked at the group of men surrounding them. He simply nodded.

"Very well then. Momoi, this men will be taking us away somewhere." Momoi stared at her partner flabbergasted. Is he actually agreeing to follow a group of men into Lord knows where? She could even feel heaven it's laughing at the two, pointing fingers and calling them fools. Momoi would too, if she wasn't an accomplice in the event herself.

"A-ashi-kun! I don't think that this is a very good idea-

The tall man in the brown suit laughed.

"Well, I guess you'll be in our hands. I hope you don't mind being blow away." Momoi eyes widened. W-what is that s-suppose to mean?!

She'll find out soon enough.

"Alright men, take them away from my sight. And make sure to treat them nicely. We wouldn't want any more killers coming and trying to kill us." The men closing in on the two nodded. The next thing they knew, the group of men shoved them ahead to somewhere, with guns pointed at their backs.

                                                                                                                         ;Prevail.,.

And that's exactly how our two heroes ended up in a chair, tied up and a bomb strapped in between them.

Momoi sighed. Note to self: Expect the worse to come from becoming Akashi's partner. She bite her lip. The pink haired female bended her back to look at the timer on the bomb. They only had a couple of minutes left, and saying five was just to be nice.

"Et-Eto...Akashi-kun...I think we might need to get out of here really soon b-before the timer runs out..." Momoi whispered loudly. Akashi just sat in front unmoved, without the slightest bit of fear slipping through his face. Akashi wan't scared, or at least if he deemed so, he didn't show it. 

"I know, Momoi. I'm thinking." He stated. His voice lacked emotion, as well as the tiniest bit of frustration. Momoi appeared the opposite. Shaken, afraid, and nervous. 

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, Akashi-kun, but can you think a little faster?!" Akashi blankly looked at Momoi. Momoi knew what that meant.

_"Are you actually telling me to hurry up?"_

 Momoi gulped and shook her head. No way is she going to suffer from a bomb _and_ her partner's wrath. In all honesty, she would rather take the bomb any day.

"Momoi?" Momoi looked over her shoulder to meet one yellow eye staring at her.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have your tonfas with you?" The pink-haired girl shook her head. Akashi nodded.

"Momi, do you have anything sharp on you?" Momoi shook her head again, but frowned the next second.

"Eh? Akashi-kun, don't you have your mini knives with you?" Akashi nodded. 

"However, due to our present circumstances, I cannot reach them. I need you to." Momoi nodded. She reached for the bright red-head's pockets. She somehow to reach and grasp one mini silver knife. Momoi smiled.

"I got it! What next, Akashi-kun?!" 

"I need you to cut the rope. After that, I will take care of the rest." Momoi nodded happily. She quickly undid the rope that restrain their bodies from moving. She sighed in relief once she was done. Finally, they can escape-

Momoi's eyes got wide when she say the time one the clock.

They have one minute...

They have one minute to throw the bomb somewhere, and get the _fuck_ out of there. The pink haired girl shrieked.

That was utterly _impossible_!

"A-a-aks-s-shi-k-k-un! WE NEED TO HIURRY!" The pink haired girl panicked. They're going to die. They 're going to die. _THEY ARE GOING TO DI_

"Don't panick, Momoi. I have a plan." Momoi didn't look very convinced. Akashi grabbed her wrist. He started to run with her being dragged behind.

"We only have so much time." The bright red haired male ran at a speed even a cheetah would be craving for. His short legs carried him towards his goal, towards what he _desired_. Akashi will never, ever lose something that he desired. It can't happen. It will never happen. Without what he desires, he is nothing. With one false move, he could lose everything. 

He looked at the bomb in his hand. He luckily snatched it when Momoi started to panic. 

 _25 seconds._  

Akashi looked down. The male looked down from a balcony. He looked towards Momoi.

"You go down the stairs. I'll jump from here and get ahead." Momoi shook her head.

"D-don't be-

Akashi grabbed hold of the railing. He jumped down from-how high that fall was Jesus Christ-and swiftly landed on his feet. Momoi sighed.

Too late.

The pink haired female ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

_15 seconds._

Akashi arrived back at the dinning hall. He glanced at all the men with guns pointed at his direction. Akashi only pursed his lips. 

_10 seconds._

The ginger ran towards the obstacles in his way. Swiftly did he grabbed his knives from his pocket, and sw-elegantly did he throw it at anyone in his way. Blood. That's the only thing that consisted in his vision. All these years, that's the only sight he has gotten use to.

_8 seconds._

 He looked around him. Bodies surrounded his own to mock him. To remind him of the sin he has committed. He couldn't give in now, though. He still had some more to commit. 

Five men stood in front of him, one being the tall man in the brown suit. Akashi looked behind him. There stood his partner running towards the door. 

_6 seconds._

It's now or death. Literally. 

He charged at the closest man. The red head easily swung his knives towards the mans heart, making it an easily kill. The second is the same. Hit the eternal organs, dead as they come.

The third one charged at him first. Akashi easily dodged. A swift kick in the stomach became enough to have the Yin dropping to his knees. The red head looked ahead of him. Only two more.

_3 seconds._

Akashi grabbed 10 knives out of his pocket. The red head smirked. 

"Double Kill." He announced the attack calmly. Once those 10 knives left his hands, he knew who won the battle. He slowly walked towards his partner. He didn't even flinch when he heard two bodies drop to the ground. He just kept on walking with blood stained hands.

_2 seconds._

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi screamed. She grabbed the slightly taller teen by the wrist and pulled him outside the building. Akashi threw the bomb back inside the building. The red head took the lead and changed their positions. 

_1..._

Akashi threw Momoi down with him. A huge explosion occurred that instance. Flying debris and human ashes vacated the air. A crackling fire got started.

Momoi sighed.

"We...made...it..." She murmured softly. Akashi nodded. The red head dusted himself on. His usually poker face planted on his face. 

"Let us get back to school. I am hungry. Also, if we hurry we will be able to make afternoon classes." The red head started to walk ahead. Momoi's mouth hung open in agape.

 _WHAT?!_  
How could he-and when they-and afternoon-what?! Momoi sighed.

Really, her partner is indeed a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! My lap top broke on me! On ME! So I had to suffer a long while without typing for you guys! Thank you all for being so patient! I'll try to update more quickly. And since I'm on break, I'll try to update more for you guys! Thank you all for reading! Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments! It makes me squeal with joy, and inspires me to write more and faster. Thank ya all! Love you forever!


	5. Erase This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real journey begins now.  
> Are you ready?

Wow, it's gotten this far _already_? Well then, now that we have our characters introduce, shall we get everything started? I mean, you've waited long enough, am I right? I hope your ready. Because if you aren't, you'll be vanquished too.

Trust me, you don't want to be.

Whether your ready or not, the moment you read beyond this point, there won't be any time for you to prepare. Either you'll be expunged, or you'll be saved. The choice is up to you, so decide.

**_Time's up._ **

Now then, let the real story begin, shall we?

                                                                            Season 1; Episode 1: Erase This

                                                                   (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUkYAAEu4RQ>

 

Both males walked with a heavy aura around them. Indeed, the shock and anger filled within both hearts surrounded them like the plague. Kagami sighed. There's no point in being so upset. The Sayaka lady said only for a little bit, right? Then it's only temporary. Kagami won't cause Aomine trouble, if the same is done onto him.

Simple, right?

"So...um...yeah..." The ginger fidgeted beside the blue-nett. Aomine gritted his teeth. This son of a bitch... Thanks to him, his life is going to become more of a living hell then it already is!

"You...you fucker!" Aomine glared at the shorter teen. Just-just staying next to hime over here made his blood boil. 

"E-excuse me?!" Kagami stopped walking. W-what the fuck? This blue haired b-baka was damn right... _rude!_ Kagami didn't do anything to him, or at least not that he knew of. Who the fuck does this bastard think he's talking to? Certainly not him.

"You heard me!" Aomine glared harder at the red head. "Thanks to you, now I have more shit on my plate then I bargained for! Protect you! In your dreams Please!" Kagami glared back. This guy past rude.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that! Look, I don't know what's pissing you off, but I would appreciate if you talk to me like you have some _damn respect_ in that big head of yours." Aomine narrowed his eyes. No one, and I mean _no one_ talks like that to Aomine Daiki. _No one._

"Tcch...You know why I'm so pissed? Huh? Because thanks to _you_ , I have to guard you. And fake a partnerships?" Aomine snickered. "You can't. You _just can't_ be mine partner! You'll just hold me back!" Kagami frowned.

"That's what your upset about?" The red head snorted. "Aren't you the one that agreed to do it? Last time I checked, wren't you the one who said "You're one, Gothic ghoul?" Aomine puffed out his cheeks. Kagami actually found this, cute.

"I didn't think she would actually make me to this shit, though... Plus, she said she'll find a real man to do it..." Kagami raise an eyebrow.

"See? You have no right to be mad. It's actually _your_ fault. You should think before you speak, ya know. Hasn't anyone told you that? _Think_ before you _say something?"_ Aomine rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to tell me shit I already know-

"Obviously you don't-

"By the way," The blue-nett ignore whatever comment Kagami was to throw in his way. "I don't really think your one to talk. We both wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't alone walking absentmindedly." Kagami bite his lip.

"D-don't turn this shit on me! I didn't know anything about all of this shimigami business!" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just the shimigami and yin crap we're talking about here. You out alone like that could give what? Killers, even pedophiles an opportunity to attack you and do, well anything to you. And you know what, you wouldn't be able to do shit 'bout it. Someone could of even kidnapped you and no one would've notice a damn thing because only your sorry ass is there." Kagami looked up at the taller male surprised. 

Aomine snickered.

"You should know that being a loner only works for some people. Sometimes being by yourself ain't a good thing, Alone... That word is only meant for people who can face something head on as the the only solider." Aomine started to walk ahead. To where? Kagami didn't know. The pair continued to walk silently until they arrived at a two huge glossy doors. Aomine put his hand onto the silver metal. His narrowed eyes slowly met Kagami's.

"The weak deserves death if they can't fight back. Being weak is what makes a human vulnerable. If you are weak, what the fuck can you protect? What can you fight for if you can't even _fight_?" The blue-nett faced forward. He kept walking. He _has_ to. It's his only option. He'll never look back. Never. 

"Wait out here, alright? Just wait for the teach to announce you. From this day forward, your a knew student. Since your my partner, once he tells you to sit down, just find me and sit there. Okay?" Kagami nodded.

"Okay." The ginger whispered softly. Aomine nodded. The dark skinned male shoved the doors open. He walked inside the huge classroom.

Cause...

the past is _his_ weakness...

                                                                                                                ,.Prevail;

 "Alright class. It seems like we have a new student with us today. Please be respectful and kind." Junpei Hyūga, the professor of this class announced. He motioned towards who ever stood behind the door to come in. And when he did, that can be called the "calm...."

The red head slowly walked next to the teacher in fro nt of the class. Believe me, the red head's nervous to no end. So nervous and scared that his cheeks stained in a bright crimson hue. 

This is..."

"K-Kagami T-Tagia." ...and that he stuttered like a complete buffoon. All in all, he's a wreck.

"This is Kagami Tagia. He'll be with us starting today. Like I said before, make sure to be kind and respect. Make sure to greet him and make him feel welcome." Junpei looked towards Kagami.

"Please." He motioned towards the other side of the room where all of the students sat. 

Kagami gulped.

_Oh dear..._

"A-anou..." He looked up towards the huge number of students staring at him, watching his every move. And Kagami was sure as hell he hated when people looked at him like that.

"I-I'm Kgami T-Taga." The red head bowed. "I-It's nice to meet you. I'll be in your care for now on s-so please take care of m-me." The whole room was silent. Everyone's eyes glued to the red head's figure. Kagami could only fidget under everyone's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his classmates beat him to it.

"KAWAII~!" The simple word filled the room with chaos. And the reason for it...

Him?

His face turned a nice shade of red. Kagami titled his head in confusion.

_H-huh?!_

And the storm came. Similar words flew from people's mouths at Kagami. People pointed at the red. Some even blew kisses, or asked to even marry him.

_What?_

Loud chaos erupted by every minute passing. It is only when it came to the point of almost screeching did Junpei try to stop the chatter.

"Quiet!" The whole class silenced at the simply command. Junpei sighed.

"Kagami, may you please get seated somewhere?" Kagami nodded.

"Y-yes S-sensei!" Junpei smirked. He is a man who loved when people called him either "sensei" or "sempai." It made him feel...professional.

Kagami examined the room filled with students. He cheered inside his mind. It's a big surprise, seemingly that he's full a glee just by seeing _him._ He walked towards the dark-skinned boy, who was placed in one of the middle rows filled with students. 

"H-hey..." He murmured quietly. Aomine nodded a greeting. The blue-nett moved over to give the red head some room. It's a good thing that he's placed at the beginning of the row. Kagami mumbled a thank you before sitting down next to the other male.

Aomine smirked.

"I guess I have ta keep my game up. I wouldn't want anyone to steal my princess away cause of his cuteness." Kagami blushed.

"S-shut up, y-you! B-baka..." The ginger puffed his cheeks. Aomine stared at the other boy, making Kagami feel uncomfortable. Kagami frowned.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Aomine smirked.

"I can see why they all went crazy." Kagami titled his head to the side. He felt confused. Very confused. At his other school, this didn't happen. 

So...why now?

"It's cuz you're cute~" The dark skinned teen cooed. Kagami's blush deepened. That can't be it. There is no way that's the reason. Because he-because he-

Kagami's gaze fell the floor. He clenched his fist.

_He's just unwanted, anyway._

                                                                                                      .,Prevail;.

Kagami never thought that he of all people would be surrounded by people and barbarized with question.

Well, he thought wrong.

There's so many question and so many people want so many answers. The red head received a head ache just for listening, let alone trying to give an answer. It's so difficult. He really did feel bad for the new students that entered this school. May God save them from this shit.

"Kagami-kun!" Kagami looked to who ever said his name. Whoever said it in the large crowd of teens, he heard them loud and clear.

"Y-yes?" Who ever said it giggled at his shyness. 

"You never told us who your partner is!" Kagami tilted his head. Partner...partner...partner!

Ah, right!

"A-Aomine is." The group of people surrounding him turned silent. Kagami frowned. Did he say something...wrong?

"EH?! AOMINE-KUN?!" They all screamed in chorus. Kagami could only nod. Is that wrong?

"Y-yes. Is there something wrong with that?" One of the teens withing the circle shook his head.

"No, no! It's just that Aomine hates working in teams, let alone pairs. It's pretty shocking that he has one. You how many times people have begged to be that guys partner? That guy is seriously strong!" Kagami looked at the gang in surprise. Aomine? Alone? Strong? Amazing... 

"Eh, really?" He questioned. The group around him nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard that the guy never likes it when people watch him fight! Ney, ney! You know what else I heard?! I heard that Aomine-kun had already been fighting yin way before he got her-

"Oi..." Kagami looked up to see dark blue orbs glaring at the group. Kagami gasped when he felt cold hands grabbing his wrist. 

"Let's go, Kagami." Kagami nodded. He didn't mind, anyway. He felt too tired to answer any more questions. He actually felt glad when the blue-nett dragged him out the classroom and shut the door behind him.  

Both boys walked silently. One knew where to go, the other just followed behind. Kagami would've said something, but he even knew it just wasn't the time to talk. If Aomine didn't feel like explaining, so Kagami didn't ask any questions.  He didn't want the blue-nett to feel like he was slowly forced caged in. _  
_

Because Kagami hated how that felt. And it certainly didn't feel good.

The pair stopped at a billboard with posters stapled and taped all over. Kagami frowned. Why the fuck did Aomine stop them there-

Aomine let go of Kagami's wrist. The handsome boy strutted over to the billboard. 

Kagami titled his head.

"Eh...Aomine. What the hell are you doing?"

The blue-nett ignored the red head. He slowly examined over each and every slim piece of material. He smirked when his eyes caught a pacific one. Aomine swiped the poster from it's place.

"Heh! Since I have you with me, I should probably take you on one of these. If I take you on a easy one, maybe I can figure out a way to carry ya on my back without problem!" Kagami frowned again.

"What are you talking about? And what is that anyway?" The blue-nett smirked.

"These," He held up the sheet of paper in his hand. "Are what we call missions." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"More detail, please." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"I was getting there, ya baka!" The smirk that left the blue-nett's face was back again. Oh gee... "Missions are...eh...places we go in order to kill Yin. It's a way that we can keep track on who's where doing wha, cause I don't think you want to show up in at somewhere far and find out that someone else was already there, not to mention that they already did the shit that I was just about to do." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Anyway, another reasons is ranks. If you ask me, ranks are pretty stupid. They basically tell you that someone's better then you at-well- _life_. But hey, that's juz me." The blue-nett shrugged. "But the more missions you do, the more experience you get. The harder the mission is, the higher the rank. Either way, you gotta complete a certain mount of missions in order to get one, especially one higher then the one ya have present." Kagami slowly titled his head.

Aomine scrunched up his noise. "Well, to summon up, you'll be with me for a while. And ya know I refuse to sit around and do nothing, so I'll be taking you on a missions. Ya know, so you can get use to it." Kagami looked up at the other boy.

"Why can't you just leave me here?" Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Why do you _think_? Of course it's because we're _supposedly_ partners. I can't leave you here. It would cause suspicion. If that wasn't the case, do you _think_ I would take you with me?!" Now it was Kagami's turn to roll his eyes. This guy was really something else.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But..." Kagami pointed to the sheet of paper the blue-nett was holding. "Since you're taking me on one of these missions, I kind of want to know where we're going. What kind of missions is it, anyway?"

Aomine's smirk grew.

"It says something about a mass murderer doing there job. Funny, well, not so funny thing is that little kids are being killed. It says exactly all 217 of them." Kagami looked at the ground.

"T-that's t-terrible!" Aomine nodded.

"Yeah, I know." The blue-nett smirked. "So let's end this sad sob story, eh? It'll probably be a peace a cake closing the story book." Kagami nodded.

Aomine grinned

"This'll be interesting..."

                                                                                                                ...,Prevail;

"This. Is so. Fuck up..." Kagami gave an amused looked directed at the grouchy boy next to him.

Aomine growled.

"I can't believe that a mass murder would be in this shitty place! A town that's almost completely empty. You know how many people live here?! Like 200! That's not very much! Pssh! If I was a _fucking killer_ , I would be in the big cities. It would make life easier for _all_ of us! You know how long it took us to find this place? Hours! _Fucking_   hours!" Kagami snorted.

"You know, you were the one who choose this mission, right? And you do realize that your the one who assumed it would be easy." Aomine froze. He glared at the red head.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagami rolled his eyes. Really, this guy was way too childish. The red head was kind of surprise when the other boy sighed,

"Let's just get this shit over with. I need a nap." This guy was just too weird. One minute this guy's happy go lucky, the next he's pissed as hell. But, it was kind of funny. And...nice. Funny and nice. Yeah, that's it. Kagami giggled. 

The blue-nett's eyes widened at the joyous noise. Aomine eyes slowly wondered towards the shorter teen. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Ya know, you're cute when you do that." Kagami's cheeks deepened in color. He looked cluelessy up at the blue-nett.

"Eh-uh-wh-what do yu mean by that?" Aomine only shrugged. His lips formed into a form line when a certain thought crossed his mind.

_:"I want to see you laugh like that again..."_

Aomine's eyes widened. T-that can't be. Shit! He can't have such thoughts! Not now! Not-not _ever!_ He couldn't protect anyone's laugh, forget their lives. He couldn't. He didn't. He would've. He should've. But he **_didn't-_**

"Onii-chan! We should buy some more rice!" The petite sentence alone was enough to stop the blue-nett from losing it. From losing _himself._ No, from losing to the _past_.

Because the past is, and will always be his completely and uttermost weakest.

Both teens looked ahead to see two little kids walking in their direction, hand in hand. The two teens stance didn't waver though. They both just stood there, examining the two kids heading their way. One of the children was young girl with a pony tail bouncing behind her back, a small black wallet in herhand, and a cute pink dress that looked like a ballerina's tu-tu.

The other child was a boy who didn't look a day over 9. The male child was taller than the little girl, but short in general. His clothing contained a simple pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt with tarnished sneakers. The clothes made him look like a kid, but the expression on his face made him look like an _adult._

The children didn't stop walking, not even to say a simple greeting two the two teens standing their. They kept on walking. It was weird that nor matter how small the stooge is, they can still learn how to just walk ahead.

The two male teens just silently stood there, staring at the two children walking to God-knows-where. Kagami bit his lip.

"Ma-maybe we should stop them. It's getting pretty late. I have a feeling something bad will happen. A-aomine, we really should-

Kagami stopped talking when Aomine started to move. The other direction.

"Their problem, not mine. If they want to be so careless, then they go 'head. They should know by now 'bout the killer. They do live here, don't they?" Kagami gasped.

"Y-you not serious, right?! Aomine, they could be-

"Don't care." Aomine sighed. "Not my mission, not my problem. Let's go, Kagami. We need to find the culprit." Aomine shoved his tan hands into his skinny jean pockets. Kagami just frowned, but followed behind the other boy anyway. 

"B-but..." Kagami murmured to himself.

"They could be killed..."

                                                                                                                          ;Prevail..,.  
It was getting late, and the duet still haven't found  who they were looking for. It was getting exhausting: searching everywhere for someone who could be chopping up another kid in his spare time. But that's what was bothering Kagami. His thoughts still rang to those two kids. They could have been killed, or maybe even something even worse. But in all honesty, Kagami couldn't really think that anything _was_ really worse then death. Because death means not living. Not breathing. You're not a goner when your dead, your just... _gone_.

 It didn't really sound very appealing in any sorts. Well, at least not to Kagami.

 Kagami looked a head of him. Aomine was a couple of feet a head of him. The blue-nett was still searching for the mass murder. After a couple of minutes through the search, Aomine told Kagami to just wait around till he's done. When the red head insist on helping the blue-nett so that he could be useful, the blue-nett told him to shut up and listen "cause your being a pain." 

And if he wanted to do all the work, right now, Kagami would _gladly_ let him do so.

The red head sighed. It felt like _foreve_ r. Have you ever felt like you've been waiting on line to order your food for _years_ and _years_ and you honestly just _want to leave and get  the hell out of there_ , but it's not just _you_ your buying for, and you know the waits worth it? 

Yeah, if only this was a food joint and not a vacant city where _a mass murder lied_.

The sound of running caught Kagami's attention. The red head turned around to see a little girl, the little girl from before running towards them. 

 Kagami titled his head. 

The little girl stop a foot away from the red head to catch her breath. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Anou...Mr...Are you okay?" A smiled made it's way onto his lips. The innocence in what she said made a hue of red rush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, we're alright."

"We're?" The little girl asked. Kagami nodded softly. He pointed towards Aomine.

"Hn! I'm with him." The red head bend down to be of level with the little girl with the tu-tu. He spoke lightly and gently, like a feather. The red head just didn't want to scare her away. He didn't want another person walking away from him. Not again. He wouldn't be able to take it.

The little girl just nodded, completely forgetting that she's talking to a stranger.

"You both seem like your lost. Are you lost?" Kagami giggled. 

"Yeah, something like that-more like trying to find something." Kagami tilted his head. "Is that why you came all the way running here?" The little girl shook her head.

"No, I got the wrong thing from the supermarket, so I had to bring it back and buy what I needed." The little girl wearing the pink tu-tu smiled. "Hey, why don't you and your friend come over! I would love to play with you, because you seem nice." Kagami shook his head.

"Er...I would hate to impose on you-

"We'll go, as long as ya cooking." Kagami's eye twitch. Did the bastard have to be so damn rude to everyone?! At least be a little kinder to a little girl...

"You know we can't do that! We still have the missions, not to mention imposing on two kids is just..." Aomine rolled his eyes. 

"You're such a girl." The red head blush.

"And you're such a-

"So where ya live?" Aomine completely ignored the red head to bother the poor girls soul. Kagami sighed. The little girl in the middle of all this stood where she was in confusion. She didn't know what was going on, well, not like she needed to.

"Ah! My brother and I live pretty close, shall we get going?" The blue-nett nodded. The red head only frowned. And the little girl began to walk in the direction of her house. Kagami looked towards Aomine, who wore a blank expression on his face. 

It was weird. Scary even, that expression on Aomine.

Kagami waited until the little girl was out of hearing range to whisper to the other male.

"A-aomine I...I thought we were suppose to leave them alone." Aomine nodded.

"Yeah, but I think it's fine to follow. I beat the outcome will still be the same results." Kagami became confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Aomine only shook his head in reply. 

"No matter what we do, it'll still be the same." The dark skinned male gritted his teeth. There was nothing he could do. And he absolutely, positively, hated it. 

"Eh?" The red head question. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later. And God did he hope it was soon.

 Please, it _has_ to be soon...

Or it'll be too late.

...And that's how out two idiots ended up inside a small two-bedroom apartment with two small children staring at them.

Very interesting, it seems. 

"So...why are they here again?" The brother of the little girl asked in confusion. Kagami only sighed. This has been going on for ever, and now for too long.

"We're sorrow to intrude. We should be going anyway, right Aomine-

"Oi!" The blue-nett glared at the small boy seated next to him. It wasn't very hard to give death glares to someone that's right next to you, but you do look kind of like a fool if the circular table your seated around his small and shorter then you. 

Kagami almost wanted to laugh. He would of, if he wasn't in the same predicament.

"Look, we're really sorry to intrude. If you want, we could leave-

"We ain't leaving." Kagami looked in shock at Aomine.

"Yeah, we ar-

"The little brat over there invited us here, sa we're gonna stay here. I was invited, sa I ain't leaving!" Kagami looked at Aomine with disapproval. Did this guy always have to be so rude? Is he...always like this?

We'll find out soon.

The youngest boy in the room sighed. "We'll, it would be indeed rude to ask you to leave when someone," He gave a pointed look towards his sister, who look down in shame. "Invited you here. So, make yourself at home, alright?" Kagami smiled with a small thank you. Aomine only snickered. 

"Ah, by the way," The small boy continued, "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Jack!" He pointed towards his sister. "And this is Jill." Kagami nodded. 

"It's nice to meet you. i'm Kagami. The idiot over there is Aomine." Aomine glared at the red head, but didn't say a word.

Kagami thought that was pretty odd.

"We thank you a-again for inviting us here." Kagami blushed. He still wasn't used to having people being nice to him, young or not.

Jack offered a small smile.

"It's not a problem! Say, how 'bout I cook us something to eat? Would you like anything pacific?" Kagami shook his head.

"Anything's f-fine, thank you." The small boy nodded. Jack walked towards the kitchen counter to get started. His sister, Jill, started to color some coloring book placed on the table. The room's hollow walls boomed a solemn silence that didn't feel awkward, but more like comforting. It gave off a certain feel that made a small smile grace it's presence on Kagami's red lips. 

Nice, indeed it is nice.

"Oi."

But not for long.

Kagami's eyes wondered to where his dark skinned partner sat. The red-haired teen tilted his head. 

"What is it?" Aomine's back was now turned away from Kagami's. And the red-head really wanted to know why.

"Is something wrong?" He tried to ask his recent question in a differnt way. He hoped he would receive a answer. Any answer. Just _something_.

"It really is what it is, huh?'" Aomine murmured. Kagami just frowned. 

"What do you m-

"Hey Jack, is that calender right?" Aomine's eyes continued to stare at what now Kagami saw was a calender. A calender that looked ordinary, nothing special about it, except for one date circled in red. 

Jack frowned.

"Why, it is a calender for the year, of course it's right!" Aomine rolled his eyes.

"I mean the date." Jack frowned.

"Yes, why?" Aomine just nodded. Kagami frowned.

"The date?" The red head looked at the calender. The calender's page stated that it was the month of October. The red circle indicated that the day circled was...

The thirteenth. 

"The thirteenth? Isn't that what  today is? Friday the thirteenth?" Aomine nodded.

Kagami tilted his head.

"Then how is the date wrong?" Aomine stared at the red head. 

"You really don't get it?" Kagami shook his head.

"What's there to get? Its just a calender." Aomine sighed.

"You really are an idiot."

"Excuse me-

"Dinner's ready!" The two teen males stopped in their tracks. They both agreed on one thing at the moment.

It can wait until later.

"Alright! Do you want help setting the table?" Kagami asked politely. Jack just shrugged. The boy could do it himself. It wasn't as if he was of the age of four, not nine.

"Ah no! I can do it-

"Brother." The three boys inside the room looked at the small voice that invaded the conversation. Jack nodded. 

"Yeah?" Jill stared at her brother with tear stained eyes. She looked absolutely pitiful. 

Jack frowned.

"What's wrong, Jill? That hungry?" His little sister shook her head. Kagami felt a sting in his chest. What was the reason for the bolt, he didn't know.

"M-my wallet! I think it's missing!" Jack walked over to his sister. He knelt down in front of her to be able to see her big round eyes stare at his from a comfortably level. He softly grasped hertiny hand in his own. The screen could've been taken as a picture and placed inside a frame. The warmness and beauty of it was just too much to capture with the human eyes alone. 

 "Your wallet? Didn't you have it with you when we were going to the supermarket?"

Jill shook her head.

"I think I might've dropped it...Jack I-I have to get it back. I can't lose it! I have to get it back!" Jack bite his lip. The small boy tried to draw an answer within his head. He needed an idea. 

"We would look for it together, but it's pretty late. Plus, we have guess over-

"I can go by myself." Jack looked at his sister in surprise. His little sister? Out this late? Oh no! Certainly not!

"Jill, we can alwaqys just go in the morning-

"No! No, no, no ,no, no! I wanna get it! I need to! Please oni-chan! Please!" Jack sighed. Wonder why she acts like a child. She _is_ a child.

Jack gave Jill a stern look. He hated doing this. Being bossy. But he sometimes just had to. It was his job as big brother.

"I said no Jill! It's too dangerous, especially lately! You need to stay inside, okay? Your oni-chan will help you look for it in the morning, alright?"

"But-"

"You can't look for it by yourself." Jill glaredat her brother.

"Oni-chan's so mean! I-I can look for it by myself and I will! You'll see!" Jack opened his mouth to say something, but all words flew with his sister's legs.She was now running. Running away from her home.

If only she knew...

"Jill!" He called up, promptly standing up on his two feet. The two other males just sat there, completely unaware of the situation. 

Unaware of the unfortunate events.

Kagami gave a worried look to Jack. He wasn't one to know the feeling, but he knew that Jack cared for sister. And he knew that it was the same for the sister. The red head wanted to do something, _anything_ to help.

It was just his nature.

"Jack..." The young boy turned to the red head. A sorrowful expression pasted on his young face. It gave the red head that bolt within his chest again. And sure enough, he didn't like it.

At all.

"Jack...maybe we should go after her." The young boy shook his head.

"It's fine. Jill usually comes back as soon as she leaves. She just needs some time to cool off, that's all." Kagami slowly nodded. He hoped Jack was right. He really hoped."

"Why were you so worried about her going out late? I mean, she would've been fine if you just went with her." Aomine finally spoke up after all this time. Kagami still couldn't believe it was possible for the guy to be so quiet at times. 

It was kinda scary, in a way or two.

Jack gave Aomine a warily look. He looked almost unsure about telling them what he had pounding inside his mind. 

"Well?" Aomine pushed. Looks like the blue-nett isn't very patient. Jack nodded.

"The name's Jeff the Killer." The kid whisper even so softly, the other teens almost didn't catch the line.

"Jeff...The Killer?" Kagami questioned. Jack nodded.

"He's been, ya know, killing people for awhile now. At night, he looks around for kids-kids like me-maybe even like Jill-and-and kills them. When he does, the guy likes to..." Jack's face was slowly growing pale. Kagami felt worried again.

"Likes to what, Jack?" The youngest boy gulped loudlt.

"He likes to add them on to the number he's already killed. But that's not the worst part. He likes to-he likes to write the next number in-in their blood." Kagami shivered. That was just too awfully. Way too awful to apprehend. But there was one thing he did understand.

"Aomine, is that who we're looking for?" Kagami asked the other boy quietly. The bluenett nodded.

"Absolutely positively." Aomine smirked. Kagami rolled his ruby eyes. 

"By the way, Jack. It's been 20 minutes..." Jack's eyes widened. "Unless your sister needs more time, I think we should go get her. I have a bad feeling." The hot bolts pireceing his chest was more severe. Jack immediately jogged towards the door. He gave a scared glance to the two behind him.

"We should go." Aomine stated. Kagami and Jack nodded.

And the three rushed out the door, and into the cold night, where darkness and a killer filled the town that night. Hurried footsteps pounded on the streets, and worried glances consumed two pairs of eyes. 

"U-um Jack?" Kagami asked while they search. So far they had no luck. Jill was no where to be seen, and that worried the group even more. They needed to find Jill. Before it's too late.

Jack glanced over his shoulder to meet the red head's eyes.

"Hm?"

Kagami blushed.

"W-what was so important about the wallet?" Jack gave the red head a soft smile.

"When our parents died, the officer there gave us their belongings. We kept everything, but their was one thing that Jill liked the most, and that was mom's favorite earrings. She kept it everywhere she went. The wallets like a mini purse to her. It's a way that she can protect the earrings and keep them safe." Kagami slowly nodded. A small smile graced the red head's lips.

"That's...really nice." Jack nodded. 

"Un! Bu-" Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks. The two other boys beside him followed his lead. Confusion stained faces.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jack began to shake. His body rapidly shook. He seemed scared. But the question is, _why_?

"Do you s-smell that?" Kagami tilted his head. Smell? What was wrong with the smell? The red head sniffed the air. Smell. What was wrong with th-

Oh _God_...

"It smells like...

"Blood." Aomine finished the thought. Kagami nodded. The sharp pang in his chest didn't just feel like a pang, but knives piercing through his chest. He didn't like it. This feeling burning his body to the degree to leave a invisible scar. And he really didn't like it.

Not one bit.

"I think it's coming from over there." Jack pointed to the corner only a foot away. The three looked at each other with hesitation. No one wanted to take the next step, but someone had to. And no one else was there to take on the burden.

"I hope Jill's alright..." Jack whispered. The piercing within the red head's chest increased. "We should go. It's dangerous for Jill to be out here this late. I'm worried." Kagami clenched his shirt. The knives were sharp. And painful. Painfully sharp. That's right. 

"A-alright. Let's go then." Jack nodded. The three swerved around the corner.

Jack's eyes grew wide in horror. The wall to his far right consisted of numbers drawn by blood. 216. That's what it said. And a small body laid underneath the red letters. A body that no one could recognize from where they stood. 

So Jack went closer.

Kagami's eyes grew wide. The boy shouldn't be so close. He might get hurt. Or become similar to that body. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

"J-Jack! Come back! It's dangerous!" The red head jogged towards the boy, Aomine following suit. They both stood there behind the young boy. The body taking up their focus laid motionless on it's side. It's face hidden by bloody bangs. And clothes soaked in the liquid. It was absolutely disgusting. Crude and just disgusting. 

Just so _disgusting_. 

Jack's gasped. He took a step back. The boy was just disgusted. Disgusted and flabbergasted. The red head was no different. His body began to shiver. Hands violently shaking and quickly drenching themselves in sweat. The male's face slowly turned a pale sheet of white. Indeed, the boy looked as if he would faint in mere seconds. 

In contrast to his face, Aomine's looked expressionless. "Should wa check who it is?" Kagami looked fearfully at Aomine. The pangs were't pangs, nor knives, but not simply huge bullets making holes throughout his chest. It burned. It hurt. When your intution is telling you to stay away, it always feels like this.

But it feels even worst when you go against that feeling.

Jack nodded. "I'I guess. W-who's going to turn-

"You are." Aomine stared at Jack. The younger boy pointed to himself.

"M-me? O-oh no! I-I can't-

"I'm not doing it, cause I don't want to get my hands dirty." The blue-nett looked at Kagami's shaking form. "And don't you even look at Kagami to do it." The younger boy bite his lip. He didn't want to do it. He had a choice, right? Could just walk over this motionless body and look for Jill. Scowl at her for a good amount, then sit down and enjoy the dinner that he left untouched in the kitchen. It would all go back to normal.

First things first, help the poor soul find it's identity. 

Jack gulped. He could do this. Just five seconds. Five's all he needed.

The young boys hands slowly reached for the body's shoulder. Jack took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

Jack closed his eyes shut.

 _"Here goes nothing."_  

And then he pulled oh the shoulder, causing big brown eyes to stare to stare back at her older brother.

Jack's eyes grew wide. 

Jill. Jill. Jill. Jill. Jill. Jill.Jill.Jill.Jill.Jill.

"No..." Jack whispered. It couldn't be. This couldn't be. Oh no. No, no no no, no no.

Blood poured out the the huge gap inside the little girl's chest, causing it to stain the pint tutu she loved to always wear. The dark liquid covered the little girl's cheeks. It was horrific. It was disturbing. It was _disgusting._

Aomine remained emotionless. His eyes roomed to the now calm red head. Kagami's face wrote confusion over it. 

Aomine sighed. The idiot must've missed the little brat on the floor bleeding her life ou-

Oh...

"E-eh? Jack, what's wrong?" The red head began to walk towards the young boy. "Did something ha-

Aomine tsked.

"You idiot!" The blue-nett yelled. He pulled the red head away from the blood, the body, and the shocked boy before he could see it. Before Kagami saw the shit that Aomine has seen so many times.

 _Death._..

The red-head's back pressed against Aomine. His eyes were suddenly covered. He couldn't see anything.

"A-Aomine! What are you doing?! L-let go!" The red tried to rip of the dark hand from his eyes. However, his wrist was easily caught in a tight hold.

Damn...Aomine was way too strong for his own good.

"I-I said let me go-

"Stop struggling, ya fucking idiot! I'm trying to protect you!" Kagami stopped fighting. Protect him? Protect him from what-

"No..." The red head heard Jack murmur quietly. He faced the direction of the voice, even though he couldn't see.

"J-Jack, what's wrong Jack?!" The red head's chest burned. What happened to Jack? Did something happen?!

Oh no...

"Jac-

"Kid, don't scream or-

**_"JILL?!"_  **

The loud scream poured out emotions of agony, pain, sorrow, guilt, despair, regret,

...and loss...

The one word made Kagami's heart burn, made Aomine's eyes go wide with horror, and the little boy to accidentally call out an unwanted visitor. 

"217. I've found number 217!" A huge body with a mask covered in holes and blood suddenly appeared behind the child. The figures physique was odd. Huge waist up, small waist down. Sweat shirt tattered and soaked with blood. Jeans ripped with holes. Mask tainted with blood and organs, and legs unbalanced and wobbly. 

Jack slowly turned to look behind him. That man. Who was that man? That blood. Those organs. D-did he...

"217." The man's breath began hollow. Breath became loud and restless. Salvia dripping from beneath his mask. Eyes wide and dilated. 

jack took another step back. Form shaky. Eyes wide with horror. Tears and snot flooding. 

"I've found you~! The sicken sentence became the only thing to motivate the young to start moving.

 _Start_.

The boy only got a step further before a huge claw pierced through his small chest. Jack gasped, for he didn't know that his last breath would come so soon. 

He hoped it wouldn't.

The claw left his body as fast as it came. Blood sprayed on the pavement. One the walls. And on the blue-nett standing in front of Kagami. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but before words could form blood and intestine poured out of the young boys open canvas.

"Protect...mom..." Those last words left his blood dainted lips. His big eyes faded into two empty pupils. He was gone. His sister was gone.

And nothing could be done to undo the damage. For this was the time it had to stop.

Aomine's eyes wide eyes narrowed to silts. Oh this bastard was gonna pay. He pass the fucking bill to him, personally.

"Hey, Jeff the Killer." Aomine glared at the huge man in front of him. "This'll be the last time you get 217, ya here." The blue-nett pointed a finger at the cruel villian. "Cause I'm 'bout to make ya two hundred and fucking eighteen, ya filthy bastard!" The blue head snickered. 

"A-Aomine?" Kagami asked. The blue head looked down at the other. "W-what's going on? What happening?! W-why won't you uncover my eyes?" Aomine tasked.

"Juz stay here till I' done kicking some ass, ya here?" The red frowned, but nodded his head. "And whatever you do, do _not_ open your eyes, got it?"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do-

 _"Just do it!_ " The blue-nett barked at the red head, making Kagami flinch back.

"Okay..." Kagami grumbled. Aomine suddenly lifted his arm up. A dark blue seal appeared underneath his feet. The dark skinned male lowered his hand, and sliced it to the side, as if his hand was a mighty blade that could cut throughout the particles of air. 

And then it appeared.

A slim blue sword appeared in his right hand. The handle was odd. Different symbols were draw on it. It looked astonishingly beautiful during night, due to the simple fact of it shinning a faint blue.

Anyone could feel a burning passion simmer through it.

Aomine pointed his sword at the wretched man. 

"You ready for some ass wooing, ya big creep?" The man roared in angry. Aomine smirked. He loved that. When his enemy got rifled up because of some shit he said. It made him feel whole.

Weird, right?

"Well...ya gonna come get ma or not?" Jeff the Killer charged forward, claws dragged behind him and knee dumbing against one another. 

Aomine smirked.

"I guess ya do want ma, huh? Well then..." Aomine charged forward as well. Both arms behind him. One of them carrying the blue sword filled with passion.

The blue-haired boy was close enough to swung his sword. He sliced up-could've sliced up the man in one go, but Jeff decided to knock his damn sword out of his hands.

"Shit!" The blue haired boy cursed. Jeff began to strike, forcing Aomine to dodge instead of attack. it was troublesome. So troublesome for Aomine. And Aomine hated trouble.

Kagami peaked an eye open.

He saw his dark skinned companion taking one, taking two, taking three-four five- as many steps as possible to avoid the huge guy's claws. And that freaked him out. No, not Aomine being in trouble, the claws.

Okay, maybe he was a little freaked out because Aomine was totally in trouble. But the red head would never admit that. Curse not cause he just didn't wanna.

Kagami sees the blue-net repeated;y glance towards the top of the closes building. At first, he just thinks that the blue-head's crazy, but he soon finds out what he's looking for. 

A...blue sword...

A blue sword stood up onto of the building.

Kagami's one eye traveled back to Aomine, who still looked like he was in s tight spot...

The red head sighed. He needed to help him. Somehow. And the only way he can think of is if just got that sword...

The red ran to the brick building. He looked for someway, someway that he could get ontop of that build-

A ladder connected to the brick walls of the building looked like it lead to his water destination. Kagami nodded his head in agreement. Yeah, he could do this. He could somehow help Aomine! Somehow he can become useful!

The red head climbed up the ladder as fast as he could. He took a deep breath when he finally reached the roof. It wasn't very scary. Heights. He was one never to be afraid of them.

His ruby eyes traveled to the blue shinny sword in the far left cover of the roof. Kagami slowly walked over to the weapon. The red head raised his hand on the bud of the weapon. He tugged the weapon from the ground, but it didn't budge.

He did it again, didn't budge.

 One more time now, still didn't budge.

The red head frowned. What the hell? Why- Kagami tugged again-won't-he tugged harder-it-even harder then last time-budge-he tugged with all his strength, but it still wouldn't budge. The red head sighed. There goes trying to be helpful.

"218! 218!" Jeff the killer looked up to the noises. He saw him. He saw Kagami tugging on the blue sword. He saw him. He saw him.

He wants him to be 218!

The killer backed  up from Aomine, who had know idea why the heel he did that. The blue-nett snickered. Even without his weapon, he was a hard cookie to crumble.

"Heh! Looks like you juz can't hadnle me, huh-"

The blue-nett frowned. Jeff's attention wasn't on him anymore, but something in the sky?

Aomine's eyes followed Jeff's. His eyes widened.

...or the rooftop...

Kagami was there. Indeed, he was on the roof, trying to tug his sword loose. 

The blue-nett snickered.

That _baka_!

Aomine ran as fast as he could to the building. The blue-nett saw a ladder-he looked behind him, Jeff the Killer wasn't far behind-but he didn't have enough time. He'll be screwed if he took that ladder.

 _There's only one thing to do_.

Aomine snickered. It's now or never.

"Snake art one, slithering snake!" His body felt light, and his feet felt like they were stepping on clouds. Aomine felt like he had to human body in this instance. He was indeed a snake slithering with speed towards his prey.

He closed his eyes. The blue-nett's feet moved on their own. Aomine felt calm, even with his body running to the top of the building without him seeing, nor controlling the action. For he was a poisonous snake who takes what is he's. 

And kill whoever believes that they can try and take away his possessions.

The blue-haired teen gripped the edge of the building and swung himself on the other side. He landed swiftly on his feet. Slowly, ever so slowly did he open his dark blue hues to take in his surroundings. There he saw it, his possession looking at him in agape.

Aomine snickered. He strutted towards the red head. The blue-nett roughly gripped his wrist in a tight hold. Kagami just flinched.

"Didn't I tell ya to f _ucking stand still_ and _keep your eyes close_?!" Aomine was damn pissed off. Why didn't he fucking listen. It was a _simple_ direction, and he _fucking_ _blew it!_

Kagami frowned. "What the hell?!I told you I didn't need to listen to you! Plus, your sword was over there, you aho! I was just trying to get it for you-

"You fucking idiot! I didn't need your God-damn help, alright! You don't realize that your in danger-

"I've found you, number 218~" Kagami looked behind him. His eyes widened in terror. Who is that?! _What_ is that?! H-he w-was covered i-in blood and-and something else-

Jeff raised is claws in front of Kagami/ The red head gasped. What was-

"Watch out, you fucking baka!" The blue-haird boy pulled Kagami's wrist, causing the red head to stagger the opposite direction. Aomine tsked. He dodged the claw coming his way and rolled to the side. The blue-nett began to run to his sword. With a few tugs, he fortunately got the blade out of the brick material's crack. He swung his sword to the side. The blue-nett was going to attack, but the red head had to get into some shit.

 _Again_.  

Kagami shook in fear. That giant beast was-was slowly coming towards him and he didn't know what the fuck to do. The red head slow backed away from the Killer. It was working somehow. The tactic was somehow working-

Until Jeff tried to strike.

Kagami closed his eyes. Not this again. Not this shit again! Someone save him. Oh God please someone save him-

 **"Jeff The Killer**!" The blue-nett yelled. His kicked the evil duer in the side. He gave a satisfied smirk when he tumbled to the other side of the building. Aomine jogged towards the red head. He was shivering. Indeed Kagami was shivering badly.

And Aomine felt a little bad for it.

"Um...you alright?" The blue-nett offered his hand. Kagami nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fin-

The red head took a step forward. However, he tripped on a brick. Kagami staggered backwards. He tried, tried to regain his balance but-

The results ended with him slowly falling backwards of the roof. He reached. For someone. For anyone to help him-

"Kagami!" The blue-nett luckily caught his wrist. He tsked when his grip began to weaken.

"A-aomine..." The red head was shaking violently. He didn't want to die. Didn't want to die. Didn't want to die. Didn't want to-

Aomine snickered. The blue-nett looked behind him. Jeff the Killer was slowly getting up. Aomine bite his lip. He looked at Kagami, who was pleading with his eyes for him _not to let go_. His eyes wondered to the ground. He saw something that could cushion the red head if he fell-

Aomine sighed.

"Hey," Kagami looked at him in fear. Aomine didn't like that look. "Do you trust me?"

"No." Aomine rolled his eyes. It would be so much fucking easier if he just said yes. 

The blue-nett looked behind him. Jeff spotted them. He was now staggering towards them...

Aomine loosened his grip on the red head. Kagami eyes widened in fear. He wasn't going to let go, was he-

"Look, I'm-

"Aomine, please..." Kagami's was on the verge of crying. Don't let go. Please don't let go-

"Kagami," Aomine gave him a resolved look. He wasn't going to let the red head die. He wasn't.

"It's Alright" He let go of the wrist he so wanted to hold. He had to let go., though.

He just had to.

" _ **A-AOMINE**_!" Kagami screamed. His hand reached. Reached for the blue-nett that _let go of his hand_.

The red head shut is eyes closed. He was going to die. Going to die. Going to die. _Going to d_ ii-

Kagami gasped. He landed on something heavy. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't hard either-

The red head looked around him. He was in a huge dumpster. His eyes widened. 

Was this...Aomine's plan?

"A-Aomine?!" He yelled for his dark skinned partner. Was he still up there fighting that-that?! Is he doing alright?! He's not injured, is he?! 

"Oh Kagami." Kagami looked up. Aomine's dark blue hues stared at him. "Don't you dare leave that dumpster. And whatever you do, _close ya damn eyes!"_ Kagami nodded. Indeed he was set to comply this time.

Aomine sighed.

"Here goes my shit." He jumped off the roof and landed in a squat. The blue-net took a couple of steps back. Aomine needed to get ready. Ready to finally end this.

Jeff followed his lead. His face consisted of blood , and his body shivers. The killer desired it. His 218 kill.

Aomine narrowed his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly did he place his sword to his side, barely touching his hip. He waited. The blue-nett was waiting. For the attack. For the opening. For the ending. 

For this shit to finally end.

Jeff was closing in The killer was staggering quickly towards the teen. However, Aomine did not flinch, nor run away. He just stood there. Waiting. 

A claw headed his way. Aomine smirked. It was finally time. The waiting was over.

This shit was about to be over.

The story was about to come to a close. End. The end.

"How 'bout we close this sob story, eh? I know you've been waiting." Aomine's smirk grew. Here it comes. Here it comes. Comes. Comes. Comes,

Here it comes.

The claw was right there. Jeff was right there. So close. Aomine knew what he was doing. What he was about to do, so it was fine. 

The blue-nett swung his sword directly in front of him. The arrow shifted position on the handle of the sword. The symbol it landed on was of a blue snake. It's head was hung low, but body position upward. It was prepared to spring and slither towards it's enemy jut like the dark toned male. He was ready.

To prounce.

"The Sword of Snakes, Water Snake!" And that's when the teen plunged the tip of his sword into the ground. Like before, a dark blue seal appeared.

And then Aomine smirked.

"It;s over, Jeff The Killer. Yar repeated kills are **_over_**!" And that's when it happened.

That's when Aomine disappeared. Out of thin air. Just like that. 

But really that wasn't what it was.

He was a water snake. Small, and sneaky. Small and _unseen_. 

He speed through the wind, secretly his sword secretly cutting through the air and jack in what go. The blue seal appeared on the other side of Jeff. Aomine appeared soon after, stance low with his sword held close to his hip.

"The 218 soul to be killed wasn't Kagami, or ma," Aomine slowly stood up. He tilted his head to look at the other. Eyes widened and lips formed into a straight line.

"But it was you, Jeff The Killer." The blue-nett walked. Walked a head. Moved forward, he did. Because the past was his enemy.

And it was the only thing that could hold him back.

The only thing that could **_destroy_ ** him.

It only took a minute for Jeff to fall to his knees. For blood to sprout from his body and onto the brick floor. For Aomine to know that he had one and _killed another one_ of _those_ things.

Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets. Job well done, like always. Nothing's ever impossible.

He _is_ Aomine Daiki after all.

The blue-nett simply walked over to the dumpster. He smirked when his eyes fell upon his partner, eyes closed shut and mouth frowning.

"Oi princess, you can open your eyes now." Kagami slowly opened his eyes. Red rubies stared at dark blue hues. 

"Well, are ya gonna stand up by yourself, or do ya need your prince's help again?" Kagami's head hung low. The red head slowly shook his head. It was a struggle, but he got out of the dumpster and onto the brick floor. 

"Heh? Ya know ya're really something. Ya  low how much shit I had to go throughout thanks to-

Aomine eyes widened. 

Shit...

Kagami stood there. Frame shaking. Eyes downcast. And lips quivering. Was that his fault? Did he do that?

Double shit...

"S-so-rry..." Kagami eyes glance towards Jeff's dead and limp figure. The blood spalltered on the ground. The red head's eyes wondered a foot away from them, where two blood bodies laid, blood and insides already pasting the floor to create a painting.

He didn't want to know who's bodies those were.

His mouth quivered more violently. Body. Blood. Body. Blood. Dead.

  _Ku, ku! Amazing!”_

His vision swept away for a second. When he could see the blurry image again, it was all the same. Blood, glass, but now there was a girl. A girl with black hair. Blood was all over her. Why was there blood on her? Why was there blood every where?

 _“Ku, ku, ku! So Amazing!”_ A huge smile formed with hers lips. Her head was lowered. That smile was the only thing seemed from her face. That smile. That trembling  smile. That scary smile. That mad smile…

“So amazing how something can be so pure, so full of hope. I want to consume it.”

She lifted up her head. Eyes. Her huge eyes consisted of the color of blood. They were filled with rings of black and blue. It was sicken. It was scary. It was madness…

_**"I want to destroy it!"** _

Kagami staggered. It was tha-that image again. It scarred the crap out of Kagami. The vision cause the ginger's head to throb. It hurts. Hurts, Hurts. Hurts. H-

"Oi!" Kagami's eyes widened. He looked up to meet Aomine frowning at him. Kagami titled his head,

"Wha-

He noticed that his hands rested on Aomine's chest, and that Aomine arm's were secrely wrapped around his waist from behind. 

The red head blushed a bright crimson. 

"...e-eh...u-um...why are y-you...h-huh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. What was he doing wrong? The red head looked like his face was about to smack into the ground, so the blue-nett was just being nice and trying to catch him. It wasn't wrong. He was just holding the red head in his ar-

Oh...

A small red hue appeared on the blue head's cheeks. This was just too weird. Aomine Daiki doesn't blush.

The blue-nett quickly unwrapped his arms around the red head. Aomine scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Eh...erm...sorry..." Nor does he get embarrassed. Aomine Daiki. What the fuck, Aomine Daiki-

"Erm..." The red head shook his head, The red hue on his cheeks still remaing. "I-It's fine..." That _totally didn't_ help the situation at all with how cute Aomine thought Kagami was being-

Oh _Shit_!

"We-er-we should get back now. It's pretty late." Kagami nodded. 

"Okay."

And the two walked a head. They got a foot away, where the two small dead bodies laid. Kagami's eyes wondered to the closet dead body covered in blood. The only feature he could make out was the small black pouch inside the loosen grip of the victim. Kagami should've just kept on walking. He should've minded his business and _just kept on walking_.

But he didn't.

The red head walked towards the body without Aomine noticing. As he got closer, he noticed familiar features about the dead body, like two small pig tails and big eyes. The red head knelt down towards the body. He slowly reached for what seemed like a black pouch out of the dead bodies hand.

Aomine turned around. He noticed the red head missing from behind him. The blue-nett snickered. What the hell was he gonna do this time?!

He backed tracked to where he defeated Jeff The Killer. His eyes widened when he saw Kagami kneeling down next to the dead body.

"K-Kagami. Do NOT look in that wallet!" Aomine jogged towards the red head, who was slowly opening the big black wallet in his hands.

"Kagami!" The blue-nett gripped the red head's shoulder. He forced the red head sideways, but he couldn't see Kagami's expression due to his red bangs covering his eyes.

"You knew, didn't you?" His voice was shaky, or was that Kagami's body in general. "You knew, didn't you? You knew that they both died, so why didn't you tell me?" Kagami's question was voiced in a hushed whisper.

_"When our parents died, the officer there gave us their belongings. We kept everything, but their was one thing that Jill liked the most, and that was mom's favorite earrings. She kept it everywhere she went. The wallets like a mini purse to her. It's a way that she can protect the earrings and keep them safe."_

Aomine sighed.

"I didn't want ya to know cause of this reaction. No matter what we did, this would be the result anyway."

Kagami frowned.

"You mean them dying? There had to be something we could do-

"No, there wasn't. Don't ya get it?" Kagami shook his head.

"Do ya remember the calendar in Jill and Jack's home?" Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, but that has nothin-

The calendar was Friday the 13th right? But did ya look closer?" Kagami shook his head. He still didn't get the point in this-

"It was from 1989." Kagami's eyes widened. No, that couldn't be possible. It couldn't be. Then that means-

"Jill and Jack would be-

Aomine nodded. "They wouldn't be the age they are now.

"So...how?" Kagami was confused. Absoutely. Positively. Confused.

"It could only mean one thing. I call it Time Refrain." Kagami tilted his head.

"Time Refrain?" Amine nodded.

"Basically, the day Jill and Jack died was on Friday the 13th. May e it was because their souls weren't at rest, or maybe it was cause of Jeff's passion for the 217 kills he committed. Whatever it was, somehow that day repeated. Over and over again. The same thing happened. No matter how small a change occurred during that day, the results were still the same. They were bound to die as number 217."

"I still don't understand. No can you be so sure?!" Kaga,I didn't want to believe this. Didn't want to. Just didn't want to. 

"Think about it, when Jack said Jeff The Killer likes to write the number of victim's he's slaughter, what number did ya see on the wall?" KKagami tilted his head. Number? What number? Hm...the number he saw was two hundred and-

"Two hundred and sixteen..." Kagami bite his lip. 

"And that was the number before Jack came, right? And the poster said 217, not 216." Kagam clenched his fist. There was really...nothing they could do? Was it really all hopeless in the end? Why? why were they killed?! They were _just kids?!_

 _"_ Looks even if we couldn't do nothing to prevent it from happening, we now prevented it from happening again. Their souls can rest now." Aomine gave a smalll smile.

"And their family can reunite again." Kagami's eyes widened. That was...

"Yeah..." Kagami nodded. "Your right." Aomine smirked.

"I'm always right! I _am_ Aomine Daiki after all!" Kagami rolled his eyes. 

"You just ruined the mood? jackass." Aomine's smirked didn't fade. It actually grew larger. 

Kagami slowly stood up from his kneeling position. He looked at the wallet in-what he thought to be Jill's-hand. He should leave it with Jill's body-

"You should take it." Kagami looked at Aomine in surprise. What did Aomine just say? something about keeping the wallet of a dead girl-

"You couldn't do anything before, but you can now, right? So replace Jill and do what she did best." Aopine shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Protect her mother's and Jill's prized posession." Kagami looked at the wallet filled with earrings. He didn't look at them to well. It was more like a glance inside the wallet, but he didn't have to know what the earrings looked like to know that it meant the world to the little dead girl.

And Kagami could at least do that one little thing for her.

He slowly picked up the wallet, and delicately placed it in his pocket. He was going to do that. Protect these earrings. No, he was going to cherish them. 

For the two little kids that dies on Friday the 13th. 

"Oi," Kagami looked at Aomine. "Let's get back already! I need to take a fucking nap already. How the hell can I stay as sexy as I am without my beauty sleep?!" A small smile graced his lips

Maybe being Aomine's partner...

                                                                           might be tolerable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, AGAIN! I've been kinda getting better though! Well, tell me what u think about in the comments, alright?! Bookmarks, kudos, and comments! I love them all, and I love u all! Thank ya so much! Love ya forever!


	6. From Now On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami are back. What's waiting for them?

                                                                        Season 1; Episode 2:From Now On

                                                                (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

It was after his very first mission that Kagami finally realized:

This was indeed going to be his life for God knows how long.

It wasn't like he didn't like-didn't hate-couldn't tolerate Aomine. The blue haired bastard wasn't really that bad, or more like he couldn't get even worse then he already was.

Or could he?

Either way, Aomine wasn't that much of a jerk, so Kagami didn't really mind the bastard that much. It was more like the idea of seeming dead bodies. Blood. Dead bodies. Blood. Organs. Blood. Dead bodies. Blood.

  _"Amazing."_

And that image. That sickening image that left such a sour taste evolve inside the red head's mouth was what mostly got this thought to evolve. This and the blood. Dead bodies. Organs. Blood. The image-no vision made his head feel as if thousands of knives were slowly cutting through his scalp into his brain. He hated it. The headaches. And the Dead bodies. Organs. And the blood.

Oh God. Just the thought of it.

Those two pour kids. Dead. They're insides-and they're blood-oh God those pour kids.

Oh God...

Tears threatened to flood out of Kagami's red hues. He refused to cry. Don't cry Kagami. Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh God don't let the tears fall.

He didn't deserve it.

To cry. Not one tear deserved to be shed. He didn't-he couldn't do nothing. For those kids. For those poor, innocent kids who _didn't do anything wrong_. And he fucking hated it. Not to be able to do shit. _He hated the fucking feeling of being useless_.

The red headed teen clenched the wallet tighter in his hands. He could at least do this. Cherish what Jill and Jack couldn't. It was his duty to, or so he thought. The red-nett felt like it was his responsibility to do this one thing for them.

_"Ya know...before Jack died, he said something." Aomine walked ahead of Kagami. Hands shoved in his pockets. Back slouched slightly. And face hidden by his blue bangs._

_Kagami stopped walking. The red head frowned._

_"What-what he say?" Kagami clenched his fist. If it was his-Jack's dying wish then Kagami will certainly-_

_Aomine stopped walking. His lips formed into a thin line. A dark shadow covered one of his eyes._

_"Protect mom."_

_Kagami eyes widened. He wanted to cry. Wanted to fall to his knees and scream. He didn't want to see, no...he never wanted to see any of this. Death, Organs, and Blood. He never wanted to see those three things. **So why did he have to see it from those innocent kids**?!_

_"That wallet ya have..should keep it. Those earrings were precious to those two kids, especially Jill. I ain't saying to keep it. It's yar damn choice. However," Aomine turned his head slightly to look at the red head. "i think they would want ya to keep them."_

Kagami closed his eyes. For them. For those two kids surrounded by blood-

Ah-

Kagami covered his mouth. He didn't like it. Being weak. Being thought as weak. Right when they got to the school, Kagami almost threw up his insides. He couldn't forget it. The image of Jill _covered in blood and her own insides_ -

Stop. Stop. Stop.

Before he has to empty his stomach out again.

Ah...not that again...

The red head plopped down on the soft bed he was sitting on moments ago. It was Aomine's room. The teen heard that they was a girls and boys dorm. You didn't have to get bunked with your partner, but most felt more comfortable with that arrangement. Aomine must've been living by himself, seemingly that no one else's things were packed anywhere inside the room and that it seemed empty.

Who was he kidding.

It might've been empty, but it was fucking messy. Aomine was a slob, that Kagami could tell.

The only reason he was probably staying wit the asswat was because the guy had to protect him. And somehow, that left Kagami to think about what he didn't want to think of in that moment.

This was indeed going to be his life for God knows how long.

Oh goodie...

Kagami sighed, He lifted the wallet which contained the earrings. The red head stared at it. The black leather wallet. Really, this held a lot of value to those kids. And Kagami had every intention to value this item for them.

The red head slowly opened the leather object. He reached inside to pull out the earrings that Jill's and Jack's mom loved so much-

Kagami gasped.

There in his hands laid out two sliver diamond crossed earrings. One was huge and wide, almost the same size as his ears. The other was small, maybe half the size of the bigger one. The huge red ruby in the middle of the earrings made the jewelry shine bright. They were beautiful, absolutely stunning. And Jill and Jack's mom was definitely in the right place to cherish them so. Gorgeous. So pretty. So-so

 _Full of Light_.

The ginger stared at the pieces of jewelry. They shinned so beautifully when-Kagami raised the two earrings towards the window-you put them closed to the sun. He smiled softly when the earring's twinkled beneath the sun's touch. 

Really, they were so bright-

"Ah Aomine, is Kagami in-

Kagami turned towards the voice at the door. There stood a girl with a hairstyle that went perfect with her coconut shaped head holding a big plastic bag. She looked familiar. Very familiar...

  _"Well, since you found someone so interesting, I guess you can be the one to bring him to Sakya, eh?"_

Ah...it was the girl from the infirmary.

"Ah! Er...your Kagami Tagia, right?" The red head nodded. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, I'm Riko Aida. It's nice to meet you, well, properly. Sorry to make such a bad impression before, but Aomine can really get on your nerves time to all the time." Kagami snorted. She was so damn right about that.

"No joke." Riko smirked. Guess she can rant on about the person to someone, not to mention the dark skinned bastard's partner.

Oh, how interesting this'll be.

"The reason why I came here wasn't to bash Aomine, though that does sound tempting." Riko folded her arms against her chest. "It's cause of this-" The brunet held up the plastic bag by the hanger. Kagami tilted his head.

What was in the plastic bag?

"Ah yeah! Ms. Sayka wanted me to give you this. She said it was your...uniform?" Kagami frowned. Uniform? All the kids in the class room were all dressed differently then each other. he didn't she anyone with a school uniform on... Well, Aomine did have a patch on his jacket with the school's name on it. But, other then that, nothing.

"Uniform?" Riko nodded. She placed the black plastic bag carefully on the bed. 

"I guess... I honestly don't get anything that Ms. Sayka says, but I don't really feel bad because no one else does. And plus, I think whatever's in that bag's better then what you have on now." Kagami blinked. He slowly looked down. Ripped jacket, tattered shirt, holes all over his school pants. Come on-what happened?! How did his clothes even get like this? Can you even called these clothes now?

Kagami blushed. Did he look like this yesterday? If so, oh God! H-how did they even call him cute when he looks like a _fucking disaster._  

Riko raised an eyebrow. "Well, you should probably wear this for now on, since I don't think any human on earth, or Yin wants to see her pissed of because of her fucking fetish for-

Riko stopped short. She looked around her before sighing.

"Well, you'll find out eventually. Put whatever that is on, and eh- maybe you should probably asked Aomine to give you a tour around the school. That idiot probably hasn't done that yet, has he?." Kagami shook his head. Riko sighed again.

"Well, duty comes. Now for breakfast..." Riko walked out the door as soon as she left. Kagami frowned.

Weird...

The red head shrugged. She was nice and-the ginger's eyes slowly roomed to the plastic bag next to him-and let's hope whatever's inside the bag is too. 

He really hoped so. So hoped so.

Kagam looked at the earrings still in his hands. A small blush dusted his cheeks. And it wouldn't hurt to try on those earrings while he's at it, right?

The red haired boy nodded his head. Yeah, wouldn't hurt.

How wrong is he? So wrong.

The male slowly walked towards the huge mirror on the wall. He raised the earrings up to his ears. Kagami found the hole for each ear and placed both earrings within them. This wasn't Kagami's first time wearing earrings. No. He done it many times for school. Wear small earrings and walk. Alone.

That's what the unwanted does, after all.

He slowly dropped his hands to his sides. The red head's eyes widened in shock. He...the earrings...

They looked even more bright with them on him.

The jewlery match his ruby eyes so well, it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two gems. So bright. _So full of light._ The sight was almost too blinding to watch. The red hue on Kagami's cheeks darkened. Wow. Just wow. These earrings were just too gorge-

_Zap Zap. Zap Zap._

Kagami frowned.

 _Zap Zap. Zap Zap_.

That noise. What was that-

Black lighting. Black lighting consumed his vision. The powerful weather appeared and disappeared not from the sky, but from the ground.

 _Zap Zap. Zap Zap_.

A girl stood alone with a wide stance. Black lighting surrounded her. No face could be seen, but two black high pony tails flowed with the overpowering wind. Black lighting. A swirl of wind. Black lighting. A swirl of wind. Black lighting. A swirl of wind-

_"Ku, Ku, Ku."_

The only thing shown from her face was her mouth. Which now formed into a small cruel smile-

Kagami blinked with his widened eyes. He looked into the mirror. The red head was panting and-and sweating. Pain enveloped his body. It hurt. For some reason, that vision hurt-no-was so painful that it hurt. 

Kagami shook his head.

A vision? Making him feel pain and hurt? No, that can't be.

No, it just can't be.

Impossible.

The red head stared at the black plastic bag on his bed. Well, Riko _did_ say to wear it. And Ms. Sayka _did_ want him to wear it.

So...guess that settles it.

Kagami looked into the palm of his hands, were the two silver crossed earrings rested.

Yeah...it does settle it.

                                                                                      .;Prevail

"Aomine! Aomine!" The blue-nett looked at the group of people inches from him.

Argh...people...

It seems after word got out that he finally got a partner, people just assumed that they could just talked to them out of the blue. It honestly irated the shit out of Aomine. No one just bothers Aomine Daiki, unless they have permission to do so. God, people are just so arrogant these days.

Argh...people...

"Hm?" Aomine's face was one filled with boredom. He already knew where this conversation was going. "Oh my God, I heard you were so awesome in that last mission! Or something like-"you must be really strong! Maybe even just a "Aomine, your so cool! Blah, blah, blah! It wasn't anything new. Aomine knew that he was awesome, and strong, and of course cool. No matter how many times people say it, nothing changes. Aomine Daiki never changes. 

Aomine Daiki's just perfect like that. 

"I heard about you and your partner's mission. You both defeated Jeff the Killer, right?

_"More like I defeated him and Kagami just pissed his pants."_

"Yeah, of course. It was me on that mission after all." The student Aomine didn't recognize at all smiled nervously. He was probably scared of Aomine's super coolness.

"Your partner's name is Kagami, right?" Another unimportant person, this time female, appeared a few inches from Aomine. The blue-nett only nodded.

"I pretty surprised Aomine finally got a partner! I can't wait to see him!" Someone else barged in. Do these people have to do this? Crowd around people who obviously _didn't want to be crowded around?_!

Aomine sighed.

"Do you know where he is? I want to meet him!" The blue-nett scrunched his nose.

"Well, I kinda left him in my r-

 "Wow! Your kawii~!" Aomine raised an eyebrow at the comment. Who the hell was so cute that the attention placed on him could be drifted so easily. Aomine has to find out. No one could take Aomine Daiki's spotlight, even if he didn't want that spotlight.

"Anou-

"Hey, are you the new kid! Man, are you a keeper..." Another person spoke out. Suddenly, people were crowding around whoever was so fuckadorable. Aomine rolled his eyes. No one can be more good looking then Aomine Daiki anyways.

"Ah-

"Ney, ney! Yo lost, honey? I could help you!" Aomine gauged. Okay, now these guys started to sound like perverts and pedophiles and it was creeping the dark blue-nett out _just_ a little.

"I-I'm looking for Aomine." A familiar voice spoke out from the huge circle of people. Familiar. Ah yes, familiar. Aomine frowned. Too familiar. 

"Eh? Aomine?! Are you...?! _His_ partner? Your too cute to be!" Aomine wanted to punch the _living_ daylight s out of the buffoon who _dared to speak_ so rudely of _him_. He's Aomine Daiki! Who ever this person who _claimed_ to be his partner was too _undeserving_ to be-

Wait, what?

Partner?

"U-um...t-thank you for the complement b-but-ah! There he is!" Aomine raised an eyebrow. Who dare thinks they can just-

Red head. Black and white. Earrings. Amazing perfect.

_What?!_

His "partner," Kagami, stood infront of him with-

W-what was he we-wearing?!

The red head in front of him was dressed in an unusual outfit indeed.  Unusual and long.  The long black clothing appeared buttoned up at the top, but started to open wide a couple of inches away from the waist. The sleeves were normal, but the circular cuffs of the sleeves were huge, as well as decorated by a white line. Dark skinny jeans covered his slim legs. Black boots that measured up to the knee were worn as his shoe attire. And his earrings. Aomine recognized those earrings. They were retrieved from their last mission.

Kagami not only kept them, but...worn them as well.

Crossed earrings dangled with the red-nett's movements. The dark skinned male would never think that earrings would look so-so well on someone. Those crosses glimmered brighter then they ever would. And so did Kagami. Aomine's eyes winded. A small red hue came upon his cheeks.

All in all, Kagami was astonishingly beautiful.

The red head stopped a foot away from the other male. Kagami slowly looked up towards the blue-nett. A hue of red dusted his golden cheeks.

"Um...h-hi um...w-well I came l-looking f-for you. I hope you d-d-on't mind..." Aomine nervously scratched the back of his head. God, why did Kagami have to wear something like that?! It made him ten times cuter than he already is. Plus, the clothing revealed the red head's beautiful legs that only he should gt to see-

 _Oh! My! God!_ Aomine Daiki, keep _your damn self_   together!

"W-why were you looking for me?" D-did Aomine Daiki just stutter? Oh hell no! Aomine Daiki is _never_ like this! He does _not_ st-st-st-stutter!

"Eh..." The red head scratched his cheek. "Well...c-can we go someone-you know-private?" The red head bowed his head. His cheeks grew a dark shade of red. "I kinda feel uncomfortable with so m-many people staring..." The last part came of as a quiet whisper. Aomine sighed. Guess that means leaving now. He was alright with it, though. He didn't like crowding too much, anyway. It was an excuse to get away from all these-er- _humans_. The dark blue-nett looked around him. Plus, everyone was staring at them. And Aomine didn't like the certain looks the red head was receiving...

"Let's go." Aomine lightly pulled Kagami by the wrist. To where, Kagami didn't know. However, the red head was glad that Aomine began to drag him off to God knows where. The red head could finally feel at peace from all those people, staring, watching him,

 _Eating him alive_.

"Here we are." Aomine stops walking. He turns around to face the shorter male. "Now ya can go." Kagami stares at the hand still lightly gripping his wrist. Aomine's hands felt ruff against his skin. Was it because of him wielding a sword-

Aomine looked where the red head's eyes were fixed. The small blush on his cheeks before was totally there now.

The dark blue-nett cleared his throat.

"Aomine looked away. He quickly let go of the wrist that was held in his hands. God, lately he's been acting so uncool. "Now, w-erm-what was the reason." Kagami nodded.

"Riko told me to-eh-to ask you if you could show me around the school." Aomine nodded. He examined the red.

" Now, what's the reason for this?" The red head tilted his head. What?

"I just told you, idiot! Riko told me-

"Yeah, yeah! I know that, ya baka! I was talking 'bout the get up!" The blush on the ginger's cheeks darkened.

Oh...that...

"Erm...Riko told me it was from Ms. Sayka. Something about a uniform or something?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Uniform? I don't know if ya notice but-erm-we don't wear uniforms here..." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Captain! Your so smart!" Kagami sighed. "I know, aho! That's what's confusing me the most!" Kagami looked down in embarrassment. "I should really talk to Ms. Sayka about this. I probably don't look good in it at all..." Aomine scrunched up his face. Wait a minute...Kagami...no more cute outfit...cuter than a apple...no more legs showing-

Oh God...please no!

"Don't do that!" Kagami tilted his head to the side again. What's the matter with this jackass? He too didn't want to she Kagami in such attire, right? Plus, Kagami felt pretty embarrassed about wearing such a thing. It was nice, he'll admit b-but this seemed more like a _girl's_ uniform, not a guys.

"W-why?" Aomine scratched his head. Again, the dark blue-nett was blushing. Really, what was this guy doing to his coolness. "Because you-um...

God-dammit! Just say it, Aomine Daiki!

"Because you look beauti-

"Aomine-kun, are you bothering another innocent bystander again?" Aomine's eyes popped open. No...no, no, no. _no_! It couldn't be _him_. Not now! Not today- _or ever_! Oh God! Why him?! N-n-n-n-not K-

"Eh?! Ah! It's Aominecchi! Hi Aominecchi! I haven't see you in so long!" Aomine slowly turned his head away from the two new guest. Oh _God no_! He can take the first one, but not that annoying motherfucker!

"Well, Aomine-kun?" The dark blue-nett sighed. Some how, work and effort always has to be added to his schedule.

Aomine didn't like things added to his schedule.

"H-hey Kuroko! How's it going, man?! Ahahahahhaha!" There's been two people in his life that can scare the shit out of him.

And Kuroko Tetsuya is one of those two.

Kuroko gave Aomine a blank look. The light blue-nett slowly looked towards Kagami, who stood there confused out of his mind.

Aomine wished he in the red head's position, but he unfortunately knows these people.

"Is he bothering you?" Kagami looked surprised. Who the fuck said that-

"I'm right here." Kagami slowly turned his head around to meet a teen with light blue eyes and hair, and a blank look plasted on his face.

Wait.

Behind him. Someone was behind him. Since w-when?

"Eh?!"Kagami screamed.

Aomine snorted. Figures. Og course he would be surprise to hear a voice without it's owner in sight.

Who wouldn't be, really?

Kagami clenched his speeding heart. When? And how? Wait, what?!

"How the f-fuck-wha-behind me-huh-si-since when?!" Kuroko continued to blankly stare at Kagami.

"I've been here since you two arrived." Kagami frowned. That was impossible. They've would've notice that someone was there-

Kuroko sighed. This really happened way too often. "It's fine to be surprised. This is a natural occurrence." Kagami eyes widened. He scrunched up his face.

_"This happens often?!"_

"U-uh...um...okay-uh...huh?!" Kuroko just blinked at Kagami.

"If I may, I could like to ask my question from before again. Is that idiot over there is bothering you?" The short blue-nett gave a pointed look towards Aomine, who looked surprise by the accusation.

"Wait, what?! Kuroko, I ain't bothering th-

"Er-Aomine? Oh no! He wasn't doing anything to me! He just brought me here." Kuroko slowly looked at Aomine. 

"So he dragged you here?" Kagami tilted his head to the side. What did he mean by that?

"Well, yeah! Somewhere without anyone around!" Kuroko's stare started to darken. Aomine gulped.

"Aomine-kun, did you drag him here to do something in _private_?" Aomine shook his head.

"No! Kuroko! Wh-wha-"

Kagami frowned. What was so bad about that? Aomine just wanted to talk to him. 

Kuroko's gaze didn't drift from Aomine's.

"Aomine-kun, do you mean to tell me you were forcing someone so innocent to do something vulgar?" Aomine rapidly shook his head. This guy was getting the wrong idea!

"Kuroko, look! C-calm down for a sec, okay?! Kagami-yeah-K-Kagami explain to him why were here." Kagami nodded. He smiled at Kuroko.

"Okay! I really wanted to ask Aomine was going to show me it!" The three other males in the room stopped dead in their tracks. Kuroko slowly looked towards Aomine again. His stare from before grew more scarier. The light blue-nett slowly walked towards the taller male.

"Aomine-kun. You were going to show him _what_?" Aomine backed up slowly. The dark blue-nett gulped again.

"No, no, no,no, no! Kuroko, it's not what it sounds lik-what are you doing?! H-hey Kuroko, put your hand _down_ -Oh God, please no! _Don't_!" 

"Your names Kuroko?" Both blue-netts stopped the fight that was about to be taken place. Kuroko slowly released the grip he had on Aomine's collar. Aomine just stepped back and breathed in all the air that could fill his lungs.

_God, Kuroko was a scary little shiit!_

"Ah yes." Kuroko bowed politely to Kagami. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you..."

"Ah!" Kagami blushed. "I-I'm Kagami Tagia. It's n-nice to meet you to, Kuroko-kun!" Kuroko's eyes widened. No one's ever called him "Kuroko-kun." And the way Kagami said it was...

...kawii...

A small hue of red appeared onto the light blue-nett's cheeks. It was pretty obivious that it was there due to his pale complexion. "Kagami-kun, please just call me Kuroko. I think Kuroko-kun may be a little to formal." Kagami nodded.

"Right then, K-Kuroko!" A small smile made it's way to the red head's lips. 

Aomine snickered.

"Eh? Looks like Kuroko over there's flirting with Kagami-puh!" A punch to the gut from Kuroko was all it took for the dark skinned male to crumble to his knees in pain. Kagami stared at the two bickering, or mostly Kuroko speaking to Aomine, and the other blue-nett cowering in fear.

What a sight he was going to remember.

"Kagami, right?!" Kagami looked to his right. A male with blonde hair stood next to him. 

Kagami jumped in surprise.

How the hell?!-

"Ahahahaha! I guess those two are bickering again!" Kagami stared at the blonde. Halzenut eyes, blonde hair, a silver earring where his cartilage was, and a cheery smile. Really, the blonde looked almost like a model. Tall and good looking.

"Those two are always like this?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah! Kurokocchi and Aominecchi are really close!" Kagami nodded. He frowned for a second.,

Ah!

"Oh! S-sorry I didn't introduce myself to you! I'm K-Kagami Tagia! Nice to meet you." The blonde smiled.

"Oh~! It's so great that I get the cutey to introduce himself personally." Kagami blushed at the complement. "I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you too~!" Kise smiled. The ginger next to him had to almost look away. Kise smile was way too blinding and sparkly.

It was like looking at the sun.

 Kuroko cleared his throat.

"Kagami-kun, you should really be honest. If this idiot's been harassing you-"

Kagami's eyes widened. Oh, now he understands.

"Oh no! Aomine wasn't-no-"

"It's alright to admit it, Kagami-kun. I know Aomine has a thing for very cute people, such as yourself, but you don't have to defend him-

"I-It's not like that!" A blush covered Kagami's cheeks. Indeed, this was too embarrassing. "Aomine wasn;t doing any of that kind of stuff!"

Kuroko gave him a look.

"Really! Riko told me to ask him to show me around the school! I just wanted to ask Aomine if he would, that's all!" Kuroko stared at Kagami.

"Are you sure-

"Positive! Really positive!" Kagami scratched the back of his head. "I-er-appreciate the concern but really, I wasn't going to be-er-yeah." Kuroko slowly looked at Aomine, who took a step back from the light blue-nett.

"Is that true?" Aomine nodded. Kuroko bowed slightly.

"I am sorry to assume the worst out of you, Aomine-kun." Aomine glared at the light blue-nett.

"Damn straight ya should!You know how much pain I've been through thanks to ya damn assumptions?! God...Kagami, why didn't you just tell him sooner?! I wouldn't have suffered-

_Bam!_

Aomine was still on the tiled floor. Kagami looked in horror at the body laying lifeless.

Damn...Kuroko was freaking scary!

"You shouldn't blame Kagami-kun for your personalty, Aomine-kun." Kagami snorted. Okay, maybe the red head was enjoying himself a little. But it was okay, right? The snort turned into a giggle. This was really funny.

Kise looked at Kagami with sparkly eyes.

"Kagami has such a cute laugh~!" Kagami's face turned red. What the hell was up with this guy? A-and what was with this guy and being so cheery! He's says the most embarrassing shit and just smiles about it!

Kuroko looked towards Kagami.

"Well, how about we all get's some fresh air. We can talk outside. It's nice out today, anyway." Kagami nodded. Kise beamed. And Aomine groaned in pain.

"Okay!" The red head exclaimed. Th three boys, and Aomine dragging himself behind them walked  towards the entrance. And then soon, out the door. They walked out of the school's building.

"You probably seen it, but here's what the school looks like from the outside" Kagami turned around. He gasped in agape.

This place w-was h-h-hu-huge!

The black and white building looked like a huge castle. Long in width _and_ in height. The place was enormous.

The red head wondered how many rooms there were.

"Isn't it so cool, Kagami?!" The red head nodded. Very. This was very cool. 

Aomine smirked.

"It's not as cool as I am, though." The dark blue-nett ran his fingers in his hair. The smirk on his grew. And somehow the dark skinned male seemed to sort of sparkle.

"Aomine-kun, please stop being so full of yourself." Aomine opened his mouth in agape.

:"How am I being full of myself! I'm just saying the truth!" Kuroko gave Aomine a knowing look, while Kise just smiled happily. Kagami looked the other way.

 _These people.._.

"Ah, Aomine-kun." Aomine glanced at the shorter male. Kuroko stared up at him. "I had to talk to you about something-

"Akashi-kun! I can't believe you made me go to class! You know, it's not very nice to make a girl go to school after she almost got killed by a-"

The four males blinked at the two new guest. One teen was a male with bright red hair and a black and white suit. The other was a female. She wore a black sweatshirt with pink booty shorts. Kagami tilted his head. He thought it was an cool fashion choice to wear black and pink ankle high socks and black school girl shoes to match.

Kuroko looked at the two. A blank look was plastered on his face.

"Hello there, Akashi-kun, Momoi-kun." The female, which Kagami assumed to be Momoi, beamed at the sight of Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko-kun! Ah! Kise-kun too! And Aomine-kun! And-oh-um...who's that?" The male named Akashi glanced at the group.

"Hello to all of you." He gave a pointed look to Kagami. "I'm sorry for Momoi's  bluntness," Akashi smirked. "But I too would love to know of the name of our guest, if I may." Kagami blushed. T-this guy was really polite. The image would be even more cliche if he-

Akashi walked to Kagami. The light haired ginger swiftly grasped Kagami's hand and laid a soft kiss on his tan hand.

Kagami's blush brightened.

The image is now complete cliche.

The red head quickly pulled his hand towards his chest. He looked at the other ginger in shock. What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the _fuck_?! "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what was t-th-that?" Akashi smirked.

"It was a kiss for-

"Oi," Aomine walked towards his partner. He grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled the red head closer to him.

Kagami looked up at Aomine in surprise. 

Aomine scowled."Could ya not touch him. I hate to be rude, but _never_ do that again." Akashi raised an eyebrow at the dark blue-nett.

"And why is that?" Aomine just glared at the shorter male. Akashi was the fucking devil, but right now Aomine didn't care. 

"Eh?! Akashi-kun! Aomine-kun! S-stop! There's no need to be so upset!" Aomine glance landed on Momoi. He smirked. 

"Ah~! Momoi~! It's so nice to see you~! How's 'M' and 'S?" Momoi frowned.

"Who's 'M' and 'S?" Aomie rolled his eyes.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

 _What's this idiot going to say now_?

"Oh! There the names of your tits!" Kagami and Momoi hung their mouth in agape.

He did _not_ just say that...

'Y-you named my-you named by boobs?!" Aomine nodded in approval.

"Yep! Both of them!" Momoi stood shocked in place.

Kise frowned. "Eh, Aominecch, I thought the order was 'S' and 'M'?" Aomin shook his head.

"No. no! Then it would be Satsuki Momoi. It would make more sense for it to be Momoi Satsuki!" Kise shook his head.

"But 'S' and 'M' sounds way better then 'M' and 'S-"

"Kise-kun. Aomine-kun." Both males slowly looked behind them. There stood a Kuroko giving them both a look with venom.

Kise and Aomine gulped.

Oh God...

"K-K-Kuroko, man it was just a joke!" Aomine laughed nervously.

"Yeah-er-Kurokocchi! Aominecchi and I were just playing!"

Kuroko slowly walked towards the two.

Aomine rapidly shook his head "Kuroko, I'm sorry, alright-Oh God please _stop_!" 

Kagami watched in horror as the two males were punished by the king of-king of-

 _Hell_!

Akashi turned around. Kagami eyes popped out from it's sockets when he realized that Akashi was completely ignoring Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko.

H-how is that _possible_? Does he have _any_ humanity inside of him?!

"Let me ask for your name again." Kagami blinked at Akashi.

Oh...right...

"O-oh I'm Kagami Tagia! It's nice to meet you, Akashi right?" Akashi nodded.

"Yes, and the person next to me is Momoi Satsuki." Akashi looked at the two males a foot away from them. They were trying to crawl towards them. "You have been Kuroko and unfortunately those two idiots over therem am I correct?"

Kagami nodded.

"I hope this is not rude enough to ask but," Akashi stared at the other ginger, who took a step back. Those eyes that-that held so much authority within them were fixed on Kagami, and Kagami alone.

And the dark haired ginger didn't like it. No, not one bit.

"Why _are_  you present with those two imbeciles and Kuroko?" Kagami gulped. That wasn't a-a  very hard question. So why-so why was Kagami's hands shaking and-and heart beating so, so fast-

Why was he scared to answer such a simple question. Is it b-because of that look?

"E-eh? A-ah! O-oh um...A-Aomine a-and I w-were talking a-and w-we kinda just meet Kuroko and Kise." Akashi continued to stare at the red head.

He wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Alright then. However, that still leaves me with another question that I want the answer to." Kagami shakily nodded.

"O-okay...wh-what i-is it?" God, w-why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden. His words just seem to stick inside his throat. It was like this guy was commanding him to _be afraid_.

"Why were you and Aomine talking?" Kagami gulped.

"O-oh! I w-wanted to ask Aomine t-to j-just, you k-know...er-s-show m-me a-around the school, s-s-ince I'm new and all..." Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why couldn't you ask someone else to do it? Why Aomine?" Kagami frowned at Akashi.

"Aomine's my-er-partner." Akashi looked at Aomine from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, I see...well then, I am very sorry to be so straightforward." Kagami frowned. What did he mean-

It was like time was slowing down.

A mini knife was slowly being jabbed at the taller gingers face. Kagami blinked in shock at Akashi, who was staring at the other red head. Kagami first looked at the hand that withheld the knife, then at the cut that invaded his tan cheek. Red fluid slowly ran down the taller red head's cheek. The darker red nett gulped at the knife that was still so, so close to his face-

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing, Akashi?!" Aomine stormed over to the two red heads. Kise stood up from the ground, but continued to stand from where he was. All Kuroko did was blankly stared at the group in front of him.

Kagami started to shake.

"Eh? W-what are-

"Kagami Tagia." Akashi eyes narrowed. "I challenge you to a fight."

All Kagami could do was stand where he was, trying to process all the events that just took place.

                                                                                 ;Prevail.,.

Aomine, Kagami, Akashi, and Momoi stood between the school's entrance and the steps. The four teens stared at each other.

Aomine snickered.

"Look, I know I promised ya that if I ever get a partner, ya can fight 'em but we're gonna have ta turn down this offer." Akashi stared at Aomine.

"Do not tell me that you're asking me to break off the promise you and I made." Aomine looked the other way."If you are asking me to do such a thing, I deserve to receive at valid reason as to why." Aomine scratched the back of his head. He laughed nervously.

"Well that's the point. I-um-I can't really tell you why, I jut have to turn down this offer." Akashi raised any eyebrow.

"I will not take no for an answer unless I am given a proper reason as to refuse our agreement." Aomine "tcched."

"Look, I just need ya to understand that Kagami can't fight you-

"Then he'll fight Momoi." Momoi tilted her head to the side.

"Eh? But Akashi-kun! You said you wanted to fight Aomine's partner yourself, didn't you?" Akashi nodded.

"However, if their is a valid reason for Aomine to forbid Kagami of fighting, then I shall be at least somewhat lenient with this matter. Instead of me fighting, I wold like you to do it in my steed." Momoi nodded.

"Okay, Akashi-kun-

"Wait a minute!" Aomine frowned. "I never said Kagami could fight!" Akashi nodded.

"Very well, then I guess it's Momoi and I verses you." Aomine glared at the shorter teen. He snickered.

"Oi Akashi, don't play dirt." Aomine's voice contained a warning. The blue-nett will carry that warning out, no matter what, Even if it was the all and powerful Akashi-

"Aomine, it's fine." Aomine looked at his 'partner' in shock. What did he just say?! That it was fine?! This wasn't fine at all! He was about to get his **ass kicked** by Momoi!

"Are you _crazy_?! I can't let you fucking _fight!_ You'll get kill-"

"Even so, yours will be if I don't!" Aomine's eyes widened. Don't tell him that this idiot...

...was worrying for _his_ sake.

"You baka! Dob't be reckless-

"I'll fight you, Momoi." Kagami spoke. "B-but I'm about to tell you, it won't really be much of a fight..." Momoi glared ar Kagami.

"Are you telling me that I'm weak?" Kagami's eyes widened. Oh fuck!

"Oh no! It has nothing to-et-to with you and your skill, which I assume will be just _amazing_! B-but..." Kagami sighed.

Well, she'll soon find out...

"We should start this soon. We can catch lunch time if we're quick." Momoi looked at her partner in agape.

This guy was _insane!_

Aomine looked at both Kagami and Momoi.

"Look, just don't be too violent and don't get hurt, alright?! Damn, Sayka's gonna kill me for this!" Kagami looked at Momoi. The pink-nett placed her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips.

"Are you ready?" Kagami slowly nodded.

"No, not at all. But when will I ever be?" Momoi nodded. She looked towards the four males standing close to the school's entrance.

"Kuroko-kun, would you mind starting us off?" The light blue-nett nodded.

"Alright then, Kagami-kun, Momoi-kun. Please be careful." Kuroko looked at both of the teens in the middle the door to entering and the path to leaving.

Kuroko opened his mouth.

"Begin!"

No one attacked instantly.

Momoi slowly circled around Kagami, like he was a small prey caught in her trap. She slowly reached for her tonfas hooked on to her belt. The pink haired female gripped the handle of the tonfas. Her eyes narrowed.

First she'll strike, then she'll read.

That's the easiest way to come in for the kill.

She continued to circle around Kagami, slow identifying his movements, his breathing rate, a estimate on when was going to attack, even a guess of the power surging through him.

Momoi frowned.

For some reason, she couldn't find that out. She couldn't somewhat guess how powerful the red head is because the numbers that Momoi usually saw. They were-they _weren't._..

There?

Momoi shook her head. Impossible Every human being has a set of numbers. Maybe Momoi just can't find the red head's is because he-um-could somehow hide them.

Yeah! For now, let's go with that!

Kagami stopped looking behind him. That girl was circling around, and after a while Kagami gave up on trying to follow her movements.

That's when Momoi thought she say it.

A opening.

She slowly ran from  foot behind the red head. She raised her tongas as she lundged forward. The red he'd slowly turned his head to see Momoi about to strike. It was so close. The tip of the tonfa was so close to cutting his face-

The red head closed his eyes,

and tried to dodge.

Momoi eyes widened. She missed...by only a centimeter. She frowned at the red head in front her.

 _Amazing...to dodge an attack like that.._.

Momoi's eyes narrowed. Somehow, this doesn't feel right. 

 _Really_ not right.

The pink haired female stared at the ginger in front of her. 

Alright then, now t's time to examine!

With her wrist, she swung the long part of the tonfa repeatly. Kagami luckily dodged her attacks.

So far.

One of her tonfas and Kagami weaved right, then left. Right, then left. _Right, then left_.

Momoi pursed her lips.

How about we...

She faked a swung to the right. When Kagami went to dodge, she spined on her toes.

"Claw Clutch!"

The pink haired female landed a kick on the side of Kagami's waist.

The red head gasped. 

Pain slowly burned in the now injuries area. Kagami gasped for air. He closed one of his eyes because the pain-oh God the pain was terrible.

S-shit.

His side throbbed like hell and his lungs were craving for some air-

Momoi caught him. 

His side. 

 _Aim for the side again_!

"Claw Clutch Taimuzu!"

She did the same thing as before. The pink-ett spun on her tippy-toes and kicked the ginger's side again. This time with twice as much strength.

She felt kinda bad for what happened next.

The pink-ett cringed when the red head tumbled and rolled sideways. Momoi stood still when the red head stopped his movements and landed on his side, the male's back facing Momoi's vision.

Aomine gritted his teeth. Kuroko looked blankly at the fist being clenched tightly by the dark skinned male. Aomine hated this. To see this fight go on was just disgustingly wrong. He hated it. To be fucking powerless.

God, just like his fucking past-

"Who do you think will win?" Kuroko glanced towards Akashi, who was watching the battle intently.

"I have to wait in order for my assumptions to be proven correct or wrong." Kuroko nodded.

"I guess so, Akashi-kun."

Momoi stayed exactly where she was. She didn't move, for she didn't know what as to come if she did. She just had to wait. Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait-

"Nng..." Kagami struggled to get up. Pain shot through his body when he stood. And his side...oh God, his side felt like claws were violently ripping through. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. So much. It was a struggle to just let air swim into his lungs.

The red head held his right side with his left hand. Is this why why people couldn't breath when they got hit in the side or in the gut? Because of this pain?

Momoi pursed her lips again. She held her tonfas high in the air; just above her face. She stared at Kagami for a second. 

He couldn't defeat her in his current state.

The red head was weak beyond any foe that Momoi had ever faced. She really didn't see the point in fighting someone who could only dodge everything in his path, but not attack and face obstacles head on.

Momoi sighed.

Guess this means she had to end all this.

The sakura closed her eyes. She breathed in all the oxygen she could. It was necessary in order for her to concentrate, for her to _exterminate_.

_"Examination."_

 It was in this moment that Momoi eyes opened and saw only a map colored blue. The female could read everything. It wasn't like before, were she could make a simple estimate by staring hard enough at the body. This was her reading every detail of the human body, exactly how it is, as well as how it works.

But that was the problem.

Her eyes were suppose to tell everything about her opponent by a simple inspection by the eyes, even something as important as the weakest part of that human's body. She was suppose to see everything, anyone's world in her own view. But she wouldn't see _his_ world.

And that had to be simply impossible!

Momoi's eyes narrowed. Maybe if she-if she got close enough, she could read it then and strike. Hunt for the red head's weakness. Make this an easy win.

She nodded.

That can work.

She charged at the dark red head in front of her; tongas ready at hand and lips pursed tightly. She watched with her different sight at the red head to see anything. Anything in _his_ world.

 _Why couldn't she see it?_! _The numbers-why-why weren't they there_?!

The sakura knit her eyebrows. If she could't see it...

Kagami looked below. There, Momoi was lunging at him from a low stance. The long length of her tongas ready to strike at him. 

 _Shit_!

He couldn't let this happen. He can't let her do that. Can't let her do that. He fucking die if he let's this go on. With the strength the pink sakura was carrying, she could probably break his lungs with just one swipe of the tonfa.

He didn't want to die.

Kagami didn't want to die. He just didn't. The red head didn't want to live in a world filled with pain but, he didn't want die to in a world with it either. He had now reason but, he wanted to live. He was scared. Scared of death.

Kagami shut his eyes close.

Momoi was so close. So close to striking. She wanted to know. Why could she see-

 _"Please..."_ Kagami thought.

_"Save me!"_

_"Ku, Ku, Ku!_ "

There it was again. that creepy laugh that could make a human shiver. That could make a man mad. That could consume light-

Momoi's eyes widened.

What...was going on?!

Her world that consisted of large blue prints now consisted of the color of red. Like before, numbers weren't there, just black sparks that quickly flashed in her vision.

 _W-what the_ -

The tonfa that was about to be the finally blow was stopped. All it took was a quick flash of black lighting and a sudden movement of silver chains for the pink-ett to tumble the other direction. 

 The other teens standing by the school doors stood there in shock. All the other teens watched as the female repeatedly tumbled over the hard pavement floor. It was so sudden. None of the males standing by the school entrance saw the attack. Only the aftermath.

_"What happened?"_

The thought pondered through they minds like the plague. What happened? What caused Momoi to fly like that? What ever it was...

None of them had any clue.

To first defeat  Momoi's "Examintion" techinque was something to be proud of. However, to throw Momoi off her feet after being knock off his was something that ran a chill down the pink haired girl's spine.

It just left her asking herself the questions: " _Who was he? this Kagami Tagia? And how did he do that?"_

Kagami slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred in a wavering mess. The red head's eyesight couldn't form a correct picture of his surroundings. Everything was unclear. So unclear it scared the living  daylights out of the male.

_"Ku, Ku, Ku!"_

That laugh again...it sent goose bumps down the red head's arms and chills down his spine. It made him feel that emotion over and over again. That emotion of fear.

They say that the only thing to fear is fear itself. If that was true, then why was that laughter filled with madness scarring the living shit out of him?

Kagami's knees gave out underneath him. The red head felt weak. The muscles in his body felt like mush. His upper body wavered to fall face first. He was lucky to catch his drowsy body from completing the act. Red hues struggled to stay opened. 

_"Ku, Ku, Ku!"_

The red head slowly fell side ways. The laughter was consuming his senses, and destroying his sight. He couldn't stop wavering. He could only close his eyes, and try as best as he could to fight off that wretched laughter.

_"So Amazing!"_

The red head dropped raggedly on his back. One hand was holding his waist. The other was bended at the elbow, lifelessly laying on the hard pavement. His eyes were closed, but they rapidly tried to open. His mouth was slightly open, trying to grasp at least some time of oxygen that his noise just _wasn't letting in_. 

"Shit! Kagami!"

Was the last thing he heard before he gave up on opening his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya so much for sticking with "Strength" through another chapter! Guess what? Today's National InfinityZero's day! (Basically, my b day's this Saturday!" Reading your comments, looking out for more Kudos, and watching the Hits rise is already the best gift I can have from you guys! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	7. Take Me For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine shows Kagami around Soul Academy. Things don't go...according to plan...

                                                                                                           

         Season 1, Episode 3: Take Me For A Ride

                                                                                                    

           (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

Beautifully red orbs slowly opened. The red head laying on the soft bed examined his surroundings. He sighed.

 _Here we are again, huh_?

The ginger was placed in the infirmary again. In all honesty, Kagami never would've thought to be here again so soon,

but he always seems to somehow surprise himself.

Kagami sat up. He flinched at the pan residing within his side. Damn, Momoi had to have some freaking rocks or something in her shoes, because that kick hurt way more than it was suppose to.

That was going to leave a big ass bruise.

The red head sighed. His head ached, his side felt inflamed, and he didn't know how long he was here, but he knew why.

He passed out during the fight with Momoi.

He knocked the pink sakura off her feet. How? Kagami was asking the same question. But he did to it. He as sure of it. But he didn't know how he did it. However he did, Kagami wanted to know. And he'll stay this confused until he knows. 

Until he gets his answer.

"Oi." Kagami looked towards the door, where he heard the richly smooth voice. There stood Aomine, arms crossed and scrawl on. Dark blue met ebony red. Kagami titled his head to the side.

"Hi." The red head frowned. "How long have I been asleep?" The dark skinned male pursed his lips.

"Throughout the rest of the day after that _lovely_ display ya and Momoi put on." Kagami nodded. So he was out the rest of yesterday, huh? At least it wasn't as long as he thought.

"Look," Aomine stared at the red head sitting on the bed. He shoved his hands inside his sports jacket's pocket's. "I don't know what the hell ya were trying to do yesterday, or why you were so persistent on fighting Momoi. Is it because of my ass then, uh, well...your really an idiot, then." Kagami rolled his eyes. Of course Aomine had to be a jerk about it, like he is about everything. Kagami looked at the piece of paper in the blue-nett's pocket. It looked like it would drop out any minute.

"Are we going on another mission?" Aomine raised an eyebrow at the question. Blue orbs followed where the red head's eyes were glued to.

Aomine pursed his lips.

"Ah, nah. I thought we should take a break 'cause of...well...last time." Kagami nodded. "Uh-Um so...eh-damn-fuck-argh!" Kagami frowned. Aomine looked, well, more of an idiot then he already is. It kind of scared the red head a little bit.

On the contrary, it also bemused him.

"What is it?" Kagami tilted his head. Aomine was acting weird-werider then his normal self.

Wonder what caused it...

Aomine scratched his head in embarrassment. God, he hated what he was about to say. It's gonna make him sound so uncool. 

Aomine Daiki hates being uncool.

"Look, eh-er-you helped me out yesterday sa I didn't have to get my ass kicked-well-anymore, thanks to damn Kuroko. Sa as-er-a loving repayment from the great Aomine Daiki," Kagami rolled his eyes. "I'll take...ya to explore around here for a bit." Kagami eyes widened. Aomine was going to show him around. Goddammit, finally! You know fucking confusing this school can get? You could get lost at any turn if you don't know what your doing.

"Really?" Aomne nodded.

"Really. Sa hurry up and get ya ass up and get ready. I'll be coming back in five minutes." Kagami nodded.

"Okay." The blue-nett nodded his head. It was his sign to leave, and Kagami's sign to get ready.

A small smile made it's way onto Kagami's red lips.

A tour around the school. It sure sounded like fun. The red head was excited. 

He couldn't wait. Today was...

...going to be a interesting day.

                                                                                                                               ;Prevail,.,

 Both the red head and blue-nett walked out the nurse room. In silence, they moved forward together. 

Kagami looked up towards Aomine. Every time he stands next to him, it feels like the blue-nett gets taller and taller. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. Certainly, it wasn't. It just meant Kagami had to tilt his head to look up at Aomine's handsome face-

Ah! What the hell is he thinking?!

A bright blush covered Kagami's whole face.

D-d-d-dd-d-d--ddid he just-he didn't! Even Kagami's knows that Aomine's handsome. Okay-maybe way beyond handsome-

Ah!

"Oi." Red hues met blue orbs. Kagami looked the other way.

"What's wrong?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. Kagami just shook his head.

"N-n-n-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Aomine only shrugged. Whatever the hell was wrong with Kagami, he'll figure it out. 

"I think I'll start showing you around this level. It might be pretty crowded though, cause we're all ready for class or to take mission." The red head nodded. Aomine then started to walk ahead, the red head following behind. They enter into a place Kagami recognized. It was where the billboard for the missions was placed.

Kagami quicken his pace to catch up to the blue-nett in front of him. The red-nett didn't care about the large amount of people within the hallway. It was fact that a lot of their eyes stared at his body. The looks and glances were seeping into his skin. He felt in closed. So many people were watching him. The looks pointed his way made him feel so exposed-

Kagami gasped. A warm hand gently grasped his wrist. The red head looked up to see Aomine, with his eyes facing forward and face hidden by the shadow of his blue bangs. A small hue of red sneaked it's way onto Kagami's cheeks.

The blue-nett was graceful maneuvering Kagami and himself inside the crowd. He was trying to break away these people that wanted to push both of them back. Aomine wouldn't have that, though. He would keep on walking forward. If not, everything will consume him-his past will consume him.

Because the past is his weakness.

And it always will be.

Aomine snickered. What was pissing him off wasn't just the large amount of people crowding around, but the people who were giving and glancing at Kagami. No one should be looking at him like _that_. Like he's a fucking cute angel. Only Aomine Daiki can-

 When did Aomine start to become the possessive type, especially for someone he _barely_ even knew? 

Aomine sighed. The red head was doing all kinds of wonders, and one of them happened to be Aomine's slyness. 

The taller one of the males kept walking until he got into a hallway with rooms at every turn. The blue-nett turned around to face Kagami.

"This school has seven stories in total. The first four blocks are for classrooms A, B, D, and Z, which are all separated by rank. A for the weakest, Z for the strongest." Kagami nodded his head. He felt thankful for Aomine pulling them away from the large crowd. The red head can finally stretch and breath. Really, people can be suffocating to be around.

"The rest are blocks C, E, and X. C Blocks is our study hall. We can basically go to library, eat lunch, etc... Block E's the training block. Training rooms and gyms are located there. And X," Aomine glanced at Kagami. "It's the Block for only the COS, or real name Council Of Souls. No one but the members of the council are a loud there, unless you have business with them." Aomine gave a dark look towards the ground. "Business with them is never good."

Kagami nodded. Then what Block is this?" Aomine blinked at Kagami. The red head rolled his eyes. "I mean the block were on!" Aomine nodded.

"It's just the main Lobby. It's where we get our stuff, look for missions, and prepare for class." Kagami nodded. The two boys continue to walk until they noticed a flight of stairs. Kagami glanced at Aomine. He raised an eyebrow.

"We're going up these?" Aomine nodded.

"Well duh, you do realize that this is the only way up." The blue-nett smirked. "Why, ya want me to carry ya up, princess-

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that we can just go up the elevator, right?" Aomine frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about, there is no-

Kagami push a button. Two silver doors opened up to reveal a spacey room with a railing and red carpet. The sound of a ding could be heard through the vacant hallway. Aomine fell to his knees. He clenched his fist.

"You mean to _fucking_ tell me that all this time that I've been here, there was an _e-elevator_. I've w-wasted so much God-damn sweat, tears, and effort just to get a fucking _sandwich!_ " Kagami raised an eyebrow.

This guy...reallet was an idiot...

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we can take the stairs and pretend this never happened." Aomine shook his head. 

"I've found the answer to life's equation, I...I mustn't let it go. Not now!" Kagami raised an eyebrow. Yeah, this guy was beyond the word idiot. 

"Okay then..." The two males walked over to the elevator. Kagami pressed an button, which would lead them to the next level. Once the elevator doors open to their destination, the two boys walked out the silver doors, and onto the next Block.

Kagami looked towards Aomine.

The blue-nett scratched his head.

"The lobby and Block A are connected. This is Block B."  Block B wasn't much different from Block A. The only big difference was the color of the walls and rug. The walls were a sea green that made the room seem...lazy, and the rugs were a rich purple. The room match the aura. Relaxed,  almost like a calm before the storm.

"This is...B?" Aomine nodded. 

"There's not much to really show you except the classrooms." Aomine continued to walk ahead. Kagami shortly dragging behind. 

"Eh? Uh-you don't have to show me the classrooms-"

"We'll stay in each classrooms for five minutes. That way, ya can get a feel for all of them." The red-nett nodded. It'll be good, to get a feel for everything, so he'll get used to it. So he'll be used to it.

Aomine and Kagami walked into a classroom soon after. It'll was like their own, Kagami introduced himself, and the class went into chaos. The red head probably couldn't forget class B. They're stares and whispers will always be engraved into his soul.

Those girls squealing, and those guys touching him constantly and repeatedly asking him to be theirs.

Kagami couldn't stop blushing the whole entire time.

The red head looked towards Aomine. It didn't take long for the dark blue-nett to drag him out the classroom and up the next level. Kagami sighed. They were now heading to block D. I hope it would be way better then Block B. Man, that was just a total disaster.

Surely enough, a disaster came again.

Same thing happened with Block B. The only difference is that they were totally less mellow about it. Man, if they weren't in the classroom, he was sure to get strangled for his "absolute cuteness," as some say.

Really, his face has probably tried every shade of red by now. 

Kagami looked towards Aomine, who was dragging him to Block Z. The  blue-nett looked pissed, that's for sure. Kagami didn't know why, but the scowl on his face and the purse of his lips kind of implied the accusation. He was annoyed, and surely probably for a unimportant reason.

When they arrived at Block Z, the same introduction occurred. Teacher introduced Kagami. Kagami said his piece in a shy way. The good thing is that only most of the class erupted with the "cute" mantra.

The bad thing, however, was all the snickers, all the roll of the eyes, and all the facial expressions that clearly expressed the phrase "your not worth my time." Kagami guessed that since Block Z was made of the strongest of students, not only in skill, but in pride. 

Pride really was an ugly thing, huh?

Kagami noticed the scowl on Aomine's face deepened when they exited out of the classroom. This time was a pretty good reason to be a little upset. A lot of teens in Block Z did act pretty snotty and rude. They act like royalty.

Apparently, they are all better then the rest of the world. And apparently, Kagami could see the reason for not as many people wondering the halls as the other three classes. The aura surrounding this Block was toxic. The fumes of this air could really bring a man to his knees.

"Where we heading to now?" Aomine ignored the red head. Instead, he just dragged the red head to the elevator and stopped at the entrance. Only when the red head gasped at the Block in astonishment did the blue-nett start to speak.

"This is Block C." Kagami eyes glanced around the room.  This Block was differently then the others before. It seemed more elegant-like. The walls were painted in a rich golden yellow. The carpet scheme was a dark red shade, but it's designs match the walls. The hallway was bigger then the others he saw before, and there were more rooms.

"Amazing..." Murmured the red head. Aomine just nodded. 

"Let's go check out the library. Though, the books might intimate that small brain of yours." Kagami puffed his cheeks.

"Shut up, you idiot! At least I won't faint after reading the cover page!" Aomine scrunched up his noise.

"The hell ya just say-"

"Boys!" A female's voice snapped. Both males turned towards the old lady in front of the library's door. The old woman crossed her arms on her chest.

"If your going to come in, then do it! But all of this idiotic bickering has stop once you enter this room. Do I make myself clear?" Aomine rolled his eyes. Kagami said a small apology.

Both males walked in after the old woman. Kagami eyes widened in amazement.

The library was enormous! The room was like a huge greenhouse. The only thing different was the huge bookshelves that almost reached to the ceiling, the round tables that took a lot of the back of the room, and the pretty fountain in the middle of the room that was big enough for about fifty people to sit around the clean and clear water. By the looks of it, Kagami wouldn't be surprised if this school had every single book out there.

Of course, Kagami would've thought that this thought was impossible. But the red head also thought that monsters and humans with supernatural abilities was too. And just look at him now. It took about fifteen minutes to actually look around the whole library. Aomine was _kinda_ right. All these books _were_ a little intimidating. His brain hurt from looking at all the books. 

They walked out soon after. Aomine swiftly shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned to the side so that half of him was facing the red head, the other facing a head. That was Aomine Daiki't life. One foot stuck in the past, while the other was heading towards the future.

Future, huh? It was a word that would vary from good to bad. Everyone's future can be at stake due to the smallest of decision's. If you put one and one together, the conclusion is set. Success. That's it. It''s the feeling that everyone strives for in this world. Though, it's very funny. Everyone wants to succeed, but no one wants to do the work, nor fall in order to become strong.The saying "Success is a bastard who has many fathers, but failure is a orphan, who no one wants" really is true.

Aomine's eyes looked at the red head, who's head was tilted to the side in conclusion.

Really, this guy was too fucking cute-DAMN-IT-AOMINE-DAIKI!

The dark blue-nett cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry?" The dark skinned male asked. Kagami bite the inside of his cheek. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really eat at all this morning. However, the red head thought it was no big deal. He could probably wait till later.

"No, I good-

_Grrrrrr!_

Okay...maybe not...

The red head's face exploded with color. ...guess lying wasn't an option anymore...

...stupid stomach...

Aomine smirked. "No, eh? Your stomach tells me a _whole_ different story, if you ask me." Kagami eyes looked towards the floor. How embarrassing...

The blue-nett scratched his head. "Well, guess that settles it. The lunch room isn't too far from here, say we can grab a bite to eat." The red head behind him nodded. Aomine took that as his cue to lead the way to the huge food court. The blue-nett wasn't very surprised by the look Kagami was giving him. The lunch room _was_ pretty big. It was unnecessary, but so was a lot of things in this world.

 The lunch room had the same carpet and walls that they saw before. The only difference was the beautiful golden curly swirls that covered the wall like a shadow. The lunch room was stunning. Kagami look up a head, where a line of people stood. A small smile appeared on his red lips. The food designs on the wall in front of him didn't even ruin the fancy colored walls. 

The red head looked around him. He froze when he realized the whole lunch room was dead silent...

...and staring at him...

All eyes were glued to his form. Was it like this when he walked in? Man, that must mean he was pretty unconscious of his surroundings, because how could he _not feel these eyes piercing into him_.

Well if he didn't notice it then, he sure notices it now.

Whispers broke out into the room. Kagami's eyes wandered towards the ground.  He felt like he was on stage with a blinding spot light was placed on him. He hated it. These stares. Those whispers. They were like knives-no-hands that just wandered up his body, felt all that they could reach and groped places that made him cry out because it really hurts-

A cold hand firmly grabbed his wrist. The red head looked up to see Aomine dragging him towards the line of pepople. His short blue bangs shadowed his eyes, causing his facial expression to appear hidden by the public eye. Kagami really wasn't very surprised when the dark skinned teen cut everyone in line waiting for their food. Of course there were some complaints, but Aomine pretty much ignore it. 

He opened his mouth.

"Oi, Murasakibara!" The blue-nett yelled. The red head behind him raised an eyebrow.

Who was Mu-

"Hi Mine-chan~! What are you doing here?" Kagami frowned. Mine-chan?

Aomine rolled his eyes. "It's a fucking lunch room, what the hell do you think I'm here for? And haven't I told ya ta stop calling ma taht already?!" The one Kagami assumed to be named Murasakibara shrugged it off. 

"Okay." The tall purple haired teen lazily looked at the blue-nett. "Was there something you wanted, Mine-chan?" Aomine just sighed. No matter how many times they have been through this...

"Would ya just whip ma and this one next to ma something? His stomach's growling like a enraged animal, and no offense, but I really don't want my death to be eaten and swallowed whole." Kagami's face turned red. He didn't have to say that! That freaking bastard!

Murasakibara nodded. "Kay, Mine-chan. Would you like something more pacific?" Aomine thought for a second. 

"Two burgers and fries would be fine. Just be quick. I'm in fear for mya life." The purple haired teen nodded before walking out of the door behind the counter. Aomine then looked at Kagami, who lightly glared at the teen for the stomach joke.

"You can go sit. I'll wait up for the food." Kagami slowly nodded before slowly walking to the table in the middle of the room. He looked down at his lap when he felt those _God-damn stares_ on him again. God, hurry up Aomine. Hurry up. Hurry up. _Please just hurry up_ -

"Eh, aren't you the new kid?" Kagami looked up. A group with ten boys stood in front of him.

The red nett nodded.

"Y-yeah!" The group exchanged looks.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" The brown haired boy wearing a traditional Japanese uniform  in front of the large group bowed slightly. "I'm Maysaur Nigen, leader of the FBI." Kagami eyes bulged from his sockets.

F-F-F-F-F-BI?! This school has their own FBI?! Holy Shit-

"Or to be more precised, Fan Best Incorporation. We have been notified that many vote you to be a candidate." Kagami frowned. Candidate? For what? And what the hell was this "Fan Best Incorporation" for? Kagami slightly open his mouth in agape when the group sat down at the table. The red-netts cheeks slightly when the ten males stared at him intently.

"E-erm-

"You know, you really are kawii! I can see why the school's been like a tornado since ya came! Your pretty popular, ya know? Everyone's dying to meet you!" One of the boys spoke up. Kagami tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" Another male in the group nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah! Our class itself as been up and about it! I'm impressed. You stolen the interest of many people without being seen yet!" The blush on Kagami's cheeks reddened. Is everyone here straightforward like this? He's not cute!

"Has anyone given you a tour round the school yet? If not, we sure would love to walk around with you! We could take you, right guys?" The group of ten nodded. Kagami raised his hands up. He shook his head and waved his hands dramatically.

"It's fine! Aomine's already doing it! He's shown be a lot so far!" Another boy in the group.

"Eh? Really? How disappointing. We would look to show Kagami-chan around~! I guess he would rather prefer Aomine after all. I mean, they are _partners_. We pretty much had no chance." The group of boys bowed their heads down in disappointed.

No chance? At showing him around? Kagami started to feel a bit guilty.

"No! It's not-I mean-er-you all a very nice and sweet...and I...and that..." A beautiful smile graced Kagami's face. "Really, really makes me happy!"

Dead silence.

Kagami looked around him. Ten faces contained widened eyes and the color red covering their cheeks brightly. Kagami titled his head. Did he do something worng.

"Kagami?" One whispered. The red head smiled softly.

"Hm?"

"You have official been entered into the FBI association. This is a great honor, Kagami! I wouldn't been surprised if you had you full fan club by tomorrow with the potential you carry. Ah! We should put you on _the_ build board in twenty four hours. Ah, but we can't do that without a picture. Kagami, do you mind posing for us. It will only take a second. Oh! And wear these!"

Kagami minds was pounding. All of these words and thoughts just didn't make sense! FBI! Candidate? Potential? Build Board? _Picture_?!

Before he could even get a word out, a hand grasped his shoulder and ruffly turned him around. The red head flinched.

"No need to be so ruff-

Kagami frowned when Aomine "tsked" from behind him. He gasped when the blue headed male yanked him off his butt.

"Was there really a need to really do that?!" The dark skinned male narrowed his eyes. 

"How the hell did you get involved with these guys?!" Kagami's frowned deepened.

"They just started to talk to me and then sat down. I really don't see the problem with talking to them-

Aomine pointed to the groupd of boys, who sit continued to stare Kagami down. "Those guys over their are freaking perverts! They make huge fan clubs centered aroun-

"Who the hell you calling a pervert, Aomine?!" Maysaur glared at the taller teen. "Plus. your the one ruffly touching our precious jewel like some freaking sack of potatoes! I really don't think you have any damn rule to-

"Fuck off!" Aomine Daiki glared back at the other male. "At least I wasn't gonna put those damn things on him!" Kagami looked at Maysaur's hand. In his clenched fists held a pair of red cat ears that matched the color of Kagami's hair perfectly.

Were they gonna...

The red head's face burst in color. There's no way that-what-huh?!

Maysaur placed one hand on his hip. "I have you know that wearing these are a really huge honor in our club!" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

_What honor?!_

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for you personal pleasure." A small blush rose on Maysaur's cheeks. "Now then, let's go Kagami-

"Not so fast!" The brun-ett gave a pointed look towards the red head. Kagami grabbed one of Aomine's black and white sport jacket's cuffs. Aomine just narrowed one of his eyes.

"Your not leaving till we get a picture with Kagami in these!" The red head looked up at Aomine. The blue-nett gave a bored look towards the other boy.

"Eh? I would, but I'm afraid that the camera your holdings broken." Maysaur frowned. 

"Broken?" He examined the object. He didn't see anything wrong with it. "What are you talking about? My camera isn't broken-

 _Smash_!

It took barely a second for Aomine to grabbed the camera from Maysaur's hand and throw it to the ground, nor did it take barely a second for Aomine to repeatedly step on it. The blue-nett only shrugged once he finished his task at hand and looked up. Only the of shock could be read on the faces of everyone in the room.

Aomine pointed down at the camera. "There, ya see. Told you it was broken. Well then, bye and see you again soon, Maysaur and his perv posy!" Aominegrasped grabbed Kagami wrist and casually walked out the lunch room. Kagami just stared in agape at the dark skinned male.

What the hell was that-

Maysaur slid outside of the lunch room with the other boys behind him. Anger relished out of him. Fist raised shakily, and eyes inflamed with rage.

" _ **A-on-mine!**_ " The blue-nett smikred.

"Well, now would be a good time to run! Let's go!" And so the two ran away from the crazy fan club. They ran all over the Block. Only when Aomine pulled Kagami into an empty room did they loose the group of boys chasing them. Kagami sighed. That race was sure tiring.

The red-nett looked up to meet blue orbs staring at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kagami titled his head to the side. He then looked down. There, his hand was tightly gripping the blue-netts skin tight black shirt.

A dark hue spread onto his cheeks.

His face was leaning into Aomine's neck-his b-body was pressed against Aomine's.

"I-er-ah-s-sorry!" Kagami backed away from the other male. Aomine scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I-it's fine!" Damn Aomine! Act calm, coo! Calm, _cool_! "Um, we should get outta here before they find us." The red head in front of him nodded his head in agreement. The blue headed male opened the door to let Kagami out first. The red head thanked him in return.

"S-so where are we going first?" Aomine looked to the side to think for a second. He smirked. Kagami assumed he knew now.  
"There's someone I'd like ya to meet. He's a big nerd, but he isn't that bad."

Kagami tilted his head.

"Someone you want me...to meet?"

                                                                                                                             ;Prevail.,.

It took less then ten minutes to arrive in front of a massive wooden door in Block C, less then ten minutes for Aomine to knock on the door, and less than ten minutes for a blonde with screwed up hair and wrecked glasses to rip the door open.

"If someone's here to mock me on ruining that witch's mood, you and Sayka can both go fuck ytourselves-" Narrowed Emerald eyes widened at the two males in front of the door. A feeling of shock and fear ran up the young male's spine.

_Oh shit..._

"O-oh...A-Aomine and u-um hello to the one next to you! I-Is there something you wanted from my _lovely_ quarters?" Kagami titled his head to the side in confusion. The blonde inside the room flinched when he saw the signature smirk on Aomine Daiki's fucking face.

 _Oh great.._.

"Well, well, well! I see even our little science nerd has a potty mouth! Wow! Wow! And about Sayka too?! Oh! This is just too good to be true!" Aomine's smirk turned into a mocking smile. He placed a hand on his chin. " Ah! I can almost feel it! Her crazy ass becoming sa angry that she starts to slowly reap your soul before you can get a scream out-"

The blonde's face turned pale. Sweat slowly came in buckets down his forehead. A nervous smile appeared on the male's lips.

"Ahahahha! You are such a jokester, aren't you?! Man, aren't you an idiot! I don't even know what your talking about?! Didn't we all forget what was said in the last five minutes of our greeting?!" Aomine's smirk widened.

"What did we exactly forget? The part that you said I was an idiot, or the _lovely_ part that you said some colorful things about Say-"

" _Both!_ " The blonde's smile became a strain one. Sometimes he hated how cocky that bastard can be!

"Eh?" Kagami pointed towards the blonde male in front of them. "Aren't you from Sayka's room?" The blonde tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami frowned.

"When I was meeting Sayka for the first time, we saw you walking out of the room a mess." The blonde blinked.

Ah...

"Ah, well sorry! I must've not been paying attention! I was scowled _briefly_   by Sayka. And man, was that hell..." The blonde boy murmured the last part to himself. Kagami frowned. 

 _Well, now I know not to get that woman pissed off.._.

"Hearing how Sayka kicked your ass _would_ be entertaining, but I _do_ wanna go inside of the room. Ya know, that is half the reason why I came here..." The blonde smiled.

"Ah, giving the newbie a tour? Ha! I would never except Aomine Daiki sucking up to a-"

"I wonder how long it would take to get to Sayka's office-

"Right this way!" The blonde held the door for the two males. Kagami gasped once he was inside. The room was _huge_!

It was like a room just for technology itself! Desks with their own computers and laptops were every where. Kagami wasn't surprised with the color scheme that seem to continue to appear within the certain Block. But that was okay, because the red head thought it matched the whole feel of the place. The room looked smart, and so did the people residing within it. 

"Seems you like the Research Room! It looks a little over the top, I know! Though, it is pretty helpful when a computer crashes! There is always more where that came from!" Kagami nodded.

"Research Room?" The blonde beside him nodded. The green eyed boy swiftly turned around, causing his black lab coat to sway fro n one side to the other. His thumb was pointed to his chest, while a smug smile appeared on his pink lips.

"Yes! Yes! This is the Research Room! We're not much fighters, see! But that's not entirely true, is it now? Inside of going into combat, we brainiacs are responsible for fiding and locating the missions we Soul Binders go on in order to destroy evil!" Kagami's eyes glistened in amazement. These guys must be super smart in order to do that and-well-be all ' _type-type'_ and _'search-search._ ' 

Aomine started to pick his noise.

"Heh! 'Brainacs? More like nerds who can't see to let go of the addiction of computers..." The blonde glared at the blue-nett.

"I have you know that being a nerd is perfectly fine! And at least I can do more than hustle and tussle!" Aomine snickered.

"Hustle and tussle?' Now you really sound like a over obsessed nerd! And at least I can fight in the first place! I use a sword to fight! What do you used, a computer mouse?! Oh no, _don't click me away!_ "

"How dare you-"

"G-guys!" Both males stopped their argument. The red head in the middle scratched his head. 

"Um, thank you for giving us a tour. I really enjoyed it. And don't mind Aomine. I think it's really cool to be really smart!" The blonde blinked. After a moment of analyzing the ginger's sentence a couple of times, his brains gears started to slowly  turn.

A small blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. The happiness that the blonde felt glimmered in sparkles around him.

Finally! Someone who appreciates the gift of knowledge! 

Pale hands rapidly shook the red head's tan ones. A huge smile seized the blonde teens features.

"My, my! Well aren't you a gift sent by the heavens?! Ah! Wait! I haven't introduced myself yet! How rude of me, right?! I'm Spannel Igo! Nice to meet you!" Kagami nodded.

"K-Kagami Tagia, nice to meet y-you!" A small blush appeared on the ginger's cheeks.

Spannel's glee increased.

"My, you should visit the Research Room more often with your spontaneous friend right here! I have always told you that you are always welcome!" Aomine frowned.

"You never told me that! Every time I come here you tell me to 'get my fucking stupid smug uncreative ass- 

"You'll always be a welcomed guess, Kagami." The red head nodded.

"T-thanks for the kindeness you've shone, Spannel-san-

" _ **Aomine**_!" The blue-nett sighed. Hurried foots steps could be heard. Those guys were quickly closing in, and it would really be a pain in the ruse to get caught.

Aomine looked towards the red head beside him. A wrist was grabbed, a gasp was release, and then the race began again. The red head being dragged looked at the dark skinned male jogged quickly towards the elevator. A quick glanced towards the red head was all the indication needed to know what the expression meant.

_Get In!_

Both of the boys sighed in relief as the door shut just as the group of boys reached the door. Aomine leaned against the elevator with his arms crossed. The red head, however, nervously fidgeted beside him.

"A-Aomine?" The blue-nett gave a questioning glance towards the other male, who's eyes were set on the elevators carpet.

"Many we should just let them take the picture. I mean, i-it might be embarrassing and a little...unusual b-but they really don't mean any harm-

"I don't care." Kagami looked at the dark skinned male beside him, scowl in place and nose scrunched up. "They're forcing you to do shit you don't give a damn 'bout. They're all juz taking advantage of your innocence." Kagami frowned.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Aomine sighed.

"Do you even know what that picture will be even used for?" Kagami tilted his head.

"Use for-

The door to the elevator opened revealing the Lobby. The duo walked out of the elevator, and inside the hallway. They both sighed in relief.

Now they can finally-

"Found you, my adorable little tiger!" Kagami's cheeks burned with the color red at the announcement the one and only Maysaur spoke out loud and clear.

"A-adorable l-little t-tiger?!" Aomine growled. He ran out of the school building with the red head lagging behind. The duo stopped in their tracks in the middle of entrance of the school and the stone steps.

Aomine 'tsked' "This shit's really start to become a pain in my ass." The group of ten stood a few feet in front of the pair. Maysaur in front of his followers with a new camera in hand and a set of red cat ears in the other. A smug look appeared on his face.

And that looked pissed Aomine the fuck off.

"Now, if you would please hand over our little tiger, all of this stupid looking nonsense will be over-

"Stupid?" Aomine smirked. "The only thing stupid looking around here is obviously _you_. You know what you can really do to make yourself look even _more stupid_ looking?" The smirk on Aomine's face grew.

"Take a step close and _try_ to put those cat ears on Kagami."

A cold glare was sent towards the blue-nett's direction. It didn't effect him the slightest. It actually made him want to keep the fire slowly being in flamed _going_. 

"Heh? Is that the only thing ya can do? Look at me like that? Well, well, well! Afraid that won't da much for ya cause!" Maysaur's glare didn't faultier. The young male slowly lifted his camera. The object started to suddenly glow.

"Heh? Guess ya want to fight, huh? Well then..." Aomine was about to summon his weapon. He was about ot engage in battle. He was about to bring this guy to _his knees_ when _someone_ with long hair and a small smile walked pass him and stood between that _perverted_ _bastard._

"There really is no need for you guys to fight, right? You two don't need to get hurt just because of a picture." Kagami spoke softly to the two young man he was between. Aomine's eyes widened.

What the utter bloody hell was up with that image? T-That vision? Aomine would've thought it was Kagami, but there was no way Kagami's hair appeared a darker, a a dark color that in the moment looked a sinister color in the corner of his eye, right?

_What the hell?!_

"Right?" The same soft voice asked nicely to the two males. Aomine just stood unmoved. Maysaur, however, seemed to like to pretend he was the good guy a lot.

"Y-yes, you are precisely right, my dear kitten! However, it was because of that guy's rudeness that caused this incident to occur. This all forgotten if I get my picture-

"Okay." Kagami nodded slowly. Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"Kagami, you _really don't know_ the shit your going to get yourself into if you take that _God-Damn_ picture!" Kagami titled his head to the side. Red eyes widen in question.

"Maybe not, but I don't think it'll be that bad! I think I can d-deal with them taking just one picture..." Aomine sighed.

Damn red head and his cute innocent.

"Fine then, do whatever the hell ya want, but Maysaur..." Aomine's eyes pierce into the other boys. Maysaur body shivered a little. Could Aomine be really this scary? He hoped whatever the hell he was going to say would be less scaring than he's thinking-

"...make sure..." Maysaur gulped.

"...to..." Maysaur bite his lip. Here it goes.

"To print a extra pic of Kagami for me..." Kagami's face turned red. Maysaur just gaped, and the boys behind the brown headed boy frowned. However, there was one thing they could say in that one second of shock.

"Huh?!" Aomine started to pick his ear.

"What? If it's free, why not?" Aomine smirked. His gaze fell on Kagami. "Plus, I did go through hell and back for nothing. I deserve a little bit of some compensation, if ya know what I'm saying!" The smug look on Aomine's face didn't dispatch. In fact, it only grew.

"Pluz, I never said you wouldn't look amazingky cute with red cats ears, now did I?

Kagami's face turned bright red.

                                                                                                 

         Really...today actually was a pretty interesting day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya so much for reading another chapter with Strength! The more I read the comments, or notice I received another Kudos is the more I feel resolve to write this. I wanted to update today As my own personal Graduation present to myself, cause the more I look at what I achieved, the bigger it is that I feel like I can achieve! Thank us so much for ur support and for ur fangirling abilities! Comment, Bookmarks, and Kudos! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	8. Resist at First, Then Immerse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wants out, but these people aren't making it quit easy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone love how I burned a couple of charatcers, or used the words "sticky situation?"

 

                                                           Season 1; Episode 4: Resist At First, Then Immerse

                                                         (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

 

When Aomine and Kagami arrived at the Main Lobby, there was a huge commotion.

Camera flashes could be seen and whispers could be heard. Kagami would've just walked off and shrugged it off because maybe, just maybe it was a _normal_ occurrence here.

Kagami gave up on that hope when the blue-nett pushed his way into the crowd.

Kagami felt uneasy. He didn't like it: what was beyond that crowd. A raid of pins suddenly stabbed his gut. The sharp pain was tolerable, but it added on to the pounding of his heart and the sweat clamming up his hands. He remembers this feeling. It was the feeling that led to the ending, the bitter ending that left two children dead and a killer to be _killed_.

This feeling made his insides turn a little because this-this feeling scared the utter shit out of him, and Kagami couldn't do anything about it.

A familiar "tcch" could be heard throughout the huge chorus of noise infiltrating the hallway. Kagami stood on his toes to try to find that mop of dark blue hair-

A hand grabbed his wrist in a tight hold. That hand; that hand that changes temperature easily. That hand that _always pulled him out of the dar-_

"Hey, you gotta see this." Aomine pushed through the crowd with Kagami following behind. All eyes were one the red head. Whistles, mantras of different flirts, and camera flashes could be heard from different-from every angle. Kagami hated it. He really did. What could be the cause of all this? What did _he do_ to cause this?!

Aomine stopped at the front of the crowd. He looked at the red head, who was rapidly looking behind him because the noise-and the whispers-and the touching _just won't stop-_

"Oi." The silk voice of Aomine brought the red head back to reality. The shorter male looked up at the blue-nett to meet dark blue orbs. The dark skinned male pointed towards a billboard only a foot away. It was a huge billboard that took the room of most of the wall. It contained the letters 'FBI' on the top of the billboard, and five people in the middle of the billboard-

The tips of Kagami's ears began to burn.

Three girls and two boy's framed picture were in a line at the right of the board. Each picture was placed in rank order.

Kagami's cheeks burned of red.

The pictures were set like a list, though the set up was numbered lowest rank of the month to the highest.

Kagami's face busted with color red.

When the red head looked down the list, a picture of him with those _damn cat ears_ hung with blinking lights and huge letters at the top of the framed picture that said "Top cutest of the month." Kagami would've stood in front of the it the whole entire day if only it wasn't the biggest picture on the _God-Damn board!_

 Aomine eyed the red head warily. He did warn the guy that this shit would happen. He did, he swears to it. It's not his damn fault that he didn't listen. The red head could have stopped it, this result. Now, due to his choice, this situation became inevitable. The blue-nett sighed.

And he just knows that one way or another, he's going to end up in this mess with the red head. With or without his say.

"How do you like it, my dear cute tiger?! Isn't it splendid?!" Kagami looked to his left to see the one and only Maysaur pointing towards the board in front of him.

Kagami's frowned.

"Maysaur! You never told me you were going t-to put such a thing out in public!" Maysaur titled his head.

"Well Kagami, my dear...what did you think I was going to use it for, hm? We're the FBI, Fan Best Incorporation! I told you that you had been excepted into it! That means you were selected to appear in the top five best Fan Favorites of the week! I think you should feel honored that you've have been selected for this months voting! Usually it's the same top five! You must have true talent! You even kicked out one of the holy selected of the board! That has to mean your fan club is the biggest out of all of the selected few!" Kagami's eye twitch. Aomine only snorted.

"L-look, Maysaur...er-I really and I mean really appreciate this b-but I don't want to be on that board..." Aomine covered his mouth. Oh God, this was getting funny! 

Maysaur, however, stood unmoved; wide eyed and mouth apage.

"Er-Kagami...you d-don't mean that, right? It's a huge honor to be apart of this society-

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. This is really getting out of hand... "And that's why I said I appreciate all of this! B-but...er-I just don't want to be in this thing! It-it's just really, really embarrassing!"

It was like Maysaur's heart broke in that instant. Embarrassing? The FBI? How so? This was a huge honor! T-this guy s-should feel happy. So why does he feel embarrassed? No, that can't be. Maybe he miss heard or something. T-this can't be. No one inside of this association ever thought that this was embarrassing!

S-so why does this guy think so-

A roar of laughter cut Maysaur's thoughts short. There stood Aomine Daiki, clutching his stomch with one hand and pointing his finger at the brunette. 

"Buwahahahahaha! You were like-and he was-and then he-Ahahahaha! I can't believe it! Maysaur j-just got told that his perverted infested club is shit! Shit! Ah man! You shudda saw your face@! It was hilarious! Oh G-Ah! Ahahahaha-ow!" The loud blue-nett rubbed his fore head, the place Kagami flicked him. Aomine glared at the other teen. How dare he violently touch the great Aomine Daiki?! This guy's really going to get it-

"This can't be!" The brunette fell to his knees. He clutched his collar tightly within his grasp. Really, this was too much. This pain. This pain that tattered, ripped, and threw away his pride! "How could you say such a thing about the FBI?! For so many years we-we have put our blood, sweat, and tears into-

"Nothing." Aomine finished with a straight face. Maysaur only glared at the blue-nett. "Absolutely, positively _nothing_!! You guys should really just shut this club shit down! Itta is just a waste of time! Even those girls look pretty stupid if they're going along with this fucked up act-

 _"Shut up!"_ Aomine's eyes widened. Maysaur was a snotty and perverted guy, but the blue-nett never heard him snap like that over his-his club like that. It caight the blue-nett off guard, that's for certain. 

 The brunette clenched his hands into fist. No one, and he meant no one could say shit like that. "How _dare_ you say that?!" The brunette gritted his teeth. No one, and he means no one has the right... "You can make up any kind of shit about me and my 'perverted infested club,' but you may never dare say anything like that about those selected by the fans. Those five chosen there," Maysaur pointed towards the board. "Are precious jewels to us and our society and you may never even say anything above any of the lines that may hurt them and their pride! Those-those chosen by their fans are...they are gifts from God who are like Gods and Goddesses that we must bow down to!"

Aomine and Kagami sighed.

"Look," Aomine scratched his head. "I totally bubbled up some respect for you and I thought you sounded pretty cool, but that last patch ya added totally made me regret even thinking your a level above being a perverted bastard..."

Maysaur pointed a finger towards the blue-nett. Tears were threatening to flow through the corner of his eyes. 

"W-what about you?! I took the picture, yes! But you asked for a damn copy! How are you any better?!" Kagami glanced at the blue haired male. Aomine only shrugged.

"Look, after all the effort I put in to save his ass from taking that embarrassing piece of shit you guys call a photo, I at least deserve _some_ kind of payment!" Kagami raised his arms and quickly plopped them down. Maysaur flailed his arms dramatically.

"How is given in to your inner pervert even _consider_ payment?! You are such a fuc-"

Kagami rolled his eyes, "Maysaur," The brunette looked at the red head beside him. "Isn't there a way out of this club thingy?" The brunette looked up at the red head. He bite his lip.

"W-well, the only person that can kick you off the board is whoever got first place." Kagami frowned.

"But I got first place! So would that mean that I-"

"No." Maysaur shook his head. "Yeah, if you got first, you can kick ff whoever you want off the board, but you can't kick yourself off. Unless you have someone else that's willing to take your place." Kagami nodded. 

"That sounds easy enough-

"However, it has to be someone with the closes amount of votes." Aomine raised an eyebrow. This was really all stupid.

"So...can't we just asked the unfortunate soul who was chosen second? Won't that ba the easiest solution to this shit?" Kagami nodded in agreement. That seemed easy enough. Convince second place to take first, kick him off the board; all is solved. It would all be a done deal. Simple as that.

Only it wasn't.

Maysaur laughed nervously. The hand rubbing the back of his neck began to clench. He didn't want to do that. Not that. Anything but _that!_

"Ah, well..." The brunette boy began. He bit his lip to hold back the regret when he had to place someone in front of that girl. The guilt he felt this time when-when he put the red head in front of her picture. God, he hated that feeling. It was the first time that he actually had to put her in second. This was the first, and let's hope the last time that he would have to do this. "Once she sees the  board, she'll already be furious...and add that too the fact that you didn't want that position in the first place-well I don't think s-she'll handle it very well-

"Well," Aomine lightly gripped the red head's shoulder and turned him to face the other direction. The blue-nett offered at sly smile and a quick wave. "While you get this little issues settled, Kagami and ma will ba heading to class! Bye now~!" Before Maysaur could get another word in, the two male's were gone and out of his sight. The brunette's face tightened up into a pained expression. Shit, he can't do this. Not to her. _Not to her_!

The brunette sighed. He walked over to the closet chair in sight and sat cross legged on it. The young male pinched the bridge of his nose due to stress.

"Ah shit..."

                                                                                                                           'Prevail;.,.

 A girl with long dark purple hair pulled into two loose braids strode into the hallway with confidence present in every one of her steps. A sly smirk played onto her pink plump lips as anyone in her path stopped to stare at her. Well, she was prett-heh! Who was she trying to impress? She was gorgeous! Absolutely cute in every way and angle. To her orange colored eyes to her laced black and orange dressed that ended at her knees that match accordingly to her cow girl hat. She was cute to all the eyes that laid on her figure. Nothing, absolutely nothing but cute. At that was perfect. As long as everyone thought she was cute like a hand sized teddy bear, then it was alright. Everything was alright as long as everyone thought that way. 

If everyone thought that way-if everyone thought that she was the cutest, then everything was absolutely perfect. 

So when the short female stopped by the main lobby to check the "Holy Board," as she calls it, to see what place she got, she didn't know that she was going to feel a bullet to the chest the minute she read the billboard to read her place, or the same place that she got every year.

It was the same thing every month. She pack quickly and stroll out of her last class to meet up with her huge fan club that was waiting right outside her classroom door, take the long way to the main lobby, and fake cry when she received first place on the board that in her view, told the beauties from the pretties, and then the pretties from the okays, and then the okays from the _just go in dies_.

It was how she thought life went. The good looking should live, the ugly should die. It was a simple rule that she thought made perfect sense. It was just like babies. Why have a baby if it isn't adorable? Why have a toddler if they are not cute? Why have a teenager if they aren't nice to look at? It was simple. Don't have it if it isn't. This was something that she learned a long time ago. If you aren't nice to stare at, _then go away_ and _never show yourself again._

No one needs someone ugly to love.

The purple haired female looked at her poesy to see their reactions. She looked how they all cheered for her achievement and smeared praise all over her pride. It gave her a sense of accomplishment every time she heard those words and received those looks of amazement. 

However, that didn't happen.

She didn't acquire those words filled with rouse and vigor. She didn't snag those looks of fervor and idolatry. Why wasn't she arrogating those words? Why wasn't she arrogating those looks? Why wasn't she getting nothing that she _always desires_ -

"What is this?!" One of her fan club members speaks. In a flash the purple haired female glances at the board. She slowly looks down the list... fifth,fourth, and third are as usually _those_ three but why was...

Her small frame shook violently.

Why was...

Her pink lips quivered.

Why was...

She shakily lifted up her head to look at the board over again, and again, and again, and again, **_and again_** -

Why was someone in her spot?

"Mizuki-chan this can't-this can't be true! This has to be a mistake-

A mistake? Yeah, a mistake. This has to be a mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake,  _ **mistake**_ -

Her shaky hands lightly touched the board filled with lies. She titled her head to the side. "I-this can't be! How is it-that I lost?" No matter how much her fan club tries to cheer her up with their looks and words it just wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to put her in first place. It they can't do that, then-then-

"Mizuki-chan..." A familiar voice softly spoke her name. She wanted to rip that person to spreads. Burn his body to the degree where the police couldn't even make out an identity, eat his heart and swallow it whole, cause that's _exactly_ what he did to hers!

 She forced a smile on her face and turned to the brunette sitting on the chair. Even if he didn't know _about that,_ that looked insinuated that he did. And that wasn't possible. _That_ _girl_ that was her was in the past. What she is now is what she desired the most. Gorgeous and cute.

"Yes...Maysaur?" The brunette's gaze wavered to the wall. His lips formed into a thin line. He really didn't want her to find out so soon. It was a good thing Kagami left. Otherwise, he doubted that she could of held her temper like she was now. God, what a scary chick she was...

"Look, it's about the board...I know that your upset-

The corner of the small girl's mouth titched slightly. "Upset, why would I be upset? If there was one emotion that I'm feeling right now, it's _shock_. But upset? POh no, I'm not upset!" Maysaur bite his lip.

_Yeah you're not upset, your **furious**._

"Really?" The brunette played along. For now, that's all he can do. "I'm so glad! Well, there's something else I have to say and it might be worst then the news before..." Mizuki's eye twitch.

_**Nothing** can be worst than this... _

"It can't be that- _  
_

"The first place winner, Kagami Taiga, doesn't want first place. So he wants to hand over the title to you. " A nervous smile appeared on the fidgety teenager. " And he's um-he's wants to kick him off the board."

Silence.

There's nothing but silence between the two teens. No one spoke within the moment. It was as if they were mines. They moved silently throughout the day, acting out how they saw the world.

Mizuki gritted her teeth.

This...guy...didn't...want... _what?!_

"You mean to-to tell me...that I lost, fair and square I'm not sure but, I lost to this Kagami a-and right when he get's the honor of being crowned-he-he denies the _Holy Board?! Can you explain that to me?!"_ Maysaur flinched. Oh God, this chick trying. Oh she's trying to keep her image. She's trying to hold the wrath and envy within her small frame. And she is _failing miserably._

All Maysaur could do was nod his head.

The small girl's eye and mouth twitched simultaneously. The purple haired girl's body shook. She can't take it any more. _She absolutely can't take it anymore!_

"Well." The small girl forced a smile on her face. "I believe that is something unheard of...I should meet with this Kagami to talk about this, right?" Maysaur gulped.

Sorry, Kagami...

"His next period after this i-is lunch. Look, Mizuki-chan just don't let it get to you." The brunette laughed nervously. "P-plus, you can easily get first place-

A sharp death glare was sent in his direction. Maysaur's hand shook. That look. There was no way such a small girl can have such a look filled with _hatred and disgust._

Mizuki smiled at the brunette one last time before walking to the closes bathroom.

She locked the door.

The small girl leaned against the wooded object. Her shoulders quivered slightly. Quiet pieces of laughter fell through her mouth. Soon, those small pieces turned into a full blown laugh.

The girl was laughing. 

Then, suddenly she rushed to the sink. Her small hands clenched both sides of the sink tightly. She looked up and stared at her reflection. The purple haired girl's eyes looked unfazed. All the emotions swirling inside her couldn't be shown through the two orbs. 

"No..." The small girl slowly slowly let go of the sink. She ran both of her hands through her hair.

"No..." Those hands with in her hair started to grip in hand fulls the purple strands. "No...no..."

Then, she broke.

Her hands moved to any spot in her head and pulled. Not hard enough to rip out, but enough to feel pain, _the_ pain she was feeling now. Her tiny digits dug into her scalp. Her breathing started to become a ragged and raging mess. The purple haired girl's eyes enlarged so big that her orange iris couldn't be told apart from the pupil.

"No..." She clenched her shirt. The pain, the hatred, the envy, the will to _tear someone apart_ was just too strong for her to handle.

"No...no, no ,no, no, no, no..." She pulled her head as far back as it could go. _  
_

**_"Just no!”_ **

She slammed her hands on the sides of the sink. Her ragged breath slowly began to cease. Purple bangs dangled in front of her orange orbs.

A small laugh left her lips.

"I can't believe that fucking screw up got first place and not me. Ugly. An ugly fuck up got first. No one has ever been cuter or prettier than me so-so h-how could they choose such an ugly fucking bitch to take my crown. That's my crown. My crown...my crown, my crown, my crown, **_my fucking crown! He took my fucking crown away from me. The thing that's proof to everyone that I'm the best looking has been taking away from me by a sick ugly fuck up who deserves to live with the fucking trash. How the hell did he even get first place, huh?! Did he let Maysaur fuck him? Huh? That fucking whore! I'll kill him! Kill, kill, kill, kill. My crown will be on my head! How dare he take what's rightful mine?! I-I'll fucking-_**

She slapped a hand on her eyelid. Her heavy breathing slowly dispatched with her insanity.

She needed to calm down and think rationally. 

The tiny girl took a deep breath.

"Alright...it's okay...everything's okay. Ev-everything's okay! Yeah...everything's okay...now, what should I do? Alright..." The purple haired female took in a whip of air. "Alright...I'll-I'll meet him during lunch and then I'll-

The small girl gasped. She has it! She fucking has it!

Her small lips formed into a tiny smile.

 

                                                                                                                           'Prevail;.,.

"Ah...Junpei can really serve a mean English class..." Kagami snorted at Aomine's comment. The two males just came from an hour class of Junpei teaching English like a war zone. This was due to the upcoming exam they had to take and  the guy was full on set to make sure each student passed-even barely. Kagami would sort of understand why, though. The red head heard that more then half the class did bomb one last one. And that probably would throw any teacher off the edge if their class was slacking off.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. The bluenette walked to the front of the lunch line with a scrowl.

"Hey, it's not my fault all I Junpei does is explain about how we don't call him 'sensei' and gives up a twenty-three minute lecture on the ninety was you can show your teacher respect." Kagami frowned.

"How do you know the exact-

Aomine gave him a look. "Trust me, ya just know when Kise thinks it's funny to fucking call you eight God-damn times in the middle of class to ask you if you can pick up his stupid ass bunny pen in the middle of class." Aomine rolled his eyes. "No Kise, I won't do it." A big smile made it's way onto the red head's face. A laughter, short, but sweet left his red lips.

Aomine couldn't help a small smile from transpiring onto his thin lips.

The blue-nett looked over at the red head beside him. 

"Anything pacific ya want to munch on?" Kagami shurgged.

"Anything's fine. I don't mind much." Aomine nodded his head. He pointed to a random table.

"Go find us somewhere to rest our asses." Kagami nodded his head. He was about to scurry off when a dark skinned hand landed on his shoulder and squeeze tightly. "Anda make sure that, ya know, you stay away from perv posy people and other stuff." The red head shook his head.

"Okay, idiot." The ginger ignored the scoff and come back while looking around to see any good tables. Then he heard _it_...

"Kagamicchi~! Kagamicchi~! Over here! Over hereeeeeeee!" The red head stopped abruptly when a very loud and _unfortunately_   a familiar voice echoed throughout the lunch room.

The ginger slowly look towards the direction where a certain blonde. He was about to turn away when that _damn loud voice_ started to become impossibly louder. 

Kagami's eye started to twitch. The curve of his mouth following soon after.

_People will start to think that we're friends..._

After a few more seconds of waiting for the annoying calls and uncomfortable stares, the red head finally gave up.

_Guess there's no choice, is there?_

The red headed male solemnly walked over to the two other Soul Carter's table. He slowly sat across from the blonde male.

Kise clapped his hands. His giddiness was raiding off in waves.

"Hey Kagamicchi~! How's it going?! Huh? How's it going?!" Kagami bite his lip to refrain from saying something rude.

_It was better till you started to scream my name across the freaking room!_

The ginger sighed in defeat. Best not to sulk. "It's been...eventful, especially 'cause of our teacher's er-love for his students..." The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"I know right?! That twenty-three minute lecture really get's to you!" Kagami frowned.

"How do you know the exact-"

Kise waved it off. "And even Kurokocchi got a little irritated by it!" Kagami tilted his head to the side. He was confused.

"What? Kuroko? I haven't seen Kuroko in two days! Where is he-"

A pale hand suddenly materialized on Kagami's shoulder. He slowly followed that hand to soon after see a body next to him, or more like underneath him. Pale eyes looked up at wide red orbs. 

 "Hello there, Kagami-

A not so manlyscreeched echoed throughout the lunch room as the red head jumped in surpirse. He almost fell of the blue-netts lap-wait a minute! When did he ended up sitting here.

The color of bright red engrossed the gingers face.

"Ah! Ku-Kuroko-san-I-I mean Kuroko! Ah...ha-I'm r-really s-sorry!" Kuroko shook his head.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. You didn't notice me. Though I do love this intimacy that we are sharing, you are kind of heavy. I don't think my lap can hold your-excuse me if I appear as ungentle men like-weight for much longer..." The red head sitting on top of him nodded.

"O-okay! Ah here y-you go!" The ginger immediately got off of the smaller boys lap. His embarrassment and guilty, however, didn't dispatch even after he got off of Kuroko.

"Um...I really am s-s-sorry for t-that..." Kuroko shook his head.

"Like I said before, it is alright Kagami-kun." The ginger beside him slowly nodded his head.

Kuroko turned his attention towards his partners. "And I wasn't made because of the lecture. I was irritated because of you calling Aomine again. Haven't I told you not to do that, Kise-kun." The light blue-nett raised an eyebrow. "It's very annoying, not to mention troublesome when Mr. Junpei-sensei hears a phone ringing and asks the whole class multiple times what's up with the noise. You know how many times I had to cover up for your childish behave?" Kise pouted. Kagami looked at the blonde male across from him.

_So it is true..._

"But, Kurokocchi! My pencil was so far!" Kuroko sighed. He turned his attention back to Kagami. The red head felt kind of bad for blondie being ignored-

"Okay! But what if just stood up and yelled for Aomine to go and get it-"

On second thought, never mind the pity...

"By the way, Kagami-kun..." The red head looked at Kuroko. He nodded his head to signal the other boy to continue. 

And he did.

"I head about the tour with Aomine and Maysaur's crew taking a  picture of you. Did Aomine tell them to delete it? I sure hope you didn't get into anything troublesome with that photo." Kagami scratched his cheek. He smile sheepishly.

Troublesome is _way_ out of the equation...

"Y-you haven't been in the main lobby?" Kuroko shook his head.

"We have, but because of us being almost late for class, we didn't even spare a glance." Kagami sighed. At least someone didn't see it...

"W-well it turned out more like Maysaur keeping the picture and Aomine asking for a copy of it..." Kuroko's fingers twitch. Aomine was in some trouble...

"Do you know where this picture is now, Kagami-kun?" He didn't. He did not bury himself six feet underneath.

Kagami gulped.

"If you stayed in the lobby there's this billboard, see? A-and I didn't know I would end up on it but I-I somehow j-just _did_... So I a-asked Maysaur if he could talk to whoever was in second place if, ya know, if I could give up first place and give it to them s-so that they could kick me off of that big-ass board." Kuroko lightly sighed. Kise sent a look filled with pity towards the ginger.

_Poor Kagami..._

"Oi, Kagami! Ya shada at least waved or something ta ya prince charming if your going to sit with this piece of shit!" The dark skinned male pointed towards the blonde male sitting at the table that started to complain about how 'mean Aomine was to him.'

Damn straight he was. The annoying asshole deserved some words.

"Aomine-kun." The dark blue-nett's body stiffened by that _God-damn_ familiar voice. God, he wished he could of at least got a couple more fries before he had to deal with _this guy_!

"O-oh! Well hello Tetsu! How ya doing, man?! What's going up with you?!" The strained smile on Aomine's face forced itself to stay just until he knows _what the hell_ happened to cause Kuroko's aura to refrain from being calm and collected, like usually. Kuroko's face might not necessarily explain _much,_ but the way he'll look at you, or the way that the air feels like it's filled _with toxic fumes_ gives it away-it all away.

One thing's certain, Kuroko's irritated. And the only two people that he would get this irritated at is either Kise or-or...

**_Oh God!_ **

"Well," Kuroko started. "I felt my day was pretty normal. However, thanks to a certain perverts, Kagami's day hasn't been so great." Aomine gulped.

Oh, God! He found out! Damn you, Kagami!

"L-look! I-I can explain, Kuroko! I really can if-if you just give me a chance-

Kuroko stared at the taller male. "I don't think Kagami got a _chance_ to tell Maysaur that he didn't want to be on that billboard." Kuroko reached for the vanilla milkshake in front of him silently. Once he was done, his full attantion continue to pin itself on Aomine. 

"W-well-"

"Kuroko-san-I mean Kuroko. It wasn't Aomine's fault." Kagami scratched the back of his neck. "I um...I agreed to taking the picture in the first place. If anyone deserves to take the blame, it would be-"

"Maysaur!" A high pitched voice cut Kagami off. He looked next to Aomine to see a small female with purple hair and big orange eyes staring at him. "Really, Maysaur can't take a hint sometimes, especially when it's _right in front of his face_! The small girl smiled sweetly at the group of boys.

The three boys placed at the scene looked at the tiny girl expectantly. 

"Anyway, enough about _him_!" The female folded her hands behind her back. She bend down slightly while batting her eyelashes twice. She wanted to be cute in front of everyone. She had to. If she was the cutest, she should take advantage of her talent, right? It only seemed right. She needed to show that _ugly fuck_ what real cuteness is! "I'm Mizuki Kaza! You can call me whatever you want, okay? But I do prefer Mizuki!" The boys around the table looked at her...

...before continuing what they left of...

"Kagami-kun, it is Aomine's job to protect you! He should of stopped all this from happ-

The clearing of a throat stopped Kuroko from saying anymore. The tiny girl that graced them with her presence is-is being ignored so-so obviously. How...how rude! No one should be able to ignore such a cute thing! It's just... _not normal_! 

"W-well then. As I was saying! I am Mizuki Kaza! But I would prefer if you call me Mizuki! Or even Mizuki-chan!" Kuroko glance at her. 

"Okay, but really, Aomine should of stopped-

The small girl's mouth hung in agape. How could-how could these bastards just ignore her like she's _nothing!_ She's here! She's right in front of their fucking faces and they-and they have the fucking nerve to just _toss her aside_ like it's _nothing_.

The small girl glanced at the red head sitting down near her tiny frame. It's his fault. It's his fucking fault that these guys aren't even blinking a God-damn eye towards her direction! She'll-she'll-

"Wait a minute..." Kagami frowned. "I recoginze you from somewhere!" The purple haired female stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

_No shit, fucker!_

She forced a smile on her face. "Ah yes! I'm from the Holy Board! I received...s-second place! You wanted me to take your place and kick you off the board?" Kagami nodded. He offered a small smile.

"Um yeah, see what happened was a misunderstanding! I would like if y-

"Misunderstanding?" The small girl laughed softly. She turned around. A feeling of pride and dominance filled her insides. Oh, this bitch shouldn't of said that. The tiny female motioned for her group of followers by the door to come over. "Misunderstanding, he says it's a misunderstanding...well, the Holy Board isn't something I take as a misunderstanding, so I'm going to have to refuse your offer of having your scraps." 

She smirked. The small girl smirked.

"Since you want to take my cuteness status away from me and somehow lable it as a misunderstanding as well as want to discharge you duties as cutest. I will asked this. As fellow leading queen, I don't like this fact. Therefore-"

The small girl placed one of her hands on her slim hips. The other pointed towards the red headed male, who was by far beyond confused. 

"I challenge you to a..." The tiny girl looked around her. She shivered at how gross the suggestion was, but it was the only think she had going. "I challenge you to a food fight!"

Kagami's eyes widned.

"W-what?!"

                                                                                                                                  'Prevail;.,.

"F-food fight?!" Kagami looked at the tiny girl with a group of people behind her. "W-why a food fight?! Hold on, why a fight at all?! I thought we could just resolve this b-by giving you what you want. You do want first place, right?!" Mizuki scoffed.

"I don't even see how you won, your not even a bit cute. To me, your pretty scary!" The small girl mumbled so that the red head could only hear. 

Kagami frowned. "W-what do-

"And plus, I just need to see who's the cutest before I receive my title back." Mizuki raised an eyebrow. She gave a pointed look towards Kagami.

"Well, are you ready?!" Kagami's mouth open slightly. Ready? How the hell was he suppose to get ready?! We are talking about a lunch fight here!

"N-no! I'm not-" Aomine rolled his eyes. He looked down at the small girl. The blue-nett smirked when he realized he could tower over the tiny thing.

"Hey there, did you lose your mommy?" The tiny girl glared at the taller blue-nett. The smirk that appeared only grew. 

"What? You want a ice cream cone?" The dark skinned male brought his hands on his knees. He leaned forward slightly to get closer to the tiny female. "I'm afraid they don't sell that herre. Tough luck, kid-OW!" A screamed filled with pain came out of the tall boy's mouth when that fucking little bitch _stepped on his damn foot_! His foot! _His foot!_ She must have some _fucking stones up in those shoes_ for this shit to hurt _this badly_! Aomine lifted his foot off of the floor and jumped in circles.

Pain go away! Pain go away! Come again another day!

Kagami snorted. He would gladly say his thanks to her later for doing such a good deed. Though, that was later. It seemed like the present doesn't involve anything good by the looks of it...

"You know what?! Damn bitch...Damn bitch! We are on! We are going to _tear you to pieces_ with our _plastic_  knives!" Kagami shook his head in panic. No Aomine! No! We are not going to get ourselves involved with more trouble then we bargained for!

Kise laughed. He pumped his fist into the air. "Yeah, yeah! I wanna join in of this too! Let's go! Are you joining in on the fun too, Kuroko?" Kuroko shook his head. 

"I don't think we should get ourselves involved in this sticky situation, but if you insist, please me me out of your stupidity." Kise pouted.

"Your so harsh, Kurokocchi!" The blonde male smiled. "Fine then! I guess it' just us three-

"Us two." Aomine corrected. His dark blue eyes glance at the small girl beside him. "I'ma not letting Kagami fight, so it'll be just us two." Mizuki tried to argue, but Aomine spoke up faster. "Plus, you have all those people behind ya, and I doubt you planned on joining in yourself. It's only fair." The little girl snarled, but did not complain.

Guess that settles it.

Kise flipped out of his seat with grace. The blonde and the dark blue-nett walked towards the middle of the lunch room. Mizuki and her crew followed soon after. A sly smirk made it' way onto Aomine's face.

Now this is gonna be interesting.

"Sa now that we got all that shit settle, how 'bou we go with some simple rules?" Aomine looked up. He didn't see or here and complains, so he continued. "This is how it goes. Mess doesn't matter, how many hits ya taking doesn't either. All ya have to do is throw shit at the opponents queen. One hit, that's all that takes. Sack 'em and that's that!" The blue-nett slowly got into a low stance. He looked over at Kise. Warm brown eyes met dark blue. Both male's nodded their head's   simultaneously. They were ready. They were both ready to throw these damn marshmallows into the burning flames.

"Hey, my beautiful queen." He looked towards Kagami. A bright crimson stained his cheeks. The red head wanted to bark back at the other male that was was not _God-damn beautiful,_ but he instead nodded his head in question.

"Mind signaling your soldiers off?" Kagami nodded his head again. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Three." Aomine bend his knees lower. Kise shook his fist to get them loose. They were ready to destroyed. To seize the day and vanquish the unknown. 

"Two." Aomine took in a huge gallon of air before exhaling. A smile, small but sneaky crept on KIse's face. Oh, they were both ready. To destroy. To seize the day and vanquish the unknown.

"One." Aomine closed hi eyes. He slowly opened them. Oh, he was ready. He could already feel his muscles tensing from the weight that soon will burden it. Kise wasn't any better. The blonde's heart rate became abnormal. His breathing started to pick up pace, and his fist were just _begging to crush something_. Both male's were ready. To destroy, to seize the day, and to vanquish whatever shall stand in their path. Swordsman and fist fighter were about to create hell with the room. People around the room's eyes were already set on the fight about to take place. Some even were ready to sprint out of the room to save themselves from injury.

"Go!" Aomine sprinted to the front of the room. He grabbed as many items as he could. A huge smile appeared on his lips when he looked at his blonde friend. There was one fact that he loved about KIse's ability. One that as of now will help them win this fight.

"Oh Kise," The bluenett called out to his blonde friend. "Ready to blow this up in their faces?" Kise smiled. Oh, he knew now what the blue-nett wanted. And he honestly can't wait to execute it.

The blonde laughed cheerfully."Yes, yes!" Brown eyes narrowed in an instant. Oh, he just can't wait to get this show on the road. "I'm ready, Aominecchi! Let's d-"

Aomine glance at the scene in front of him. Nine teenage boys were line up in front of Mizuki, just about ready to sprint and attack.

Aomine smirk.

"Oh? Seems like these giuys are dedicated to their queen. All of them buy one or two will probably come and attack." The blue-nett looked the other way, He scoffed at the other boys. "Show offs, we can't let 'em think that they'll win, now can we Kise?" The blonde shook his head. A frown took the place of his smile before.

"But Aominecchi...how do we do that?" The dark skinned male smirked.

"Well that's simple. We let 'em hit us..." The blue-nett narrowed one of his eyes while other orb widened slightly. A huge grin replaced his signature smirk.

"Then we hit 'em twice as bad." His blonde teammate copied the huge grin on his face.

"Alright, let's see what they got!"" At that's when they waited. They waited for their enemy to pounce on them. If these guys left cuts and bruises.

They were going to leave scars and scarps.

Seven out of the nines boys began to run towards the blonde. Kise only smirked. They were fools if they were going to just run in and think that they can bring him down. They can't. Not when Kise is filled with the desire to win.

Various kinds of food began to be thrown at the blonde direction. Kise simple dodged whatever was to be thrown in his way. When his closets opponent ran out of food, the blonde took that as his queue to begin the counterattack.

"Aominecchi?" The blonde looked ahead to see his teammate loading his arms with as much food as he could. When Aomine looked up to the other male calling his name, he already could spell out what Kise wanted; what Kise was now ready for. "Load me up, k Aominecchi. I think they're ready to order." The blue-nett smirked.

"Well, well, well. If they are, then why don't we first lay out some appetizers for them, eh? I think sam ripe fruit would do it for 'em. Why don't your smash-em-cut it up for them, Kise?" The blonde grinned.

"Alright, some fruit would be lovely. Do ypu have anything big? Like a...ah! Watermelon? Maybe two?" Aomine nodded his head. 

"You asked just for the right amount! Time to get it ready!" The bluenett dropped all the food he had in his hands on the table in front of him. He ran quickly to the back kitchen, grabbed two watermelons, and headed back to where he was standing before. It was a good thing they called for an evacuation inside the lunch room. The reason for that, well...

Things are just about to get...a bit messy...

"In coming!" The dark skinned two called out. The tall boy grabbed one of the watermelons and threw it towards Kise's direction. 

"Fire in the hole!" Kise brought his fist back before quickly smashing them together. Finger less gloves turned into a material similar to stone. He ran towards one of  the boys. A huge watermelon came hurtling in their direction with the blonde following toll. The watermelon was like a target flying through the air. Once you sought for the target, and it's as position at the right point, you strike it with all your might.

That's exactly what Kise did.

Before his opponent could dodge, chucks of the green fruit flew in his direction causing his vision to be blurry.  The blonde quickly used this to his advantage. He dropped on one knee and spun on the body part. He smirk when his other leg kicked his opponent from underneath him. He stood up when the sound of a body dropped to the ground could be heard throughout the lunch room. 

Kise  shook his fist loose. The party was just getting started. That was a nice warm up, though. 

Anothe male from the opposing side began to sprint towards the blonde. The male didn't freak out, though. Oh, why would he? The appetizers were still underway.

"Aominecchi! I need another one!" The blue-nett nodded. He dodged a couple chucks of food thrown his way before grasping the big fruit in his hands. 

"I think this is all for the appetizers. Make sure they like the taste." The blonde nodded as an answer. He widened his legs into a broad stance. Once Aomine threw the enormous fruit, Kise took a deep breath. His opponent was close. So close. So close. so close, so close, so close so close, so damn close-

And so was the next watermelon. 

His opponent was of arms length, and so was the watermelon.

Kise knew exactly what to do.

The blonde swung his leg towards the fruit, aiming it right at the male in front of him. The fruit exploded into smithereens and landed upon his opponents face. 

Kise smiled.

The blonde spun on his tip-toes. He landed another blow with his knee. A sickening crack sounded as the blonde's joint connected with hid opposer's face.

Kise stood up straight.

Another body hit the ground.

Aomine  looked at the table filled with food. There stood two huge chickensjust big enough to- 

The teen smirked. He has it now. "Guess thaya like the appetizers, eh? Well, ha 'bout the main course? I think chicken with the side of ass-kicking would do would do quite nicely, huh Kise?" The  blonde nodded.

"I like that, Aomine. But I think some sticks-as big as they come-would come pretty well with the meal too," The blonde looks at Aomine. A snark filled with mischief gleamed throughout Kise's eyes.

And God did Aomine just love that dark gleam.

The dark skinned male threw the two cooked chickens in front of his towards Kise. The blonde immediately shook his fist loose. The two chickens dropped to the ground with a loud " _thump."_

Kise smiled.

The blonde plunged both of his fist into the tender meat. He'll probably smell like meat for the rest of the day, but it was fine by him. A breathe of air was sucked in. The desire to conquer was now flowing through his veins. Ah yes, this desire was like a drug. It accelerated his heart rate, sped his breathing patterns up, and increased the feeling of numbness that extinguished the feel of any kind of pain. Ah, yes. The feeling of a drug felt good. Only for a certain period of time. However, the idea that all your  worries falling out the window and the power to take on a punch to the gut was all to endearing. Well, for Kise at least.

"Yeah, yeah! I like that!" A huge grin that caused his insides to stir and his eyes to dilated transpired. "Let's do _exactly_ that!" The blonde male banged his fist covered in chicken together again. Power surged through his body and formed into mania of demolishing until victory stands by his side. He ran forward. His aim-his purpose-was to bring all of his enemies to their knees. 

The next enemy he dealt with didn't come with effort in the package. A simple punch was enough to add a third body to the list. The next one, however, was a surprise it itself. The blonde didn't realize someone sneaked behind him to land a hit. The male turned just in time to see Aomine holding a long stick of garlic bread with his two hands. 

Aomine sighed. "Watch ya back, idiot. I won't be there next time if ya let your guard down. I ain't here to fucking shield ya, ya know!" A small laughed left Kise's lips. 

"Ah...Thank ya, Aominecchi!" The blue-nett rolled his eyes. The dark skinned teen swung the long bread like a blade. It's tip hit the crook of his opponent's neck. It was bread, see? So it just really do nothing to his competitor. It was utterly impossible.

It should of, but in this place-in this school, in this _world_ , anything possible.

The swing cause his opponent to tumble away and clutch his neck in pain. 

Aomine smirked. "Ah, shall we do a second course in one go?" Kise grinned ear to ear. 

"Yes! That sounds awesome! Let's do it! Kay, Aominecchi?!" The blue-nett nodded. 

"Let's get started." Kise began to run towards his next opponent. He flung his fist right at the other male's face. It was a miracle that his enemy was able to dodge.

Kise grinned. This one seemed to put up a bigger fight them the others.

The blonde swung another fist, this time hitting his opposer's side. His opponent gripped the spot in pain tightly. Kise smirked.

_You deserve something for lasting this long._

The blonde hooked his leg on to his enemies waist. With the help of his tip-toes, he swung the other male within his grasp. When he let go, his opponent was spinning in circles due to dizziness. Kise took this given opportunity and gave the other male a punch to the cheek. A simple move, indeed. A simple move that could knock a male unconscious.

Fifth body to the list.

Aomine glanced at his teammate. He snorted. "Show off...guess I gotta get a little in this two, eh?" The blue-nett stood still. He slowly examined his surroundings with cation. Through the corner of his eye, Aomine saw a figure running towards him with food in hand. The dark skinned teen clutch the bread within his grasp. He closed his eyes. 

His competitor rapidly began to close the distance between them. Aomine was okay with that, though. The sooner he comes, the sooner he is to win the war. 

Once the sound of footsteps began to come closer towards the other male, Aomine snapped his eyes open. He yeered his sword to aim for his rivals side. When the attack hit it's target, his opponent tumbled to the side and hit the lunch room's walls with a  big  _"bang!"_

Aomine scratched the back of his ear. That wasn't very enticing...

"Aominechi~! I think we only have two more!" The blue-nett smirked.

"Yeah, were almost done with this-wait a minute...wasn't there suppose to be nine of them. If there's only two more, then there would be only eight-"

A figure ran past Aomine. The dark blue-nett slowly turned around with wide eyes to see one of his competitors coming close, and close, and more _fucking closer towards_ Kagami with a chunk of food in his hands. 

Aomine gritted his teeth. The male from the opposing teen flung the food within his hand towards the red head. Kagami's eyes widened in shock. It was about to hit him. About to end it all. About to end the battle that they have been fighting to gain victory-

"Oi Kagami, dodge-

It was going to hit before he had the chance! Kagami closed his eyes. This is all over. This can't be. This can't just end there. _They were so close!_

"S-shit-"

A gun shot suddenly erupted throughout the room.  The loud noise could of woken up a sleep depraved man out of his slummer with how obnoxiously noisy the sound was. Kagami slowly opened his eyes to see the remains of gun power and food  residue. Red iris examined his surroundings to see shocked faces and mouths agape. He opened his mouth to question these reactions, but he was quickly cut off by his partner.

"Kur- _Tetsu?!"_ Aomine questioned his friend with surprise infiltrating his voice,

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise was no better. 

Kagami frowned. He slowly looked towards the light haired blue-nett. He didn't see anything like a weapon withing the smaller male's surroundings. Quit the oppose, actually.

Kuroko sipped his milkshake calmly. "What Kise-kun,  Aomine-kun? I thought you had a food fight to win?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I know but you just-

"I think you have better things to do. This person right here." Kuroko pointed towards their opponent, who was in fact shaking with fear and anxiety. "Seemed to have taken granted of your cockiness and almost threw food at Kagami-our dear beautiful queens face. I believe even I have to agree that this person has to suffer the consequences of this action he almost committed, aim I right?" Kagami looked at the blue-nett. The emotions of astonishment, embarrassment and confusion was clearly written on his face.

 _"Wow",_ The red head thought, " _...Kuroko must have a talent for drawing the attention focused on him somewhere else..."_

"Ah yes!" Kise exclaimed. He looked at the opposer close by with disdain. "Someone thought it was a good idea to try and go for Kagamicchi. What would of happened if you hit Kagami's face?! Or body?! I can't even imagine how cruel that would be. Well then, I guess I should show you just how cruel it _could have been, eh?"_ The blonde male narrowed his eyes. Oh, he was going to pay. Pay, pay, pay, _pay!_

The blonde started to sprint towards the scared boy. Even after all of the pleads and begs of his enemy, he still shall strike. No matter what, he shall still strike them _down!_

Kise threw a fist towards his competitors face. Two punches, one for each cheek, and a quick spin kick was all in good name when _that bastard_ plopped to the ground. In all honesty, this one deserves a broken bone or two.

Kuroko sighed. "It was a joke, Kise-kun. You didn't have to go _that_ overboard." Kise smiled.

"Eh? But he almost got Kagamicchi! I couldn't have him just walk away like it's nothing you know. Besides, Kagami need s to be protected! He's our queen! His knights must protected they queen and punish those who seek to do harm!" Kagami's cheek began to change carmine.

"K-Kise! D-don't say something so embarrassing! And it's not like we're playing Warp or something! You don't need to call me your 'queen!" Kurroko glanced at the red head before taking another sip of his milkshake.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Kagami-kun, but I like that title too. It's..." Kuroko offered a small smile. "...befitting." Kagami sighed. All these guys just _love_ to embarrass him, don't they?!

"I-I guess you can call be whatever you want..." Kagami muttered. Kise beamed. 

"Yay~! Hey, Kagamicchi! You'll knights will win for you, kay?!" Kise grinned. He slowly set off to defeat the last remaining foes. "As the queen desires, we will win!" The blonde smiled and ran off to meet with Aomine. He was ready. Aomine was ready. They were both ready to claim victory. They were both ready to s _eize the day_ and _vanquish the unknown_ right here,

Right now.

Once the two males stood side by side, they nodded their heads in unison. This was it.

This was where it all shatters.

Both yellow and blue ran together towards the last of their foes. Two fists are ready to destroy and a sword is now ready to cut down whatever deemed evil. Aomine and Kise were now ready to finish the battle and to take the name of glory within there hands. 

The two teens left on the opposing side shook with fear. Kise and Aomine looked at each other. It was time. Now was the time to win. 

Kise ran to the first competitor with glee. It wasn't that hard to get through him, anyway. The blonde effortlessly kicked his opponent down. That's it. That was all needed to be left with one more opposer. Though, the strong teen felt slightly annoyed when the last of their enemies ran away with fear taking over their body instead of standing in front and protecting their queen like he was suppose to.

Aomine scoffed. _"What a man..."_

Kise slowly strutted over to the small girl. A snicker covered her face when the blonde towered over him, clear spurn written on his face. 

"You know Aominecchi? I think we forgot something important." The blonde spoke to the dark skinned teen walking in front of him. The dark blue-nett smirked.

"Oh? And what's that?" The blonde walked over to the closest table. There, he spotted a bowl filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream with sparkles. Kise grinned.

"We forgot to serve our guess desert!" Aomine widened one of his blue eyes. A grin that measured ear to ear almost looked as though his mouth was cover his face. 

"Your right Kise! Our guess would be most _delighted_ that we give the best kind!" Kise smirked.

"Yesu! Yesu! How 'bout it, Aomine?! Let's give our guest something to _cool them down!_ " Aomine nodded his head in agreement. 

"Then let's go then!" Mizuk shook her head. No! They can't! Not her pretty face!

"I hope you brought a platter bitch," Aomine began. The blue-nett nodded his head for Kise to go. He squatted low. Oh God! This was it! _This was it!_

Kise took a couple steps back. He bended his knees low before sprinting up ahead with the desert in his hand. The blonde took one more step before jumping over Aomine. A ear splitting grin took over his features as he threw the bowl towards the purple haired girl. Right when the blonde landed on one knee, the substance  inside the bowl spilled all over the tiny girl's face.

Kise boiled with laughter. Aomine smirked. "Cause you just got served!" Both teens grinned before giving each other a high-five. They did it! They won the war that they were set on claiming victory. My, it was a great feeling, the feeling of seizing the day and vanquishing the unknown.

Kuroko offered a small smiled to Kagami. "Well, that settle. I was thinking this was going to end sooner, but I guess it's alright since we did." Kuroko glanced at the lunch food left by Aomine a little while ago. The dark blue-nett did order food to eat, not to waste. "You're not going to eat, Kagami-kun? I thought you were hungry." Kagami examined the lunch room. He cleared his throat. There was no way _in hell_ anyone sane could eat _anything_ after seeing the mess that those two caused.

"I'm good, Kuroko..." The light blue-nett nodded his head in understanding. He sipped the last of his milkshake before glancing at the two idiots making a scene due to their victory. 

"I think we should go graduate them, right Kagami-kun?" The red head nodded. 

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go." The two teens made there way out of their lunch seats and walked over to the two teens laughing happily. Damn, victory feels great to achieve, doesn't it?

"Well then," Kise started now. "Now that all that settle..." The four boys looked over to see Mizuki. Her head was down, and her body was shaking.

Whatever she was feeling, she wasn't very happy-go-lucky, that's for damn sure.

The tiny girl stood still. She didn't dare move, for she didn't know how she'll act if she did. One things for certain. And that's something she just doens't want to think about.

She lost.

She lost. She...lost? She lost. Lost...lost, lost, lost, lost, lost, lost!

The purple haired girl gritted her teeth. 

_She fucking lost._

She lost, God-damn it! She lost first place. She lost her title. She lost the fight. She just...lost. _Lost_. She _fucking_ lost and it's-it's all thanks to that _fucking whore_ -

Aomine smirked. "Aw~! The poor little girl lost the battle?" Kuroko glanced at the hot headed male. He sighed.

"Aomine-kun. You shouldn't tease her. And sh'e not a little girl." The blue-nett scoffed.

"Tell that two those two little dots on her chest. Not my fault she don't have big ones." Mizuki clenched her fist.

First they beat the living shit out of one of her clubs, now they think that they are all that. Look at them, _mocking_ her. Looking down at her. She was cute. Fuck what they say. For God's sake she was fucking cute!

Footsteps stopped in front of her. She didn't look up, though. She already had an idea of who the fuck was standing in front of her.

"Um..." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I really don't care about this fan club thing, so you can have your spot back. I think it would be good for all of us if, ya know...."

Mizuki glanced at the table behind her. A glass of water is placed so close, _so fucking close_ from where she stood. It was only fair, right. They threw something so _disgusting_ at her God given face. It wouldn't be the same, but she would feel great if she just did it. That trash. Looking down at her and the gift of beauty.

So she picked up the glass of water from the table...

The red head continued. Red eyes looked the other direction. "Ya know, better if you had it instead. Cause you seemed pretty-

_Splash!_

Cold liquid cut his speech short. Water dripped from Kagami's face. The tips of red hair became slightly dampened due to the fluid. The ginger's eye twitch.

"...upset about it..." He finished before looking down to see the tiny girl shaking more violently. 

Kagami took a step back. 

"A-are you-

"I don't really care about this fan club." A glare filled with venom locked eyes with surprised red orbs. Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. Fuck this all cutesy idol attitude. She just doesn't feel like it anymore. This-this _fucking- **ARGH!**_ "You don't care, huh? Well I fucking care! I've had that title since forever and one day I barely look and you fucking show up and steal my rap away from me. You think I'll just take that?! _You think I'll just take that so easily?!"_ Kagami gulped. What was up with this chick?

"L-look! I don't see what the damn problem is! I told you I'll give it back to you-

 _"I DON'T WANT IT THAT WAY!"_  Kagami shut his mouth. The scream filled with wrath sent shivers down the tall teens spine. Hoe could someone so small carry so much hatred? "You..." She pointed a shaky finger towards the ginger. "You know how much _shit_ I had to go through to get that place! And to keep this up?! You know how God-damn painful it was?! _Do you?!"_ Kagami stayed tight lip.Pain. You could tell she was angry. But it wasn't...it wasn't for the reason you would expect...

It just wasn't...even if she seems like it, she' not-

"A-and then you...you just Wallace in and just breathe and look what happens! You just take what's mine without even blinking an eye. God you..." The little girl swung a tiny fist back. 

" _You fucking bastard!"_  Kagami closed his eyes. A sickening crack was heard throughout the bunch in the lunch room. Kagami gasped. In front of his stood a brunette who's stance was slightly slouched. A hand slowly made it's way to the male's throbbing cheek.

Mizuki stood wide eyed. She shakily stood in front of the boy whom she just punch.

"M-Maysaur...?"

                                                                                                                              ;Prevail..'

"M-Maysaur...?"

The bruntte laughed weakly. "Yeah for-for someone so tiny, you got a might fine punch there..." The purple haired girl bit her lip. She didn't mean to. She didn't it. She really didn't mean to hurt Maysaur. It's just the pain. The pain and the hard work is just now dust and that-and that makes her want to hurt people.

"I don't like when cuties get hurt with words of actions. It's just my nature. It was only right for me to step in the way." The brunette looked down at the tiny girl in front of him. He ran a his fingers through his hair.

"Ah now...looks like this wasn't going to end good. Might as well end it now..." He stared into the surprised orange orbs looking up. A expression filled with sorrow took over hos features. 

"I know how you are, Mizuki." The purple haired teen frowned. She was confuse-

She gaped.

No way. There was no way that the her now could be told apart from the her before. There was no way. 

"You were the one who confessed to me that one time and I-I turned you down." The purple haired girl shakily stood still, shock forcing her to be frozen with time.  No. There was no _fucking_ way-

"I am right aren't I, Mizuki? Or should I call you Mizukien Jackson?" The orange eyed girl clenched her fist. No. No one should-no one should know. That name. What she looked like before. It should all be six foot buried deep. 

A nervous laugh erupted throughout the brunette's mouth. "I'm right, huh? You though I wouldn't figure it out, huh? Wow, I'm hurt. I would never forget a cutie!" The purple haired teen gritted her teeth. Lies. She wasn't cute. She was fat and chubby. No one likes fat and chubby girls. She was overweight too. How disgusting. "I could never forget that day. The pretty sakura's and the lovely girl who said she liked me-

The orange eyed girl glared at the taller teen. "That's not the case, isn't it. You said I wasn't your type. That must mean you thought I was ugly too. Everyone thought I was ugly, you were no different. It was only after I pretty that you felt that way." She looked twoards the ground. He expression was filled with no emotion. Monotone like, you could say. "You probably thought it was disgusting. Ya know, for a ugly to be that gross-

"Your wrong!" Mizuki looked up in surprise. What did he mean by she was wrong? She wasn't wrong. She was just more then right. "L-look..." He scratched his head nervously. "I just-I didn't know what to say! So I just made up an excuse like 'sorry, your not my type' and ran away. I didn't think you were unattractive or anything like that! I just..." A small blush made it's way onto his face. "I just never expected for a girl to confess to me out of the blue like that, I was pretty happy your now. KJust like now, I thought you were actually pretty cute..." Mizuki cheeks burned crimson. No way. No fucking way. Even before all of the exercising, and weight lost, and refusing to eat, and the running miles, and the giving up her favorite snacks...

...he still-he still thought she was cute...before and now...

The tiny flipped her purple hair. She 'huffed' and looked the other way. "W-well of course. I've a-always been cute! A-and nothing has c-changed." Maysaur scratched his cheek with a finger. 

"S-so do you forgive me? I really didn't mean to imply that you should change yourself. If your still made, well I-

"I forgive you some," She strutted through the bunch of boys, pride in her every step. She turned slightly so her eyes could lock with the brunette's. "W-well come along, Maysaur. We have something to do."

Maysaur sighed. She was a little bit scared by that temper of hers sometimes but...but she wasn't that bad. She was...actually kind of cute that way. 

"Yeah we do, don't we?"

                                                                                                                         'Prevail;.,.

"So in the end, instead of kicking you off that board, she just moved you to second place?" Kagami's back slouched. The red head sighed. He gives up. No matter how much he debates to be kicked off, that damn girl keeps on saying 'well you should freaking care, the Holy Board is an honor to be on.' So n the end, all he could do take second. At least his picture wasn't as big as before...

Aomine rolled his eyes. He pointed towards the billboard that the group of four stared at in disappointment, well, that Kagami was staring at in disappointment. "Ya know, after all that damn work we put in to kick ya off, you think it would actually happen. Kagami glared at the taller teen beside him. He wasn't the only one who felt like that! Even he should know that!

Kise grinned. 

"Well, at the bright side, at least it's all settles now! And Mizukien actually pretty nice once you talk to her, very shy-though a bit stubborn! I forgive her a little for throwing water on Kagamicchi! I will kill her if she does~! Anyway, I'm hungry Kurokocchi! I want food-

Kuroko ignored his partner. He looked to the other males next to him. "By the way, Aomine-kun..." He glanced at his partener. "...Kise-kun, who's going to clean up the lunch room after all of that-

"Attention..." A voice rang throughout the main lobby. The group looked up at the speakers, which everyone assumed was where the voice came from. 

"Attention..." A familiar voice repeated itself. Aomine froze. He prayed that voice-it-it didn't belonged to who he thought it belonged to.

"Aomine! You fucking _bastard!_ Get to my office, _now!_ " The blue-nett's mouth hung in agape. 

"W-wait! It wasn't just me! It was Kise and Tetsu too-

The blue-nett looked beside him to see that the two males from before no longer stood beside him. Aomine looked around to see two familiar mops missing from the premises.

The dark skinned teen growled.

"Kise! Tetsu! Those bastards! They knew this was going to happen! They just left me! Next time I'll swear that I'll kill 'em when I see their faces-

"Aomine! I don't see you heading this way yet!" The loud voice of Sayka continue to harass Aomine. Damn, that bitch was _persistent!_ The blue-nett's posture became slouched. The tall male pouted slightly. Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

                                                                               " Damn it! Food fights _suck_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...that can't be fair in a food fight...  
> Ah~! Another chapter! Thank ya all for waiting for this! I get super excited when I see someone reading my fan fiction! This is the last part of the "Maysaur and Mizuki arc," so next chapter will be something different. Well, I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Bookmarks, Kudos, and Comments! Thank ya! Love ya forever!  
> (PS: The last name Jackson was taken from Panic At The Disco's song "Miss Jackson.)


	9. Dancing Brilliantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Aomine does something stupid, something get's taken away. The only thing now left to do is to earn that something back in... a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to. God, I'm sorry!

                                                                                        Season 1; Episode 5: Dancing Brilliantly

                                                                                (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

Kagami groaned in defeat.

Yesterday was an eventful day. Between fan girls, FBI's, crazy chicks, food fights, and a series a debates that let to a lousy compromise, Kagami was dead right tired. And you know, after many points or times in his days living on earth, nothing has never been as crazy and absurd as any of this shit.   

Really, he can't think of anything that can top off what's happen to him so far. Shocking, really. Wonder what could outdo a school filled with supernatural beings who fight bad guys?

The red head sat up from his bed. The male slowly dispatched from the white sheets. He sat down at the corner of the bed and stretched his tired limbs. Man, yesterday was a tiring day indeed. He's never had a day like that: a day so eventful and lively. A small smile made it's way onto Kagami's face.

It was kinda fun, the most fun he ever had.

And you know who he had to thank for that fun day.

A bright blush covered the red head's cheeks.

_Aomine._

The guy was a bastard, but he didn't seem that bad of a person. The only thing that got Kagami's blood boiling was that cocky-ass attiude of his. Other then that, he deemed the blue-nett worthy of being on the good guy list.

_Speaking of Aomine..._

Alluring red hues examined his surroundings. The red head frowned. The big dorm room was empty. No one was here except him and the empty white bed sheets.

_...where is he?_

                                                                                                                                ;Prevail.,.

A tall red head with beautiful eyes infiltrated the main lobby. The male looked around the place for his goal, or specifically the person he sought to meet. Even though it was crowded, or that so many eyes were pinned to his frame, he still wanted to seek that person. That person, that one very person that _opened his hand_ and _saved him from falling_. No matter how long it takes, he wanted to find him.

He just _wanted to find him._

However, even if his goal wasn't that far fetched, it still seemed _too far fetched._ Maybe it was the effect of the crowded hallway, or maybe even the fact that he knew almost _no one here_. And it scared him. That fact scared him. The ideal made his lungs feel warped and his heart palpitate. The male didn't like when so many people are near him in the first place. He just...never felt like he could stand anywhere and be apart of anything. You could use the example of a puzzle. When someone tries to solve the game and picks up a piece and tries to assemble this one article with the rest, but the shape _just doesn't match_ and _it just doesn't fit in this place._

 No matter where you place him, he just seems out of place.

Kagami Taiga has never felt like he belonged somewhere. He's different, always will be. Why? He can never find a clue. Is there a way to? Well, he somehow found a way not to. 

The red head felt nervous. He's always felt lost. Where should he turn? And why is there so many paths to choose from? No matter how many people are here...

The red head felt a couple of shoves erupt from the huge crowd. They must be in a hurry to get to where they have to go. Kagami's never needed to rush. Because really, where does he have to go? A hang out with friends? Don't have any. School or after school activities? He's never been that great with academics in the first place. And really, if he can barely make a companion how the _fuck_ do you think he can join a club? 

This time it a hard shove that made the red head stagger to the side. That shove caused another to the other side, then the back, then the chest. It was a chain reaction that caused the red head to be treated like ragged doll. 

A small whimper came out from the red head's lips. 

No matter how many people are here...

Kagami squeezed his eyes tight. He never liked it. To admit this fact was like admitting the worst and darkest secret you have. But it wasn't like it was secret, though. It always seemed to show up. Every where he is, it feels as if  he is always  tagged as his own species. He just didn't belong. He just _never belonged_ in the _first place_. 

Sudden the hallway was parted in the center. People were walking to the right. People were walking to the left. And that frightened him to no end. The path they took directed them this way. The path that they took lead them that way. And then there is him...

And no matter how many people they are, Kagmi Taiga will always find himself in the center of everything. When the crowd drifts two different ways, he'll find himself in the middle of the flow, being the divider between both paths.

Red eyes shakily looked to the ground. Always, it was always like this. And that-and that scared the shit out of him to no end. 

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_

That vision. That fucking terrifying vision was drifting in and out of his head like a screwed up radio. No... He didn't want to see it now. That image. It was fucking creepy and sacred the under crap out of him.

_"Ku, ku, ku! Amazing!"_

_Make it stop! Just make it stop. Please...someone make it go away! Make it all go away._ _**Make this pain go away!-**_

"Kagami-kun." A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around him. There was no possible way that voice just came from no where, right?

A poke to his side caused his body to jerk forward. Where the hell did that come from-

"I'm right here, Kagami-kun," He slowly looked to his side to see familiar piercing light blue eyes staring at him.

His eyes slowly widened.

Where did...

Then he screamed.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Kuroko-ku-Kuroko?!" The light blue-nett nodded his head. 

"That is my name, Kagami-kun." The red head looked down at the other male. The emotions of surprise, shock, and a hint of fear spilled onto his facial expression.

"W-what-how did-when did you-how?!" The light blue-nett shrugged.

"You seemed to be just standing there in a daze. I just wanted to walk up to you and make sure you're okay, Kagami-kun." The red head skeptically nodded. Somehow, with this guy, you could except one thing a _bam!_   It is something totally different from what you excepted in the first place. Kuroko Tetsuya was invisible, yes. However, he was invisible and...mysterious. And due to these two facts, something in Kagami tells him that he shouldn't mess with the little guy. 

"So, are you Kagami-kun?" The light blue-netts blue eyes stared into the red head's. The unreadable look plastered onto the other's face made the ginger feel uneasy and unnerved. 

"A-am I what?" Kagami wanted to curse himself out for stuttering like that. He had no reason to. In his stay at Soul Academy so far, Kuroko has never gave him a reason to feel so demoralize. Well, except for that time when the little guy beat the _living shit_ out of Kise and Aomine. Other than that, the red head could not point out an exemplification that could relate to the sentiment that he appeared to have in this instance. But that look. T-that looked that felt like he was reading all ways, and any ways that could contribute to the conclusion he sought to find. Those wide blue eyes... just stared at you. Even if eyes couldn't have the ability to talk, it was as if those eyes were telling you _"I will find a way."_

And somehow, Kagami felt like the other male was slowly pealing him apart without much effort. Probably true though. Kagami was a terrible actor.

"Okay." Kuroko looked up, waiting for a reply.

Kagami swallowed a huge gallon of saliva.

"U-um yeah..." He smiled sheepishly. Everyone has a moment. He just had his in the middle of traffic. No big deal. Nothing to worry about. Though, the red head still felt a little shaken up. "I-I'm okay." Kagami needed to lie. Kuroko shouldn't have to worry about him.

Kuroko continued to stare at the other.

"Are you sure?" Kagami nodded. Kuroko lingered for a moment. His blue orbs clearly stated that he didn't believe _a single word coming from the red head's mouth_ , but he let it go. He will probably regret the decision, but he'll let the red head stick with the mask he created and wore. He'll regret, he probably will one of these days. But for now, all he can do is go with the flow.

 "If you insist, Kagami-kun." The blue-nett peaked behind the ginger before focusing on the red head again. He knew it,  _that idiot_  wasn't present at the moment. "By the way, Kagami-kun." The said male looked at the other expectantly. "Where is Aomine-kun?" The red head in front of him titled his head to the side.

Then he gasped. 

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" The red headed male in front of him nervously fiddled with his hands in front of his chest. "H-have you seen Aomine? I noticed he wasn't in the dorm room this morning and I don't really know where to look in order to...um find him so would you happen to like see him around or anything?"

The smaller boy thought for a moment. He then shook his head as his answer.

"I am truly sorry, Kagami-kun, but I haven't seen him either." Kagami shook his head.

"No! It's really fine! It's just..." He timidly looked down at the hall way floor. God, this is so embarrassing. "I-um-I f-feel really nervous when I'm alone in places I'm not familiar with..." He smiled shly. "And to be honest, it kinda keeps me out..."

Kuroko eye almost twitched. _Almost._ Really, that idiot was going to _pay_ for making Kagami feel so insecure. 

"I understand, Kagam-kun. I will help you search for Aomine-kun." Before anything could escape the red head's mouth, Kuroko grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him away from where he stood.

"O-okay." The red head blinked. He let the smaller boy drag him off to God knows where. Now that you think about it, where was Kuroko going to take him? They barely had an idea on where to start searching. 

The two males took a sharp turn to the left. 

Well, he didn't know, but it seems like Kuroko does.

                                                                                                                      ;Prevail.,.

The pair stopped abruptly near a vending machine.

Kagami frowned at the shorted male. He didn't really anticipate that a vending machine would do much for their cause.

"Um, Kuroko?" The blue-nett looked up at him expectantly. "I have a question..." He frowned due to his confusion.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" The red head scratched his head.

"Well," he started, "I kinda can't really figure out why the hell we are at a _vending machine_ if we're looking for Aomine..."

Kuroko gave the taller boy a short nod.

"It takes one idiot to find another, Kagami-kun." The red head looked even more confused then before. 'It takes one idiot to find another?" What the hell _does that_ mean?! Look, if Kuroko didn't know where to start looking, he should of said so. Kagami wouldn't blame him. How could he, anyway? He was in the same predicament. How could he judge?

 Kuroko shook his head. "He should be here right about now." Kagami titled his head to the side.

"Him? Who are you talking about-"

Loud humming cut his speech short. Kagami looked ahead to see a mop of blonde hair rounding the corner. He wanted to take the initiative and greet the figure heading their way, but Kuroko pulled him behind the vending machine. It was only until the person was a few centimeters away that Kuroko dragged Kagami out of their hiding spot.

Kuroko offered a small wave to the blonde male.

"Hello, Kise-kun." The blonde male stopped in his tracks. He stared at the ground with a deep scowl before slowly lifting up his head to see his partners indifferent express.

Kise's eyes widened in horrow.

Oh God...not Kuroko... _not Kuroko! Not here, not **now!**_

The blonde male slowly turned around and started to walk back the way he came from. However, the pale hand placed on his shoulder and the toxic air swirling around Kuroko that said _'you will not run away from me,_ ' stopped him from escaping the wrath of Satan.

Kise slowly and painfully turned slightly around to face the small blue-nett.

"Kise-kun." The  blue-nett started. His grip on the blonde's shoulder tightened immensely. "What are you doing here near a vending machine when we have class at this time?" Kise's whole body started to shake. God, _oh God_! Kise could deal with anyone's wrath. Well, just not Kuroko's. That was like taming the _ultimate fucking beast!_

"W-what a-are y-y-you t-talking ab-bout?" The blonde boy began to stutter out. His body shook in fear by the repercussion of his actions. He was going to pay for his mistake. He just knew it. "What makes you think that I was going t-to buy something from here, Kurokocchi?" 

Kuroko pointed towards the blond's hand.

"Kise-kun," he started, "...There is change in your hand." The blond opened his hand. He looked in his hand with grief to see a couple of quarters laying flat against his palm. For once, Kise wished money wasn't a important essential in order to buy things. Maybe his life would be easier of money didn't mean so much.

"Oh w-well that's for-ah never mind...you got me Kurokocchi!" The blonde scratched the back of his head. He might as will admit his mistakes now and repent. Otherwise, the compensation fee might be way more than he could ever handle.

A hard slap to the back of his head caused a hot burning pain of the abused spot. The blond boy dropped to his knees. He held the spot in pain with two hands and prayed to God that the pain would end _soon._ Kise was never really mindful of danger. He should be, because it appears that whatever he thought was a good idea at the time soon morphed into a _danger_ _zone_. And guess where that danger zone led him to? The open doors of divine punishment; ready and waiting for him to _walk through_ and _receive what was coming_. 

"Kurokocchi! How mean! It hurt- _wait a minute!_ You're not in class either, so doesn't that make you guilty too?!" 

Kuroko's expression never changed. Not even a little bit. 

"You skipped for a can of soda-"

Kise pouted. "Cherry Coke is not just a soda! It's amazing Kuroko-"

Kuroko shook his head. "I skipped because Kagami-kun needed my help." Kise looked next to his partner to see the said red head fidgeting timidly. 

Kise grinned. Kagame and Kuroko almost had to close their eyes. How can someone have such a blinding smile? The sun was just another star. Kise shinned brighterithen the sun. No, that wasn't it. Kise didn't out beat the sun.

That would be like trying to defeat yourself. 

"Ah! Sorry Kagamicchi! I should of greeted you first thing I saw you!" Kagami shook his head. He offered a small smile to the other male.

"Nah, it's fine. I didn't really say much either. Hi there, Kise. How are you?" Kise jumped up and down. The blond clearly couldn't contain his happiness. 

"Hi Kagamicchi! I'm good! I hope you're the same! I like when Kagamicchi is doing good!" Kagami rolled his eyes. The small smile on his lips clarified that he wasn't annoyed at the blonde.

Kise frowned. 

"Wait, Kuroko said he was helping you out with something! What did you need help with, Kagmicchi?!" A faint dust of red covered the red head's cheeks.

"W-well..." The ginger glanced at Kuroko. The blue-nett nodded his head.

"Kise-kun, have you seen Aomine-kun?" Kuroko questioned his partner. The blond boy shook his head.

"Sorry Kurokocchi! I haven't seen him since the food fight!" Kise scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. "He's probably really mad at us for that...I bet when he sees us he's gonna go on a rampage. You never know though! Sakuracchi might have been more lenient with beating up Aominecchi! How unforunate if she was!" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kagami smiled nervously. _'Kise sure loves when Aomine get's his ass handed to him. Not like anyone can blame him, though...'_

Kise looked over to Kagami. 

"Is that what you need help with, Kagmicchi? Looking for Aominecchi?" The red head nodded slowly. He sighed.

"I woke up and he wasn't in bed. I've been looking for him since then. I bumped into Kuroko and well...that's how we kind of met up with you." Kise nodded his head. He glanced at his partner. 

"So you haven't found him, eh?" Kuroko nodded. "Well, class should be ending right now! Let's go grab some lunch! I'm really hungry~!" Kuroko nodded in agreement. His partner is an idiot and beyond help, but he could be of some use when it comes to thinking if it comes down to it.

"You're right, Kise-kun. How about we eat? I could use a vanilla milkshake." Kise grinned. Kuroko and Kise started to walk towards the lunch room.

Kagami stood in place. He didn't really know if he should follow or not.

"Wait!" The partners in crime stopped in their tracks. They looked behind them to see the red head standing there-hands behind his back and eyes downcast.

They both hated that express. If they could, Kise and Kuroko would _ripped that one off_ and _paste another one_. Only problem about this was that they could not.

They could not, but they would have.

"Ah..." The gingers cheeks turned a faint red. "Well..." Red eyes found comfort on the solid floor. "Aomine has the money so I'm kind of broke...I could w-wait till y-"

Kise began to walk towards the red head. Kagami bite his lip. He didn't think he did anything wrong. He should apologizes, shouldn't he-

Warm hands  lightly grasped his wrist. The red head stared into genial brown eyes. He didn't know what to say. He...he didn't know how to interrupt this at all-

"Kurokocchi and I were already knew! We were planning on buying anyway! Don't be worried about stupid things like that!" Kise grinned. "Beside, we are your knights! We're gonna take care of you, kay?! A knight always takes care of his queen!" Kagami's cheeks burned a bright crimson. Why the hell does Kise have to say the most embarrassing things?!

"K-kise! Are you _still_ saying that?! I thought it was only for the stupid food fight!" Kise laughed. 

"Well now that this is all settled-" Kise faced the opposite directions. He let go of one of Kagami's wrist, but held on tight and pulled the other. Ruby eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing-

"Let's go eat, Kagamicchi." Kise winked at the other male. "I bet you're cute when you eat, Kagamicchi!" Kagami's cheeks burned a brighter crimson. 

"Ah...okay..."

                                                                                                          ;Prevail.,.

 The group of three slowly stood in the elevator in solemn silence.

Kagami wouldn't call the air awkward. In all honesty, he believed that he, himself was the cause of the silence that filled the elevator like toxic fumes. Kise was chatting is life away, speaking about anything that he set his eyes on. Kagami really knew what he was doing. He was trying to lighten the mood as much as possible by asking for opinions and looking at him and Kuroko expectantly. Kagami felt bad. Kuroko and Kise were trying to make him as comfortable as possible, and you know what he does to thank them? These two have been nothing but kind to him.  And the only thing he even thinks to do is nod or shake his head and discreetly ignore the two teens to be able to lose himself in though without them noticing.  

Kagami bite his bottom lip.

This is why. This is the reason why people look the other way or back off and run away. It was due to him speaking his mind to everyone who asks and when he decides to keep his damn trap  _shut_ , people ask him the reason why he hates them so _fucking_ much. Everyone told him to back off, to stay on the other side of the field and weep in his misery _alone._ And he knows that they are not in the wrong: they were never in the wrong to _begin with._ He was...scary, and mean, and-and 

...unwanted.

And it will always be this way. No matter how much he ignores it and tries, they will hate him because he is different and leave him with himself as his only companion.

And they will do it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and _fucking again_ and oh God it just hurts so much to be alone-

"Kagami-kun." A soft voice pulled him back into reality and away from a imaginary world filled with dark thoughts and hazardous illusions. The red head looked in front of him to see Kuroko staring at him. 

"Ah-y-y-yes?" He almost grimaced and called himself out for sounding so small and afraid. He shouldn't sound so fearful, because he has nothing to be afraid of. 

Kuroko stared at the red head blankly.

"We're here, Kagami-kun." The red head frowned.

"We're where?" Kuroko motioned to the outskirts of the elevator.

"Block C..." Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Kagami-kun, we're heading towards the lunch room, remember?"

Kagami nodded slowly. 

_'Ah...right...how could I forgot so quickly...'_

Kagami laughed nervously. "Right, lunch room. Let's go, Kuroko." The blue-nett nodded. Out of courtesy, the small male held the elevator door open for Kagami. He began to walk behind the red head when the ginger said thanks.

"Kurokocch~i! Kagamicchi~!" Kise beamed from his place beside the elevator doors. Kuroko nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kise grin widened. "Shall we get going?!" We're almost there! Aren't elevators so convenient?!"

Kagami snorted. 

_'A certain someone just found that out not too long ago...'_

Kuroko nodded. That action seemed to be the signal to move a head. Kise started to walk a head: Kagami soon followed his lead. Kuroko walked slowly behind, however. He needed to dissect and think what just happened in the elevator. 

Kuroko glanced at the red head's back. Something seems off to him. Everything about the red head was a mystery, a puzzle that's pieces were scattered all over the floor.

The blue-nett's lips formed into a thin line.

And he wants to solve this challenging puzzle, no matter ho much sweat, blood, and tears it will take for him to.

A small smile sneaked it's way onto his face. 

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun let's sit in the middle of the lunch room today." Kise titled his head to the side.

"Eh?" He frowned. "Why to do want to sit in the middle of the lunch room? I thought you never liked to sit there since more people can look at you!" Kuroko sighed. The smile om his face didn't plan on fading any time soon.

"I know." The small blue-nett glanced at the red head again. His blue eyes only left the ginger's back when they rounded a corner. "But, I think our ' _queen_ ' deserves as much attention as possible." Kuroko ignored the looks of astonishment from both of his companions. 

"Kuroko?! Kagami turned around to face the light blue-nett. A huge crimson hue slowly stained his cheeks. 

Kise grinned. "You're so right, Kurokocchi! We should brag about how we have such a cutie in our company! I mean, it's only natural!" Kagami lightly glared at the two.

"Y-you know that's not true!" Kuroko shook his head.

"Kise-kun," The smalle teen looked towards his companion. "You know that is not right. We should just keep Kagami-kun for ourselves. Because..." The light blue-nett slightly smirked. "I think just having Kagami-kun in our companion is enough to send anyone fuming with jalousie." 

Kagami's blush darkened. He shook his head violently.

"Not you to Kuroko! Kise is already enough! Stop saying so many embarrassing things!" Kuroko only shrugged as a response. His partner, however, twirled around and pointed to the end of the hall.

"We're here! Ah! Now I can eat! I'm so hungry~! I could die!" The trio continued to walk down the hall. They rounded a short corner to come closer to their destination.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko started. They were only one more corner away from the lunch room. "Please don't over exaggerate. You won't die." 

Kagami sighed. This is going to be a long lunch-

"Give to the poor. We need it more then ya." Kagami stopped in his tracks. He looked a head of him to see a male sitting beside the lunch room doors holding a poster with the words 'Give money to the poor,' written sloppily on the huge paper and a small tissue box filled with what Kagami thought to be as donation.

The ginger frowned. If only the male didn't have his hoodie up...maybe he could figure out the identity of the broke boy. He probably would have known the boy right away due to the familiarity of the voice that sounded like rich dark chocolate.

The mysterious male opened his mouth to recite his slogan again. "Give to the poor. We need it more than-" The unnamed figure gritted his teeth when a group of teens passed him. He pointed a finger towards their direction while he bawled his other hand in a shaky fist. "Hey, ya fucking twerps! How dare ya ignore the fucking poor!" The group of teens hurriedly ran inside the lunch room. Fear took over the faces of each teen like a plague. They're reactions added fuel to the fire.

The figure snarled. "Do ya have any fucking good in those stone hearts of yars?! Huh?! I _fucking_ swear! You all will go to Hell for this!" The unknown person slouched. "Ah man..."

Kagami frowned.

"Wait a minute." The red head slowly approached the figure. He bend down and gently took the sweatshirt's material in between his fingers.

That voice and the way the figure spoke...not that he thought about it, the only person who could be behind that hoodie would be...

The ginger flipped the hoodie backwards.

Ruby eyes widened at the sight of familiar dark blue.

"A-Aomine?!" 

The tall dark blue-nett smirked.

"Yo, Kagami! How ya doing?!" 

The red head's eye twitch. 

"What the...what the hell do you mean 'Yo, Kagami! How ya doing?! How I'm doing? How I'm doing?! I..." The red head sighed. "Never mind that! What the hell are you doing here?!"The dark skinned male lazily sitting on the floor shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Don't ya see? I'm trying to get some money! But tcch..." Aomine glared at the floor. "People are so damn stingy 'round here, it's hard making a buck now a days!" Kagami rolled his eyes. This guy was beyond stupid in so many ways.

Kuroko stared at the dark blue-nett.

"Aomine-kun, how are you trying to earn money? Your allowance should cover everything." Kagami frowned at the smaller male.

"Allowance? What allowance?" Kuroko sighed.

"Aomine-kun didn't tell you, did he?" The red head shook his head. Kuroko glanced sternly at the dark skinned male. "Oh course he didn't..." The light blue-nett murmured. He looked at the red head blankly. "At Soul Academy, every student get's money for the balance of two week for things such as food and other necessities." Kagami nodded his head. 

"But every two weeks sounds kind of too much..." Kuroko nodded.

"It appears so, however, many of us use that money to get to and from missions as well as for supplies or weaponry damages." Kagami frowned. Wait a minute...this sounds shady...

"Then if you get paid every two freaking weeks...why the hell are you-" The redhead pointed towards Aomine. "Looking for more? I would think you would get a lot for all the things you could need..." 

Aomine's eye twtiched. 

"Isn't it obvious?" The dark blue-nett pointed towards his own chest. "I'm fucking broke!"

Kuroko stared at the blue-nett. 

"How are you broke? You weren't paid to-

Aomine growled. "Because that fucking bitch took my money as compensation for our little performance in the lunch room. Thanks to you two bastards, I had to suffer a fucking 1 hour and thirty minute lecture on how to eat properly and how the food pyramid works! Did you think I wanted to know what' drinks are _killing my insides?!_ Huh?! Thanks you son of a bitches, now I can never look at fucking Caprese Sons the same without feeling disgusted with myself! Fucking calories and fucking sugar!" The three boys stared at the dark blue-nett blankly.

_This guy..._

 "But Aomine-kun..." Kuroko pointed to the red head beside him. "What about Kagami? You each have your own set of allowance. Kagami's should help both of you at least get by." 

Kagami blinked. Aomine didn't tell him that.

"I do?" He glanced at his partner.

Aomine scratched the back of his head. Oh fuck. This is not good. He was stupid, he can admit. However, what he did was beyond stupid. It was beyond _repair_.

"W-well, ya see now..." The dark skinned male laughed nervously. "Sakura did give me money for you, but I um...I kind of spent it..."

Kagami's eyes widened. This stupid- "What the hell do you mean you kind of spent it?!" Aomine pouted slightly.

"Erm...Well I had to pay for transportation for our last mission and for food, ya know! And that picture Maysaur offered to give to me-ah that probably was a scram-God that picture was so damn petty but hey-I think it was worth it~! I swear though I had more than enough to last us two weeks but-" Aomine glared at Kise and Kuroko. "I had to give the rest of my funds to Sakura for damages caused by the badass lunch rumble we displayed not to long 'go!" 

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched. 

"Hold on. If you and Kagami just go on a mission, you can earn payment easily." Kagami looked towards Aomine's direction. 

The red head nervously looked at Aomine. His expression clearly voiced that he did not want to go and see _so much_ _blood and human insides_. It must of been such a traumatic experience. The blue-nett still couldn't understand how the hell he could even sleep at night without seeing that God-damn incident over and over and _fucking_ _over_ again."W-why not?"

Aomine glanced at him. Ivry eyes narrowed slightly. It was obvious-the reason why. He just did not think the red head was ready to visualize another scene filled with real horror crops. Even if it is just for today, he wants the red head to stay pure. Kagami doesn't need to be tainted with black like them. All of their hands are dyed in scars and sins. His does not have to be.

_If only for a little while...just a little while-God please..._

"I.' Aomine bowed his head. His dark bangs covered his expression. "I wanted that to be the last option we could turn to..."

Kagami nodded. He knows. He understands. And he is grateful for it.

Kuroko sighed. 

"Well, we need to figure this out. How about we all sit down and eat? Excluding Aomine-kun, that is. Since he's idiocy was the reason that our dear Kagami-kun is in this predicament." Aomine barked. The three other males ignore him as they all walked inside the large lunch room. They sat down at the middle of the lunch room. The four boys looked at each other expectantly.

Kuroko cleared his throat.

"Aomine-kun, go order something for us." The light blue-nett reach in his pocket and took out a couple of dollars. "I will offer to give you donations seeming that you group in with the less unfortunate." The taller teen glared at Kuroko.

"What the-Kagami's broke too! Grr...never mind! I'll be back! One day I'll get you back for this, your sick _bastard_!" Aomine snickered before snatching the money from the other teens grasp. He began to walk to the line. A soft tug on his sports jacket forced him back in place. 

"Oh and Aomine-kun," Kuroko started. His pink lips formed a small smirk. "I hope you order us all something you like. I mean, I did give you a job you're good at. Spending money careless instead of saving." Aomine galred down at the small teen. He opened his mouth to remark but thought better of it. He continued to walk to the front of the line. As always, he ignored the protest and complaints thrown at him from behind. The dark skinned male didn't care. He was hungry and broke. These people were only one of the two.

The group of three waited silently until the dark blue-nett walked over and harshly slammed the tray filled with food on top of the table.

"So," Kise started. He waited until Aomine was seated to continue. "How are we going to get money? I mean, it seems like going on a mission seems like a option you two don't wanna deal with, so how?" 

Aomine shrugged. "Don't ner, but I don't wanna be stuck begging off of you two fuckers for two weeks, so we betta come up with something soon." Kuroko nodded.

"How about getting a job?" Aomine froze.

_Ah hell-_

"D-dont't think that's a good idea. I don't wanna be bothered with dealing with other people's stupidity.

The three teens raised an eyebrow at Aomine. _'_

_You're one to talk about stupidity!'_

Kuroko sighed. "Seems like Aomine-kun's laziness beats his own will to live. Well then," The small teen stood up from the table. Kise hesitantly followed. "I can't really help you out. You need to figure it out Aomine-kun. This isn't Kise's or my problem to deal with. If push comes to shove, I will cover for Kagami-kun's expenses. Let's go, Kise-kun. " The blonde slowly nodded and followed the blue-nett out the lunch room door.

Kagami sighed. He was tired. Being near these guys worn him out to no end.

"This won't turn out good, will it?"

                                                                                                                            ;Prevail.,.

"Fuck! Kagami~! I'm fucking hungry!" Kagami gritted his teeth. He was annoyed. The red head was past being patient and understanding. Aomine's whining and complaining completely set him haywire. If it wasn't for his will to hold himself back, there would be a dead body laying on their shared room's floor.

Kagami could get why Kise and Kuroko left, Aomine was a heavy bag of luggage. Too heavy and too much to handle.

The blue-nett screamed. He laid down on his back and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The dark skinned teen raised his head up and slammed the back of his head on the white pillow located behind him. "I'm gonna die! Die I tell ya! Kill me-oh God-" Aomine's stomach rumbled loudly. "Make the pain go away! Just make it all go away!" The red head glared at his roommate. Aomine's whining was worst then a child's. 

Maybe that's because Aomine's _acting_ like one right now.

The red head sighed. "Then why on't you ask Kuroko and Kise to lend you money or something? You can't be so stupid to think that lying around and moaning is going to help you get food! God-dammit! You're so annoying!" The blue-nett pouted.

"Why so cruel, Kagami~?! I would ask Kise but that soulless bastard next to him holds all the money! And I barely got any funds from my tissue box! God! I'm so hungry!" Kagami rolled his eyes. 

"You don't even have a dollar or something? You can't be that broke!" The blue-nett snickered. He rolled his eyes at the other male.

"Well how did you think I got the tissue box? Thin fucking air?" Kagami stared wide eyed at the teen laying down. He was so astonished. How could one man be so _God-damn_ _stupid_?!

"The red head slowly shook his head. "I have no words..." 

Aomine scowled. "And I have no money. Seems like we're both screwed." The blue-nett sighed. He waved a hand up and down. "Ah~ I wish I could make shit! Too bad the other thing that I'm skilled with is noddles."

Kagami's eyes widened. Oh, that's right!

"Um, Aomine?" The dark skinned male glance at the other teen questionably. "Is there a kitchen around here that's for anyone to use?" Aomine scrunched his eyebrows together. 

 "Yeah...the home-meck room's the place..." The red head nodded enthusiastically.

"Really?! Is there ingredients there? Fresh?" Aomine slowly nodded. He frowned.

"Yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with-" Kagami stood up from the end of his bed. He looked at the other male excitedly. 

"Can you take me there? I have an idea!" The taller teen raised an eyebrow.

Aomine's frown deepened. "What the h-

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry or not-

The blue-nett stood up from where he laid and walked towards the door. "Let's go." He said not a second later. The tall teen led the both of them towards the elevator to Block C. Once the metal doors opened, the two stepped out and continued to go towards their destination, The yellow and red designs always seemed to amazes Kagami. Somehow, it all blend together perfectly. Kagami never thought yellow could look so good on walls.

The walk to the Home-Meck room didn't take long. It was a silent journey, but also a peaceful journey. He felt protected. He felt safe. And he might sound over dramatic to think this when they are walking towards a kitchen, but he couldn't help it. It was something about Aomine's broad shoulders and powerful strides that made him feel like a queen shielded by her knight-

Kise's way of thinking is getting to him. It really is.

 "We're here." The taller teen said. Kagami accidentally bumped into his back due to Aomine's short stop. The ginger flinched before looking up to see an opened room. Kagami walked a head of his companion. He stepped into the room. The red head's eyes widened.

 _Amaizng_!

The enormous rectangle tables and humongous windows covered with curtains create the room to look bigger then it really was. The green and red wallpaper formed the right atmosphere for cooking. Kagami could not think anything more perfect then this. 

"This is the Home-Meck-or 'Mess' room. Since we don't have a teacher for the subject, this rooms pretty much never used. Which reminds me, why the hell are we-" Kagami turned the blue-nett around and lightly pushed his back towards the door.

"Alright, alright! I get everything! Now, you'll know the reason why later. I'm gonna to need about ten minutes to whip something up, so just do something productive-I don't care. Just..." The red head's cheek turned a light crimson. "Don't come in." Kagami shoved the other male out of the room and shut the door loudly. Aomine scowled. He plopped his butt down right in front of the door.

The blue-nett frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean 'whip something up?" \

That question stuck to his mind for the majority of his time waiting outside. He had nothing to do but watch people nonchantly walk by; giving him weird glances and disapproving looks. If he was one to care, he would of spat something rude and glared daggers at however dared to even think they could look at him like that. However, the young male didn't even think for a second about nonsense such as opinions. They can think whatever they want. Besides, how are they any better? Are they even in a position where they have not committed any crimes filled with stupidity or self-reservedness? If any of them hasn't, then they can throw as many stones as they please. But the odds of that being true were zero. Every one has sinned. And every one hates something. 

Aomine would know that. There is something he hates with all his will being. If he had a choice, he would fucking kill _each and every one of them_ and burn them, even if they scream for forgiveness and mercy. As long as they get what they deserve, Aomine doesn't mind going to Hell for all of the monster's he has killed. And for all of the innocent lives he _could_ of saved, but was too _God-_ _Damn_ weak to.

The blue-nett squeezed his eyes shut. He can't remind that now. If he does, his need to ravish those _ugly fucks_ will become stronger-

The smell of something delicious made all of his horrid thoughts run and hide and his body stand. He sniffed more with his nose to decipher what is that _glorious smell_ , but frowned once he realized where this smell was coming from. 

_The...Home-Meck room?_

 There was no way...was someone cooking in there. Wait, but that couldn't make any sense. The only person in there was Kagami.

Wait a minute. There was only one reason for this.

Someone must of sneaked from under a table and kidnapped Kagami. Oh God, what if the culprit decided to cook something in order for the amazing smell to purposely signal someone to walk in the room and try and save Kagami? Oh God! What would he even want? Aomine is flat broke. There is no way he could pay this evil-doer any amount of money! Oh hell no-what-what if-what if they decided to _eat_ Kagami?!        

Aomine kicked the door open.                                                                             

"Get your dirty hands _off_ of Kagami, you damn bastard-"

Aomine blinked.

The tall blue-nett looked around the door. There wasn't someone there with a mask or an intention to kidnap. However, there was Kagami in a pink apron swaying his hips to the beat of his own humming. 

Aomine hung his mouth in agape. He tried to search for words, but non seem to go right with this situation. When Kagami's turned around to the sound of the blue-nett gaping like a fish, the dark skinned teen almost couldn't take it. 

 _Adorable_.

The way the pink laced apron moved with his hips and the huge coat of red that stained the other male's cheeks hurtled all thoughts and words out the window. It was like stars and glitter surrounded the ginger when he turned to look at the person who enter the room so quickly. 

Kagami covered his face and his body up in embarrassment. Aomine cheeks turned a light crimson red at the sight. 

"I-I told you not to come in! No! D-don't look!" The blue-nett rapidly shook his hands. 

"Wait!" The dark skinned male began. "God, I didn't mean to! I thought someone came and tried to harm you by the smell of food-

Kagami shook his head. He closed his eyes shut. The ginger's cheeks stained a brighter shade of red. "How the _hell_ does the smell have to do with anything-

 Aomine scrowled. "I just told you why! Wait a-why the hell are you wearing that in the first place?!" Kagami opened his mouth to retort, but closed it quickly. The red head looked down at the ground silently. His body shook slightly.

Aomine scratched his head. Maybe he shouldn't of said that-

"F-food." The red head spoke nervously. The taller male just frowned.

"Food?" He asked. Kagami nodded.

"Y-you...said you were hungry s-so I thought maybe I could wipe something up." The ginger's gaze lingered to the floor again. "Your whining was getting annoying a-and since we couldn't pay for anything to eat I thought it would just be easier to make it...if you don't want it, I d-don't really c-care if you choose to eat it or not, but I just thought that..." Aomine's eyes widened. 

Kagami was cooking for him. _For him_. Aomine was the one who wasted all of their money, not Kagami. The red head could have blame him, but instead he was _making_ something for him. Kagami was being selfless, while with money in his hands Aomine had been being _selfish_.

 The blue-nett walked over to where the food was placed. He pulled a chair out and quietly sat down. The dark skinned male looked over the table. All of the dishes laid look amazingly good. They sparkled and shined with each other in sync.

Aomine took a deep breath. He grabbed the closest plate. The blue-nett eyed it warily. 

_No...you have to..._

 The tall man gulped before reaching for the pair of chopsticks next to him. He nodded his head. 

_'Even if this taste like shit, it'll all be worth it. Just think of Kagami in a pink apron, that way you won't faint because of the shitty taste.'_

Aomine took a bite of the food. He slowly chewed. Every mix of flavor and spice hit his senses at once. 

His eyes widened.

"Kagami?" The blue-nett bowed his head down. His dark blue bangs concealed his eyes. 

Kagami fidgeted nervously. "Y-yes?" 

The taller teen reached behind the table. He grabbed Kagami's wrists and held them tightly with his hand. The dark skinned male's eyes glowed.

"This is fucking amazing! Kagami, you should of told me you could cook! God-this is better then anything I've ever tasted-even Murasakibara! Jesus! This is the best thing I-" The enthusiastic blue-nett looked down to see tan cheeks perfectly matching with red hair. Kagami bowed his head down. His dark red hair covered his ruby eyes.

"T-t-t-thanks..." A small smile graced his lips. No one's ever tried his cooking before. He always thought it tasted like any other food, but to hear that someone loves it...welll.

It's a good feeling. One he's never experienced until now.

Aomine's eyes widened upon seeing the small smile. Even if it wasn't much, it was still too beautiful to be taken lightly.

"Ah..." The blue-nett slowly let go of the other's wrist. He quickly covered his mouth to hide the light blush that was slowly covering his cheeks. "Um...it's nothing...um." The dark skinned teens eyes slowly roamed towards the other male. 

"Um...well," Aomine nodded his head slowly. "It's fucking great! Man, I'm lucky! Others would be dying to-"

Hold on minute...Food...that's it! That's the way!

"Kagami?" The red head tilted his head to the side at the sound of his name.

"How would you feel..." Aomine grinned. "If we were to share your God given talent to everyone _and_ get's some shit out of it all at the same time?"

 

                                                                                                                           ;Prevail.,.

 Aomine busted inside the lunch room.

The blue-nett pushed anyone and anything in his way. His only destination:his only goal at the moment was to get to _that_ place.

The _kitchen_.

The dark skinned male walked quickly behind the counter with Kagami following behind him. He threw the metal doors open. The tall blue-nett hurriedly examine the big kitchen, ignoring the strange looks being thrown their way. Aomine looked behind him to see his companion looking at his surroundings with a look of confusion on his face. Before the taller male took a another step, he delicately grasped the ginger's wrist. 

Kagami blushed at the gesture. Once Aomine saw the red head's reaction, he quickly turned his head to hide the small hue forming and continued his journey to seek what he desired. 

Aomine cleared his throat. The blue-nett continued to walk a head. He had to. Other wise, the past will consume him. He can't have that. _He will not have that._

A flash of purple made his senses go haywire. He has found it, what he desired. 

"Oi!" Aomine called out. He rounded another corner. There he spotted the person he desired to see. "Atsushi!" The dark skinned male called. The blue-nett stopped in his tracks in order to talk face to face with the huge teen.

Murasakibara lazily smiled. "Hey, Mine~chan! What are you doing here? Only the kitchen staff are allowed here." Aomine rolled his eyes. 

"I know that!" The blue-nett snapped. "But, I need ya and yar staff ta leave here for a while. Kagami can cook, see! And his cooking is amazing as hell! If we sell shit with his name on it, who knows how many people would die to get a taste!" The red head blushed slightly. He fidgeted under Murasakibara gaze. The unreadable look made the teen timidly stand. 

"Eh, Kaga~chan can cook?" The red head nodded slowly. Murasakibara looked between Aomine and Kagami. He pursed his lips. "Well, I would, but I don't think that Kagami can...you...need a-

Aomine smirked. "Kagami will cook whatever sweets you want-"

"Everyone." The huge teen called out. He twirled his finger before pointing towards the door. "Let's move out. Kagami, the whole kitchen's yours. Just don't make a mess, kay? And I want some cookies." The purple haired male walked out the door with his staff behind him. Kagami glanced at the blue-nett beside him. 

"Well, we have the kitchen. What do we do now? Cooking's no prob but...how are we going to get people to come?" Aomine smirked.

"My deara Kagami, don't worry bou a thing, kay? I got this! I bet I can get a huge amount in five minutes tops." The red head titled his head to the side.

"Eh? What are you th-" The blue-nett smirked. The tall teen ran out the door and from behind the counter. He ran to the closets person. The dark skinned male whispered something inside the random person's ear. Immediately, the unknown figure got up from his chair and ran outside the lunch room. Aomine swiftly turned around. The blue-nett strutted towards Kagami. Pride possessed his every step. Aomine must of been proud of himself for whatever he achieved. 

For some reason, that made Kagami feel weary. 

"What happened? No, what did you do?" The taller teen crossed his arms. He smirked widely to himself. With how smug and proud he felt, Kagami almost thought the male had a cone shaped noise like Pinokio.

"Ah, you're bou to find out!" The blue-nett grinned widely. 

Oh, yes he was. 

"Attention!" The loud speakers sang. "Attention everyone! Guess what?! Home-made lunch is going to be cooked and served by Kagami Taiga! And guess what?! He's going to wear a pink apron too!" Chorus of cheers could be heard from miles away.

Just not in the kitchen.

Kagami's cheeks burned a bright red. He turned towards Aomine. A glare was sent the blue-nett's way. The dark skinned teen found it more cute then anything, though. "W-what the hell, A-Aomine?! Why did-why would-but-this-ah damn-mit!" Aomine shrugged smugly.

'Like I said, five minutes tops! Now, let's see how many people-" The tall teen opened a metal door slightly. His eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Holy fucks! The fuck is this shit!" Outside the door and beyond the counter stood huge line that surpassed the door of the lunch room. Aomine was scared to count  how many people were lined up beyond the outskirts of the lunch room.

Kagami frowned.

"What are you-" The blue-nett rushed away from the doors and directed the red head towards one of the kitchen counters. 

"Ya better start cooking now." Aomine whistled. "Don't think ya can keep them waiting for long." Kagami nodded slowly. The red head began to collect supplies. He began to get a knife to cut ingredients up. Suddenly, the ginger stopped right when the knife was going to tough a carrot. 

"I d-don't have a pink apron, though..." Aomine smirked. He reached inside his butt pocket and took out a pink apron with pink ruffles. 

"Knew it would come in handy, so I brought it with me." Kagami's eyes widened. He took the apron from the other's grasp. Aomine scratched hie cheek. A tint of red covered his dark cheeks. "I suddenly became a fan for these things when I saw someone cute wearing it." Kagami titled his head to the side.

_Did someone where this before me?_

"Eh? What do you mean-" The taller teen shook his head rapidly. He hurriedly ran to the door.

"Ah, nothing! Sorry-got to go-will be outside~!" Once the metal doors opened widely, Aomine ran out of the door.

Kagami shrugged.

"Guess I'll start now. But..." The red head blushed slightly. He held the pink apron above high level to stare up at it. "I kind of want to look cute in this too. Guess I can't, huh?" 

As soon as he left, Aomine walked back in. A white piece of paper with penmanship all over it grabbed the red head's attention. 

"Oi Kagami! His deep voice called out. "Fist ten orders are right here! Make 'em as quick as ya can, kay?" The ginger nodded.

"Okay." He slowly put the apron on. Once he tied the apron tightly from behind, he rolled his big sleves up as best as he could. 

"Let's get started, shall we?"

                                                                                                    Ten minutes later...

"This is amazing, Kagami! Cute and could cook! So amazing!" Kagami nodded his head. His face was completely red due to all of the compliments thrown his way. At the moment, the red head was standing near a table filled with all a large amount of people swarming around him. In all honesty, Kagami though he would be inside the kitchen cooking and cleaning up, not serving table to table as well. Aomine was helping him serve, yes, but the main reason for this was that Aomine couldn't cook for shit and he did feel _slightly_ bad for leaving Kagami to be the money maker. The red head really just thought that Aomine was so desperate for money that he assumed Kagami would keep it all for himself.

Kagami excused himself quietly. He had to quickly come in and out of the kitchen in order to cook and serve for everyone. He couldn't be too late to serve or cook meals or else people will start to become restless. 

All these people came to try his food. Of course he would try his best to make them all happy and satisfied.

"Kagami!" Aomine called from the lunch room. Kagami opened the sliver doors to see what's going on. The blue-nett pointed to a random table. "Middle Table wants an omelet with spinch and a...milkshake?" The dark skinned teen raised an eyebrow at the order.

Kagami frowned. Milkshake? Who would order something like _that_ with a _milkshake_?

The red head made the order with ease and delicacy. He waited for Aomine to come and serve it, but frowned when he heard a yelped from the lunch room.

The red head sighed. Guess that means that he has to serve this one too.

Kagami walked out the door and inside the lunch room. He nodded his head quickly when people began to wave and stare. A huge hue of red stained his cheeks. It was embarrasing, but it also felt kind of good. 

To make people happy like this. It made his stomach swirl with butterflies and his heart do summer salts. How cliche it seemed, but how _right_ it _felt_.

 _"_ Kagami-kun?" The red head stopped in his tracks. He looked around the room to see Aomine gaping like a fish and two  familiar mops of blue and yellow sitting down. 

Kagami eyes widened. The red head quickly looked around him. He bend his back slightly before cupping a hand over his mouth to whisper to the two boys. "Kuroko-k-Kuroko? Kise? W-what are you two here?!" Kise grinned widely.

"So it was true?! How awesome! Kagamicchi can cook?! How great, right Kurokocchi! Wow! Aominecchi must be so lucky~!" Kuroko nodded his head.

"I agree. I guess Aomine-kun found his way out of trouble." The light blue-nett's eyes meet Kagami's. He looked over the red head before smiling softly. "That apron looks good on you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami blushed.

"Ah...thanks, I guess...Aomine told everyone that I would wear it to cook, so I did. It's a little to... _pink_ for my taste, but it's not that bad..." Kuroko glanced at the dark blue-nett smirking to himself. That big cone shaped nose from before was back on his face.

"You seem proud for some reason, Aomine-kun. Why is that?" The light blue-nett asked. Aomine's smirk widened.

"Well, since I said all that shit, business has been booming! I woulda think that saying all that began this tight business, if I do say so myself!" The short teen stared at Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, letting others stare down Kagami isn't what one would call 'ideal business.' Calling out all kinds of perverts isn't something to be proud of, Aomine-kun." The dark skinned teen yelped in when Kuroko hit his head hard with the side of his head. Jesus, does Kuroko have to hit so _damn_ hard?!

"Hey, I wasn't-

"So Kagami-kun, how's business moving along?" The red head offered a small smile.

Aomine growled. "Hey, don't ignore-

"Well," the tall ginger began, "I guess you can say it's been going great." Aomine grinned.

"Great's er understatement! It's been going beyond amazing! I never knew people would still wanna buy shit even though it's way too ridiculously over priced! The power of aprons must be something, huh?!"

Kuroko examined the lunch room. Aomine was right. Kuroko couldn't even begin to count how many people are here right now, laughing and enjoying themselves over Kagami's cooking.

"So how much money to you manage to receive, Aomine-kun?" The dark skinned teen grinned.

"Enough to probably lasts us weeks! Maybe even a months!" The light blue-nett nodded. 

"That's good. But there's something important I must ask." Both Kagami and Aomine looked at him questionably.

"It might be nothing at all," Kuroko began to say, "but do you have a-"

"What the _fuck_ is all of this?!" A familiar voice boomed. Everyone in the room stopped moving when they heard loud growling from the hallway. When the tall black haired figure stood by the door, a angry look possessing her face and a fearful Murasakibara being held by the ear, the lunch room that was once filled with laughs was now filled with silence. 

Kagami tilted his head to the side. "S-"

"Everybody _scram_!" Any one who was once seated quickly discarded everything and ran out the room. Aomine began to pull Kagami out of the room as well.

"Not you two." Both teens tensed at the venomous tone used by the older women. The slowly walked to where the woman in black stood.

"Sit." And both males did obediently without a second thought. They looked any where but the women seething with rage. "What's going on here?" She looked between the two boys sitting down and Murasakibara. "I was at a fucking meeting when I here a certain message from the loud speaker. And you know, I was just going to ignore it as a little prank or something. That's when I here all kinds of screaming and yelling from the next Block over. Ya know, I was still gonna leave it at that when I start to get fucking scolded by that," Her eye started to twitch. tight _ass_ _bitch_ and you know who decides to laugh at me?" "That fucking _laid back bastard_! Now you know what I had to do next, walk all the way out of that _fucking_ meeting and pretend to do shit! And guess who I see stalking the _fucking_ _vendor machine_ instead of doing his job as chief for lunch time?" The black haired woman pointed towards Murasakibara. "This giant right here! And you know what he tries to pull? He tries to hide behind a plant! A _fucking plant_! I was so mad-ah! And you know what he tells me?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "No, what does he tell you?" The older female glared at the dark blue-nett.

"Did I _say_ you could respond?" Aomine threw his hands up. "No, I didn't! Anyway, so yeah! I find him finding behind a plant-and you know that he's ten times taller than anything around here-and he tells me 'Kaga-chin and Mine~chan are in the kitchen. They wanted to use it to make yummy food. Kaga-chin's gonna make me some sweets~. Can't wait~!' And you know how much I was fuming, now. So I walked here and here I am! So," The black haired female crossed her arms on her chest. "Anyone wants to explain to me so I can try to understand? No wait, you can't!" Aomine scratched his head. 

"Well, we were low on money and we didn't have enough to last us so we kind of made up the idea of taking over the kitchen and getting money for selling whatever Kagamii cooks." The tall woman pinched the bridge of her noise.

"Jesus-have you ever thought that in order to cook and sell you need to have a fucking licenses?!" Both Kagami and Aomine blinked.

"Huh?" They responded in unsion. The tall women began to grit her teeth. She was mad. She was scolded, made a laughing stalk out of, and now her student's don't even know how to do things without getting arrested. 

So she smiled.

"You know it's illegal to do such things. If this was any other kind of school, you would be sent to the slammer!" Aomine shivered. Jail? No way in hell,

"We're sorry, Sayaka-san." Kagami bowed his head down slightly. He showed complete sorrow for his actions, and that's what surprised the black haired female the most. "It was kind of my fault, I guess. I let him drag me to the kitchen. Aomine was hungry, see. And he's been working hard to get money on his own. I only felt it was right to help. I mean, whether I like it or not, it's our money." The red head grinned sheepishly. "He's not gonna be the only one starving himself for a while, so might as well help out."

 Sayaka scratched the back of her head. "W-well..."

Kagami bowed hie head again. "Hold on, I'll be back!" He said before fast walking fast in to of the kitchen and grabbing three bentos with a black scheme and yellow decorations. He jogged out of the kitchen right after and placed the three meals on the nearest table. The ginger grabbed the first two and handed them to Sayka and Murasakibara.

"Here you go. Murasakibara asked for sweets, so that's what I made-I hope they're alright and thanks for the efforts buddy, you deserve it-and Sayka-ah, sorry but I didn't know what you would want so I just made whatever I could think of at the top of my head. I hope you like them. They were the first I made, so I hope they are still warm." 

Sayaka bite her bottom lip. Her eyes began to water. "Ah! I can't stay made at precious Kagami~! How can I?! I wouldn't be human!"

Aomine snickered. "You're already not-

"Save it, big head!" Sayaka growled. The dark blue-nett huge his mouth open in agape. 

"Anyway, I'm going to need all of the money you received today." Sayaka motioned for Aomine to cough up the money.

And he surprising did it, sad and scornfully but _willingly_. Guess even Aomine knows when to give into justice.

Sayaka smirked once the money was in her hands. She carefully counted a certain amount of bills. When she was done, she handed Aomine the money. "Here, this is the money you would of gotten for these two weeks. It's both you and Kagami's share. The next time you did shit like this though, I will not have _any_ mercy. Got it?" Kagami and Aomine nodded their heads immediately after she spoke. "Great then, now Aomine. Cleaned all of this shit up. Kagami, get back to class."

Aomine eyes widened. "What?! Ma again-

"You better get started. I want this room spic and span before the next bell rings or I will take back that money!" Sayaka smirked. Aomine growled.

"Fine! Now leave already!" Sayaka shrugged. She skipped out of the lunch room with Kagami walked the opposite way; towards the elevator. Murasakibara walked past Aomine and into the kitchen.

Aomine scrowled. He walked over to the nearest corner, grabbed the broom placed there, and began to work.

"I can never understand that woman! Always obsessed with lunch rooms!"

                                                                                                                ;Prevail.,.

Right after they went they separate ways, Sayaka headed towards her headquarters. 

The tall women hummed vibrantly. She twirled happily. The black haired women snapped his fingers to the beat of her humming.

"Ah, now then..." The tall female sat down behind her desk. She grinned at the bento in front of her. Sayaka slowly licked her lips. The woman lifted the top of the bento with ease.

Her eyes sparkled at the beautiful home-made meal in front of her. "Ah~! Cute Kagami cooked something so tasty~! Can't wait to try it~!" The happy female clasped her hands together. "Are you ready to become part of my belly, oh sweet and beautiful meal made by the Goddess of Cuteness?" Sayaka opened her draw and took out a pair of chopsticks. She clapped her hands again. She was ready. She was born ready to taste such a gorgeous dish. "Here I come~!"

Sayka took a bite. She almost fell off her chair and into heaven with how _good_ it tasted.

"Ah~Amazing! Maybe I should convince Kagami to get a cooking license~! Aw, now I feel bad for kicking those kids out for eating such amazing food! Ah! As compensation, I'll tell Kagami how good it is-"

"...Sayaka-san?" A voice cut through her cooing. Sayaka froze. She slowly looked up to see Momoi carrying a clipped board and a pen in her hand.

"Ah...Momoi-kun...you didn't see all of that, did you?" The brunet's eyes twitch.

"Unfortunately, every word." The black haired woman scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Ah...well...let's pretend you didn't, okay?" The tall female sighed. "What did you come here for, anyway? Does it have to do with that stupid-ass council again? I already went to the meeting~!" She whined. "What more could they want from me~?!" 

Momoi gritted her teeth. Sayaka somehow always seems to be irresponsible and disinterested when it comes to anything the council needs. Sayaka isn't just not interested, she just doesn't _like_ the council.

And this fact alone makes everything more complicated.

"I have you know that you are a major factor in the council-one of the great five chosen out of so many members, to be exact, but you never act the part. To this day I still don't understand why you were chosen!" Momoi sighed. She just wanted to get this over with. "Anyway, the council wanted me to ask you something. Since you're the principle of this joint, they all supposed that you knew the answer to this."

Sayaka tiled her head to the side.

"Eh? And they couldn't come them-never mind, wouldn't want them to be all up on my parade!" Sayaka pouted.

The small brunette rolled her eyes.

_Or your weird obsessions!_

"So whadda they want? I'm busy, so just spit it out!" Momoi shrugged.

"Alright then. Here it goes." The small female cleared her throat. "Over the speaker, a certain name caused confusion over the council members. This name belonging to someone who just suddenly became the huge rave Soul Academy recently." Momoi clicked her pen. She began to tap the point on to the paper the clip board held in place. "The council wants to know this, now that they have have a name in their thoughts that has never been heard of in the council."

Momoi stared at Sayaka. "Who is Kagami Taiga? Is he a new student here at SA, or Soul Academy?"

Sayaka's eyes widened. 

_Oh shit..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for such a late update! Though, I do say this a lot, I truly am! I'm on vacation and the only source of life is my dad's laptop, so that got my will to get my butt up a lot easier then usually. Like always, chosing what to write and planning it takes my energy up! Thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me! I won't be officially updating until I get 200 or more kudos, so it's up to the readers to love and share this.  
> PS: I was playing basketball and people were like, 'what's your name?' and 'where do you come from.' and I responded 'America.' I felt like I was Kagami for a second. It felt so good.  
> Bookmarks, Comments, and especially Kudos. Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	10. I AM SO SORRY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below! Important!

Oh man! I am so sorry for those who thought that chapter was an update! What had happened was that I might of did it or someone else must of went inside my account, but chapter one was delete and two chapter numbers were tampered with. Thank goodness that I saved the first chapter on Microsoft! I would be screwed if I didn't, thank the Lord for the big "W!"

I would like to ask if people could who read the first chapter could give me another set of kudos and comments (since some were deleted.) Thank you all so much! Sorry about this bummer update! Bookmarks, Many Kudos, and Comments! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	11. From This Place That I Am, Call Me (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council find out about Kagami's existence.  
> Their's only one way to get them of their backs for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This update might have more grammar issues then usually because I was up until late finishing it it so so sorry.

                                              Season 1; Episode 6: From This Place That I Am, Call Me (Part 1)

                                                     (Opening Theme 1, Weight by Hands Like Houses)

Kagami sighed.

The red head is sitting patiently inside the classroom. Junpei-sensei is teaching the class something about how annoying and excruciating painful it is to be their teacher, especially on pizza days because the class is way to rifled up to teach anything to.

Kagami would of thought someone would of outright denied Junpei's accusations, but even he knew that would lead to another twenty-three lecture-

Junpei rambling spiked another volume,

Wow, Kagami was surprised. Junpei went over his time limit today. Joy.

He must be having a crappy day. Poor Junpei. Must be the pizza, Kagami assumed.

"Kagamicchi~!" Kise pouted. He and Kuroko are seated right beside him and Aomine. "Junpei's whining is so annoying-

Kuroko poked the blond's cheek hard. "You're the one to talk about annoying whining. Please check yourself first Kise-kun before you start to call other people annoying." Kise stuck his tongue out. 

"Kurokocchi is so mean~! Hey, hey! Kagamicchi?! Did you notice Junpei has gone over his twenty-three minutes! Isn't _that_ surprising?!" Aomine scuffed. The dark blue-nett on Kagami's right rolled his eyes at the blond.

"What's surprising is that ya actually graduated above first grada." Kise gasped. There is no way that he was just insulted not once, but twice.

Kuroko glanced at Aomine. He lightly shook his head. "Children in first grade learn a lot about the alphabet and words. Especially how to use them correctly. I use the word 'you.' Aomine-kun, " Kuroko smirked, "what do you use?"

Aomine glared at him. The short bastard actually had the audacity to burn not only Kise, but him as well. 

Kise whistled. "And I thought I got burned..." Kagami nodded his head in agreement. Who knew Kuroko could be so cruel?

Aomine pouted. "Damn Kuroko, you're facking cruel, ya know that? But gots to at least give you create for ya shit. That was pretty fucking clever." The light blue-nett smirked slightly.

"Thank you for noticing my cleverness, Aomine-kun." The dark skinned teen smirked. Kuroko glanced at the other teen. He turned his head and focused his attention on the front of the room when he heard Junpei sign exaggeratedly. Looks like the black haired teacher is done rambling.

Finally.

"God-dam-ah jeez! One of these days you kids are going to actually listen to _something_ that I say! Argh! Let's just get on with the lesson! Next up is-

"Attention~! Attention~!" Junpei stopped in the middle of his sentence. He stared at the loud speakers placed at the corners of the room. All the teens sitting down in the large room quickly became silent in order to hear the announcement. 

"Attention~! Attention~!" The voice sang again. Aomine snickered. The person behind the speakers most defiantly had some sort of disgusting cooing face on. 

Aomine unfortunately knows why. He learned soon after he became a student at Soul Academy. She was always like that, and she still _is_ like that.

That women was someone who has the creepiest fetishes for-

"Attention, my fellow students~! I would like to ask for my dearest Kagami Tagia to head to my office immediately~!" The whole class's attention fell upon Kagami's form. The red head looked around the room nervously. He felt unnerved. Why was everyone staring at him like he did something _wrong_? Kagami couldn't say anything, nor defend his name. He didn't know what he did _himself_.

And that made the situation more confusing.

"Oh..." The speakers spoke loudly. It interrupted the loud whispers and curious stares. "...and Aomine can come to..." Aomine glared at the speakers inside the room. He could already imagine that pout worn on that damn women's face. 

It IS not like he _wanted_ to come. It is more like ever since he was assigned 'body guard,' he was just forced to sit somewhere and take om whatever life throws at him, no matter how much he does not want to deal with the fact of being used as a shield.

Aomine Daiki hates being told what to do. He hates being tied down. And what he hates even more is being tied down by the orders given to him.

"Fuck this-come of, Kagami. Let's go anda sea what the hell that bitch wantas!" Kagami nodded slowly. He gasped slightly when Aomine's warm hand grasp his wrist and pulls him out of the row they are sitting in and out the door.

 Kagami follows silently as Aomine drags him across the hall. The red head follows languidly behind until Aomine stops short in front of a familiar black door. 

Kagami eyes widen when Aomine opens the door without bothering to at least have a little _damn_ common courtesy and knock.

Aomine glowers at the female seated behind black desk. If he could, he would of smacked that disgusting smile off of her face.

If only he could.

"Ah~! Morning there, Kagami-chan~! How's it going?!" The red head blushed. What's with the added "chan" to his name?

"A-ah-morning, Sayaka-san. I'm good, thanks. How are you?" The dark black haired women beamed at the others attempt to converse.

"Aw Kagami-chan~! Aren't you a doll~?! Ah! By the way, Kagami-chan the lunch that you made was-

Aomien growled at the older female. "Could ya cut the crap and fucking tell us what's up? I didn't come here because I wanted to, ya know-

 Sayaka puffed out her cheeks. She did not like when she was cut off, especially if she was upset. It would  not be even a smart thing to be near her when her emotions are burning bright flames.

Anyone who is sane would never try to add fuel to her enraging emotions. 

The dark haired female huffed. "Well, how rude! I was first going to say something very nice to Kagami-chan about-

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Don't care. Just spew out ther crap or I'll leave with Kagami."

Sayaka sighed.

"You never have any patience, huh? I tell you know, you should fix that anger problem of yours. It's not very attractive. You won't impress Kagami-chan with your looks and swordsmanship alone, you know." The tall dark skinned male standing in front of Sayaka eyes widened. A small hint of red stained his cheeks unwillingly. Aomine would never expect to hear that from anyone so publicly. That could of been left unsaid. 

 The blue-nett gritted his teeth. "You-how would you k-who said I wanted to impress-

"Kagami-chan." The said being focused all of his attention towards Sayaka and blocked out the unnecessary barking of Aomine. 

"Um, yeah?" Sayaka gave him a motion to come closer. Kagami took a step forward. His ruby eyes focused on the tall female in front of him.

When Kagami saw the look of guilty possessing the facial expression of the black-haired woman, the red head immoderately felt knives piercing his stomach and gorging his insides violently. 

Sayaka took a deep breath. The stress and culpability that consumed her heart didn't even fade a smudge. The black haired woman didn't know Kagami well, but so far she didn't even need rocket science to forged a conclusion.

She liked what she sees and she is knows her opinion won't change-at least, for now.

"I have pretty bad news, Kagami-chan." The dark haired female slowly slouched forward. Her eyes slowly narrowed into silts. Her face showed a perfect collage of seriousness and stability. Sayaka was down to business, and that meant Kagami had to listen to the truths pouring out of the women's mouth.

"Bad news? W-what kind of bad news?" Sayake pursed her lips.

"Well," she started, "it seems like you've become every popular lately, Kagami-chan." the tall woman waved her hands in front of her. "But that's not a bad thing. You know?! Though..." Sayaka stared at Kagami. For a minute, the red head thought he saw a flash of platonic sliver inside of those dark orbs.

The tall women gave the space behind Kagami a blank look. "It seems that the news has reached the council. And trust me, now everything's going to become more of a pain in the ass then it is." Kagami gulped. The stabbing of knives within his stomach became sharp daggers ripping into his skin. Whatever is going to occur will not be good. Kagami knows. 

He wish didn't know. Sometimes it is good to be clueless.

"Sa?" Aomine puts a hand on hips. "Spill it. I'ma hungry, and lunch starts soon. This shat is taking to lang for my liking." Sayaka glared at the blue-nett. Aomine's patience is slowly dissolving. However, Sayaka could not blame him.

This is really taking to long for her liking. 

"Alright." Sayaka glanced at Kagami, who was fidgetimg nervously in place. The tall female formed her lips into a thin line. "I'll quickly get this over with."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. Kagami gave a firm nod. 

"When you guys did that sketchy little kitchen switch thing and used the speakers, the council over heard. They asked if Kagami Taiga was a student at Soul Academy." The dark clothed female paused. "And you and I-" She quickly looked between the two boys. "Both you and I know that Kagami-chan is in fact not, in any way, is not. He is only here due to certain circumstances." 

Aomine slowly nodded. 

"Yas...I still don't get the problem..." Sayaka gaze fell to the side.

"Well...the memembers of the council don't know that..."

Aomime frowned. "And?"

Sayaka stared at Kagami. "And The Council of Souls think that Kagami Taiga is a new student at Soul Academy."

Aomine's frown deepen. He still didn't understand. "And thar means?"

Sayaka sighed. What an idiot. "It means that he is technically a student going through the enrollment process." When Aomine's expression of confusion didn't change, Sayaka continued. "Which means that he has to go through the same test you had to go through."

Aomine's eye widened. The realization of what the whole truth is crept inside his brain and began to inform his cells. He knew it, the problem. The issue laid out of him was a big one, and so far he had no ideas in order to solve the equation created.

"S-shit. So that means...what he has to do is..." Kagami frowned. He looked between the two. Confusion and fear consumed his body. What were the two so apprehensive about? He didn't understand. The red head could not comprehend the nervousness soaking both Aomine's and Sayaka's bodies in the form of sweat.

"W-what's the matter? It doesn't seem that bad, does it?" Kagami looked between the two again who exchanged wary glances. Whatever was going through both of their mind's didn't settle right in the red head's stomach.

"Well Kagami," Sayaka started, "The council would like to you to take a examination." Kagami nodded.

"O-okay, but...is it really that bad to be this freaked out about? I mean, it's just a test, right?" Sayaka scratched the back of her head. 

"Well." She dragged out the small word. "It's not hard, necessarily." The black haired female looked up in thought. "Actually, not really hard at all. Ah! Unless, you take a certain type." Kagami frowned.

"Certain type?" The dark haired women nodded.

"Yeah, see-there's two types of examinations. Well, if you call the second choice a examination-but it's more to see what level your skills are at and how is your health and things like that." Sayaka pursed her lips. "We have the physical exam. It's where you fight and show us what you're made out of. Aomine here," the woman pointed towards the dark skinned male beside Kagami. Aomine just raised an eyebrow. "He took the physical exam. Hard to believe, but for how old this kid was he did a real knock out I tell-see Aomine was-

Aomine cleared his throat. Sayaka took that as her clue to silence herself.

"Anyway, that is probably why he only knows about the physical exam. Most kids do it, more then half of this school has. That's why the other form of exams isn't taking so often. So..." Sayaka slowly raised her hand up. She snapped her fingers. The action filled the room with the loud sound. "The second option might be the smartest option to pursue."

Kagami slowly nodded his head. "So...what is the second option?"

Sayaka closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening them again. "The second option is called 'Inside The Soul." It's more of like a test to record not only  your physical state, but mental state as well. Machine's are used for this test. The technology examines the body thoroughly. I guess you can say it gives us more of a image of your potential." Aomine glanced at the red head beside him. The other male was nervously fidgeting. Kagami probably did not like the sound being vulnerable to a machine.

Aomine could not blame him.

"Okay, but..." Kagami gripped his huge sleeve tightly. The feeling in his gut was not making the anxiety he is feeling any better. Actually, it is worsening the swirling emotions within him. "Is it...painful?" 

Sayaka pursed hr lips again. Her dark eyes drifted towards the sealing. "Well," she took a brief pause before continuing. "It most goes smooth, but we have had some technology difficulties. Other then that, not really. Never taken it, so I can't say much. Though..." The dark haired female stared directly at Kagami. The red head almost shivered at the unnerving gaze she set on his frame. "I guess it depends on what are dreams you have."  The red head blinked in surprise.

_'What..what does that mean?'_

"The fuck ya mean by that?!" Aomine gritted his teeth. "God-damn it, just tell the council the truth! If ya do that, then- _  
_

Sayaka closed her eyes. By the way her eye brows creased and her jaw tensed, Kagami immediately knew Sayaka is getting frustrated. 

The tall female gritted her teeth. "Then?' Then what?! You think if everything would be that easy, I wouldn't of tried that. If I do that, we all wouldn't like the outcome. If I do that then the only thing that will come out of all this is death." The angry woman pointed a thumb towards Kagami. The red head flinched back at the action. "I have no doubt that If I _do_  tell the council what's really going on, they'll have no second thoughts before killing you. You know too much about a society that should not have even been heard of within the human world. It's dangerous to let you go."

Kagami frowned. "But I won't tell anybody-

"Trust me," Sayaka stared blankly at a spot behind Kagami. "Normally, you wouldn't. I trust that you wouldn't. However, they won't. They are not me. Those bastard won't hear you out either, even if you are completely right." The dark haired female sighed. "Just how they are. Can't really change much."

 "So..." Kagami nervously stared at Sayaka. "A-are we gonna go with through with this then?"

Silence.

It was only a short period of quietness within the room. However, the thick dark air swirling around the closed space made Kagami's lungs contract and his heart thump faster. Silence could be a good thing, but the way everyone within the room dared the other to speak made Kagami's hand shake. The answer was obvious, most definitely. No one wanted to state the fact.

Everyone knew what was to come. No one did not want to say it, though.

Sayaka's lips formed into a straight line. Guess she had to cut through the silence. "Unfortunately, yes. It's the only way that I can get the council off your back for now. I know you shouldn't be forced to, but this is the best I can do to guarantee your safety." Please understand, Kagami-chan." Sayaka slowly stood up. The dark haired woman bowed her head down. She lifted her head up and gave a Kagami a skeptically look. "Your free to go. Aomine should stop by later to get the time of the exam. The sooner we do it, the better. Is tomorrow fine for you?" Kagami slowly nodded his head. His tan hands were still shaking.

Sayaka could only feel pity.

"It's settled then!" She continued. The tall woman glanced at the tan skinned male in front of her. She could only understand the annoyed look planted on Aomine's face. "You both are free to go." Aomie gritted his teeth.

"Let's go, Kagami." Before Kagami could utter another word, Aomine grabbed the red head's wrist and strolled out of the room. The blue-nett loudly shut the door behind him.

Sayaka sighed. The tall female opened up a the desk's bottom draw. She grabbed the nearest magazine within her grasp and held it in front of her. "Yada, yada...ahhhhh~! So much work in so little time. My more Kagami-chan! Well, whatever. It's break time~! Now, what page was I on..." Sayaka gripped the corner of the page to flip to another.

"Sayaka!" A loud voice called out from the other side of the door. "I have more paper work!"

Sayaka groaned. The dark hared woman looked up towards the ceiling. "Ah...never mind that, I guess." The tired female shut her eyes before smiling widely at the door.

"Okay! Come in~!"

                                                                                                                      ;Prevail.,..

It was the next day and Kagami did not want to wake up.

The moment is eyes slowly opened and his ruby eyes took in his surroundings, Kagami wished that he kept his eyes closed and pretended that he was asleep.

A little longer. At least a little longer.

He could not, however, do so. Aomine met Sayaka yesterday and found out that the exam would be held early in the morning so no one would even except a exam to be given. Though, Kagami still felt a little relieved that his exam will be kept on the down low, it did not mean he was not nervous or antsy.

Yes, Kagami Taiga was scared. He was feeling nervous over a test that could go complete wrong.

It wasn't as if he has never taken an exam before. Of course not, he had to take one in order to get into his middle school. He had to take one for his high school, as well. However, it was nothing like a machine touching him with his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was probably overly paranoid for no apparent reason whatsoever and the minute he took the test and got it over with, he will just laugh at himself for how _stupid_ and _worried_ he had been before.

_"I guess it depends on what are dreams you have."_

So, why is Sayaka's words striking cords within him? Why does he feel like her words mean something? Like they are so important now, and will be important in the future? Kagami could not help but feel worried. Those words and the stress of the test is making his brain hurt and his insides cave in. His body seems to be glued to the edge of the bed, but time seems to be endlessly moving and leaving him siting in place, surrounded by the sounds of the clock ticking, and ticking, and ticking, and ticking, and  _fucking ticking-_

Kagami took a deep breath. He needs to breath and calm the fuck down. These stupid emotions weighing him down is adding onto the anxiety his heart is taking within.

"Yo Kagami..." The red head quickly looked up to see dark blue orbs staring at him in a way no one has ever stared at him before. Kagami could not point out what it was, but the way Aomine's lips were formed into a thin line instead of his usually scowl crossed out anything good.

"Yeah?" The nervous ginger looked down at his feet planted on the floor. He wrapped a arm around his exposed thighs.

 Aomine looked behind him. The blue-nett walked inside the room and leaned on the door frame. He scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. The male's tan cheeks glistened with a light hue of red. "Ya...ya should probably um...go get changed. When your done, meet me by Sayaka's office. She'll take us to where there exams being held." The grip on his thighs tighten. Kagami nodded in response. He waited until the dark blue-nett left the room to stand up from sitting and begin to change.

Once he was done preparing, Kagami plopped his butt on the edge of the bed. He hung his head backwards. His ruby eyes searched the ceiling for the unknown.

"I hope everything goes smoothly....hope I can laugh about it later."

_'I really do hope.'_

     ;Prevail,.,.

A knock on the door made Kagami's inside buzz.

2 knocks made his brain freeze and his voice hide in his throat.

3 knocks and- _why did Aomine have to burst inside the room again?!_

"Oi Sayaka-" Aomine's word stopped short when the side of a hand hit the back of his head hard. The blue-nett's widened legs gave out. The tall boy began to roll on the floor. Curses and profanities of all sorts left his thin lips as he cradled his head.

Sayaka rolled her eyes at the teen's behavior. "That's what you get, baka Aomine! You deserved that! How the hell do you think the lock on my door still work? Oh, I know! You know _why_ I do? It's because _I_ fucking pay for it! You damage my shit and I have to pay for it _every single damn time_! The _fuck_ you think I am? Some sort of _money box_?!"

 Kagami took a step back. It seems that he is not the only one stressed out about the exam. tense air"S-Sayaka-san." The dark female looked at Kagami. A huge smile beamed through the slightly tense air.

"Kagami-chan~! Good morning~! I hope you slept alright." Kagami glanced the other way. His eye twitched.

_'Barely.'_

"Morning, Sayaka-san. Um...are we going to...?" The red haired male kept the sentence left open for the other. He didn't know when he was actually going to take it, nor when it was actually going to conclude. He did know, however, that he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ah! Right! That stupid exam! Let's get going, shall we?" The two made a move to walk out the door, but Sayaka looked behind her shoulder. The tall female noticed that Aomine was not making a effort to move from the spot that he laid.

Sayaka pouted. "Oi, Aomine~! You should get up! We're gonna leave ya, you know! Why are you laying on the floor, anyway?" The blue-nett quickly lifted his head off of the ground. He growled at the female looking at him blankly.

"You fucking b-

"And away we go~!" Sayaka motioned for the two to follow her up the hallway. Kagami quietly walked behind her. Aomine, however, growled a couple of cusses before getting up and following behind the other two.

The trio walked the halls silently. Sayaka, with a bounce in each step, and Aomine with a scrowl and wrinkle of the noise.

Kagami was different. He was not impossibly happy, nor was her beyond ticked off. He was just _worried_.

Right now, he has a bucket list of all of the thoughts running through his head. The test would be a breeze, but Kagami could not even bare to think that it would be that easy. Sayaka said there _were_ some difficulties in the past, but that shouldn't make him feel this afraid and dubious. His heart was shaking, his hands were shivering-he was shivering. He did not know what he was so scared of.

_"I guess it depends on what are dreams you have."_

Kagami gritted his teeth. He really needs to stop this. It-this is too much for him to handle. At this point, he might flip out and go crazy at how much his emotions are taking over him. Mental a physical.

' _They say happy thoughts make wonders. So think happy thoughts. ...happy thoughts...happy thoughts...'_

"We're almost there~!" Sayaka turned her head around to state.

Kagami shivered. This will all go wrong. _'God-dammit Kagami! Think happy thoughts!'_

Kagami gritted his teeth. This was not working. What a shitty method.

"We're here~!" Kagami looked up a such a fast speed, he felt like his neck would of cracked.

The red head sighed. He has spent so much time on trying to cool down his nerves, which are still not cooled down, that he was not paying attention to the path in which they took to get to these huge metal double doors that stood tall in front of them. 

"Well," Sayaka glanced behind her shoulder. She smiled at the two teens. "This is it..." She pushed the double doors open with both of her pale hands.

"This..." a room with white walls and turning lights came into their view. Technology of all kinds were being used, fixed, and moved all throughout the huge space. Sayaka swiftly turned around on her heels. She flicked her hand to motion the room behind her. "This is the room where the 2nd exam is held."

                                                                                         ;Prevail,.,

"This is the room where the 2nd exam is held." Kagami's eyes widened at the room. It was ten times bigger then the room they were in with Spanner! It reminded him of the movies, were scientist were all sitting inside of a room, studying, analyzing, and typing away on their computers and other devices. They all meant business, and right now Kagami's business was their's.

That did not settle right within his stomach.

"Ah, come on~!" The tall female walked behind the two males still standing by the door way. Sayaka pushed the two of them, forward. The two boys yelped in surprise.

The dark haired female just grinned. "Off we go. See, this room contains many floors." She pointed to all of the railings residing inside he room. They were four levels within the room alone. "Your test is unfortunately on the last floor. So all we got to do is-" The tall female pointed to the elevator on their level. It was only a couple inches away from there spots. "Take the elevator and off we go to get this shit over with." Aomine looked down.The tall blue-nett glared at the floor with hatred.

Kagami covered a laugh evolving from his throat with a snort. _'Forgot Aomine's discovery of elevators...'_

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "I guess here we go..." The three walked towards the elevator. The three people silently stood inside of the elevator to collect their thoughts and rummage through their minds. They all had their doubts, but the three prayed that the test would go as smoothly as it could for the sake of their secret.

 _Kagami prayed_ and _hoped_ that this all get's done and over with as correctly and _quickly_ as possible.

The small ding invading the silence signaled that it was time to exit the safe zone and face their fears. The trio walked quickly out of the elevator and on to the last floor.

"Hello, Sayaka-san." The trio stood still next to the elevator. They looked at the person addressing them. The small female with a clean look and round glasses stopped in fromt of them. Her smart looks and white lab coat gave away her proffesion.

"Why hello," Sayaka slutted to the female in fromt of her, "Proffesor Koji! How you doing?!" The small female chuckled at the others freidnly behavior.

"I am good, very good indeed. Thank you for asking! I hope you are the same. Oh!" the small female's pale green eyes widened. "I have been told I am adminstrating a exam. The short woman glances at Aomine and Kagami. "Is it one of you that I am in charge of?" Kagami nodded slwoly. He lazily raised a hand.

"Um yeah, t-that's me. I'm Kagami Taiga. It's nice to meet you." The red head awkwardly bowed. Profeesor Koji smiled at the polite gesture. She offered a hand for the other to shake.

"Well, it's very nice of you to be so manner-like. Not many youngters these names know the definition. I'm Professor Koji. It's nice to meet you to. I will be in charge of your test results. Mr. Igo-kun will be in charge of the techonogly during your exam." 

Kagami frowned.

_That name..._

"Who's Mr. Igo-kun-

"Kagami~! Hi Kagami-chan!" The red head looked up at the top floor. A boy with familiar blond hair and emerald eyes greeted him with a big wave and a bright smile. Kagami blushed at the nickname. What was with people calling him that today?!

"A-ah..." The red head slowly waved back at the happy boy. "H-hi, Spanner-san." The said blonde grinned.

"Hello to you to, Kagami-chan! I'll be doing some techno stuff for your test! Good luck!" The tall ginger nodded in response.

Aomine, however, scowled.

"What the hell, Sayaka? I thought you said no student would know about this!" The dark haired woman beside Aomine shrugged.

"Yeah," she started, "I did say that. But you and I both know Spanner excels in technology and electronics. He's so young, but he is one of the smartest guys I've ever met. His helpings in us finding missions and bad guys to catch. And plus," Sayaka glanced at the tall blue-nett beside her. Her gaze darkened. "Spanner is a relative of Professor Koji. Therefore, he does have the right to try and step in her shoes once she steps down." Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"What ther hell ya mean step down-

"So," Sayaka stepped forward. She wrapped an arm around both Kagami's and Professor Koji's shoulders. "Shall we get started? I need to do some stuff in my office. My bookies are calling for me~!" Aomine looked at her in horror.

"B-bookies-

"Come on, baka Aomine. Let's go up to the first level so that Kagami can hurry up." The blue-nett frowned.

"But-

"No buts. Plus, it's fine. You do know that you can just watch him on the first floor, right? Jeez. I know you wanna be with the boy all the time but sometimes you need to give it a rest~!" Aomine's cheeks turned a light pink. The male glanced at Kagami to see that his  eyes were wide eyed and his cheeks were a light crimson as well.

Fucking Sayaka and her perverted comments that make him soft and weak and embarrassed and-and just-

Sayaka grinned at the blue-netts embarrassment. The tall female tugged at Aomine's arm and pulled him towards the elevator. The blue-netts protest were futile. The tall woman was both strong and persistent. 

How cunning.

"So," Professor Koji glanced at the red head. She smiled kindly. "Are you ready? We can start whenever you want." The red head exhaled a shaky breath. He offered the small woman a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, L-let's get started." The small woman nodded her head. She lead Kagami to the other side of the room. There stood a small room with a white curtain hiding the insides of the room. The bright blue light shined through the colorless curtain.

"I'll be right back." The small woman scurried off to the unknown. She came back soon later with a black piece of clothing wrapped in plastic rap. 

"This," she looked down at the clothing, then back at the nervous red head head, "is just something to wear during the test. You can't have much clothing on, since the technology is scanning you. So for that reason, I have here something that you can at least wear to ease your nerves just a bit. I don't think you would want to be in just underwear, so at least this is something." Kagami took the clothing within his grasp. He slightly bowed in gratitude.

The small woman smiled. "Well, just take your time changing, okay? Well, there isn't much to change in, but anyway I'll just be waiting here until your ready." Kagami frowned. His ruby eyes wandered to the light bundle in his hands.

Isn't much changing into?

The red head glared at the clothing.

_What the hell does that mean?_

"Alright then...I'll get changed." The red head walked through the curtains. He opened the curtains and walked inside the changing room. The male made sure to shut the curtains before unwrapping the plastic from the clothing. Kagami unfolded the ebony clothing. His eyes widened at the silky material. 

He frowned at the clothing. It did not seem to bad. 

The red head unbuttoned his clothes. He slowly slipped the clothing off his shoulders and onto the white tiled floor. Kagami rubbed his arms. It was chilly inside of the small room. 

"Kagami-kun?" The said male glanced up. The tall ginger stopped all movements. He stared at the curtain invading his vision.

"Y-yes?" He heard the soft click of heels before a soft voice. 

"Your underwear isn't longer than the middle of your thighs, am I correct?" Kagami's cheeks turned a light crimson. He nodded in response, but soon after gave a quiet yes once he realized she could not see him.

"Great. Sorry for the weird question, Kagami-kun. Please continue getting ready." The red head nodded. He slowly reached for the idem given to him early by the female outside the room. He began to put on the material. The ginger quickly finished putting on the garment.

"Almost done, Kagami-kun?" Professor Koji's voice question. Kagami nodded again.

"Um, yeah." The red head turned around. He started to pick up his outfit from before. "I just-" Ruby eyes glanced up at the mirror a head. His mouth hung open at the sight. 

How could-he did not know the outfit would look like this!

Kagami's whole face bursts with a bright red. He quickly scurries to grab the rest of his clothes before shakily opening the white curtain a smudge. 

"A-ah Professor Koji-san?" The red head saw the short woman raise an eyebrow.

"I-well-this-this outfit...are you sure it's okay? I mean it's r-really short a-and there's not much to it, s-so maybe I could wear-

The small woman giggled. She smiled softly at the male. "Kagami-kun, students are obligated to where that. It's necessary for the test. I know it might be a little short, but please bear with it for the time being." The ginger inhaled a shaky breath. He slowly grabbed hold of the curtain and opened it. His cheeks burned an even brighter crimson. He did not want to wear such a thing. However, he has to. He needs to swallow up his pride and just handle this _excruciating_ _embarrassment_ for just a little while.

Ruby eyes found their way to the clean tiled floor. Kagami slowly nodded. "O-okay." The nervous ginger shakily brought a hand to stretch the silkly black robe at least _a little_ longer. "I understand." The professor smiled. She picked up a pair of sandals that laid on top of her clipboard.

"Here," he handed the shoes to Kagami. The red head slowly took them from her grasp. "These are just some shoes. The rooms probably freezing. The least I can do is offer some foot wear. Your feet might freeze." A small smile made its way on to Kagami's lips. Professor Koji is a kid woman, that, he is sure of.

"Ah thank you. I appreciate it." Kagami delicately placed the two sandals on the clean floor. He pushed his feet into the straw shoes. They felt ruff and ich, but it was something that he could deal with.

"No problem, Kagami-kun. Now let's go and get this over with. The sooner the better, they say." Kagami timidly smiled. The red head nodded before following the small woman to the middle of the room. A huge square table with a fluffy white cover and wires on to of it met Kagami's sight. Th red head clenched his stomach. The knives were coming back. Though, it was even worst. It felt as if knives were slowly carving the insides of his stomach and slowly- _slowly_ grazing his organs to feel like a puddle of mush-a soft and delicate pile of red pieces that looked like raw meat.

The feeling made him feel sick; sick to his stomach and sick at the mental image.

"Here we are." The professor signaled to the large white table. "First I need to get you some water and take the medication I will give you." The small female quickly walked off again. She walked over to the elevator and pressed a button. It was not long before the silver doors shut and she was out of sight.

It also wasn't long before Kagami's nervousness began to increase.

The red head stared at the ground. Kagami tried to surpass the feeling inside his gut. It could not be that bad, right? The test would not hurt. It would not fail-it won't, but the more time flew by-the more seconds formed int minutes-the more Kagami's nerves began to slowly, but surely scare him. He is going to freak out. He _is_ going to. He should not take this test. He should not take this test. _He does not want to take this fucking test-_

"Kagami?" Emerald eyes stared into his own. The red head flinched back once he realized that the professor was close-very close. 

"Ah, y-yeah?" The small woman slightly smiled. 

"My Kagami-kun. You were so pale for a minute I thought I saw a ghost!" Kagami smiled nervously. He shook his head.

"Oh-i-it's nothing. Sorry, I'm just a little paranoid I guess." Professor Koji only smile kindly. She waved one hand up and down. The other held a glass of water tightly in her hands.

"There's no need to be, Kagami-kun. I've done this procedure a lot. Usually, it goes all smooth and dandy." Kagami's eye brow twitched.

_'U-usually?!'_

"Alright then, Kagami-kun." The small woman with bright eye carefully handed the glass of water to Kagami. She rummaged through her lab coats pockets until her hand felt a tiny package. She quickly dug it out of her pockets. A small pill that sealed in plastic was raised in front of Kagami's face.

"This here," her eyes moved from the medication to Kagami, "is a certain pill given to anyone who takes this exam. In order for us to see how mentally strong your are as well as how your body acts to certain circumstances-and know that I think about it," the small female looked up in thought. She tapped her point finger on her chin like a drum beat. "I guess it's also to see what your limit is in a dire-or maybe non dire situation. Wow, this test has a lot of things to look over! Anyway, any one taking this test is obligated to take this." Kagami gave Professor Koji a weary look. He glanced at the pill with distastes. 

"So what-what does it do?" The small female with dark hair smiled.

"Well, it's to put you to sleep. See, in order to see your mentally stability, you need to be in a state where-I guess your in charge of your own mind and body. This pill basically is like a sleeping pill,m you see?" Kagami frowned. He did not understand.

"So, it controls my dreams as well, then?" Professor Koji closed her big eyes. She inhaled a large breath of air. 

"The pill doesn't," she slowly opened her eyes. Green eyes stared at the Kagami. It was as if she was trying to read him-see if he would break down just by her gaze. "But, you do." Kagami titled his head to the side. He felt confused; more like frustrated. What is with everyone and saying such things? Dreams? Why is the state being patronized so much? It is nothing but a state of mind-an illusion that consumes your senses and shows you a place,a world, maybe even a memory that has been long forgotten, or stalking your thoughts and slowly eating you alive.

"Okay, then..." Kagami slowly nodded his head. "I guess that makes sense..." Kagami took the pill from Professor Koji's three long digits. He ripped open the small wrap. "I guess...here goes nothing."

Kagami popped the pill in his mouth. He slowly swallowed the bile tasting thing before gulping a large amount of water down his dry throat. He shivered. The pill tasted awful. 

"Sorry, the medication isn't the most tasty thing. After the test, I'll give you something to get rid of the flavor." The red head nodded. 

Kagami smiled shyly. "T-thank you." The small woman smiled.

"No biggie!~ Now," the small woman clasp her hands together, "I need you to lay on table and relax." Kagami slowly nodded. He stepped on the step ladder next to the bed. He got himself on the table without trouble.

"Relax, huh?" The ginger exhaled. He slowly laid back on the white table. He slowly blinked. The nerves were cutting up his insides. Right now, the knives were bringing him physical pain. He did not like it. He really did not.

"Kagami-kun?" Kagami moved his head to face Professor Koji's small frame. The suddenly movements drained the energy out of his body. For some reason, Kagami felt exhausted. His ruby eyes could barely focus on the female form only a short distance away. His mind was spinning, his focus was hazy, and his energy began to slowly disappear. He did not understand why his throat suddenly felt dry, or why he is seeing more then one Professor Koji's all at once. His world is spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and _it just won't stop._

"Kagami-kun?" A familiar female voice called his name, but the red head couldn't even think of who. Even the shuffling of movement and the sound of tapping everywhere slowly faded in the distance. Whatever was happening, Kagami could not even begin to understand. 

"Okay Kagami-kun, I'm going to attach some wires now, okay? It won't hurt at all." Kagami suddenly felt cold copper on his body. He wanted to see _what the hell_ were they doing to his body. However, his shaky vision was slowly becoming pitch black by the second. It was like his body was slowly being shut down.

"We're done. Now you can rest, Kagami-kun. Remember that I can't wake you up, only you can. And make sure the dreams that you have don't consume you, ney?"

_'Consume me?'_

"W-wait." The protest that flew from Kagami's mouth sounded weak. He could barely reach up a hand to grab the Professor's attention. All he could do was watch her from disappear from his sight.

Kagami exhaled a shaky breath. Then, his vision swept away into a dark world filled with black.

"Okay, start the exam!" The words from the outside world woke him up. He snapped his eyes open. He excepted a word filled with technology but not...

...not a world filled with darkness.

Kagami did not know how the hell it was possible, but he was now standing in the middle of a room-is it a room? It has to be, he assumed. The reason why was due to the limited air coming inside of the vacant room. He could breath, but he couldn't. He could see, but he couldn't. This room was filled with exacts, but at the same time filled with the unknowns.

He didn't understand it. Not one bit. It was too confused and delusional for his mind to comprehend.

 _"Ku, ku, ku!"_ Kagami quickly looked behind him. Nothing was present. Though, that can not be possible. Because-because that voice. _**Someone was talking, but no one was present?!**_

"W-who's there?" The red head almost cursed for how timid and scared he sounded in his...in his...in his-

_"Own mind?"_

Kagami's hands started to shake. Someone was responded. No, someone was reading his mind. Someone was in his mind and _he did not know who._

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_

Everything went blank. His vision was swept away for a second and then he was back to staring at darkness. Kagami did not know what was occurring, but is was strange-maybe not so, but he could not even control the setting of his own mind-

 _"Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!"_ The strange sound made Kagami turn around. He excepted darkness. Instead, he received a room with with...both?

 One side of the room was filed with pale fluffy clouds surrounding the blue sky and the solid ground. The other side was the same. However, this time the clouds were a dark ebony and the sky was a bright aqua green-blue. Both sides were a beautiful sight to behold. It was like both sides contain so many differences, so much to contrast with, but on the other hand, both sides were the same.

Two sides, that is all it takes to create a world. This room-this place was a world filled with two abstract sides. Kagami knew this, he just did not know which were these sides exactly.

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_

The sickening laughter sliced through Kagami's thoughts. He looked around the room to see what was the source of the noise. And then, he spotted her...

A girl. A girl was standing far away. She was alone in one part of the world-the world filled with pale clouds, to be exact. Her gray outfit contrast to this half's scheme. Just like her dark gray hair, her long coat strangely swayed to the right. Kagami wanted to see her face. However, her long grey bangs hide her expression.

_"Buzz, buzz, buzz!"_

_"Ku, ku, ku!"_

Kagami blinked. The strange noises and horrific laughter are now blending in sync. He now almost wants to walk away from this world. Everything was now mashing together, and he knows,-Kagami knows that can not be a good thing.

The red head looks up to spot the girl again. Only now, he is caught by surprise.

The girl has come closer to him. She must have moved some where in his spiral of thoughts. Though, he can't say for sure. It surely is not possible for someone to move that faster in such a _short distance of time._

_"Buzz..buzz...buzz!"_

_"Ku...ku...ku!"_

The noises and laughter slowed down in speed. But something was a amiss. Something happened and Kagami did not know how it _did_ happen.

S-she moved. Again. This time she was closer, way closer then last time. Something was wrong. First the noise, then the laughter, and now she was moving? Something is terribly wrong with this picture. This scene is something that he would not of thought of himself.

He is not dreaming, or at least in _his_ own world.

 _"Ku...ku..."_ The wind blew her bangs to the side. Her eyes her closed, as though she was in a peaceful slumber. However, he lips, her lips. They formed into a small smirk that send warning bells to Kagami.

This..this is not right.

 _"Ku~!"_ And then there was solemn silence.

Maybe this is why they say things such as 'the calm before a storm?'

_"Buzz...buzz...buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"_

And then it began. The sympathy of horror.

 _"Buzz, buzz, ku, ku, buzz, ku!"_ The noises and laughter became one. They both merged into something like a song, a melody of disoriented sounds that ripped open the ears and made them bleed. It was loud, loud and disdainful and Kagami just wish it would stop.

That was not the only thing he wish that could stop.

She was moving. The abnormal girl was moving from one place to another, almost like teleporting through air. It was horror, beyond terrifying how she just moved from one half of the world to the next, her hair flowing right and then left. Her smile-every time she moved it increased in size. The noises and the moving and the laughing and the smile all made Kagami's mind go wild. This was like a television channel. No, even worst. This was a channel-no someone else's world. **_Kagami is in a world that someone else has created and he is scared shitless._**

 _Buzz, buzz, ku, ku, buzz, ku!"_ And there she was. She close that Kagami could touch her. And he was scared. Too scared even to breath. He needs to get away. **_He needs to get the fuck away._**

 Kagami shut his eyes closed. "P-please-" He gasps. "Stop!"

There was no response. In fact, there was nothing. No sound. All he can hear is silence.

Kagami slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him. Nothing. There was nothing there. There was no trace that anything was there in the first place. All Kagami could see was the clouds slowly moving and the divider of both world's move slightly to the left.

Wait, what-

_"Buzz..."_

_**"KU, KU, KU!"**_ Kagami gasped. His eyes widened in horror. The girl that he thought disappeared was looming over his shaky figure. Her once closed eyes were enlarged with rings of red, blue, and black. Her lips-oh her lips, they-t-they were formed into a huge black smile that covered most of her face, and Kagami's fears.

 He was frozen in place. It was because of the noise. It was because of the laughter. It was because of the smiles. It was because of the fear.

Kagami did not know. He was frozen, but he could open his mouth.

And so he let out of blood lurching scream.

 "Oi! Fuck! Kagami! Kagami!" It was that call from the outside world that brought him out of his stupor. He eyes opened quickly to the sound of loud noises and tapping. Ruby eyes searched the white ceiling to know- _to know_ that he is not in the world again; not in a world where someone else created but his own.

"Oi! Lemme go you bastards! Kagami!" Kagami slowly turned his head. A familiar figure with dark blue hair was fighting off two huge bulky guys trying to hold him back.

"A..." The red head tried to catch his breath. "Ao...mine?" He could barely make out a word. He wanted to say something else and see what was happening around him, but his mind seemed tgo be somewhere else and his body was drenched in cold sweat. If he did get up, he was afraid that he would slip of his own slippery skin.

"Oh my...oh my God, Kagami-kun!" A another figure rushed to his side, this time she wasn't pushed or held back by anyone. She quickly jogged to his side and stood by his body. Her face loomed over his.

"Kagami-kun! Respond! Tell me if you here me!" All of the noises that he is hearing sounds muffled. However, by the sound of her voice and those huge green eyes of hers, he knows who she is.

"Professor Koji..." The Professor signs in relief.

"My God, Kagami-kun! You scared me! Everything else was burned out, I though you were hurt in the process! Ah how relieved I am!" Kagami stared at her questionably.

"Burned...out?" The red head flinched. His throat ached in a dull pain. He attempted to sit up and talk properly. Professor Koji saw this and helped him sit up.

"The equipment..." Professor Koji laughed nervously. "All of it...it was all...well..." The small woman looked up. Kagami followed her gaze. His eyes widened in surprise.

What...what happened?,

The huge room was fogged with smoke. Every bit of technology inside the room seemed shattered and disabled. It appeared as if someone came in the room and vandalized all of the equipment within the room. The glass shards spatters all over the floor and the people running around in a crazed haze makes Kagami feel wary. 

During  his exam, something happened. Something horrendous, no doubt. 

"W-what happened while I was out, Professor Koji-san?" The dark female reached in to her huge bun. She pulled out a pen from her dark hair.

"Well," she started. The female looks beside her. A wooden clipboard sits right next to her standing form. She grabbed the object from the table and writes a couple of notes. When she finished, she placed the clipboard back down. "At the beginning of your exam, everything was fine, but after that...things started to...go downhill.  The computers started to go haywire and you looked like you were struggling to breath and...well then all of a sudden the computers and wires just break down like we spilled water or something on it." Kagami placed a hand on the back of his neck. He slowly closed his eyes and exhales.

"No ones hurt, right? There was no other freakish accidents or anything?" The professor nodded her head. She offered a small smile.

"Ah! No! Nothing like that, thankfully. But you..." The small woman glances at Kagami. She sighs.

"Ah," Professor Koji grabbed the clipboard from the covered table. She starts to walk away. "Never mind-

"Professor Koji?" The woman stops short. She turns around to face the red head still sitting on the bed.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" The said boy opens his mouth to speak.

"Um...you were saying something about me? I mean, it seems important so-

"Before everything went haywire...before the computers and wires were damaged...you, you mouth was open...like...like..." She nervously glanced at the ginger. "Like you were screaming. It was strange, but it was like you were screaming so hard but no sound was coming out..." Kagami quickly looked up to meet her big green eyes. His red eyebrows nit together in concern. He shakily lifted a hand to rest on his throat.

_'T-that dream...'_

__**"KU, KU, KU!"** _ _

 

Kagami covered his mouth with his hands. He tried to contain his fear, but the anxiety was too overwhelming. His limbs were shaking, his mind was a hazy fog, and his lungs felt like there were going to burst. This cannot be possible. No way in hell. He must be delusional; not at all sane. That's right. He is delusional-

Kagam's breath startts to quicken.

...insane,

That laugh, that laugh that he heard so many times was there. It was there and it sounded horrific. Absolutely horrific.

...maddened,

He can't breath. His lungs feel like there are closing in fast on him. He tries to relieve some of the tension by pressing his hands down on his chest, but that just seems to make the problem worst. He cannot help his state of being. It was scary. It _is_ scary.

That's right, that was all just a dream. He just has to be delusional, insane, maddened, fucked up, thrown away, laughed at, unwanted. _Yes! He is fucking unwanted-_

"K-Kagami-kun?! W-what's wrong? God, your so pale! Wait, forget that. Your not breathing! You need to calm down and breath!" Professor Koji's words did not help. His lungs were still burning and his mind still spinning. His chest started to inflame, too.

"I said lemme go!" He did not even have the energy to look up and see who yelled inside of the large room, nor who stormed over to his weakened stated. However, he could feel. He could feel strong arms easily lift up his shaken body. He could feel the person lower himself one knee and gracefully balance his form in their arms.

And he could now see dark blue eyes starring down at him in concern.

"Oi..." Aomine's eyebrow's nit together. "Are ya okay?" Kagami could not answer. His lungs were not getting enough oxygen for him to speak.

"Can ya breath?" Kagami timidly shook his head. Tears prickled the corner of his eyes. His lungs were burning worse then before. It was as if he inhaled a gallon of smoke.

"Shit...hey, breath in and out. You gotta, okay?" He tried, but the advice only helped a little  bit. He still seemed to be struggling with the basic necessity of life.

"Fuck-shit! Holder minute..." The blue-nett pulled the other close to his chest. He slowly ran his fingers throw the red locks and delicately titled his head slightly up. 

"Hey..." Aomine slowly buries his face in the crook of the red head's neck.He tightens the arm around Kagami's torso. He did not want to let go of the red head. Ever. "Breath for me, okay? I just need you to breath." Kagami's cheeks burned a bright red. He shakily nods his head and tries to relax, but can only think of that laugh, and his throat-

"Relax." The arm around his waist and the hand on his head make him fel like he's in a castle. Safe and at peace-locked away from the evils of the world. The grip on his body is strong, but it is not to strong to cause him any pain or injury. It makes his body feel like the inside of a fur jacket. "I'm right here, protecting you." That's all it takes for Kagami to slowly, but surely relax and relapse into reality and finally breath again. His stormy vision and collapsed lungs go back to their normality. Kagami almost signs in relief.

"Ah! Kagam-kun!" The known voice makes him look over to see Professor Koji and Sayaka jog over to his frail form. They both drop to their knees almost simultaneously and look him over with worry.

Sayaka places her hands on her chest. She sighs in relief. "Oh my Kagami-chan! I thought you were heart! I heard from Koji-chan that you having an attack or something like that! Are you okay now?! Tell me if anything hurts!" Kagami shook his head. He tiredly looks her way.

"I'm fine. Just a little nothing, is all." Sayaka puffed her cheeks out. She frowned at the red head.

"You sure Kagami-chan?! Like sure, sure?" Kagami slowly nodded. Sayaka sighed again. "Alight, but one other little nothing and straight to the infirmary you go!" Kagami dully nodded again. He can barely keep his eyes open now. His energy has been drained and wasted. 

Professor Koji smiled softly. She wiggled his fingers. "Ah, well! It seems Kagami-kun is really tired! How about we all clear out from this room? It's still pretty early. We all have a long day a head of us, now do we, Sayaka-san?" The said woman grinned at the other female.

"Ah yes indeed! I think we're about done here. I mean we can't continue. And everyone's pooped, so how about let's take a break, hm?" The three other people nodded their heads in agreement. "Good then!" Sayaka clasp her hands together! "I hope you don't mind Kagami-kun, but the results won't take that long so I want to call you two into my office at...let's say an hour?" Kagami nodded in response. Aomine only scowled.

Sayaka stood up. She dusted the dirt from her trench coach. "So, that's settled! Now, off to my office! See you two soon~! And thank you for your trouble, Ko-ji-san!" Professor Koji smiled warily.

'Um, yes Sayaka-san. However, please refrain from using such an informal way to use my name! The first time was okay but even though your my superior you still shouldn't-"

Sayaka waved her hand up and down. She walked towards the elevator with a hop to her every step. "Well, see you guys later~!" Before anyone could say another word, the doors to the elevator closed and off Sayaka went back to her mischief.

Professor Koji sighed. What a hand full.

"Ah, never mind. Kagami-kun, thank you for your hard work and please get some rest. Same to you too, um..." Aomine looked at the small woman. H nodded his head in gretting.

"Aomine Daiki. Ther best of ther best." Professor Koji stared at the male in surprise. Well, what a greeting.

"Ah, hello again, Aomine-kun. I am-

"I ner. Professor Koji, right? Thanks and shit. Now are wer done nerw?" The small woman blinked. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, but-

"Alright. Nice meeting ya. I'm leaving. Thas was all a painer in the ass. I needa nap." The blue-nett carefully lifted up Kagami from below. The red head gasp at the sudden movement. He gripped the dark skinned male's shirt.

"A-ah! Aomine-"

"Start getting same rest." The dark blue-nett hung his head low. His dark bangs covered his expression. "Ya tired. Wer only have en hour, anyway. Conserve some damn energy, or samething." Kagami blushed. His heart did a small flip. His body felt light, and his insides felt warm.

"Aomine?" The blue-nett stopped to lift up his foot and press the elevator button with his toe.

"What?" The red head in his arms. tightened his grasp on his shirt when Aomine stepped inside of the elevator. He did not want to let go. He was scared too, and desired to hold on. 

"T-...thank you." Aomine's eyes widened. His dark cheeks were overpowered by a light crimson red. He was too shocked to speak, and to stunned to move. If anyone saw him like this, they might mistake him for a manikin. 

So he was kind of grateful when the elevator doors closed right after those fulfilling words.

                                                                                                                           .,.Prevail;.,.

It has been an hour and five minutes past then and now he and Aomine is standing in front of Sayaka's door.

Kagami was not surprised-I mean she told them when and where to be here. However, that still did not mean he was not shocked, or nervously, or fearfully. It was actually all of the above. He could not chicken out, though. His life, and his future depends on these results.

So when Kagami and Aomine are told to walk inside and they see Sayaka's face-nervous smile and all, that all just makes his nervous go haywire and the knives attack his insides once again.

'Sa?" Aomine was the first one to speak. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the female standing awkwardly in front of them. "Where are the results?"

Sayaka grinned skeptically. She scratches her head slowly with her nails. "Ah, well...you see...the thing is...I actually don't have them..." Aomine frowned. 

"Then who does?" Sayaka whistled. She then scratched her cheek with her pointer finger. 

"Well," she started, "that's the thing. See, I don't have it. No body does. They don't exist." Kagami placed a hand on his chest. Aomine gritted his teeth in rage. 

"Wha the fuck ya mean they are no damn _test results?!_ " Sayaka puts her hand up defensively. She waves them rapidly in front of her tall form. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ I know, I know it's really shitty. B-but all of the computers were damaged and that meant so did the data! There was no helping it! Professor Koji had some notes written down, but that would have to be included in the whole exam!" Aomine glared at the female leaning against her desk.

"Sa, " he glowers at the female in front of him, "we can juster say it didn't have any results and then we're done and over with right?" Sayaka glanced at Kagami. The red head's eyebrow's were nit together and he was chewing on his lip. His eyes wavered from her own to the ground. He must be nervous.

Not very surprising.

"No, I unfortunately can't do that." She looked between both male's. She did not like this as much as they didn't. "I need those test results, which mean you will take that exam no matter what." Kagami titled his head to the side.

"B-but the computers and everything was broken so how can we...?" Sayaka sighed. She titled her head to stare at the sky blue ceiling. 

"Guess that settles it...what a shit fest this is gonna be..." The dark haired female grinned. She clasped her hands together.

"Well," she began, "that just means that you gots to take it somewhere else, right? And the only person who can help you is 'her." She stared at the two boys. Her smile from before slowly disintegrated and morphed into narrowed eyes and lips formed into thin lines.

"In order to take this exam and without fail," Sayaka stood up straight. Her crude gaze never disappeared. "You're going to need the help of someone named 'Mad Hatter."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thank you so much for you patience! I'm so sorry about last time, if I disappointed you! I give a big thank you for all who have read and supported Strength, and I pray you stay on this journey with me. This update might have more grammar issues then usually because I was up until late finishing it so so sorry. Oh! And by the way, someone commented and spoke about my work being beta'd? If someone could explain it to me or help me out that would be great! Bookmarks, kudos, and comments!  
> Thank ya!  
> Love ya forever!


	12. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the bio?

HELLO! Merry Christmas! I thought I would ya know, share the love this morning and hope to spread the joy? I really don't know, I just thought as an author I should say 'Merry Cheistmas!' Does that make sense? Whatever! Who cares! 

So yes, for those of you who thought this was an update, I'm so sorry! Please don't be sad! I can't handle it~! Be happy during the holidays, ney? Spend some time with your family and friends that praiseJesus or nah, if you believe in a different religion. I can't spell like half of them, so Happy Holidays! 

I apologize for not updating that month and in advance maybe this month. The only reason why is that finding a computer to type on can be a struggle in my house, money is just coming back to us, and you know what? I am just grateful to have food on the table, a living room to be a lazy ass, and a bed to sleep. Be grateful for what you have, because others do not have theose luxuries. 

So in this maybe pointless message, this Christmas-let's share it together and have a good one. I don't know about you, but you all are apart of my family as well, and this journey so far has been a blessing to be on with all of you and OH MY I'M GONNA CRY-so I pray that we continue to move forward together and fight until there is nothing left.

i would draw you guys a picture of the Strength characters saying Merry Christmas or write a small story about it-but I can't draw and I figured if you want, you can! So do some fanart while your sitting under the chimney or electric fire.

Anyway, on one last note, thank you for being by my side through this journey and I hope you continue to do so. 

Merry Strength-mas!

Spread the love! 

Comments, Kudoes, and Bookmarks! Fanart if you'd like, too!

Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	13. From This Place That I Am, Call Me (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of episode 6  
> They need results, and there is only one person who can give it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THAT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APRECIATED! THANK YA!

 Previously In Strength:

_-"Attention, my fellow students~! I would like to ask for my dearest Kagami Tagia to head to my office immediately~!"_

_-Well Kagami," Sayaka started, "The council would like to you to take a examination."_

_-"I guess it depends on what are dreams you have."_

_-"Okay, start the exam!" The words from the outside world woke him up. He snapped his eyes open. He excepted a world filled with technology but not..._

_**-"KU, KU, KU!"** _

_-"I'm right here, protecting you."_

_-"Well," she began, "that just means that you gots to take it somewhere else, right? And the only person who can help you is 'her." She stared at the two boys. Her smile from before slowly disintegrated and morphed into narrowed eyes and lips formed into thin lines._

_"In order to take this exam and without fail," Sayaka stood up straight. Her crude gaze never disappeared. "You're going to need the help of someone named Mad Hatter."_

Season 1; Episode 7: From This Place That I Am, Call Me (Part 2)

                                                          (Opening: Weight by Hands like Houses)

"Mad...Hatter?" Kagami frownd. The name rolled of his tongue. The nickname does not sound normal at all, nor pleasant by the means. How could a person with such a name be of help with this absurd situation? Just like those two small words, the answer to his question seems beyond the norm.

"Who ther hell is that?" Aomine looks just as confused as Kagami is. His blue eyebrows knit together and his lips forms a thin line. The dark skinned teen seems to not know who Sayaka is referring to, nor why the hell does it even matter in the first place. His expression speaks louder then his words and the attitude that he portrays states how he feels. Aomine clearly does not want to be standing here inside of Sayaka's office; listening to nonsense and adding more work to his load. 

No one could blame him though. It has barely been past the time the sun has risen and one problem after the other seems to be piling up on Sayaka's desk and into Aomine and Kagami's hands.

What joy this all is. 

"The woman I am referring to would be of help to us! Her real name is kept secret, especially cause she thinks her nickname is _so cool_ -but then I'm just like 'why, your first names English so why does it even fucking matter?' And than that Spartan bitch who always likes to give me the worst out of the worst likes to say to me 'her name is still better then mine either way, so why do I care?' Every time I see her I want to burn her to the depths of hell for all the shit she has put me-never mind, so the person I'm referring can help-"

Aomine snorts. "She sounds a lot like you-" Sayaka's glare makes his eyes widen and his speech stop short. The blue-nett shuts his mouth.

The dark haired woman clears her throat. She ignores the low grumbling from Aomine and continues to speak.

"She's a scientist-which you can guess is why we call her 'mad,' and is someone who could probably figure out any technology structure just by the look of it. Not only that, but she's a woman who could complete or interrupt any theory, scientific or not with just a little to none time." Sayaka sighs. She seems to be tired. They all were. "In all honesty, telling you to go to her and ask for her help is like suicide in my book, but hey, what choice do I have? It's this or all of our heads-and I don't know about you, but I like mine." Aomine rolled his eyes. He sets his face into its usual scowl.

"Fine, whatever, kay? Bat I want to know what I gain in return. I deserve shat, I mean, I am ther one taking him, raght?" Sayaka nods her head. She grinned at the dark skinned male and held her thumb up. She winked at Aomine. 

"How about a life and a free ride with Kagami? How about it, huh? I think that's-"

"Fucking bullshat!" The dark blue-nett grasps Kagami's wrist. He began to walk out the door with red head being dragged behind him. "Let's go, Kagami. Get this damn shit over with and away from thas damn witch-

"Aomine?" The dark skinned teen growls. 

"What?" He snaps. His anger slowly grows when he sees a smile matching a chestier cat's on Sayaka's face.

"Aren't you-for-get-ting something~?" Aomine glares at the tall female humming to herself. He sneers at her frame.

"Nah-

Sayaka looks away for a moment. She turns around and examines her desk. It is not a minute later before she is holding a flier with a dark blue and black schemes and orange and yellow designs. In big letters it wrote "Mission Mad Hatter." 

Aomine looks the other way. He grits his teeth. He forgot that Sayaka has the directions to Mad Hatter. However, he did not and would not forget that _damn_ sly smirk on Sayaka's face. 

"A-om-ine~,The principle waves the slim piece of paper next to her face. Her grin increases in size. "Aren't you for-get-ting something-

"Alright, ya! I am! Okay? Now freaking hand-" Aomine struts over to the tall female and snatches the flier from her hand. "It over ta ma!" Sayaka smirks. She watches Aomine rush out of the room with Kagami in toll. She does not move from her spot until she hears a door slam shut.

The dark haired woman pouts. "That boy never listens. I told him not to do that. Next time, he's gonna get it!" She sighs. Sayaka glances over to the dark corner next to her desk. She stares at the dark shadow. She does not even flinch when the shadow moves. "You better not harm my students, you know? You might of had the privilege to beat me to a bloody pulp, but they are an acceptation. You better not even-

"Sorry to say this to you," A voice in the corner responds, "but I choose who I beat up and who I mentor. You of all people, should know that Sayaka! Man, you make me seem like a bad antagonist in a popular novel~! You know that's not me! Though, it would be nice to test them out. I always look for a new student, not many that deem worth pass by me often, you know?" Sayaka growled. She quickly turns around to face the shadow leaning against the wall. The nonchalant shrug she gets in response makes her blood boil.

"Oi," her tone carries venom. Her dark eyes narrow into slits. "You-you listen to me. I warned you once about this-so you better not lay a _damn_ hand on my-

"Relax, relax! Man, I won't harm them...beyond repair. I'll just..." The shadow in the corner of the room flips their blond locks. "I just want to see if their worthy of my help! Believe me, Sayaka! You have nothing to worry about!"

The figure lifted themselves off of the sky blue wall and walked towards the door. It grabs the ebony-colored knob and twists it, but did not make any signs to walk out of the door. "Hm..." 

The figure smirked. It opened their mouth to speak. "Probably."

                                                                                  ;Prevail.,.

"So, where are we headed, Aomine?" The tall blue-net looks across from him. He meets the red head's stare. Kagami looks curious.

"Not sure, thas place that's ona this flier seems like it's at ther middle of nowhere." Aomine jogs down the large set of stairs. He gritted his teeth when he sees how many more he had to climb. Damn Soul Academy and its stupid-ass staircases.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

The dark skinned teen frowns. He glances at the sheet of paper in his grasp again. "Well, wha ther hell can I mean? I've never heard of thiser place before and God knows how long it will take us to get there. The best we can do is to stand by that bus stop-" Aomine points towards a stop sign a few feet from the large set of stairs they are trotting down, "-and ask the driver where ther hell is thas place. Last time we were lucky enough that the first one knew exactly where we were talking about." Kagami nodds his head. He follows Aomine quickly down the rest of huge set of stairs. They both jog towards the red stop sign. Kagami almost sighs in relief when they see a yellow bus driving their way.

The duo patiently wait for the bus to stop right behind the stop sign. They respite until the bus's glass doors open for them to walk near the big vehicle.

Aomine raises an eyebrow. He lays a hand on his hip and eyes the chubby man driving the bus.

"You..." The plump driver turns around. He wearily glances at Aomine. He seems to be nervous. Kagami feels a bit sorry for him. Aomine can be imitating.

"Um, where are you headed?" The tall blue-net turns the flier around so that the driver can see the directions. He raises an eyebrows when the plump man silently examines the sheet of paper without a hint of in tell.

"Well?" The big man shake his head rapidly. His eyes roam around the room. Sweat slowly begins to form on his fore head. He looks a bit frighten. 

"Y-your not serious, right? That's not were you're really headed." Aomine frowned.

"Why ther hella would ma be lying? 'Course this is the damn place! We are headed to-

"I c-can't take you, sorry..." Aomine's eyes widen. He stares at the driver in disbelief.

"What ther hell?! What ya you mean you can't-

"Sorry!" And before neither Aomine or Kagami can even blink, the driver was gone and off to his next stop. The trio stood still. Confusion was clearly pasted on their faces.

"What just..." Kagami turned towards Aomine. He watches as the blue-net blinks before scowling.

"Ther hell? If he didn't know, that's one thing but he _did_! Fuck! Now we have ta wait till the next bus comes! That won't ba until another hour!" Kagami glanced at Aomine. He nods his head.

"Then what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait?" Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Well, what else are we suppose ta da? We'll just wait here for the bus to come and be on our way. Simple."

It was not simple-quite the contrary, actually.

The waited, and waited and _waited_ until the next bus arrived. When they finally step in front of those glass doors and show the driver where to go, the pattern did not stutter to repeat itself again.

They left-the driver left with only a worthless sorry and an agitated Aomine behind.

"Um...Aomine?" The blue-net sighs. He tries to calm himself. He breaths heavily through his noise.

"All good...I'ma good-all good-sa good. Let's jast wait here for the next one. Thas time it's going to take us to where we gots ta be." Kagami slowly nods his head. He seats himself down on the sidewalk's ledge and nervously glances at Aomine. He could tell that the blue-net is trying to contain himself.

Hopefully, this time, the bus will come and take them to where they need to be.

It does not.

The same cruel thing happens. Aomine's patience is running with time.

"A-Aomine-

"I'ma fine, Kagami. Perfectly freaking fine. This time...surely, this fucking time-

The next one leaving them with the remains of smoke coming from the back of the big yellow bus is the final straw. Kagami does not even have to notice the gritted teeth and clenched fist that Aomine sports. The blue-net's anger is now coming out in waves.

"T-This time...surely, this-who the _fuck_ am I kidding?! At this rate, we might as well call up a fucking _tree_ to take us! We're literally going nowhere!  _Nowhere_  for god's sake! And ya know what? Ya fucking know what? It's not like I even _want_ to go, ya know? I'm being forced to by that son of bitch who can't find a better outfit-

Kagami nervously looked at the other boy. He saw something coming towards them from a far distance.

"Aomine?"

"I'ma so fucking done! You know how many buses left our asses in the dirt?! You know how's many! So many I don't want ta even fucking count! I'm _so_ done! _So done_!-

"A-Aomine..." The object from before is getting closer to where they were standing. Kagami squints his eyes. The object appears to be a vehicle-a large one.

"You know what? I don't care! I. Don't. Care. Sayaka can fucking eat my shit, because I'm not standing here just for another bus to say 'sorry son, but I can't help you-yes you can fucking help ma! I swear to God, if this happens one more time, I will-

 _"Aomine!"_ The dark skinned teen blinked in surprise. He look at the red head. He is giving a pointed look to the road.

"Wha-

A huge bus slowly stops in front of the bus sign. Kagami frowns. It is not like any of the other buses that stopped there. It is a shiny black-the color of obsidian-with designs of huge swirls and skulls covering its huge body. It seems pretty 'Gothic' like, in Kagami's opinion, but it is a bus after all.

A shady one, at that.

The engine stopped and the doors slowly opens. There sat a woman slouched over. The tips of her sandy hair covered up most of the wheel-her expression is masked by her loose strands. The strange woman's own present sends a chill down Kagami's spine. the daggers are back-oh God they're back again-

"Oi, can you drive us here?" Aomine held out the slim paper between his fingers. He probably would of thought twice for giving this woman directions to where they are headed, but the yellow and orange vest she wore signaled her occupation-or at least it did to Aomine.

The blue-net raised an eyebrow. He waits for the woman to say anything, but she just sits limb in her chair as though she is a machine turned off. Kagami would have believed she is dead, if not for the slight moving of her broad chest.

"Oi! Did you hear me?!" Kagami nervously glances at Aomine. The dark skinned teen is at the end of his patience. Kagami even assumes that he would lunge at the woman any minute now if she did not at least move a finger-

"I swear to God, if ya don't move I'll-

A pale hand quickly swipes the sheet of paper from Aomine's grasp. Both males blink in surprise. They look at the figure in astonishment. The slouch female looks to be reading the directions careful-as if she believes that one missed calculation could mean the end of the world.  

"Woa," Aomine raises an eyebrow, "thought that bitch was deada, guess not." Kagami looked at him with wide eyes.

_'And you didn't check?!'_

"I..." The woman took in a shaky breath. She seems to have a hard time taking in oxygen. "...can take you. Get...get on..." Kagami glances up at Aomine. The blue-net's eyebrow are scrunched together, and his lips in a form line. Aomine is thinking. If so, then that could mean that the blue-net and him might not get on the bus. It feels unsafe to Kagami and his gut is being stabbed by those _damn knives_ again. To Kagami, it would be a splendid idea to say no and turn their asses right back around-

"Okay. Kagaim, let'sa roll." ...or maybe just get on the bus. Yeah, that too...

Kagami slowly nods. He follows behind Aomine up the stairs and onto the bus. He kept close to Aomine's back. The red head could feel a dark aura swirling around the room, and he can see the other people inside staring at him with their eyes; those eyes _-_ there are eyes that were once normal but now a bloody red staring-oh staring right at him just waiting to-

"Oi Kagami," Aomine points to a middle seat. A emergency exits is beside the large cushion. "Think it woulda be smart if we-

The bus's engine roars to life. The vehicle heavily shifts its weight from side to side. Kagami stumbled. He tried to catch himself from falling, but his disabled stance forces him to trip on his own two feet. Kagami gasps. He shut his eyes. The impact is going to hurt. He can almost just scream already because of the pain-even though he has not even fallen yet-

"Oi, Kagami!" Aomine attempts to reach for the red head, but stumbles due to the rocket vehicle. His body collides with the others harshly. The blue-nett almost grimaces once he heard a loud smack from under neath him. He slowly looks down with furrowed eyebrows as he opens his mouth to speak. "Oi, Kagami. Are you okay-

Aomine's breath is caught in his throat.

Kagami was laying side ways with the side of his torso and thigh laying flat against the cold ground. The red head's wrist is held tightly in Aomine's hand. Aomine almost had to swallow down the spit stuck in his throat when he sees it-a string of the other boy's red hair stuck on the rim of his red lips. His facial expression-oh that expression filled with shyness and a bright shade of cherry red that stains his cheeks makes the dark skinned teen's breath accelerate and his heart beat pound inside his chest and is the bus getting hotter or is that just him-

"Excuse me," a loud yell from across the room wakes Aomine from that state of mind-oh-that state of mind that would not mind the Kagami looking at him with those beautiful red eyes that glisten so luminously. However, to his disliking, they are not on him. In fact, they are looking every where _but_ him due to embarrassment, and if he could just cup those cheeks and make those eyes stare _only at his form_ -

Did he just-did he just think that-no way-there's no _possible_ way that he can because how can he want something for himself when he _c_ _ouldn'tevenprotecttheonepersonhelovedthemost-howfuckingdareheeventastethethought-_

"Excuse me you two! I'm talking to you!" The blut-nett blinks away the suffocating thoughts evolving. He tried to fix his distorted mind back to it's normal state by focusing on reality-the reality that is in front of him. He can not falter now, not during a mission. If he does, he might become insane with those thoughts of-

"Excuse me!" Aomine shakes his head. He tried to ignore the annoying voice trying to block out his thoughts. It does not seem to work. What a shame. "Young man, I'm talking to you-

"What?!" Aomine snaps. He glares at the pudgy lady with thin glasses and plump lips. He does not even hold back a inch of his annoyance-even when she appears to be taking a step down from her persisting. 

"Sorry-we're sorry. We just tripped and fell..." Aomine eyes the other male when he slowly rises from the floor. Kagami's hands are a bit shaky, his eyes are wide, and his cheeks are still a bright crimson. The red head feels warm-tingly- as if his body turned into a puddle of goo. "I'm sorry for this guy here. He can get a bit angry f-for no reason. We're um-we're s-sorry for disrupting you. We'll go to ours seats n-now." Kagami gently takes Aomine's bicep in a loses hold and pulls. The blue-nett raises an eyebrow. Kagami frowns.

"You need to get up. We can't sit on this floor forever. We have to stand, you know. People are starting to get mad..." Aomine examines the room. Kagami is right. Glares from all over are directed towards the pair in the middle of the floor. Aomine can feel his patience twitch-it is almost about to break again.

"Don't care, theya can kiss my ass. Not ma problem. If they are pissy-possy over an accident-then screw thema." Kagami shakes his head. He nervously glances around him. He hates attention. 

"D-don't say that. Look, we _are_ the reason they are so 'pissy-possy.' It's only right to stop disturbing them." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"They can go fuc-

Kagami frowns again. He flicks Aomine's forehead. "Do you want to get kicked off of the only bus that can take us?" Aomine glared out the window. He offers no response.

Kagami sighs. "Well?" Aomine puffs his cheeks out. He nods his head in agreement. The tall male stands up and strides towards the seat closets to the Emergency Exit. He plops down on his butt and huffs a big breath of air. 

"Fucking people. Get on my damn nerves." Kagami snorts. He refrains from laughing at the childish act Aomine displays and sits down beside the other. The two males quietly sit down on the shaky bus. Their bodies dance to the rocking with the soundless movements of the bus. 

Wait...

Soundless...?

Kagami frowns. It is understandable to hear some kind of noise but to hear nothing-not even the sound of a man in his late thirties yelling, a crowd of teens chatting away-even the sound of a dog barking would have been reasonable but _absolutely nothing_? That has to be absurd; almost to the pint of unrealistic. How could there not be a single sound? This must be a weird neighborhood-

Huh?

Kagami glanced out of the window. There was not a image man in his late thirties or a crowd of teens or even a dog barking-there is nothing-there is literally _nothing_ there. There is only the color of black and purple mixed together that took over the window's view from the outside.  

Kagami would of thought that this scenery could of been a curtain hiding the outside world, but this is not the case. The red head can only see the two colors swirling together with a hint of something bright a few feet away. This is not a curtain, nor a tunnel, nor nothing. This is somehow the outside world-what is beyond the glass window-and that is just not possible-

"A-Aomine?" The said blue-nett yawns. His arms are folded beneath his head and blue eyes are focused upfront, as though something seems to be on his mind. He appears a bit older for a moment, as though his thoughts are a heavy burden that he always carries beside him. Kagami is a bit surprised by sight.  

"Hm? What is it, Kagami?" Aomine is not even fazed. He does not seem to be paying attention-his mind is still in a haze. 

"W-well...um...I think there's something wrong..." Aomine glances at the red head. He snickers and gives him a disgusted look.

"Wha...? Kagami, Kagami. I know you might have motion sickness, but please don't disturb the passengers during your whole episode. We adults need to rest. I can't take Day Quil, for that would be for the mother. And it's not night, so Night Quil's a no. And so'ts, I say this in the nicest way possible, I'm not cleaning up your shit, so if your going to let the bag out of the cat then throw up on someone else."

Kagami stared at the other male. He gave him a dumbfounded look.

_What?_

"Um...wha...don't you mean cat out of the-never mind then. Look, I was just trying to see if you see this," Kagami pointed the wide glass window beside Aomine, "Every time you go for a mission. I just thought it was, ya know, kind of strange."

Aomine scoffs. He rolled his eyes and lazily looks at Kagami. "And what do you see outside? Perhaps, I don't knowa? Grass? That's suppose to be there, Kagami. It's suppose to be there..." The red head rolls his eyes. 

"I know what's supposed to be there. But it's all black and creepy. Just wanted to make sure. Sorry, I guess." Aomine's head bobs up. His eyebrows were scrunched up together, and his lips parted slightly. 

"What the-are you sure your not taking something or...?" Kagami sighed. He points towards the window again. 

"Does that say that I'm taking 'something?" The red head's eyes stare at the glass window. Aomine follows his gaze. His eyes widen.

"Uh..." Kagami raises an eyebrow. "So is this likes a tunnel or something-

"Uh..." Kagami frowns at the other male. He looks the other up and down curiously. The blue-nett is acting weird-his posture is still like a statue, and his breathing slowly began to stop. 

"A-Aomine?" Kagami slightly shook the other. His frown deepens when Aomine disregards his touch and stands-head bowed down and lips hung slightly apart.

"Aomine? Hey Aomine, what's the matter-

"Oi!" Aomine's low tone came out in confusion. His smooth voice picked up in volume when he heard no response. "Oi! What ther hell? Where are ya taking us? I've never even seen thisa root before-where the hella are we?!" No one spoke. The bus kept its quiet volume steady throught the rocking of the bus. Kagami looked around. No one is speaking a word-they aren't even moving. This is not right. What is going on?

The knives-they are coming back. They _are coming back_ -

 "Oi! _Why the fuck are you not answering m_ e-

 "Please...passengers..." The bus driver's hallow breath seems to of gotten a bit better. "Get...ready..."

Aomine raise an eyebrow. He crosses his arms on his broad chest. "Get ready for what-

 He is not ready for what came out of the driver's dry lips. 

"For...impact."

Aomine's eyes widen. He quickly glances out the window. The black sky and ground is different from before. A pinkish-purple seems to mix with the ebony color. In a way, it looks like a dark dawn from the under world. Due to his examination, he almost forgets what the lady up front said.

"I-

The driver reaches for a lever close to the dark wheel. She pulls down on it, lifts her dirty sneakers off of the brakes, and-

"-mpact?"

-slams her feet on the gas pedal. 

Aomine opens his mouth to speak, but his mouth closes soon after when the speed of the bus moving forward causes his back to slam hard against the back of the leathers seat. His blue eyes look to Kagami. The red head's eyes are wide, and his mouth open wide, and his red locks slowly spread like loose strings. The fear the boy is feeling is seeping through him. Aomine can smell it; he can taste it. He's seen that look so many times, _it almost eats him alive every time a innocent being is afraid of him, even though he is trying to save their asses. Is tainted blood really on **his hands** -_

The dark skinned male grits his teeth. That look-the look of fear planted on Kagami's face is not something he wants to see- _ever_ wants to see. He should not have to be afraid-he should not have to be afraid of _anything_ -because _-because he is the one holding the sword._

The taller teen does not even think twice. Just how slow time seems to tick at that moment, his hands reaches for the red head. He pulls down on Kagami's neck and forces the other's face to hide in the crook of his neck.

Kagami's looks up to stare at hardened dark orbs. 

"Ao-

A hand runs through his red locks and on the base of his back. Kagami shivers from the contact. The red head's eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He can not even comprehend what is going on at the moment. All that he can understand is that the bus seems to be racing through an unknown outside world and wait, did the bus just get even faster-

Kagami tightens his grip on Aomine's tight shirt. He looks straight ahead to see a blinding light hurtling towards the bus. 

Aomine eyes slowly widen. Kagami gasps.

And they both close there eyes to wait on the impact.

Not even a second later does the bus comes to a stunning halt.

Aomine and Kagami's eyes snap open. They both look around to see that yes, there is no blinding white light and yes, they are actually still okay.

Aomine looks down to met wide ruby eyes staring back at him. A faint red dusting his cheeks.

...and yes, they were still holding each other.

Aomine clears his throat. He slowly let's go of the red head. He hates himself for actually liking the red quickly staining Kagami's cheeks. 

"Uh...are yo-

The glass doors opening makes his head snap up and his eyes finally looking over there surroundings. The world of black and purple is no more, instead the sky was a dark blue and the earth a light green. 

Aomine looks down at Kagami. The same surprised expression the red head's face reflects his own. 

What just...?

"This...is...your stop..." Aomine quickly looks up. His dark blue eyes met the drivers black ones-

What-

"Aomine?" Kagami tugs the  Aomine's sleeve. He frowns at the blue-nett. The other seems to be glaring daggers at the air. "I think she's talking to us..." 

Aomine blinks. He snaps out of his trance and looks down at the red head. He slowly nods his head.

"Uh, yeah..." He begins to stand. "Let's go." Aomine  grabs Kagami's hand and pulls the other up. He drags Kagami to the bus's front. He eyes the stairs while he trots down them, and then the bus driver. He warily glances at the slouch female.

"Erm...thanks, I guess...um...here," Aomine reaches into his pocket. He takes out a golden coin. "Thanks for the lift-

"You...your welcome..." The bus driver lifts up her head. She tilts her head up-her sandy hair shifts to uncover her wide white-teeth smile and red swirling eyes. "Have fun playing with Mad Hatter~!"

Aomine's eyes widen. He frowns. "Wait a min-how the hell did you-

The bus's doors shut, the smile from before gone as quickly as it came, and away does the bus go.

Aomine sighs. He turns away from the grey gas left behind and walks the other direction. He scrunches his nose and curves his lips. 

"Let's jast go. I don't wanna sea another bus in awhile." Kagami quickly jogs behind. He slows down once he is behind the blue-nett.

"Now," Aomine slouches down. He shoves his hands in his skinny jean's pocket's. "Where ther fuck is thas place?"           

                                                                            ;Prevail.,.,.

They have been walking for God knows how long.

After the bus just left their ass standing _in the middle of no where_ , Aomine and Kagami began there search to look for a place they had no idea where it is nor what it even looks like. Mad Hatter seems to know how to hide herself well, because this game of hide and seek seems to be going her way.

She is winning the game, and Aomine is someone who does not enjoy losing- not if it means bowing down to someone-anyone. He is the best-the greatest, and if even the strongest of men think they can take him; he will slice them down.

However, as much as he _wants_ to believe in these illusions, the past still seems to be gaining speed. It is passing him by-is that what the past does, because Aomine swears that the more he takes a step forward, the more his past seems to be blocking the damn way. 

If he could beat the past in it's little game, then maybe he can even beat-he can even beat-

" _God dammit_!" Aomine shouts. He clench his fists and glares at the sky. "Where ther fuck is thas place?! We have been walking for forever and we are still facking lost! Ther fuck?! Where is she?! In the grass?!"

Kagami sighs. He stares at the green grass. He frowns when he sees a small sign in the shape of an arrow with cracks pointing to  the left. Kagami quickly reads the words on the small sign. He ignores the first and last two words crossed out on the sign with a small piece of white paper, but once he reads the rest, he snorts at the message which says 'Mad Hatter Ahead."

The irony.

"She isn't, but that is." Kagami points towards the small sign. He waits for Aomine's dark eyes to follow to where he is pointing before he drops his hand. 

"Where the hella did that-never mind. That sign overa there points to-" He follows the sign and the curved road that it points to. He realizes that the curved road continues straight ahead. Aomine snickers. Damn people-he can just continue to walk ahead. Does there damn grass really matter at a time like this?

Apparent so. 

"Let'sa ga. I can sea a house from here. Mighta be ita." Aomine walks ahead. Kagami hangs his mouth open in surprise. Did Aomine just completely ignore the sign and walk on the grass? How rebellious?

Kagami sighs. He shakes his head and follows the sign. He follows the curved road and continues down the path until the road ends. He glances forward to see Aomine's broad back shifting with his strong strides. He catches up with the blue-net in little time. The both of them walk together to Mad Hatter, a place where both know not of.

On the sign, the small piece of paper falls to the ground. The words 'DANGER!' and 'DEATH AHEAD!' stand out like a sore thumb.'

Oh yes, the irony

                                                                           ;Prevail.,.,.

"So...this is it?" Kagami looks up. A large black gate with a three-story house painted in blue and black beyond it stood tall in front of Kagami and Aomine. They both first dismiss the thought of this house as there destination, but the large sign with blinking bright lights above the large front door that says 'Mad Hatter' covered up all of their second thoughts. 

That sign _was_ convient-and now that Kagami thinks about it, that sign that led to them coming here was very convienent too-and for more reasons then one did this cause Kagami to feel a bit unnerved with all of this coincidences. One is okay-but two? Two in the same day? These signs; no way can this be some damn coincidence-not of the sorts. Something is wrong with all of this. This can not be fate leading them to their destination with one easy hint after the other. 

That seems only too good to believe. There is a word-a term named 'struggle,' and it comes and goes like a plague during a persons journey-no matter what it is about. And so far, there has been none-or a mostly none-and for some odd reason this scares Kagami a bit-maybe a bit more then a bit-and that makes no sense, but so doesn't the fear he is feeling within and the knives, the knives are slowly forcing their way in and out of his stomach and it is starting to scare him even more and-

 "Guess sa, though it..." Kagami shakes his head. He glances at Aomine to see his eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "...though for some reason, I'm getting an odda feeling about this..." Kagami frowns. He stares at the dark blue eyes focused on the house standing in front of him for confirmation. He only gets a simple shrug in response. 

"W-what do you mean by-

Aomine waves his head up and down. He sighs. "Doesn't matter anyway, juas a feel, no needs to get alla spoked about ita. Besides, it might be just the monster in my gut. Fucking hungry. Whatever's." Kagami shakes his head again. _Unbelievable_.

"Welp," Aomine whistles. He makes move to open the fence. The dark metal creaks when the blue-nett grabs one of the fence's bars and swings the gate's doors wide open. He motions Kagami to enter first with the bob of his head and the wave of his hands. "We'll soon fina out." 

Kagami warily glances behind him. He watches Aomine kick the gate close and slowly walk behind him. The red head turns his head around to look forward, but staggers. He looks down to see a another small sign shaped like an arrow pointing towards the earth. The words "Handises ahead" is sloppily written in a bright red; it's letters dripping down the wooden sign.

Kagami frowns at the tiny sign. He opens his mouth to speak, but instead a gasp leaves his mouth when he feels something grip his ankle in a tight hold. 

"Ah-wait-" The words barely leaves his mouth before he is hanging upside down in the air without a damn clue why or _how_? 

"Aomine?" Aomine's back is turned away from him. The blue-net's shoulders are hunched and his knees are bend. He sniffles and harshly rubs his hands under his nose. Kagami hurriedly glances at the hand holding his ankle. He slowly looks up to see a long yellow arm the size of a giraffe's neck lazily swinging his leg in a steady motion.

The arm looks deformed. It's yellow skin looks a sickly yellow pale. Huge bruises and scars cover most of the limb like a pattern of sorts. Kagami bites his lip. The arm looks awfully too weak to be carrying his weight. 

"A-Aomine?!" His voice rises another pitch. He can feel his breathing slowly pick up when his body is lifted up another few inches up in the air.

Aomine puts his index finger up. He leaves it in the air before shakily standing up straight. 

Kagami frowns. What the _hell_  is Aomine-

Suddenly, Aomine begins to dance on his tip-toes. He wiggles his arms in the air before quickly moving a hand to grip his nose. He squeezes his noise tightly and harshly bangs his head down. 

Kagami's eyebrow twitches. He grits his teeth. What in the world- "A-Aomine! A little help here..."

The red head gets the same responses as last time-and that's it!

Kagami flails his arms dramatically. "What could you _possible_ being doing right now that's _so_ important that you can't help-

" _Godammit_! Can't you _wait_!" Aomine turns around to face the red head and points towards his face. Kagami almost cringes at the sight. 

Aomine, with snot pouring from his noise and eyes a bit watery, looks ridiculous with a face of anger that could not even be taking seriously by the Angels of God-

If only he weren't in this predicament, then maybe he could get a good laugh out of it.

Aomine sniffles again. He wipes his face with back of his hand and whips his head around to glare at Kagami. 

"What?! What the fuck are you nagging ma for-

Aoming stares at the scene before him with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Oh...oh that's why..." Kagami gives Aomine the same look. 

"Yeah...yeah it is..." The blue-net blinks. He looks at the yellow arm in disgust.

"The fuck are those? Who the fuck made those-

"Me~!" A voice sings. The houses's large door's burst open. A huge gust of air escapes the insides of the settlement. Suddenly, a figure-a woman with gold jumps down the front door's steps. She lands on one knee with a sense of grace. A small smile makes its way on her thin pink lips.

"Well, I see I have two new guests. Sorry about my cute little flowers. Sometimes they get a little touchy. Don't you like them? I planted them myself." The woman sighs happily. A small smile lingers on her lips. "Well it's nice having visitors around here. Haven't had any lately. It's been fairly lonely, ya know. So I give you my thanks for visiting." The woman slowly stands up. "Now, I guess here comes a greeting for my kind guests. Greetings, fellow Soul Academy student's, it's very pleasant to meet you. I am Alex, but you may know me for my other name-" She flips her golden locks off of her shoulder. The smile of her face morphs into a smirk. "The devious and devilish Mad Hatter."

Aomine scoffs. He points towards Alex rudely. "You? You don't mean to tell me that this-that you are the oh-so great Mad Hatter?" Alex nods. She places her hand on her hip.

"You?" Aomine continues. "But-but it _can't_ be! You're so _hot_!" What the fuck?! Haw?! Haw can that's be?! I was like expecting a creepy ass chick with piercings and like the whole 'Gothic image'. Not...not _you_! Now my whole image is ruined!" Kagami raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head at Aomine's foolishness. 

"What?!" Aomine frowns at Kagami. He nudges a thumb in Alex's direction. "She is! I mean the glasses and shit make her look professional-which makes her hotter-buts I would never think that-

Aomine freezes. He stares at the woman.

"Wait a min-did you say Soul Academy students? You-you knew we were coming?" Alex glowers at Aomine for a moment. She grins widely at the boy. Her perfect white teeth glimmer with the sparkling moon.

"Well, yeah. This _is_ an exam! I'm going to have to _prepare_  everything for it! Jeez, you young folk love to procrastinate, huh?" Alex sighs. She shakes her head in disapproval. "Well, no matter. I was asked to test you, however-" The blonde woman tilts her glasses. A small gleam of light appears on the lens. "Though I was asked to do so, it doesn't mean I _have_ to do so. So I figured why not see if I want to? why not...see...hm-see if your worth my time? Before they test you, why not I?" Alex's grin widened.

Aomine frowns. "Wait, hold on-

"Let's see if your worth my time!" Alex raises her right hand. She brings it down with great force, as though she is cutting air with her slim fingers. The yellow Handises shoot out from the ground around her. They wiggle and dance with the soft wind's blow.

The two teens stare at Alex with wide eyes. They remained unmoved, until a sickly yellow hand lunges its finger into the ground in front of Kagami. The red head jerks in surprise. He hops back-although it feels that gravity's pull makes time gradually expire.

Kagami staggers back with wide eyes. He gasps in surprise at the hand stuck in the ground. He lands on his bottom with a loud thud and stares at the enormous tendon stuck in the earth.

"I-I...what? W-what was that? H-how?" He can barely register what had expired just a second ago. He can only stare-and stare at the long arm, and hope that it does not dig its way out from the ground's grip.

"Kagami!" Kagami turns his head. He goggles at Aomine. The blue-nett is running towards him, but stops when another huge arm hurtles towards his direction. Aomine 'tsk.' He pivot's to his right and rolls away from the tendon.

Before the yellow arm can move again, A dark blue seal appears under his feet. He lowers his hand, and slices it to the side as if his hand was a mighty blade that could cut through the particles of air. His sword appears, it's metal glimmers under the night sky.

With slim fingers, Aomine grips the hilt and strikes his blade down. The arm's wrist falls to the ground loudly. Blood spills from the open wound; its white bones start to stain and become impure. 

Kagami gulps. He can feel bits of bile rise and clump at the back of his throat. 

"Kagami!" Aomine calls Kagami's name again. He jogs towards the red head and kneels down on one knee. He purses his lips.

"You-um you okay? That came out of know where..." Kagami slowly nods his head. His cheeks burn a soft red at the blue eyes gazing down at him with intensity. 

"Um, y-yes-I mean yeah. I'm fine." Aomine nods his head in acknowledgement. He indolently stands up. His blue bangs cover his eyes, but his mouth remains tight-lipped.

"Oi..." He starts. His posture is a bit sluggish with his back bend forward and his legs wide apart, but he does not seem to mind."Oi you-miss I-want-to-test-you-so-I'll-just-attack-you-without-warning. I have something to pick with you. You, and everyone else these days have pissed me with 'test this,' and 'test that.' Well _fuck_ _that_. I don't need this right now. I just came to get these test results back to 'Ms. witch-witchy' cause she keeps nagging me bou's it. Now, if you want to screw with my-if you want to _test_ my _patients_ any farther, than you about to get back one hell of a test." Aomine looks up. His blue eyes are narrowed into silts, and his white teeth grind against one another. "If you want to test me so _fucking_ _bad_ , then I'm about to give you some _real_ results."

Alex tilts her head. She grins; her eyes are wide and her smile is the size of a canyon. "I'm going enjoy grading it. Let's see what I'll mark you..." Five large yellow tendons speed past Alex. They ride the air as though they are airplanes; spinning and gliding the skies with ease. Aomine waits; he patiently waits until the first Handise's aims for his face. He side steps to dodge and spins. The blue blade nicely slices the delicate skin with indignation-the arm's light blood decorates the tip of his sword with red. 

Aomine runs to the next one. He jumps high in the air and lands with crushing force. His slams the tip of his blade in the back of the arm. He grabs the sword's handle and lifts his body up; his right hand shakes due to his body weight. He stares at the decayed arm filling up his vision. In the corner of his eye, he sees another Handise coming his way. He counts down the seconds in his head.

The tendon flings itself towards Aomine, but he jumps before its large hand can grab him. When the large arm turns and aims at Aomine again, the blue-nett grasp the handle of his slim sword out of the dead tendon below, and slices the arm's fingers off. He spins on his toes and cuts the arm again down the middle. 

Aomine takes a deep breath. He sprints to the yellow tendon guarding Alex. He maneuvers his blade to one hand and runs it through the arm with veer force. He continues to slice through everything, but stops his front leg with a jerk once the tendon falls dead. He takes in a quick breath and leaps high in the air. He holds the handle of his sword with both hands. 

The sword slashes down with no mercy, but there is no blood spraying his vision. Pale skin is not cut-that he somewhat digests with wide eyes. When Alex's white lab coat flows out of his sight, he sees a shocking truth. There, in Alex's right hand is a golden cane. A carving formed to be an alligator glimmers on the top of the cane.

Aomine stares at the cane pressed against his sword. "Y-you..." He looks up at Alex in disbelief. "Your a Soul Carter?" 

Alex grins. She winks at Aomine. "Well, well, well. What a surprise eh? Didn't see that one coming, huh? Well I have you know I _was_ a Soul Carter..." Alex twirls. Her blonde locks flow with her dance, and her amber eyes glint with her glasses. "Though that was in the past." She grips her cane and pushes the bottom into Aomine's stomach. The boy gasps. He is pushed in the air as fast as he slams into the pavement and tumbles. 

Alex glances at Aomine's fallen form. She sighs. "Well, if that's all you have to offer, than I guess..." She searches the area. She pauses when her eyes land on a blob of red. "I guess I'll can try out someone else." Alex slowly steps away from Aomine, and into her lawn. She stops once she is standing in front of a figure with ruby eyes. "You're name is Kagami Taiga, right?" 

Kagami gulps. He slowly retreats on all fours. "Y-yes...u-uh, yeah..." Alex nods her head. She smiles at the boy. 

"Well hello there. You already know my name, but just in case, I'm Alex-or Mad Hatter. It's nice to meet you, Kagami Taiga." 

Kagami blinks. He frowns. "Ah...n-nice to meet you too...um...Alex?" The blonde nods her head. A small smile appears on her lips.

"Likewise, Kagami Taiga. It was nice meeting you. Before you go, I have some advice to hand to you." Kagami smiles. He scratches his head.

"Ah yeah, sure. That sounds good. I don't need any advice-er-I don't know what you're giving my advice for, but it seems nice to me." Alex nods her head. She smiles down at Kagami.

"Hm! Well you see..." Blonde locks disappear from his vision-only the tips still stay, until a face-narrowed eyes and slim lips invade his sight. He gasp as a cold hand grips his wrist and pulls it behind his back and the other points a dark cane towards the middle of his chest-it's bottom pokes the clothing's material with interest. 

Kagami's eyes widened. He slowly looks at the cane in the middle of his chest, then back at the figure standing so close to him. 

"W-what are you-

The cane digs harder into his chest. "You should close you're eyes, it'll be easier." Kagami opens his mouth to speak, but the only think that can come out is-

"-eh?"

A shiny sword slams down on the cane with all it's rage, and cuts through the wood with ease. Kagami sees Aomine glare down at the two weapons-his blue eyes flicker with an emotion Kagami has never seen in them before, but this is only for a second-a split second-and then it is gone. 

 Alex's chestnut eyes widen. She stumbles back. "Y-you...cut through my weapon?" She looks at the teen with disbelief. "You...no one has-" She stares at the boy, and how without a second thought he stands between her and Kagami with his sword ready. His face is set in a deep snarl, but his eyes speak without him needing to. For a moment-barely even that long, does she feel threaten-even to say a bit scared because she knows what those eyes say.

_"Don't touch him."_

Alex should feel threatened, but instead, she grins.

"Well, well, well, I see what Sakaya sees, and my do I like it." She sighs. "You're lucky this was just a copy of my real Soul Carter weapon, otherwise-well-let's just say things wouldn't be too good." She looks up; her chin titled and her eyes glow with the moon. "Alright! You should be happy! I decided to help you out, so let's get ready to take that exam!" The blonde woman swiftly turns and walks to the huge building.

Aomine and Kagami, however, just stare at her in shock.

"Oh," She turns to face the two. Her lips form a small smirk. "By the way, Aomine Daiki. Those eyes of yours are shinning-still a bit dull, but they are brighter now then when you came. When you find you're reason to fight, they'll shine bright indeed, and I'm looking forward to seeing that. And you, Kagami Taiga..." Alex grins. "You've somehow caught my interest."

Kagami blinks, he looks at the blue-nett in front of him."What does she mean by that, Aomine?" Aomine stares at the ground. He frowns.

"I don't know..." He looks over his shoulder and glances at the red head. "Or, I think-I hope I don't..."

Kagami frowns. "What do you mean by that-

Alex sighs. She waves her hand back and forth. "Well, wait are you waiting for now? You want these results or what?" 

 Aomine grabs the red head by the wrist and walks towards the large building. "Let's go. I hope this is quick, cause I need a nap-wait a minute." Aomine looks at Kagami in horror. "We have to take a bus back. Fuck! If the bus pisses me off next time we go on a mission, I swear I'll find another way to get places."

                                                                              ;Prevail.,.

"Attention everyone!" Junpei slams a ruler on the chalkboard. He looks over his students, and smiles at the silence they created. "I have an announcement!" He paces in front of the room. "As your home room teacher, I have been told that you all have a new professor who will be teaching you advance science." He waves his hands to lower the chatter. "I know, I know, I usually am you're science teacher as well, but Ms. Sayaka has sought for this change. So please greet your new teacher with a warm welcome."

Aomine rolls his eyes. He places his cheek on his palm. "Well look at that, a new science teacher. Oh joya! Hope they aren't as craza as that bitch from lasta night."

Kagami tilts his head to the side. "Alex wasn't that bad, you know. The exam went by pretty quick to me, and the results were normal. Thankfully..." Kagami stares at the ground. He frowns. "There weren't any freaky dreams. Weirdly enough, there weren't no dreams at all. The hell is with that?" Aomine frowns. He stares at the red head.

"What do you mean by that?" 

Kagami quickly looks up. He glances at the blue-nett in surprise. "Ah...um...I..." He shakes his head. "I don't think it's important-never mind..." Aomine stares at the red head. He slowly shakes his head.

"Nah, tell me-

"Everyone, this is Ms. Alex. " A woman opens the door to the classroom and walks inside. She stands in the front of the room and bows. "She will be teaching you from now on." Aomine's head snaps to the front of the room. His eyes widen.

 The woman nods. She flips her golden locks and smiles. "Hello everyone! My names Alex, kay? It's nice to meet everyone! Treat me nicely now~! I can't wait to start!" Aomine gaps. He points a shaky finger towards Alex and slowly stands. 

"Y-you..." He stares at the woman in horror. "You're our t-teacher?!" Alex nods. She smirks.

"Why yes, I am!" Her brown eyes roam around the room. She smirks. "And I am looking forward to teaching you all." 

Aomine sighs. He looks up to the ceiling in agony. "I have a feeling buses are gonna be the least of my problems..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya all for reading the next chapter of Strength! Sorry for the late chapter! I appreciate the people who have stood by me and are still traveling this journey with me. I thought about it for a while, and then I was like "wouldn't it be cool if people like drew pictures and wrote different things for Strength? They would enjoy that, right?"  
> So to summon that crazy thought up, I wanted to say that if anyone wanted to draw pictures for Strength, even there favorite character or something (I guess you call that fan art, but isn't this a fan fiction? Too many 'fans for one day.), or maybe even write a short story that you thought of randomly while you were reading this fan fiction. I don't know, just do it if it comes to mind!  
> I also created a survey for my readers to kind of give me a insight on what you like in this fan-fiction and would like to see in future chapters of Strength so please try to full that out! (It's like five questions, so don't cry too much.)  
> http://www.smartsurvey.co.uk/s/NJREF/ (this is the survey link~!)  
> Thank ya for listening to my crazy ideas and stuff! If you write or draw anything for Strength, either leave a link in the comments or send it to my email-which is on my profile! And make sure if you do this, PLEASE GIVE ME CREDIT! I don't care what you write or draw for Strength-because it will probably be amazing, but please write somewhere on it 'Strength' by Infinityzero4567 on the pic, or in the bio or SOMETHING! Well, enough of my rambling!  
> Remember: comments, book marks, and kudos!  
> Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	14. Can You See Through Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mssion filled with money is easily found as is lost. The only thing standing in Aomine's way is two unexpected guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE BELOW!  
> Also, here's art by YouLighTheSky that she drew for me! Check her work out!  
> http://youlightthesky.deviantart.com/art/Strength-533520313

                               Season 1; Episode 8: Can You See Through Me?

                                            (Opening: Weight by Hands like Houses)      

 Kagami continues to munch on his food.

It's lunch time, and Aomine decided to drag the ginger to eat because he was "facking starving and needs to heal the damn pains in his stomach."

Kagami had to roll his eyes at that.

So here they are-Aomine, Kagami, and unsurprisingly Kise and Kuroko-who early bumped into the duo in the hallway on their way to the lunch room-seated in middle of the large room with enough food to feed an army- army that meant Aomine's growling stomach. The dark skinned boy devoured anything in sight. Kise would grimaced every time he grabbed a hand full of fries and shoved into his mouth with no mercy. Kagami had to his lip to hide the laugh bubbling up in his throat at the sight.

Aomine shoves another handful of fries in his mouth-Kagami flinches back. Never mind, it isn't funny anymore.

Kagami turns away from the gruesome sight. He shivers and sighs before popping another fry in his mouth.

"So, are you both going to go on another mission?"

Kagami freezes. He looks at Aomine, who chokes oh his food. He must have heard, alright.

"W-wha ther hell do ya mean by 'another?"

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. He takes a sip of his vanilla milkshake. He swallows, and eyes the other boy with suspicion. "You two have already been on a mission, am I correct? I just thought I ask, since Aomine always needs a way to have some sort of money in his pocket."

Aomine debates on glaring at Kuroko for _still_ holding a grudge, but instead sighs. It is a good thing no one found out about 'Mission Mad Hatter." He would have to answer too many question, and that itself seems to add more work to the load. If he can help it, he would like to be deaf to a world with so much noise-or at least Kise's.

"Ah...I don't know..." Aomine bites into a hamburger. He chews with the rhythm of his thoughts. "I really don't wanna because-

Aomine's eyes widen. He glances at the boy next to him, but Kagami's eyes are trained elsewhere. He stops himself for continuing his thoughts, because since when has he ever really cared enough for someone's wellbeing when it comes to a mission-when it comes to anything at all. Aomine Daiki comes first, then Aomine Daiki comes second-actually, it's just Aomine Daiki first. After that, no one really matters.

"Ah-er-I'm a bit lazy and shat, so probably not-

"Ya know," Kise clasp his hands. He grins largely at Aomine, who is giving him a dirty look from across the table. "I heard there like-a couple missions paying up more money!" He looks up in thought. "These ones give us twice the amount of pay we usually get-and they offer us more of a chance to get our skills recognized. Heard it's also good for the grades, too-

Suddenly, Aomine slams his hands down with great force. The table shakes due to the fear of Aomine's roughness and the fierce glare he gives to the ceiling.

"Kagami," he starts. He waits for red eyes to meet his own before continuing.

"It looks like it's time for us to go one a mission."

                                                                   ;Prevail,.,.

 Aomine is literally _beaming_.

He has this huge smile on his face-as goofy as any smile can be-and his hips are dancing this strange little shimmy that makes Kagami cringe at how _bad_ it looks.

He is almost surprised that Aomine does not wiggle his arms too-maybe that will make the sight less disdainful.

"Money, money, money..."

Aomine hums. He looks over the huge board with purpose. Everytime he skims another poster, he widens his stance and lunges to another with the front of his legs. It makes his humming actually sound a bit tolerable, and his dance even more disturbing.

"It's sick," Kuroko says. He stares at the scene displayed in front of him with a indifferent expression. Kise is the exact opposite. His face is set in a grimace, and his eyes are enlarge so much they might roll of of their sockets. He looks so disgusted. Kagami found it quite hilarious. "There is so much to be happy for, but he chooses to be giddy over something like _this_."

 Kagami looks at the short boy next to him. He frowns. "Does this always happen? Ya know, when missions end up paying more than usually." Kise nods his head. He blinks and gulps down whatever vile stuck in his throat. He smiles at the two boys on his left, although the dance still replays in his mind-can it even be called a dance anymore? It looks more so like a voodoo summon than anything else, really.

"Everytime a mission with big bucks is posted, then yeah! Aomine doesn't go on many missions, but when he does he tries to complete the easy or good paying ones!"

Kagami snorts. Of course.

"Ah ha!" Aomine grabs a poster of the board. He reads the words on the slim sheet of paper, but Kagami is a bit scared that the fire in his eyes might burn the words off the paper. 

Aomine swiftly turns on his toes and shoves the poster with large letters and a man holding a huge sack of money imprinted on the sheet.

Kagami frowns at writing. "Mission Cat's In-

Aomine swipes the paper away from Kagami. He grins.

"Well?"

Kuroko and Kise stare at him blankly. Kagami just scratches the back of his head.

Aomine grins wider. "Well?!" He dances on his toes; the poster is his dance partner, and he is taking the lead. "This is great! It's thas Yin whose robbing banks like it'sa nothing! If I catch 'em-and catch 'em reals good, I get loads of money as a huge token of gratitude!"

Kagami tilts his head. "A Yin? As a... robber?"

Kuroko glances at Kagami. "It's not very surprising that a Yin can take any shape or form." There is a hint of confusion in his voice, and Kagami almost has to move close in order to hear it. The red head's eyes widen-out of both shock and realization.

"They-they can?" The blonde beside him frowns.

"Well, yeah! Evil's in anything, Kagamicchi! Even animals and kids! Someone's-anyone's- _anything's_ soul can be corrupted!" Kagami stares at the floor.

"Any...thing?"

Kuroko is giving him _that_ look-the same one from the time where he asked if he was okay. It is like gears are working in his eyes. Kagami thinks-no he _realizes_ that Kuroko is silently thinking; pondering- _solving_.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that, Kagami-kun." His mind is still turning, and turning, and Kagami is slowly cracking, and cracking. "It's basic knowledge for Soul Carters." Kagami laughs nervously. He looks at Aomine for help, but the other seems to be a bit too focused on the poster in his hands.

"U-um...ah...well...I...I'm..." Kagami starts to fiddle with his fingers. His hands start to shake due to Kuroko's unwavering gaze.

"So when are you leaving Aominecchi?" Kagami lets go of the breath he is holding. He sighs in relief. Thank God Kise is here.

Aomine grins. "Oh, course as soona as possible!" Aomine grin widens. "And that woulda be now! Come ona Kagami! The next bus comes in ten minutes, and ther sooner we get thas done, the sooner I get some weight in these pockets-"

"After," Kuroko stares at Aomine. He does not even blink. "You need to go to your next class. Kise and I aren't collecting your notes again." Aomine's jaw dropped. 

"B-but-"

"Let's go Aomine-kun. I don't think you can afford another class, or at least your grades says so. I feel bad for them-they're crying terribly right now." Aomine opens his mouth to retaliate, but Kuroko just continues to walk ahead as though he expects Aomine to _follow_ him.

Aomine grits his teeth. No way in hell. "I realla need to go. You go ahead and do your lame nerd shit. Money's calling that way-

"And Junpei's calling this way. Let's go, Aomine. Kise, you know what you need to do." Aomine frowns at Kuroko's back.

"What are you talking about-"

Suddenly, Aomine is being pulled by the back his sport jacket's collar. He yells in surprise when his feet slip and only his boot's heels and his sluggard arms scrap the ground.

"What...eh?" Kise throws an apologetic look behind his back.

"Sorry, Aominecchi, but duties call, you know?" Aomine mouth hangs open. It almost touches the ground with his heels. 

"What the-fuck this shit, let go of me! Let go! Let go of me, son stupid-ass son of a-

"You can get your money later. Class comes first. Now let's go." Aomine opens his mouth, but shuts it soon after. He scowls at anyone passing by giving him an odd look. Kagami can only watch everything being played out in slight horror, although a part of him can't help but feel a bit nervous for the mission they are about to take on. He can feel it-a knife poking his guts, and it makes his stomach queasy.

"Come on, Kagamicchi! Let's go to class, ney?!" Kise smiles at the red head, and it almost makes the uneasiness he feels a little bit better. "I think Junepi might give us a lecture today again! Maybe it might be a little longer? I bet it is! I can't wait to find out!" Kagami stops walking. He can feel his eye twitch.

_Why the hell are you excited about that?!_

_" A-h..." His smile is a bit strained. "Okay...let's go..."_

_;Prevail.,.._

"Akashi-kun..." Momoi looks at her partner. Akashi's face stays in different, but his fingers are dancing in his pockets. He knows she's talking to him, but he doesn't respond. 

"We should really make up with Aomine, you know. His partner passed out. I never seen Aomine like that before. He kind of just...freaked me out some." Akashi sighs. It isn't the best reaction, but it'll do.

"Momoi-

"I know you two aren't exactly 'friends,' but you two could be if you both could just be a bit more mature and talk this all out!"

Akashi's eye twitched.

"You guys only fight with each other. I don't even remember one time you guys actually had a conversation without throwing something! You guys haven't talked much-and I get that, but that shouldn't stop you guys from finally coming together and bond." 

Another eye twitch.

"I mean do you guys call it 'bonding,' or 'male bonding?' Bro bonding? I don't know! It's whatever you guys want to call it! I think 'male bonding' sounds better-anyway maybe you two should put the past behind you and-

"Momoi." She stops immediately. Akashi didn't ask her to stop. He doesn't _need_ to. He speaks her name, and to her, that's the biggest command.

He eyes her-his mix-matched the eyes watch her. She stands still and lets him. That would be disobeying orders not to.

"Y-yea Akashi-kun?" He's still watching her. She wants to be him to stop, but she knows that will make his staring more ominous than before. She doesn't dare say anything else. He doesn't need to be cogent in any means necessary. His words are enough.

The elevator chimes. The soft music doesn't stop, and Akashi's footsteps compete with the melody. Momoi watches him walk out the elevator and into the lobby. She wonders how someone with so much power in words can act with so much grace.

"He promised me a battle with his partner." He says. " You know, Momoi, that I take a man's word very seriously. It is a business. When someone shakes my hand to seal the deal, I except them to fulfill their end of the bargain." He stops near the billboard and skims through the papers swaying with the wind.

"But-but Akashi-kun-

"I wanted something.' He continues. He grasps a flier by the corners, looks at it, and then let's it go. The paper's light dance withers for a moment, slows down, and then begins again. "And I did get it-but not exactly how I wanted it." He walks another step forward and then turns with the heels of his black shoes. He walks another step, and then another, and then soon he walks as though he is creating a tone with tapping and fear.  "I had planned to test his partner. In a way I am disappointed, but-

 He's interrupted by the sound of crumbling. He looks down to see a paper decorated in gold and red underneath his feet. He stands there for a minute, just looking at the flier. Then, he picks it.

_'Mission Cat's In The Bag.'_

Akashi debates on whether or not the person in charge of naming fliers is either bad at his job, or a bit too in to it. He decides it's a little bit of both, and reads further.

The melody continues without his solo. The silence eats the sound, but then he hears a huff, followed by a soft groan, and he thinks he is replaced in the show. Just like his mother-who loves the theater more than his acting. It wasn't just the theater. It was the money too. That's probably why his parents deserve each other. They were voted prom king and queen at their high school. Maybe they will get voted the couple of the year in Hell too. He'll be the first one to give them and Satan his congrats.

He hears Momoi clear her throat, but Akashi doesn't spare her a glance. He doesn't need to. The flick of his wrist should be enough in-tell.

"Maybe um-maybe we should go on that mission? It'll help clear our heads." Akashi thinks about the pros and cons of this offer. It could go way-it always goes well, but for some reason he doesn't feel so sure about this one. Instead of responding with a 'no,' he does the thing Akashi Seijuro is known to always do.

"Alright." He agrees to do whatever doesn't feel right, because he has to know why it doesn't. His father told him to never shake a hand if you don't know what you're getting into. Akashi does exactly that, because the little sense of victory he gets is worth the little risk.

"I know, Akashi-kun." Momoi pauses. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I know."

Akashi just looks at her. "Know what, Momoi."

"I know that...that you feel bad about everything. And I know you both want to patch things up. This stupid mess can be resolved, you know. You just have to...um-

"Momoi."  

She glances at him, and meets his eyes. The gold one shines under the ceiling lights, and the other glows like a cat staring at the moon during midnight. He sees everything; her fears, her truths, and her lies, and he knows exactly how to terminate them, or exploit them. If she was a mirror, then he would be able to see straight through her. 

 "What you 'know,' Momoi, isn't what I 'know.' I believe there is a difference between what you 'know,' and what you ' _feel_." Momoi shakes her head.

"No, Akashi-kun. I _know_ how you _feel_ -

"I agree with you about this mission, Momoi. I feel will be the best way to clear our heads."

And before Momoi can respond, he turns around on his heels and walks to the door. His steps graceful as always, and his expression is as bland as always.  He looks as if the conversation never happened, and maybe it didn't. She barely got a word in without sounding idiotic or confused. Akashi probably commanded her nerves to fumble with her speech.

"Akashi-kun..." She intertwines her fingers together and stares at the boy waiting by the glass doors. 

"Why?"

                                                                          ;Prevail.,.

  Aomine jogs out the classroom door and to the closets elevator. He grits his teeth and glares at the two buttons line vertically on a metal plate. He jabs the one pointing up. He taps his foot violently on the tiled floor, and Kagami is a bit surprised the floor didn't cave in.

"Dammit all to hell! What ther hells?! Facking Kuroko! Now we's gotta start lates now! He made ma go to stupid-ass class ta learn about...some stupid freaking book about to families hating on each other till their kids died! What the hells with that?! Why couldn't they all just accept shat and move the fack on! And then right before the bell rings Junpei decides ta hold us longer for another one of his lectures! Always giving damn lectures! What's with that too?!"

Kagami sighs. _"You're ranting,"_ he wants to tell him, _"what's with that?"_

He doesn't.

"Shat! And we's probably gots ta take the damn bus again! Tcch! We needs to run to catch the next one! Leaves soon, I think! Now where's those damn directions...

Aomine pauses. He frantically rummages through his pockets. The scowl on his face deepens.

"What ther hella? Where is it?!" He checks his pockets again, then his boots. He stands frozen. He looks so utterly confused Kagami can't help but snort.

"What the fuck...? I'm positive I had it...damn it! I probably left it in the hallway when those two damn bastards dragged me to class. Dammit! _Fucking_ dammit."

Suddenly, Kagami feels a cold hand grasps hiw own. He can register the loud ding echoing in the halls, but not as much the light grip tugging him inside the elevator.  He blinks, and looks up at Aomine-then at his wrist. The hand holding it now feels warm, and so does his face.

"Where are we going?" Aomine looks at Kagami. He frowns.

" Well, I forgots the flier sa we's got to see if its still there. We'll be lucky if it is so we can just grab it and be on our way."

The two wait for the door to ding before walking out and into the lobby. Aomine gently pulls him to stand in the middle of the hallway. He curses under his breath.

"Whera is it?" He growls. "Dammit whera the hell is it?!" Aomine let's go of Kagami's hand, and the red head feels a bit cold. His wrist still tingles, and he can still remember the way Aomine held it with a feather-like touch, as though he was some delicate flower starting to bloom. 

A bright hue colored red stains Kagami's cheeks, and he wonders why he feels a bit mushy and fuzzy inside. What the hell is with him? He doesnt miss the warmth, and hes anything but a delicate-anything.

"Dammit! Mayba it flew away..." Aomine snickers. "Witha what wind?" He's a soldier-pacing back and forth like that, and Kagami finds himself staring at the scowl on Aomine's deepening with every step. "Mayba...it was put back on the board!" Aomine pauses. He turns his head and skims the huge board. He doesn't see the flier, and he snickers in disapproval. "No...uh...mayba...maybe..." Aomine pauses again. His eyes widen and he stiffens. 

"Ah fuck..." He curses. "What if the damna thing got tossed?! My one freaking opportunity to get some cash in ma damn pocket might be gone?!"Kagami rolls his eyes because Aomine looks horrified over losing something made of green _paper_. There could be anything else to worry about but no, choose the _paper_.

 "Well," Kagami chimes in, "what should we do, then?"

Aomine scowls at the ceiling-which was paid for with green _paper_.

"Er...I don'ta know...uh...well this shat hasn't really, ya know, happened ever sa..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Erm...but guass ther best waya is to get a copy, right? That seems smarts, I think...?" Kagami nods.

"So um...are we heading to Sayka's office?" Aomine shakes his head.

"Nah, we're going to Spanner's.

                                                               ;Prevail.,.

Aomine knocks on the door. He's scowling again and tapping violently with his foot. Kagami frowns at the displace, but doesn't comment. Instead, he fills the silence with the question- "So, why did we come to Spanner's?"

Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets. 

"Wella...I can't find ther copy that I gots, so it would only make sense to ask him. Spanner is one of the guys in charge of organizing the missions. He's gotta have what I need." Kagami slowly nods and glances at the door, then at Aomine. He takes his time carving Aomine's expression with his eyes. He realizes that it's kinda funny that even though Aomine still has that scowl on his face, he's still handsome-

What?

Kagami can feel heat burning his cheeks, then his neck, and finally his whole face. He doesn't really understand why such a thought evolved in his mind out of the blue. Maybe when Aomine lost the flier, Kagami lost some of his sanity with it.

He suddenly feels Aomine grab his wrist. His blue eyes look straight into his, but he has to look away because his mind seems to be a little fuzzy now and it might get worst if he looks into those eyes-

"Oi," Aomine frowns, "what ther hell's with ya now? Why's your face all red? Is it the heat? I don't feel it..." Kagami somehow feels he's getting even redder, and he wanders how-why is that? He clears his throat.

"I...I-I um...I..." He stares at the floor. "I...It's nothing..." 

Kagami retreats a few paces back to gain distance, but the heel of his boot twist awkwardly and he stumbles. The hand on his wrist pulls him forward, and he stumbles north. He grunts when his chest collides with another. He looks up to see blue eyes are comically large and dark cheeks are a bit lighter than normal.

He tilts his head and glances at his wrist, the bodies pressed together, then at Aomine. He blinks, blinks again, and feels his face explode in a red even brighter than last time. He opens his mouth, but his voice seems to be camping in his throat.

"Um..." Aomine just stares down at him. Kagami wanders why his his throat took a break at _this_ moment. "I...look...I-

The door slams open, and a boy with messy blond hair and big green eyes comes into view.

'Hey!" Spanner yells. "If this is apart the whole Sayka thing stop messing with me and go the fuck...

The three boys stand in silence.

"Um..." Spanner starts. He stares at them with with large eyes. "Um...what's going on...what are...um..."

Kagami shakes his head. He desperately looks at Aomine to say something- _anything_ to clear the air, but Aomine seems more frozen them him. 

 Spanner clears his throat.

"W-well...it seems that something was going on...and I might have interrupt something? I mean this is a _public area_ so um, not so sure but...

"N-no, Spanner-san!" Kagami thanks the heavens for giving him some of his speech back. "This isn't what it looks like-

 "It's not of any problem, Kagami-chan! It's just, who would of ever thought Aomine can be so expressive with his feelings during bright day light."

Aomine gaps. His cheeks grow a little brighter in color. He said it wasn't hot, so Kagami wanders why it's there.

"O-oi! That'w not what-

"Really, Spanner-san," Kagami cuts in. "I just tripped! Aomine...Aomine was just trying to catch me!" There is another moment of silence, and then Spanner clears his throat.

"Oh..." Spanner chuckles. "Well, I'm sorry for assuming the worst, Kagami." Aomine glowers at Spanner.

"Oi...Oi what ther hell is _that_ suppose to mean?!-

"Come in, Kagami-chan!" He smiles at the red head, but sighs at Aomine. "And you too, I guess..." Aomine glares at the blonde, then at Kagami-and he realizes he isn't glaring anymore. He just can't it in him to glare at the whole vacant area-and he especially can't find it in him to look at Kagami the same way. He gawks.

 Aomine quickly heads to the door and holds it open with his boot. He comes to another realization when a flash of red mutters a small thanks and walks inside. Has he always held the door open for someone- _anyone_?

Aomine huffs and walks inside. It's so loud and obnoxious Kagami quickly glances at Aomine. He can only see the outline of Aomine, and the light crawling in through the cracks of the door. For some reason, the darkness makes him feel; caution about his surroundings. He feels a breeze flow throughout the room, and he closes his eyes because it clogs out the warmness a little. Though when his eyes are shut, the air doesn't feel heavenly anymore. It feels more like claws grazing his skin. 

In his mind, he hears a scream, sees a spatter of blood, and then there is nothing. 

"Kagami-chan?" Kagami snaps his head to see emerald and blue eyes staring at him. He looks around and sees that the lights were flickered on, and that something wet is on his face-it taste salty and he can feel it dripping down his forehead and onto his cheeks, so it must be sweat. He notices that his lungs feel clogged, so he's gasping for breath. He doesn't know why he's acting this way-or what caused his body to become this wretched. All he can remember is-he shakes his head and he runs his tongue around his dry mouth. He blinks, and stares wide eyed at the ground. A another drop of sweat drips down his chin, and he gulps what saliva he has down his throat.

 "Y-yeah?" Aomine stares at him while Spanner hurriedly stands up from his chair.

"Kagami-chan? Are you alright? What happened?" Kagami blinks and digests the where he is standing, where he his breathing, what he is _seeing_ just to make sure there is no blood, no scream, and no darkness.

"I'm fine...I'm fine."

"But Kagami," Spanner takes a step forward. "You're shaking."

Kagami grips his wrist and yes, he is in fact shaking and he can't control the shivers racking his body. It's funny, it wasn't as cold as it is now before he walked in. Did someone turn on the AC when he wasn't paying attention to the blood a-and-

"Really." he lets out a strangled laugh that sounds more like a rasp breath, "I'm fine, Spanner-san-

He freezes when a hand holds his wrist and pulls him gently forward. Aomine spins him around. grabs his shoulders, and pushes him down with his weight. His butt hits something warm, and he slowly reels in the fact that _Aomine sat him down in the chair he was just sitting in_.

 A huge blush covers Kagami's face in red. He can only sit there trying to scramble something intelligent out, but the words in his head decide to form random letters and sounds. He can only gap when Aomine casually walks towards the chair he's sitting in and stand beside it with his legs crossed and posture slouched. Kagami just stares at him, and Aomine just stares at anything _but_ Kagami.

Spanner blinks.

"Uh, okay uh..." He clears his throat. "So uh, what did you need?"

Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets. He lazily swears to a melody of his own.

"Wella," he breaths through his noise, "we kinder had a flier and well, we um, kind of lost it-

Spanner snickers. "You mean _you_ kind of lost it-

"Shut up." Aomine snaps. "Okay year, I kinda lost the damn thing!"

Spanner just stares at him.

"And so..."

Aomine growls. "And so what?!"

Spanner rolls his eyes. "And so what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"And so," He runs his tongue over his teeth. "I want ya to print me out-ta new one."

Spanner frowns. "Why go through all that work when you can choose another mission-

"No." The reply comes so quick he has to turn his head to catch it.

"What?" Spanner asks. "Why not?"

Aomine scowls. "Thata poster has lots of money on ther line. No fucking way in hella am I gonna let this shit pass."

 "Of course it's about the money!" Spanner snickers. "I'll help you out, but only because I don't want Kagami-chan to think badly of me." Kagami doesn't know what to say to that, so he nods and says a small thanks. Aomine scoffs.

"Fucking-can you just get it done already? My feet are getting-just hurry."

Spanner heads towards the nearest computer. He grumbles under his breath while he fiddles with the keys.

"Name?" He asks.

"Mission Cat's In A Bag." Aomine responds.

Kagami shifts in his seat. His stomach coils a bit, so to get his mind off of the feeling he plays with his hands.

"You know..." he starts, "Um...you know you can-

"It's fine." Aomine doesn't meet his eyes, but he grips the chair's back. "I needs to sketch my legs, anyway."

 Kagami ignores the red staining his cheeks.

"W-well, here I go!" Spanner sings. “Must print that flier out!"

After that. the only thing Kagami hears is the soft clicking of the computer mouse and his heart beating. He glances at Aomine, who bends and extends his knees. It's been almost 20 minutes of him standing. Kagami feels another coil, and he realizes its guilt. 

"I...I can get up-

"I told you it was fine." Aomine scratches his cheek. "It's fine." He adds. Kagami frowns.

"You've been standing for a while. You should sit." Aomine shakes his head. 

"I told you, " he sighs, "it's fine. Jeez, just sit and chill."

"...but you look like you need a break..." Kagami begins to stand, but Aomine grabs him by the shoulders.

"Sit back down. I said it's fine, so it is. I'm with it." Kagami shakes his head.

"But I'm not-

"I think you should be- Kagami moves forward and points to the chair.

"But I'm not! You've been standing for the entire time! I can stand-" Aomine's grips hardens. He moves forward and pushes him down. "God dammit! I say it's fine! Just sit down!"

"It doesn't matter! You can sit too-" Kagami's shoe entangles with the chairs legs and twist. He gasps and gets ready to fall, but an arm wraps around his waist, and a hand grabs his wrist. Again, he looks up, and again, he meets wide blue eyes staring down at him. 

 _"Has his eyes always been this dark of a blue?”_ He thinks. He continues to just stare into Aomine's eyes. They remind him of a book he had to read for school. In the end, it turned a different color-a different shape too. No one liked the cover of _his_ book, so they changed it for him. He cried a bit, but it was only a few tears.

He didn't look at the cover very much, but he knows it doesn't glisten with the bright lights like Aomine's do. They look like diamonds, he determines, they look like blue diamonds and has Aomine's face always been so close-

The chair falls behind them, and Kagami realizes that yes, Aomine is again too close-so close that their bodies press together and _oh my God he really is too close again_ -

His face is burning terrible-why does his face always do that?!

Aomine just stares at him. Kagami hears him gulp, and how his breath quickens and every time he's close like this, Kagami can't feel anything but this _warmth_ that makes him feel okay, so, so okay-

"Here you guys go. I have your..."

The two stare at him, and he stares back. They stay like this for a minute, then another. Kagami wants to tell him what _really happened_ , but he doesn't think he can reuse the same excuse again. He doesn't know whether to be thankful or not when Spanner clears his throat.

'Aomine...um..." Spanner squints. "Uh...we're friends so I'm going to say this bluntly...you need to stop harassing Kagami...people might get the wrong idea; you know..."

Kagami knows by now his whole body is red. He doesn't feel much of anything when Aomine rips apart from him as fast as his heart is beating. He only feels numb, and a bit cold.

"Spanner!" He hisses. "Fuc-it's not what it looks like!"

Spanner hums. "Uh-huh...if you say so." Aomine tch's. He glares at Spanner. Kagami glares at the floor.

_"He totally doesn't believe it!"_

"Anyway, here you go!" Spanner hands Aomine the flier. "Your flier is all and ready to go." Aomine nods and grabs the paper from him. Spanner scowls.

Aomine grabs Kagami's wrist and goes to open the door.

"Bye." Aomine opens the door and holds it open. He waits for Kagami to walk out before shutting the door.

"Aomine." Aomine freezes half way through closing the door. He grunts as a response.

"What?" Spanner sits down and turns on another computer. He begins to type.

"You know," he begins, "I didn't get a thanks." Aomine rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," He gets another centimeter of the door closed before Spanner calls for him again. "What?!"

Spanner doesn't even look up at Aomine. "You do realize that they are more than one chair in the room, right?"

Aomine blinks, then gaps.

"I mean really," Spanner continues, "I never would have thought you even knew what a gentleman is. I guess your nice side comes out because of Kagami-can, eh?" Aomine looks more confused then anything, and Spanner feels like an idiot for even trying. 

"Nevermind, it appears you don't get it. Of course! What an idiot!" Aomine grits his teeth.

"What the-ya fucking trying to start something huh? I'm not an idiot, or at least idiotic enough to piss of Sayaka off! What did you do? Bore her with your computer talk? Ah, mouses are better than TV's!" Spanner glares at him.

"God-just get out! Go! Don't disturb me more than you already have! You're just an idiot who can't comprehend anything!" Aomine gasps.

"What her-fack-fuck-God damn it! You're lucky I gotta go! I should kick your ass!"

"Leave! Go! Disappear from my computer" presence!"

"Fine! Fuck you and your computers! I hope they _all_ break down!"

Spanner rolls his eyes when Aomine slams the door shut. The loud sound echoes throughout the room, and Spanner glares at the door. He hopes he can burn through it and Aomine's back. 

"Ah..." He pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes in a deep breath and let's it got slowly. "First he goes to bother me about a stupid flier, doesn't even thank me, and then curses my computers to an abdominal hell! Bastard I tell you! Wait a... the flier..." He suddenly stands up. "That flier! If someone else got their hands on the original copy, that can mean bad news! I gotta-

He jogs to the door and rips it open. "Aomine! Aomine!" He looks up and down the hall, but there is no sign of him. He mutters under his breath and shuts the door close. 

"Fuck..." He sighs. "Looks like Sayaka has another thing to be pissed at me for. Just great! I hope the it's not as bad as last time! I hate when my hair is wrecked! I would have to buy a new shirt too!"

 

                                                        ;Prevail.,.

"S-shit!" Aomine runs out of the buss. He bends down and heaves whatever air can fill his lungs. "Who the fuck gave her a God-damn license?! I hope she ain't taking us nexta time! She might drive me to my damn  _grave_!" Kagami would have laughed at how ridiculous Aomine's voice sound, but he can't really hear him because of the pounding of his hears. He almost cries at how Aomine's hands gripping his knees reminds him of how hard his heart is pounding. He barely catches the sound of the bus closing its doors and zooming off.

"I swear," Aomine grumbles, "If it wasn't for the money, my ass wouldn't be here right now." 

Kagami snorts. For some reason, he can relax a bit. 

Aomine staggers to his feet. He quickly glances at his surroundings and places his hands on his hips. "Well, at least we're here. I don't really ner exactly where to find him, but he can't be far." Aomine shrugs. "I guess just have ta look 'round till we see something."Aomine grabs his wrist, and again he feels a strange heat flow through his body-but just like being grazed by a sharp point. It's there, but it is gone so quickly you don't even realize it even occurred-and then it withers away into the back of the brain. However, Kagami can't forget the heat covering his wrist like a drape-he can only indulge in it, and indulge some more, and then wish for it to never end, but he knows he shouldn't even wish for it to even _begin_.

"W... where are we going?" He needs to relish in reality, not this warm haze that's slowly tempting him to drink it in. He hates it when his cheeks begin to burn. 

"Um..." Aomine shrugs. "I didn't really think of that. Guess we just go through time and see if we hear something good." He doesn't even respond-doesn't comment on the response. He just sinks into the quietness of the world, and the way their feet patter on the hard ground. It took a while for them to leave the school and get to their destination, so it's not surprising that it's already dark out. He feels a little fearful of how little light there is, but then that hand tugs his a little further ahead as though it answers his cries, and then his fears flicker away.

Noises become whispers, and then whispers become into conversation. He looks up from the ground and stares at Aomine's back, then at the people coming into view. Three people are gathered near a tall house. The lamp's flame burns bright, and Kagami can make out a few faces in the crowd. They look distress, but with the lighting they look like angry wolves. 

"Outsiders?" Someone through the trio whispers. Aomine doesn't even blink. He struts right to them. Not the whispers, or the wolves make him even stutter, and Kagami feels a bit safer.

"Um..." Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets. He raises an eyebrow and stares at them. The light creates an image that makes his eyes glint with something; of a savage who only knows how to grab and take and kill with no fear, but then Kagami shuts his eyes and stares again, and then it's just Aomine slouching. "Do you guys know where we can find a guy who aims big and robs banks? We're kind of looking for him...

A woman with brown eyes and hair glares at him. She looks tired with the black bags under her eyes, but then her glowering makes her just look hungry. "You mean that freak with the dark blue tight suit and mask? He's been stealing from us for the past couple days Banks, stores, house-you name it! In less than what, a week! I had my eye on some jewelry, and now it's gone thanks-

"Yeah, yeah...okay I get it! We'll find him and take him down! Jeez! Where did you all last see him? You know where he could be?"

This time another woman speaks up. She plays with her hands. "U-um well there's one bank he hasn't robbed yet since you know, this place is small you know. It's the one near the center of town. It's the biggest one we have. I'm surprised he hasn't gone there yet..." Aomine nods. 

"Okay, where is the center of town?" The three women look at him like he's dumb. Aomine frowns. "What?"

"Um..." The one in the middle points towards the direction from where they came from. "You just past it. When you arrive here that's the first thing you see..." Aomine grunts.

"I know," he scowls, "but it's dark and I can't see well, so I can't find my way back."

Kagami groans. The three women give him a skeptical look before telling him directions. At least they were kind enough to tell them where it was. Kagami thought it was kind of weird how much Aomine was snickering.

 Aomine nods his head. He flicks his wrist and walks toward the way they came from. Kagami says a small thanks-the women looked a tad bit annoyed that Aomine didn't give them any thanks. They look a less perturbed, and Kagami sighs in relief.

"So are we heading towards town?" Aomine rounds a corner. He stops short near a tall building and starts to pat the wall.

"Nah, I dan't kner where that is. Plus it'll take a while to find it without light." Kagami frowns.

"She just told us where town is...

"I know but," Aomine snorts. "But one of them had this really funnier mole of their necks that just got me staring. It just looked like it was moving whener she talked and stuff." Kagami can feel his his nerves on the edge.

"So what are we gonna do-

"Simple," Aomine stops moving. He starts knocking something that sounds like metal, and then he begins to pull. It creaks, and then Aomine pulls again. It creaks again, and then Aomine begins to climb up the building. 

"Simple what? What are you-" Aomine freezes. He stares down at Kagami with those dark blue eyes, and he can see it again-that look that screams something terrifying, and he can't believe it, because Aomine doesn't remind him of anything above or near the lines. 

Aomine bends down and offers his hands, and before Kagami thinks about anything, he slowly walks towards him. He just stares at the blue hair swaying with the wind, and then at the orbs that pierce him with something so sharp that his heart's bleeding internally. 

"We're gonna watch from ther roof," Aomine climbs up while slowly pulling Kagami up with him. Aomine steps onto the roof and helps Kagami up-it's a metal ladder, he realizes-and onto the roof as well."We're gonna walk on these roofs and when we see him, we're gonna attack."

 

                                                                              ;Prevail.,.

 "Akashi-kun~! Shouldn't we be going after the Yin?!" Akashi gives her a quick side look before staring straight ahead. 

He nods.

"Well if we're supposed to be doing that...why stop at a frozen yogurt stand?!" Akashi doesn't even spare her a glance this time.

"We should look around to get familiar with our surroundings." Momoi sighs.

"That doesn't explain the frozen yogurt."

"We passed by the stand. during our sightseeing. I don't believe you should complain. You're the only one who got any frozen yogurt. I just bought a bottle of water." Momoi sighs again. She stares at the sky.

"Impossible!" She mumbles. "You're impossible! and-and rude!" 

"What was that, Momoi?" She goes rigid and gawks. Her eyes focus on anything but his, and she prays she doesn't have to see those eyes pierce through everything-her every lie and truth for a second more. 

"Nothing." She chokes out, and then that's the end of it.

They continue their merry way in silence. They got to the village a bit before dark. They were supposed to arrive earlier, but Akashi's pilot was a bit late to the plane-which resulted in him getting a cold stare and a few words that sounded more like a threat then a warning, although Momoi would have rather been fired. She feels sorry for the pilot to catch Akashi on one of his bad days, but then she feels a little more guilt then anything because she might have been the cause of Akashi's bad day.

Momoi looks around and takes in everything-the worn down brick buildings, the pavement, and even the bright lighting that makes walking through the town a bit easier. She barely sees any citizens wandering the streets, but she can understand a bit why. If she was in their shoes with a burglar on the loose, she thinks it would be smart to stray away and crowd in her home until everything cools down. It's smart, but she was never like that as a child. She realized hiding everything out didn't help her get what she wanted. She wanted many things, and she still wants those things.

She's luckily to get some of what she wants, but she wants it all. She won't settle to look at the world in one color. She wants to see it in _all_ types of colors. It's like when someone hangs something away from your reach. Only she won't cry because she has a weapon that gives her the option to cut the hand off. Sometimes she regrets washing her hands because she knows she isn't washing it with cold water and soap, but with blood.

She'll close her eyes and think of the times where everything was simple and-and normal, but then when she goes back to that part in her story where she understood everything-and by everything, she means that her life wasn't pure and normal to even begin with. She never washed her hands with water and soap. She has always soaked them in more blood, and when she thinks there actually clean she washes up some more, and then finally realizes that she's just bathing her hands more in blood.

Her partner suddenly gives her another side look-this time longer then usually, and then he breaths in a short tiff of air. He knows, she bitterly muses, he knows she's thinking about the past-about their past, and it's unfair. She soaks in blood, and he does too. She wonders if they never met, would her hands still be red. Then, she remembers, if they didn't, the blood in her body would wash up the ground.

She hears a small sigh, and she knows she shouldn't dwell in the past like this. It might screw everything up, and the last thing she needs is to soak everything in more red.

They're footsteps slow a bit while they get closer to the center of town. She stares at the small towns empty streets, and then at the biggest store she's seen in this town. It's a bit disappointing that this brick building with a bit of a tilted sign that reads "Town Bank" is the next place targeted. She secretly hopes for the burglar to take everything and the worn out building with him. 

"Did you hear?" The two teens stop and stare at the two women walking right past them. The one fiddling with her hands had brown hair and eyes. "They're people from outside the town here. They were fine to look at," one of the women giggles at her friend’s chatter, "especially the one with blue hair." 

Momoi glances at them one more time before turning to her partner. She sees him frowning, and she's not sure whether to feel frightened or confused. 

"Blue hair?" Akashi's frown deepens. Momoi nervously laughs.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun-

One of the banks windows suddenly shatters. She hears screaming, but Momoi stares at the broken glass and pouts on how extra terrible the building looks. Not even a paint job can save _that_.

She slowly reaches for her weapon. She stops half way when a figure emerges through the shatter window and onto the white concrete. Momoi winces at the God awful tight blue body suit they wear, and the thin mask that hides half of the criminal’s face. There's a huge brown sack slung over their shoulders. Momoi wonders how they can even get away with that mother load in those bright yellow rain boats that ride up to their ankles. 

"BUWAHAHA!" They laugh, and Momoi can already feel an annoyingly loud battle coming up. "They couldn't catch me this time either! Am I that good?! I think I am! Oh I know I am! That's right! Me, Sneaky Kitty am the best yin in all of existence!"

Momoi almost feels the need to roll her eyes, but Akashi mumbles something under his breath, and she thinks that's all that needs to be said and done.

"If I may confirm, you are the one robbing this town am I correct?" The criminal just laughs. 

"BWAHAHAHA! Of course! And no one can beat me, for I am the King of Treasure-

She doesn't know who sees it first-her, Akashi, or Sneaky Kitty, but they all see a figure dropping through the air. They'res something else, though. It's their eyes-wide and crazed and blue-

"Wait a minute..." Momoi watches as the figure touches the pavement with one hand, flips, and lands on the balls of their feet. They stand a bit straighter, and Momoi recognizes that sport's jacket, those old black boots, and especially-

"You're the bastard I gotta kills. Well, let'sa get doner soona. I can't wait for that mission money to be in my hands!" -and the dark blue hair with eyes to match. 

"A-Aomine?!" She shrieks. She flairs her arms in the air. "Aomine, what are you doing here?!"

Aomine blinks, glances at Akashi and Momoi, and squints his eyes. "Hah? Whar the fuck...what are you two doing here?" Momoi huffs.

"I just asked that you know! You should answer me first!" The guy has the nerve to look the other way and scowl. 

"I-er, I'm here on a mission to get some mula. The hell ya here for?" Momoi frowns.

"We're for a mission as well! Mission Cat's in A Bag!" Aomine gasps.

"T-that's the one we're on! What the fuck?! Why are you on our mission?!" Momoi blinks.

"Our?" Aomine looks around. He scowls. 

"Yea our-

"Um, Aomine." A blob of red comes closer, and then a blob of red turns into hair, and then hair's attached to a face, and then-oh it's him. "What's going on?"

Aomine shrugs. "That's whata I'ma wondering..."

Momoi frowns. "Wait you said you're mission...what do you mean you're mission? We saw it first! How did you even get the flier for it if we have this-" Se shoves the flier in Aomine's face. He gasp and grabs the thing out of her hands.

"The hell-you're the one who stole this!" Momoi gawks.

"How can you steal something that was on the ground?!" Aomine scowls.

"That was Kuroko and Kise's fault. They dragged me-actually dragged ma to class. Anda then I er...I lost ther flier...and got a copy of it by Spanner...but I still had it first!"

Momoi huffs. "You still lost it-is Spanner even allowed-ugh never mind but still!" She fails her arms. "We have it now! You dropped it!"

Aomine stomps his foot. Kagami almost burst into laughter at how he's pouting. "Fuc-but we had it first!"

Momoi puts a hand on her hip. "Finder's keeper’s loser's weepers!" 

"I don't giva two fucks if you have that flier or not!" Aomine points his thumb to his chest. "I'm gonna fucking finish this mission and get that money-

"BUWAHAHA! You can never defeat me!" The burglar puts one hand on his hip and the other in the air. He's posing-posing, and it makes Aomine sick to see his tight suit flex with his movements. "I am the greatest burglar ever! I am called-

"Sneaky Cat right? Blah, blah, blah I heard the whole intro." Sneaky Kitty glares at Aomine.

"It's Sneaky Kitty-

"That's really doesn't make the name sound any better-

"And I’m going to kill you and take your soul with this money. HAH! I rob not only rob banks, but souls! I am the best-

"-yin of all existence-look can we like hurry thas up sa I can catch a nap. I've been up on my fe-" Kagami stares at him, and Aomine can't complain about that, because that would leave Kagami feeling guilty. He's a man, he gave up his chair, so he can't complain. He won't. "Look I'm just tired so can we like speed things er along?" 

Sneaky Kitty looks ready to murder Aomine. "How DARE you?! Are you mocking me-

"Kind of, yes-

"Aomine, don't make Sneaky Kitty more violent the he already is. It makes him more idiotic too." Now Sneaky Kitty appears to have hatred for the both of them. Luckily, Kagami kept his mouth shut. 

"I won't just take his soul. I'll-I'll take yours too! You know What-I'll take _all_ of your souls! Hah! How's that-

"I'll kill you before you can." Akashi walks forward. He shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Aomine snarls. "Oi! This is our mission! I'm gonna kills thata yin!" Aomine trudges past Akashi. "That money is-

Akashi grasps Aomine's arm. His hand grips the limb in a deadly lock. "This is my mission, Aomine Daiki. You should go back with your partner." Akashi's stares at him-and a chill runs down his spine. He hears small voices telling him to back the fuck off, but he ignores them. This is the mission he chooses, and he's going to complete it. 

"Like hell I will!" He harshly shrugs Akashi off. A dark blue seal appears under Aomine's feet. He lowers his hand, and slices it to the side as if his hand was a mighty blade that could cut through the particles of air. “This mission is mine!" His sword appears, it's metal shines under the bright moon. He grabs it, and swings it.

Akashi glares at Aomine, Aomine glares at Akashi, and Sneaky Kitty runs off-

Huh?

Kagami points to Sneaky Kitty. He watches him climb up the broken down building, and stand on the roof's ledge. 

"Um...Aomine...Akashi...um Sneaky Cat..." Akashi points towards the bus turmoil. 

"Go back."

"Never."

"Um...guys...Sneaky Cat is..."

Momoi huffs. "Both of you cut it out! Why do you both always have to fight like this?!" Kagami glances at the two boys, then at Momoi, and then he realizes he's the only one seeing Sneaky Cat-or Kit-what was it-well sneaky around.

"O-oi guys!" They all stop to stare at him, and Kagami hates the attention. "Uh..."He falters. "Sneaky...Sneaky Cat is-

"It's Sneaky Kitty!" The four teens look up. Sneaky Kitty jumps off the roof and lands in the middle of them. The wind blows hard in their faces and makes their eyes tear up. 

Sneaky Kitty grins. He eyes Aomine, and the blue-nett stays alert. He swings his sword just in time to guard a kick aimed at his cheek. He snickers and goes to attack, but Sneaky Kitty does something unseen. He spins and kicks the space where Akashi once was, then attempts to plant another kick to the cheek. The blocked hit pushes him back with surprising force.

"Tch!" Aomine snickers. "I didn't except him to put up _some_ kind of fight. Figures!" Akashi eyes him.

"That's why you never underestimate an enemy, Aomine." Akashi runs towards Sneaky Kitty. He pulls out his knives from his pockets and throws only one at the villain. It cuts Sneaky Kitty's cheek, and the red liquid runs down the side of his face. Akashi goes to throw another one. He sees Sneaky Kitty in front of him, then no one’s there-

Sneaky Kitty holds his arm down with his own, and the only thing Akashi does is stare with wide eyes at the tight clothed evil.

"You...wha-

"Don't underestimate 'em, huh." Aomine rushes to Sneaky Kitty and plants a kick on his back. He twirls and swings his sword, but Sneaky Kitty jumps back. The villain pivots with his front foot and swings his large bag of jewels. Aomine backs up a few paces to avoid the large bag. He sees the yin attempt a low kick at Akashi. The short red head jogs backwards and watches the foot miss him by a hair.

"Heh! Didn't think I was strong eh? Well I proved you!" Aomine snickers.

"We didn't think you were smart either. You still haven't proved us wrong on that one." Sneaky Kitty shoots a glare at Aomine, who seems unfazed in the slightest. He glances at Akashi. His mismatch eyes are already staring at him. They speak something-some puzzle that needs to be solved. Aomine isn't good at mind games, but he knows the one Akashi wants to play. He snickers. Although it's a good one, he hates the sound of becoming another black knight on the chess board.

"Fine," He snarles, "-but remember this as the only time I'll actually willingly play by your rules." Akashi nods. 

"Very well. You go forward, I'll cover." Aomine snickers. 

"Fine. This better work." 

Akashi glances at Momoi's , and then Kagami, and then back to Aomine. "It will." 

Aomine leans foward. He takes a deep breath, and slowly exhales. He holds his sword close to his hip and places one foot in front of the other, and then he does this again, and again, and before he knows it he's sprinting full force at the villain. He stops for a beat-a single heartbeat, and he swings his sword with his right hand. Sneaky Kitty stumbles back, and that's all he needs a hint of what the others plan is. 

Akashi runs towards them. He leaps into the air and flips. He looks so elegant-even in a battle for souls-that Kagami watches his eyes glow with the bright moon. His emotions are so intact Kagami thinks his face never changes, but then he sees Akashi's eyes dilate and his mouth part in a small 'o.' He realizes Akashi's not just calm and ruthless. He too, can feel more than one or too emotions. He's like Kuroko in one way or another, although as weirdly as it is, Kuroko shows his heart in his actions. Akashi has a heart as well, but he shows it when his mask forcefully breaks. It must hurt-he thinks-it must be painful to always have to be so composed when so many emotions are bubbling inside. 

He watches Akashi reach into his pocket in midair, and while he's still upside down he throws five mini knives at Sneaky Kitty. The villian wears three of them on his neckline as a necklace. Blood oozes and drips on his dark suit, and hits the concrete in a violent tune. Sneaky Kitty grits his teeth. He turns his head and eyes the large sack of valuable items. He takes a step towards the sack and grins-

"Oi," He freezes and looks down. He gawks at the mop of dark blue hair and the single dilated eye he sees grasping a sword to his side. "Don't think about leaving, cause your only escape-" Aomine grips the handle of his sword and swings the blade. It rips through Sneaky Kitty's costume and blood spatters in the air. Sneaky Kitty chokes at that look-that look that promises a bite filled with poison. "Is death." The blood stains the ground in red paint. Sneaky Kitty grabs his torso. He staggers. 

"I'll take your souls! I...I'll...I'll steal everything! All things! Everything! Everything!"

"You've stolen enough." Akashi reaches into his pockets and grabs a single silver knife. He stares at the metal, and then at Sneaky Kitty. "You've stolen valuable items, and the souls of many." He gives him the look-the same damn wide eye stare that makes him shake. "It's time for us to receive payment." He throws the kife.

"You can't kill! I'm the best Yin-" He chokes up a puddle of blood. He shakily reaches to his neck, and feels one silver knife in his throat. 

"That knife cost a few thousands." Sneaky Kitty falls flat of his face. A large puddle of dark red stains the concrete. The body rips apart and swirls in the air and forms into a black and red orb with a squiggle on top. "You can rest with a item made one of the finest silver down your throat, Sneaky Kitty. Fitting, isn't it." He turns to Momoi, who sat herself down near Kagmi's feet.

"Momoi, are mission is-

"Hold ther fuck on." Aomine narrows his eyes. "I kicked his ass-

"I finished him off-

"But I did a lot of the work! That reward is mine!

"Aomine, I think your mistaken." Akashi closes his eyes. "This mission was completed by me, plus I did do much of the work myself-

"You both did half of the work!" Momoi puffs her cheeks. "How about we just split the award? Hm? That way everyone's happy!"

"Happy?" Akashi glowers at Aomine. "I don't share what's mine, Momoi." Aomine's expression matches Akashi's. 

"Oh yeah? Wella it wasn't yours to even have, so back the fuck off." Kagami stares at the two.

"U-um...how about we do what Momoi says and um settle this-

"Kagami's right. We should settle this. We should settle all of this. This fucking crap between you and me-let's end it." Akashi rummages through his pockets. He pulls out his knives.

"I can't agree more, Aomine." He crotches low and covers half of his face with his hand. The silver knives shimmer under the moonlight. 

"W-wait!" Momoi stands up. "Look I understand we have a bit of bad blood between us, but right after a mission?! Fighting like this isn't tolerated and you both know that!" The look Aomine and Akashi give each other only worsens. Momoi feels helpless. "You too need too understand that-that this will only dampen everything more! Can't we just calm down and-and talk for once? Why can't we just all be friends?!" Kagami stares at her and he sees how desperate she is. She wants to end some bad blood between Aomine and Akashi-some story that somewhat always ends their time together in some sort of fight. 

"Friends, huh?" Akashi speaks as though that line taste foreign, and Kagami can't help but feel a small bit of understanding.

Aomine laughs. "Fack no! This bastard pisses me off enough! I feel like killing hima might work better before he kills ma off!" It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw something soft in Akashi's eyes-something that screamed distraught. 

"Very well than. If you insist, shall we get this over with?" Aomine smirks.

"Let's tango-Akashi-

"You too stop it-

A knife flies past Aomine's ear-and then another, and then another, and Aomine seems to be stuck dodging. Sweat pours down his forehead, and he eyes each silver object aiming to strike at lightning speed. One skims his cheek and ear, and he feels a small beam of red slowly inch to his chin. 

"Your dodging, Aomine." Akashi's eyes gleam. "Come at me." Aomine grits his teeth. He dodges another one aimed at his shoulder, and he ducks low. He runs until he's only a centimeter away from Akashi. He looks up and stares at the wide mismatched eyes, and for a second he watches Akashi stumble to his right. 

The sword rips of a piece of Akashi's shirt and cuts his shoulder blade. Aomine spins on his toes and stares at Akashi's unguarded hip. He stops midair.

"You're not taking this serious." Aomine frowns. "You could have avoided thata, and you just left yourself vulnerable. Ara really Akashi?" Akashi grits his teeth. He smacks Aomine's leg and glares at the ground. He shoudln't do this. Get under conrtrol-he commands himself in his mind, but another person, yet again, denies his orders. Aomine doesn't fear him-and he hates that, even in a time like this, he holds some sort of light icky feeling. He doesn't need that-those feelings-any feelings, or what can come with them. That will only disrupt him and his perfection of a show. 

"Don't," he grabs three silver knives and swings his arm. He a curse followed by a loud smack. "Don't you ** _dare_** _mock me._ " He shoots a glare at Aomine, but flinches back. He stares at the blood ruining down Aomine's neck, and a dark hand covering the wound. He did it again-he thinks-he did it again. Why does he always do this with _him_? Why isn't he, here and now, doing everything perfectly and-and gracefully? 

"Oi-ah fuck!" He grips his neck. "The hell! I wasn't mocking you! Fuck!" He lifts his hand to his face and groans at the stained palm. "Is this what happens when you aren't bland and commanding! Jeez! Friends my ass! That's a fucking dreadful piece of shit I wouldn't even want to think about." Akashi opens his mouth to speak, but he slowly closes it. It stumbles a few paces back and hangs his head. Kagami sees it-he sees wide red and golden iris and he knows somehow those words struck a cord.

"You must be right, Aomine." He gives him a black look, which to Kagami appears more forced than anything. "It is nothing but a dreaded dream. Let us scrap the idea and end all of this." Aomine gives him a lazy nod.

"Yea," He leans on his front foot, "Yea, let's do that." He begins to dash towards Akashi. Akashi shakes his hands loose and grips the knives in his hands between his fingers. He darts towards Aomine in the same speed. He's about to do it. He lingers on the thought of perfection-of wining this all swiftly and elegantly, and the only thing he needs to do his dodge and strike. Than he sees a flash of red, and then a parade of gasps. He does everything his way-what he sees fight-

He sees this idiotic red headed fool stand between him and Aomine and he almost thinks of cussing. _That was not in his plans._

Aomine's gawking at his dense partner, and Akashi stares at the red eyes that glisten with the light, and teh black and white clothing that dance with the chilly night's air. 

"Sh-shit I can-move out ther way!" Aomine staggers and swings his sword. Akashi knows he doesn't have enough time to react, and he lets out a surprised gasp when someone pushes him to the ground.

His back hits the concrete hard. He chokes and coughs a bit.

"Um, are you okay...?" He sits up and peers at Aomine's partner gazing up at him with a shy grin and a hand scratching his head. "Uh, sorry did I push you too hard-

There's a knife at his throat and a body on top of him before he can finish. Kagami eyeballs Akashi-it isn't Akashi anymore. It should make him piss his pants at the wide eyes and snarl glaring down at him, and the other knife raised high in the air aimed at his face. He's scared-but not completely. He's more captivated at the beautiful golden eye, and the fear glinting in those eyes.

"How _dare_ you _touch_ _me_ -how-how _dare you_

 "What the hell, Kaga" Aomine ways his arms around. "-don't do something stupid! Why are you in our way-and you" Aomine grits his teeth. He points his sword at Akashi. "-you _get off of him_ -

"He doesn't want to fight." Akashi snaps his head around. He stares at Kagami, who lightly pushes his chest and sits up himself. Akashi plops himself of the concrete, and he doesn't know why he let that happen, or why he can't say anything. "I don't think either of you want to! You're being dumbasses!" Aomime throws his hand on his heart and gapes at Kagami, and Akashi just sits there. He feels more lost then he should. He's a man of authority. He shouldn't feel that, or this, or anything in the matter.

"Oi," Aomine scowls, "Don'ta puts your ass in something your-

"One of you could gotten hurt! We all would have c-cared if something happened! Plus, look at Momoi! She looks about ready to pass out." Aomine and Akashi glances at the pink haired girl, who grips her hair and continues shrieking even after the fight has stopped. 

"What..." Aomine frowns. "What the hell are you _doing_?" Momoi looks up and uncovers her ears.

"Oh, are you guys..." She sniffs. "Are you guys still fighting?" Aomine holds up he arms and shrugs. He shake his head.

"Ah my-

"We aren't done." Akashi eyes Aomine. "This isn't done."

Aomine gawks. "After all that you-you still want to-you are one crazy son of a bitc-

Kagami sighs. "He's right-um not about the crazy part but we shouldn't continue! Let's all just be civil-

"-and friends!" Momoi stands up. "-and-and friends! Please let's just-

"Fucking get over that!" Aomine growls.

"Aomine-

"When will you just realize that he doesn't wanna be friends with me, Momoi?!" Aomine sighs. "Can'ta you just-we're-urgh! Does this guy even know what a friends is-

"I don't know if he does," Kagami turns towards Akashi, "-but I'll be your friend." There's another parade of gasp-even one coming from Akashi.

"Look Kagami," Aomine's eyes drift from the sky, and then back at Kagami. "I don't think that's a smarta-

Kagami shrugs. He turns to Akashi's shocked expression, and clears his throat. "I um-I'm not really good at this area e-either, so um...I guess we'll start like this-" Kagami grabs Akashi's hand and shakes it. "I'm K-Kagami Taiga and um...nice to meet you." Red stains his cheeks, and his eyes wander to the concrete. "Let's be friends..." His voice loses volume by the end of his cheesy speech. He feels a light grip on his hand. He stares at the interlock hands, then at the red hair covering Akashi's expression.

"Momoi, let's go." Akashi slowly let's go of his hand and stands up. He trudges towards Momoi, grabs her by the elbow, and briskly walks towards the bus stop. 

"W-wait but-Akashi?! W-what about the money?! We have to figure out that, and weren't you to fighting-

Akashi stops. He lifts his head, but doesn't turn around. "Aomine can keep the reward." Aomine grins. "But," Aomine freezes. "But we haven't settle this. We will do so soon-

"Akashi." Kagami holds in his intake of air for a second-just a second-and listens to the wind blow. "Bye Momoi, and A-Akasi." Akashi exhales and drags Momoi towards the bus stop. He rummages through his pockets with his other hand and presses a few buttons. 

"Near the bus top." It's all he really has to say. He reaches the bus stop, and already a long white limo pulls up in front. 

"Akashi!" Momoi loudly whispers. "Akashi! W-what was that all about-" Momoi gasp. "A-are-are you _blushing_ Akashi?!"

The car doors slam shut, and the car pulls off with traffic breaking speed.

Aomine stares at Kagami.

"You...what the hell did you do to him?" Kagami frowns.

"What do you-

"Never mind." He says. "Let's wait for the bus and get back soon! My money~! My money is-

                                               ;Prevail.,.,

"-being confiscated?!" Aomine's eyes are glistening with tears. Kagami snorts.

"Yeah confiscated!" Sayka shakes her head. She sips the drink on her desk with a black straw. "I can't believe you asked Spanner to copy a poster that you lost and didn't even think about the possibility that someone could have found it and gone on that mission! Why can't you be like any sane person and-I don't know, go on a _different_ _one_?!"

Aomine scowls. "It was one of the highest paying ones and-and I saw it first!" Sayaka rolls her eyes. She taps her fingers on her large desk. 

"That's why you went?! Are you a _child_?! Jesus no I really don't feel bad about this!" Aomine grumbles.

"Whya am I ther only one being punished?!" Sayaka grins.

"Oh no," There's this sickening laughter that makes Aomine snap his head towards Sayaka. "Oh Spanner is getting some technical damage being done onto some of those computers-and-and them blonde locks...definitely them locks." Kagami feels something along the lines of pity towards Spanner. 

"S...so what am I suppose to do now? My only joy was taking awayer from ma! What do I have left-

Sayaka rolls her eyes. "You should have done the smart thing. Now again, say good bye to your money. Jesus didn't you learn the first time with that little cooking stunt?" Aomine sniffs.

"Why?! Just let-I want the money-

"Aomine." Sayka lifts up her straw. "Here's a straw," she signals towards the door, "suck it up."

The door shuts loudly. Kagami glances at Aomine. He's slouching and sniffinf every now and then. He seems more of a kid denied of candy then of man denied of money.

"This sucks!" He pouts. "No big wina and I'm freaking tired and hungry! Nothing can make me feel better..." Kagami feels something in his stomach that makes him feel bad and want to do something for Aomine. It's not necessarily foreign, but it feel stronger than he's ever felt it. 

"Aomine..." Aomine stops and whips his head around. He gives Kagami a pout.

"What?" A small hue of red stains Kagami cheeks.

"Um...If we go to the Home-Meck room, I can make you something to eat." Aomine turns around and just stares down at Kagami in shock, and Kagami blinks at the the blue eyes shimmer. "Ah if you don't want to it's fine-

"Yeah." Aomine coughs in his hands. "Yeah, I would um...I would like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOO sorry for the update that took like 4 months! I appreciate the wait and hope that you guys aren't mad or waiting outside my house with pitch forks. I would like to thank all of your readers-old and new for reading and supporting Strength. As you can see, I'm not that great at editing, so I'm looking for a Beta reader. If anyone's interested in this, my emails on my profile or comments below! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	15. Merry CHRISTMAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEE BELOW FOR NOOOTESS!

Yo! This is the second Christmas together and, again I say, it's been one hell of a journey with you guys. I've enjoyed every second of it, and kept each memory in a picture frame to hang up.

This Christmas I can say I'm another chapter close to a story, this Christmas I can say I'm one step closer to my dreams, and you all have made it possible. 

This Christmas I come to give my thanks, because this Christmas gives NOT only gifts, but thank yous, and love and _joy._ This Christmas tell someone you love, someone you cherish, and someone who's always there a big Merry Christmas because you don't know when is the last time you can say it. This is the time to go and give, not just receive, and wish for your dreams to come to life from the pages of your own stories and make them happen.

Im sorry I haven't reals been updating lately, with school and a opportunity I have been given, I'm not updating as much and fast as I please, so I thought to at least say something now. 

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, or whatever it is you celebrate! Your story ends with you, and it also begins with you. Have an amazing day to all. And thank you for joining me on this journey! Let's make the beginning of this story one for the making, and let's have a bomb ass ending story for the taking! 

Merry Christmas

Thank ya. Love ya forever! 


	16. I Can See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka is scheming, and the four teens must work together on a mission. Will red and blue finally find harmony?

Previously in Strength:

_-"So, are you both going to go on another mission?"_

_-"Well, yeah! Evil's in anything, Kagamicchi! Even animals and kids! Someone's-anyone's-anything'ssoul can be corrupted!"_

_-"What you 'know,' Momoi, isn't what I 'know.' I believe there is a difference between what you 'know,' and what you 'feel."_

_-"Nah, we're going to Spanner's._

_-"Mission Cat's In A Bag."_

_-That flier! If someone else got their hands on the original copy, that can mean bad news! I gotta-!"_

_-"We're gonna walk on these roofs and when we see him, we're gonna attack."_

_-"Aomine, what are you doing here?!"_

_-"I'll kill you before you can."_

_-"Kagami's right. We should settle this. We should settle all of this. This fucking crap between you and me-let's end it."_

_-"A-are-are youblushing Akashi?!"_

_-"-being confiscated?!"_

_-"Yeah, I would um...I would like that."_

                                                               

                                                    Season 1; Episode 9: I Can See You

                                            (Opening: Weight by Hands like Houses)  

"So your saying..." Aomine looks at Kagami, Kagami looks at Momoi, Momoi looks at Akashi, and Akashi looks at Sayaka smirking with her arms folded over her chest and her hip cocked.

"That you want us..." Akashi continue. 

"-to work on a mission together?!" Momoi screams. Sayaka grins and shakes her head. 

"I don't _want_ you," she nods. "I _need_ you!"'

_"Why?"_  Momoi waves her arms around. "You remember last time, right?!" 

"Yes, yes I do-!"

"T-then _why_ are you even attempting this-?" 

"Because," Sayaka smiles. She points a finger to Aomine and Akashi with something glittering in her eyes. "These two never learn when enough is enough, and maybe if I force you to work together you will learn how to keep you weapons in your-well-uh-whatever you keep them in."

"Thisa is insane." Aomine says. "This is insane, and your mad." 

In her office, Sayaka sits behind her desk and grins at the four of them standing in a straight line staring at her in shock and aggravation. She takes in each look, each face, and each look of desperation and smiles. Kagami shivers. 

"The four of you will be taking whatever mission you want." She points to each and every one of them. 

"Wait a minute."'Kagami says. "Whatever?""

"Yes!" She responds with glee. "It just has to be together." 

"Together?" Akashi ask. "Aomine is right, you are insane."

Aomine snickers. "Of coursa-!"

"For only this one time, that is." 

"Oi-!" 

"Enough~!" Sayaka clasp her hands. "Enough! Okay? See-see this?" She points to the two troublemakers. "None of that-okay? None of that." 

Kagami snorts. He hears both Akaski and Aomine sigh from each side of him. 

"Fine," they say in sync. 

"But-!" Aomine injects, "I'm choosinga which mission-!"

"I will be the one deciding who does what mission-!"

"See-ugh here take this and go! Screw pick your own mission! You can't even handle _that_!" Sayaka grabs a flier from her desk and slams it in Akashi's chest. "Go! _Shoo_! Outta my sight you little shitheads!" 

By the time they all can process anything, the four of them stand behind her door with wide eyes and agape expressions. 

"So, I guess we're going to...urgha! Whatever. Bus is this way-!"

"I don't take buses, I take my limo. And that's this way-!"

Aomine growls. "Why you-!"

"Hey!" Sayaka pops her head out of her office and grips the door. "None of that!" She shoots one last glare. "None of that." 

She slams the door and makes the room rattle. Aomine and Akaski glare at each other before sighing. 

"So, um..."' Momoi blinks. "Bus, or limo?"

                                                                                      ...

"What exactly do we have to do for this mission?' Asks Momoi. 

"As read here," Akashi starts, "we have to defeat a yin fogging up Azuka city?"

"Justa my speciality!" Aomine grins. "Sounds big, how much we talking here?" 

"About the last." 

"Eh? So that was-?"

"Nothing-."

Aomine turns and walks the other way. 

"I'm going home-!" 

"Akaski is just joking," Aomine gasps in mock shock. Momoi rolls her eyes. "It's suppose to be a lot, though we are splitting it."

"Fina whatever, whatever!" Aomine sighs. "Where should we look?'

The four of them stand together next to the parked limo. Tress and grass surround them, and the blue sky slowly begins to shed in soft gray. A small bird chirps, flies, and lands on brown house siting beside them quietly. The sun is a bit dulled because of the grey skies, but Kagami takes in the beauty still hidden behind the trees and beyond the sky.

"So, where are we looking?" Aomine asks. Annoyance is on the tip of his tongue and between his white teeth. Akaski sighs.

"The mission is about a strange fog covering this place. Whatever is in the middle of it is what we have to defeat." Akashi sighs. I don't see the fog now, but it could be a big further in-!"

' _Swish_!' ' _Swish_!'

Akashi's eyes widen at the spray of fog covering the whole place and stopping just at their feet. The four of them meet each other's eyes. Kagami nerves set aflame and his heart thumps faster in his chest. He breathes, and the fog puffs inside of his breath.

"Okay," Momoi says, "new plan! Don't get lost and don't lose each other! We don't know exactly what this fog does, so separating might be dangerous-!"

"Kagami, it may be safer over here, with me." There's a tug on Kagami's right arm. 

"Ner, the hell? Back ther fucka off! He's _my_ partner, not yours!" There's a tug in Kagami's left arm. 

"You two! Stop it!" Momoi hisses. 

Akashi and Aomine glare at each other. They both turn their heads. 

"I'm going this way-!"

"And I will that way-." 

And with that, the two run off different ways and into the unknown. Kagami gasps and looks both ways. Momoi slaps a hand in her face. 

"I-I just can't-I-ah _grrr_! Come on, Kagami. Let's find these idiots." Kagami just nods and follows Momoi inside the fog. He takes in the mist before his eyes and runs a hand through it. It's warm, and a water drips down his hands and onto the floor. Surprisingly, it smells good, too. It smells almost heavenly-honey? Milk? Sweet milk? Oh, sweet milk and silk honey-!

He stops, stands, and he realizes he's alone. 

Kagami whips his head and takes in the mist, he takes a step, and then he's in _her_ world of dark clouds but also light clouds and the world is made of light but also darkness and- _and-?!_

The big hand of the clock in the sky moves again, and Kagami turns his head and there she is. The silver headed girl-but now its a little darker, her hair, and her eyes are closed once again. She's facing the other way, and then she turns and opens her mouth-!

He takes another step and now he's somewhere with just _chaos._ There's nothing but-!

Kagami frantically turns his head. He sees concrete broken, and ruble flooding the place. The grass is covered in pieces of broken things, and the sky is eerie and void of mist, but behind him fog covers everything beyond. He blinks, and he sees a tilted yellow sign stuck between some huge pieces of ground, and when he squints just a little bit, he sees red covering different places and crusting over the dirt. 

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to scream in horror? Confusion? He doesn't know, but no noise comes out. He stares wide eyed at the place he's never seen before? Never heard before? Never-!

He spots another trail of red, and all he sees is _fire._

He sees fire, and a huge pile of bodies and last but not least with the flames he sees a figure smiling, and the hot flames reflecting in hollow eyes. 

 "-gami!" He hears but he's just staring back into those hollow, hollow eyes and tears glistening because somehow he knows who those eyes _belong_ to. 

"Ka-?!" He sees the world filled with clouds and the girl smiling and the fire and blood and a hand covered in rain and red dripping down its arm and the gray sky crying and then is he crying-?

"Kagami?!" He slowly opens his eyes, and he sees red and flips. 

"No-!"

"Kagami!" Someone grips his wrist and he looks down at the pale hands over his own. He just stares at them, and with each bone and tendon and piece of skin he remembers the world of clouds, the fire, and the hand and especially,  _especially_ the girl. 

"Y-yes?" He asks quietly and suddenly he's on his knees inside of flat on the ground, but when did he even get there?

"Let me see," he says, and then he realizes it's Akashi holding his face and looking into each pupil. "It appears as you don't have a concussion. That's good." 

"What are you-?" Kagami swallows, "What is-?" 

"You were passed out on the ground in the fog, it was pure luck that I found you." Kagami gulps whatever he can down his throats and nods. He looks at his hands and he doesn't see red, but he sees water and his nerves catch fire. 

Suddenly, before he can digest where he is, what happened; what he really dreamed of, Akashi erupts him into a crushing hug that has him gasping in surprise and holding up his hands in order not to touch. 

"Akashi..?" 

"You know, Kagami," Akashi says, "Seeing you passed out like that was terrible. You are to never do that again." 

Kagaki looks down at the top of Akashi's head, and he smiles. 

"Yes, and I'm sorry. How about let's go look for the Momoi and Aomine? I bet they're worrying." Akashi gets up and dust off his pants. He nods. 

"Here,"'he offers his hand, and Kagami doesn't hesitate to take it. 

"Thank you." He gets from off his knees and fixes the black outfit clothing his body. All of a sudden he sees white, and he blinks and gasps. The next thing he knows, he spots something in the corner of his eye. He turns with wide eyes filled with fear and a opened mouth, and something gruesomely sharp heads towards his eye. 

"Kagami!" Akashi screams. Time feels slow when Kagami takes a step back, and his knee gives out, and the sharp needle is so close to piercing him mercilessly-!

He doesn't know how it was possible, or what exactly happened, but the needle doesn't hit him-it never does. The only thing he's sure of seeing is one single rope of a chain blocking his right eye's sight. The chain blocks any advances from the needle, and Kagami feels his knees cave in, and everything slowly gain distance. He feels his hair slapping his face, and he blinks, and he's weak on the ground. 

 "Kagami?" Akashi rushes over over and hooks one arm under his back and the other over his thighs. He stares widen eyed at the two mismatched orbs, and he sees it again-fire-!

"Kagami!" Akashi shakes him, and he opens his mouth, but he can't speak. "Kagami! Hey!"

"Aka...shi? What's going on...?" A loud noise answers him, and he and Akashi look up to see needles soaring their way. Akashi hurries to unwrap himself from Kagami and lay flat on the ground beside him. The needles fly past their heads, and Kagami sighs in relief. 

"Are you good-?" Akaski holds him once again, and he goes to lift his arm under Kagami's leg. "Akashi?! What are you d-doing?!"

"It's not safe here. I can't see what's attacking us. The best thing would be to move-."

"O-okay, but I-I..." Kagami flushes. "I can get up by myself, you know?"

"After what I seen, I don't want to take any chances." He says. "Besides, I told you not to fall, and you did. I can prevent any harm done to you better this way." 

Kagami frowns. "...Okay, but c-can we...uh...um do this a different way? This way is kind of..."

Akashi only nods, turns for Kagami to stare at the hairs on his neck, and signals for him to bend down. He flushes again and stands over him. Kagami wraps his arms around his neck, and he jumps on Akashi's back. He yelps when he's lifted up, and surprised by how easily Akashi carries him forward. 

"I'm not...heavy?" Kagami asks. 

"No, you appear to be more easy to carry around then you look." 

Kagami blinks. "Ah, I guess, eh?" 

Akashi nods. "I will be moving more quickly. I suggest you hold on tight."

Kagami's cheeks burn. He nods. "O-okay."

He expects a lot of things, but he doesn't expect for Akashi to sprint forward so quickly he almost falls off his back twice. He swiftly moves quick with his back lowered and his hands hooked underneath his legs. 

"A-akashi?!" He screams when needles head their way. Akashi runs low and speeds ahead. He dodges every one aimed their way and jolts to a stop. He reaches into his pocket, stares at a knife, and throws it forward. Before Kagami can asks what he was doing, a large monster runs through the fog, looks down at them, and let's out a beastly roar.

"A-a-ah!" Kagami yells.

"I'm assuming you're the yin causing this fog." The monsters response is a hurdle of needles their way.

Akashi quickly dodges and twirls to a stop. He side steps and leans his leg towards his right. He jungles his hand in his pockets and throws a handful of knives at the beast. The yin cries in pain, and blood-dark and icky- splatters below. 

"Where is an idiot and a partner when you actually need them?" Akashi murmurs. He stands and waits before slowly collecting more weapons from his clothes. He grips a handle of them and brings them out, but before he  attacks another bundle if sharp needles aim for them. He stares wide eyed at the little things aiming for him with the intent to kill, and he grits his teeth in aggravation. 

"Akashi!" Someone calls, and a pair of tonfas swipe and hit eat needle before it hits them. Akashi and Kagmi look up, and their Momoi is with her back bend and one knee digging into the earth. "Go alright! Jeez, you take forever!"

"Shat upa!" Kagami hears the familiar deep voice, and he hears the pounding of heavy feet until a figure with a black and white sports jacket and blue eyes and hair runs, jumps onto Momoi's back, and flies into the air with his sword raised. He grits his teeth, lands onto of the ugly green and blue monster's shoulder, and runs his sword through it's skin side ways. 

The monster cries with veins sprouting from it's back and spraying more fog. Aomine grins and slides to land on his feet. He dodges needles aimed his face and rolls a feet in front of Akashi and Kagami. He gets up with a scowl on his lips and dusts off his shoulders. 

"Thata was a close..." He looks behind him at Akashi and Kagami and his eyes widen. "What the-hey, the fucka you holding my partner like that for?"

Aomine rushes over and walks behind Akashi. He stares at Kagami and roams his eyes over his body. "Are you hurt? Is that why he's carrying you?"

"Ah-n-no, I'm alright-!"

"He was passed out when I found him. I didn't want to risk anything." Aomine shoots a look Kagami's way, and if he would've known any better he would say he looks worried? But, then, why would Aomine worry about him?

"He did? _You_ did? Are you feeling good? You look tired." His eyebrows crease with worry, and Kagami's heart thumps. "How did you even faint?"

"It's the fog...!" Momoi gets up and staggers to where they are. "It's a drug, of some sorts? You end up feeling weird and stuff. I think I inhaled a bit too much-!" A mass of needles aim at her head, and Akashi watches his partner stumble but not dodge-!

"Momoi!" He calls, and at the corner of his eye he sees someone sprint with speed towards her and push her out of the way. He watches with wide eyes as Aomine saves his partner and tumbles away until his legs are lifted and his back his flat of the ground.

"Aomine?! Momoi?!" Kagami's nerves go  _aflame_. He goes to jump off of Akashi, but the other red head holds him back. "Wha-?!"

"Ah, shita!" Aomine drops his legs and lifts himself up. He holds his hack and hisses in pain. "Oi! Be careful!" He gets up, grabs the pink-nett by the arm, and swings her over to Akashi. She shakily gets on her feet, but soon after falls to the ground.

"Ah!" Kagami jumps off of Akashi without a single jolt of protest. He gets on his knees and places Momois head on his folded thighs. He sighs in relief. 

"Thank god you're okay!" He frowns at Aomine. "No need to be rough!"

Aomine scowls. "Yeah, yeah okay, finea, next time Ia won'ta." He rolls his eyes and sighs. "But before there'sa next time, shouldn't we finish this, Akashi?"

Akashi blinks, frowns, and then smirks. 

"How about one last tango, Aomine Daiki?" Akashi grabs a set of five knives for each hand and waves them seductively. "I hope you can handle this dance."

Aomine laughs in amusement. "Who's taking the lead?"

Kagami watches the both of them-both red and blue fly past each other and run forward. They weave in and out of each other's way-and Kagami watches two fireworks ignite and burst through the sky. 

The both stagger to a stop at the monster, and at the same time Aomine drags his sword in the monster's skin to the right, and Akashi pierces five knives in the left of the monster's side. The both stand straight, stare into each other's eyes, and raise their weapons. 

"Aomine!" Akashi yells. 

"Akashi!" Aomine screams.

Kagai opens his mouth to stop whatever fight was about to occur, but he stops and watches Aomine raise his sword, and Akashi raise his mini knives. He flinches back for only blood and chaos, but he instead sees a master swordsman and a mighty assassin running at each other with their souls on their sleeves and everything that's in their hearts on the line. He sees them grin-even if its for a second, and then sprint towards each other and slash their weapons down.

Kagami waits a beat, and then two, before the monster screams and blood squirts from both sides of its great stomach. The yin's fog, skin, blood, and bones erupt in a tornado of colors and sink into a small round soul. 

"Oh my...god..." Kagami looks down and watches Momoi watch the two stride over with a surprised expression. "They worked together- _willingly_?! To defeat a- _oh my god_!" Kagami watches the two boys-no, men stand before them side by side with a sword and five bloody knives. They glances at each other, and there's this small nod of respect that is shared. 

"You did alright there, Akashi." Akashi nods with a small smile on his face. 

"As did you, Aomine." They stand in silence until Akashi raises a hand. 

"You protected my partner. It appears I overreacted and thought bad of you, Aomine. At risk of your own life you protected her. I admire that." Aomine looks in surprise at the hand offered his way. He grins.

"I think the past can be a _bit_ behind us. You're still a paina in my ass, but know this now-!" Aomine gives Akashi a look of determination. "I would never hurt Momoi."

Akashi stares at him with wide eyes, but then suddenly, he smiles, and they all gasps in shock. 

"I know now. Thank you, Aomine."

"And uh," Aomine scowls. "I guess, thanks for helping out my partner. You returned the favor, so I guess I can call it even. I respect that."

Akashi nods. "As do I, Aomine." He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks the other way. He signals for them to follow. "As do I."

"I still hate you, you know?" Aomine yells. Akashi stops and smirks. 

"As do I, Aomine." He continues on. "As do I."

"And hey!" Aomine grits his teeth. "You jerk! Don't leave me here to carry her! She ain't gonna bees carried on my-hey! I said _hey_!"

                                                                          ...

"So, those two made up?"

Momoi smiles nervously. "N-not exactly..." She watches the two of them argue behind them-or more like Aomine yelling and Akashi making smart comments every now and then. "But, it's gotten better, so for now I won't complain."

Sayaka slaps a hand on her face and sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't really have much faith in them anyway. I'm lucky it worked out as good as it did. Although, I could use less of the yelling, for one, and the-hey put that sword down _now_! _Urgh_! For the love of...! _Kids_ these days!"

Kagami smiles and nods his head. He looks behind him at the display and can't help nod in agreement.

"Ah, and Kagami," Sayaka rushes over and holds his hands tightly. He flinches and blinks up in surprise. "I heard you fainted, are you okay?! Let me check for wounds-!"

"Ah, I'm okay! I was just a little woozy! I'm certainly okay!" Sayaka leans forward and comes close-way too close for Kagami's liking, and he laughs nervously. "R-really! I am!" 

"You need rest," She doesn't listen to Kagami's small fit of protest. "No buts, that's what you're going to get!"

Sayaka turns her head and gives a pointed look Aomine's way. "Hey, blue head!"

Aomien jolts and glares at Sayaka. She just shrugs. "Kagami needs rest, so take him away and to the dorms, or nurses office-whatever he feels most comfortable! Now, go! Shoo! Out of my sight!" Kagami shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak, but Aomine grabs his hand and leads him to the door. 

"But, I'm okay, Aomine!" He protest.

Aomine looks down at him and grips his hand, and Kagami blushes at how close their bodies are, and how Aomine's hand is so warm and fits so perfectly in his own-!

"I didn't see it, but I know it happened. You are probably tired, and I want you to get some rest."

He says it so calm and clearly Kagami tempts himself to look up, and Aomine's blue eyes are shimmering and shining with emotions Kagami can't read, but he _feels_ , and his heart skips a beat, and his cheeks are burning and his fingers are numb. 

"Okay." He agrees, and he walks as close as he can with Aomine holding his hands and his heart.

                                                                             ...

"It seems like they left!" Sayaka throws her hand on her hips and grins. "You two are free two go-!"

"A moment of your time, Sayaka." Akashi stares into her eyes, and it's like he's staring into Sayaka's soul. "I believe I have a matter to discuss."

"We do?" Asks Sayaka. 

Momoi stares at Akashi, and Akashi nods his head.

"Yes, my cousin, we do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHHHH!  
> I AM SO SORRY! It literally took me a year to update this, but I promise you I was working on another project! I never abandoned this work, I actually promised myself I wouldn't update untill I was down with my other work and it was agonyyyyyyy. I'm so glad to be back, and I wish to hear from you guys and how you are all doing and how was the chapter and you guys are all amazing for sticking with me throughout this journey so far! With the comments that came in, it fueled me to finish and write this. I'm sorry if this is a bit short compared to most chapters, but I really couldn't wait to update for you guys.  
> Thank you guys for waiting for me and thank you for cheering me on! You guys are a part with the reason I write, and I love you all so much!  
> My email is on my account, if anyone wants to do art, is interested in editing this hot mess, or just wants to chat!  
> So, comments, bookmark, and kudos!  
> Thank ya! Love ya forever!


	17. WE ARE FINALLY HERE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD!!! Read below~!

__GUESS WHAT?!

We are finally at the half mark from 10,000 hits! XD I can't even believe it! I honestly thought I would barely get any views but here I am because of all of YOU!

I would love to thank God, and all of you that have supported me, my fan fiction, and just this huge ride! I know this isn't so much of a big thing, but to me it is because I remember the start of this journey, and the continuation of it as well.

The ending story isn't clear, but to keep moving ahead, I look forward to the next chapter-and even the future! Nothing helps me but you all, and I give my all to everyone here, right now, reading Strength!

Thank you so much! Love ya forever! 


	18. Chapter update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below!!!

 Hey everyone! How are you all?! I wanted to note again-thank you for the 5300+ hits! I'll be back with Strength pretty soon!

This year just started and it's so hectic with school, sports, and other things lol! I wanted to make sure you guys know the next chapter of Strength will be done and completed soon! 

 ** _On a side note_ ,** I am looking for a beta reader to maybe help me out a little with editing and an artist (I was thinking maybe some cover art) and I had an idea I wanted to do a collage of picture for Strength/mini comic because that'll be sick lol!(

if you can, pls contact me in the comments or in my email!) 

So again, I hope everyone is doing awesome! In the comments, tell me how you are doing! Tell me about stuff you wanna share in your daily lives! I want to hear more from you to get pumped to finish this next chapter! 

With this long message, I hope to hear from you all, and I as well hope to post the next chapter soon! 

Thank ya! 

Love ya forever! 

 

 


	19. Hidden Beyond The Hills, I See (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine becomes confused about the truth.
> 
> Kise and Kuroko agree to more than they can chew.
> 
> ...and Kagami wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for chapters notes!

...Previously _on strength_

_-"…to work on a mission together?!"_

_-"Hey! None of that!"_

_-"So, um...bus, or limo?"_

_-"What exactly do we have to do for this mission?'_

_-"Okay, new plan! Don't get lost and don't lose each other! We don't know exactly what this fog does, so separating might be dangerous-!"_

_-"I-I just can't…I-ah grrr! Come on, Kagami. Let's find these idiots."_

_-"Where is an idiot and a partner when you actually need them?"_

_-"Thata was a close…what the…hey, the fucka you holding my partner like that for?"_

_-"How about one last tango, Aomine Daiki?"_

_-"As do I, Aomine. As do I."_

_-"Hey, blue head!"_

_-"I didn't see it, but I know it happened. You are probably tired, and I want you to get some rest."_

_-"We do?"_

  
                    Season 1; Episode 10: Hidden Beyond The Hills, I See... (part 1)  
  
                                (Opening: Weight by Hands like Houses)

  
His heart thumps loudly.

There's warmth between their touching shoulders, matching steps, and clasped hands. His core is shaking violently, because of the warmth seeping into his skin. Everything that he felt before is cold, so utterly cold and he shivers at the sudden change in temperature.

A sudden rough feeling smoothes over his skin. He peeks down at their connected hands and realizes it's Aomine's thumb mindlessly rubbing the back of his hands in soothing comfort.

He looks up, his cheeks burning and searches for Aomine's eyes, nose, mouth, or lips, but his vision is filled with the outline of his jaw and his cheek.

His hand trembles with his emotions, but his breath stutters when Aomine squeezes his hand subtlety. It's a comfort he's never felt before, never had.

"A-Aomine-?" Aomine doesn't look his way, but his thumb continues to circle over his skin. "Y-your h-hand...?"

"I know." And Aomine leaves it at that, but he pulling Kagami a little closer to his body, intensifying the heat between the two.

"Kagami?" A gasp. "Aomine?"

Kagami turns to Kuroko behind them with nothing but surprise on his features. Kagami glances, looks, and stares at Aomine. His eyes widen at the sight of the other looking down at him with surprise. His dark skin glistens with a bit of sweat from the heat of the bright lights and, Kagami assumes, it's why his cheeks glows with a red blush.

Kagami's cheeks burns with greater intensity. He looks away with the feeling of callused fingers protecting him, comforting him, and never letting go.

"Kuroko?" Aomine squints. "Tha hella ya doing here?"

Kuroko face changes to the way it belongs, emotionless and void, and points behind the two.

"I was coming from the library. I borrowed a book. It was a good read." Kuroko lifts the green book in his hands and blinks at them, or between them. "However, I think I found something even greater."

  
"Huh?" Aomine frowns. "Ya spouting nonsense! That's usually what ther idiot does, not ya, Kuroko." He shoves a finger in his ear, picks out wax, and blows it away. Kagami shivers in disgust. "Where is he, by ther way?"

"Kise-kun said he needed to ask Akashi a question, or supposedly that was the plan. Knowing Kise-kun, he may have gotten sidetracked."

Kagami smiles nervously. Aomine scoffs and nods his head.

"You're not wrong, Kuroko. I swear ta God he gets distracted by frickin lint."

"That's not very nice, Aominecchi!" A familiar voice comes from the corner and straight towards them. Kagami waves, Aomine snickers. "I don't get distracted that easily...! Oh my goodness!"

"W-what?" Kagami asks innocently. Kise puts a hand on his chest and breathes heavily through his mouth. He looks like he's having an attack. "Kise?! What's wrong...?"

The blonde murmurs something low under his breath, tightening his hold on Kagami’s chest.

He worriedly squeezes the hand in his own.

"I didn't hear you, Kise." Kagami frowns. "Speak up!"

"Bastard!" He suddenly barks. Kagami flinches back and into the body behind him. He stiffens at the foreign feeling of watching Kise shake with balled fists, and the presence of another, casually lingering behind him, hiding, smiling just as she.

"How dare you…!"

"Kise-kun.” Kuroko sighs.

Kise's bangs cover his eyes. His body shakes with the fury of a hurricane. A scowl replaces his usually sunny smile.

Kagami nervously fiddles with his hands. "K-Kise-san…?" He chokes.

"How dare someone litter here?!" Kise bends down and glares at the small piece of paper as it was the culprit and the floor was its innocent victim. "Someone has to pick this up, you know! And I don't think the floor wants to be dirty! So… so inconsiderate! Poor floor! You just got yourself polished, didn't you?"

"Not lint," Aomine scuffs. "But, closa."

"Smart as always, Kise-kun." Kuroko sighs. "Smart as always."

"Aw, thanks Kurokochi!" Aomine laugh loudly from afar. "You're so sweet…wait a…! H-hold on…! What do you think you're doing to Kagamicchi?!"

Kagami tilts his head, shoots a look behind himself, and blushes when he notices he's closely pressed against Aomine's chest. He jumps and takes a step forward, but he's gently pulled back to Aomine’s side, by the hand grasping his own. Kagami feels Aomine stiffens, sees him bring their intertwined hands to his wide eyes, and hears him gasp.

"I-uh...um...I…!" Aomine is speechless, and when the light reflects in Kagami’s, eyes it makes him even more so, "I-I...?"

"Aominecchi, you sly fox!" Kise pouts. "Who said you can hold Kagamicchi's hand like that! Not fair! I wanna hold Kagamicchi's hand too…!" Kise's rant falls on deaf ears, as Kagami is more entranced by the way Aomine looks at him, like he's fragile, and avoids eye contact as he shakes his hand out of Kagami's grip. Kise’s loud, obnoxious voice pounds, and pounds, and pounds into his fragile ears when Aomine wipes his hand on his jeans. Now that he thinks about it, it isn't Kise voice that was loud, or obnoxious, but the sound of his heart breaking.

"Kise-kun, enough." Kise quiets into a fit of small grumbles. Kuroko glances at Kagami, and his every concern seeps through his body and freezes Kagami’s already icy tears. He offers a tiny smile and shakes his head.

"I want to be on my way soon. Did you do what you needed to get done or not?" Kise pouts again.

"Of course I did! And while I was at it, Sayaka asked me to find Aominecchi and tell him to head to her office!" Aomine glowers at him.

"Me?" Aomine groans. "Ther hell she wants from me?"

"I'm not sure!" Kise beams. "She never told me the details, just to get you, but it sounds important! Her expression was a bit like yours Aominecchi! She had a scowl and ow! Kurokocchi~!" Kuroko shakes his head in tune with his used fist and sighs.

"It appears you must be going shortly, Aomine-kun." Aomine scowls and grumbles under his breath. Kagami watches him with concern.

"We should get going too, Kurokocchi!" Kise digs in his pockets and pulls out a crumpled mission sheet. "I kinda dug up a mission too! It has a good price on it! Good money, you know?"

"Kise-kun, we will go later… ."

"We can't!" Kise whines. "The faster the better, and I don't wanna wait so long. Plus, maybe if we hurry, we can make it before dark!"

Kuroko opens his mouth, closes it, and sighs. "Alright, Kise-kun. However, you must follow my orders…"

"Kurokocchi…!"

"Kise."

Kise huffs, pouts, and sighs. "Fine! Jeez! Kurokocchi is a hard nut to crack! I'll listen, I usually do…"

"Kise-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Don't start."

"...yes, Kurokochi."

Aomine whistles. "Thank God for Kuroko!"

"You both are idiots, aren't you?"

"...Damn his pale ass to hell..."

Kagami feels the need to laugh bitterly, because throughout all this, he clenched his fist to save the warmth that left him so casually and indifferently. He remembers Aomine’s hand sharing heat with his own, and he remembers seeing himself lost and burning in Aomine's eyes. He remembers it, the sadness and sorrow vividly invading Aomine’s eyes, in helpless misery.

Suddenly, something grazes his fingers. Kagami glances down, and he sees Aomine's long, rough index finger caressing his pinky. He looks up, his cheeks flushed, and again Aomine avoids his gaze. It causes bitterness to cloud his eyes and hollowness to claw at his heart.

"A-Aomine?" He whispers. "Are you o-okay…?"

Aomine stiffens, looks down at him, and nods.

"Yea..." he looks from Kagami's face to his wandering hand and flinches. "Y-yeah, s-sorry, I-uh-I-I don't know what I'm…"

"I-I don't mind…" Kagami whispers again and he holds Aomine's fingertips in his right hand. Kagami smooths over the tips of his nails, his pads, and works his way to Aomine’s palm. He never felt someone's hand like this before. He is shocked by the warmth enveloping him until he can't speak or breathe, and when he licks his lips, he also savors the foreign sweet taste of a soldier's touch.

' _Sweet_ ," he thinks, ' _sweet_.'

Kuroko clears his throat. Kagami looks up in surprise.

"Are you done being a pervert, Aomine? You may be making Kagami uncomfortable, you do realize that?"

Kagami flushes crimson. Aomine stills and languidly scratches the back of his head. He huffs in disdain.

"Yea?" He sighs. "I'm not even thinking right now, if I am I'm-."

"N-no-! I…" Kagami meets his eyes, and the needles are… "Something's wrong?"

Aomine's brows knot, and Kagami is certain. "I…!"

"Have to go, right Aominecchi?" Kise smiles cheerfully. He swings his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and signals for Aomine to follow. "Come on! Let’s goooooo…wait! What about Kagami?"

"Ah-I…!" Kagami looks between the three boys. He catches Aomine's worried eyes. His heart beats faster, and his cheeks burn brightly. "It's fine! You have business with Sayaka…"

Aomine frowns. "…the samer witcha thata told me to let you rest."

Kagami falters. "Aomine…?"

Aomine turns and holds his hand tightly. "I'm taking you to the dorm…"

"W-wait-!" He pulls hard enough for Aomine to jerk back and give him a stern look. "I-I told you I was okay, and besides, I-I can wait in the-in the-uh…in the library until you're done!"

"You need resta." Aomine frowns. "She can wait. You’re more…"

"Aomine." He stays patient when the other man silently starts to fume. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. And besides, the meeting might be important."

"That's the thing!" Aomine grits his teeth. "You're more import…!"

"We can stay with Kagami-kun." Kuroko glances at his partner. "That would be fine, right?"

"Of course!" Kise interjects. "That's a given! Kagamicchi is…"

"I...I can't allow that." Kagami shakes his head. "You shouldn't have to babysit me. That's not fair to you both.”

"Kagamicchi," Kise frowns. "We're not babysitting! And we both agree that we can stay! We want to!"

"You three are worrying about me too much." Kagami shakes his head. "I'll be fine! Besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden over something so small.”

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko starts, but Kagami cuts him off with a curt look.

"You go to your meeting with Sayaka," Kagami directs Aomine forward with the nod of his head. "And you two, go do your mission.”

Kise pouts. "Kagamicchi…"

"Please." Kagami sighs. "I'm okay! You all worry too much!"

"Because," Kise mumbles. "we don't want our cute queen getting hurt!"

Kagami blushes deeply. "K-Kise?!" He frowns at the blonde man cackling with glee. He glares at the man skipping and pulling his partner forward.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Kuroko turns his head towards the redhead. Kagami nods, and smiles softly.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry. Good luck on your mission." Kise grins and Kuroko nods, his fair cheeks dusted a faint red.

"We'll visit you as soon as we come back! Rest up, or we'll run all the way back and tie you down to a bed." Kagami scuffs.

"Uh-huh," he mutters, but the corners of his mouth lifted at the thought.

"I understand. Come back safe, okay?”

"Did you see that?" Kise whispers furiously to Kuroko, but Kagami catches every word. "He smiled a little bit. Isn't Kagamicchi just too cute?"

"K-Kise...?" His face blossoms red. He reaches for the blonde with his hand, but he falters. He drops his hand and clears his throat.

"Are ya sure ya gonna be okay?" Kagami blinks. He meets eyes that drowns him in a ocean so deep, or is it his heart?

"Yea, there's no need to worry so much." Kagami soaks in the hand’s warmth that heals every scar, every fear, and every wound. "Y-you should… you should go…"

Kagami hesitates to say the rest because Aomine going, means him leaving Kagami's side, and the hand holding his would disappear too. Kagami craves the warmth of Aomine's palm, the texture of his fingers, the pulse of his veins in his touch, and when he realizes he's dazed by the addictive feeling, he wants to pull back. However, he's afraid to because that would mean him being by himself without his warmth, without Aomine, and he shudders with longing.

"Ah, right..." Kagami wants to apologizes. He wants to apologizes for every time he thinks of Aomine as his protector with his hand as his sword, a sword that envelopes Kagami in an unbreakable shield that comforts him, keeps him safe and warm. It keeps him away from the crazy smiles, madness and misery.

However, he hesitates when Aomine looks forward, and back at him again, looking at him with a tenderness, that makes his heart melt and turns him into a complete puddle of goo.  
  
He wants to apologize for his desires, his selfish, selfish desires that he doesn't understand to any degree, or magnitude.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. Wait for me in the library, and make sure ta sit down. Get a book, I don't know for god sakes, just rest and relax. It might be smart to get water-ah, wait. Lemme get out some money for you to…!"

"Aomine," Aomine looks up, leaving him breathless. "Go, okay… I'll wait."

Aomine blinks. He looks down at their intertwined hands for a beat, and Kagami feels it for the first, second, third, hundredth time when Aomine squeezes their hands, and hesitates, so obviously, Kagami counts the seconds it takes for his hand to retreat.

"Okay," Aomine said. Kagami doesn't know if the next couple of words Aomine says next are true or a slip of the tongue, but Kagami is speechless. "Wait for me, and don't push yourself. If you need me, you know where to find me. And don'ta say anything about that. You're more important than some stupid meeting."

Aomine turns, shoves his hands in his pockets, and marches off to catch up to the other two boys.

"What's bugging you, Aominecchi?" Kagami doesn't catch Kise’s whisper.

"Nothing. It'll pass, I think…" He doesn't catch Aomine's either.

Kagami doesn't hear Kuroko scold Aomine, or Aomine reprimand Kise for it. He doesn't hear their footsteps fade into dull taps, or new incoming ones pass him and graze his shoulder. He doesn't hear, or see, but he feels his cheeks burn with a hot flush, his hands become clammy and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Kagami takes hold of the hand Aomine’s fingers touched. He remembers it, the warmth that coursed through his veins, ran through his blood, and seeped into his heart  
  
With his skin flushed red, his fingers touched and plucked, and his heart pounding, he feels it, something brand new awakening for the first time.

It was his homecoming, he realizes, it was his homecoming.

                                                 ;Prevail.,.

"So, what is it?" Aomine looks at the smiling blonde hugging his partner nonchalantly.

"What is what?" Aomine snickers.

"Your acting strange, Aominecchi." Kise raises an eyebrow with a smile still hanging on his lips. "What is it? You're not usually the touchy type, and holding hands? Stuttering? Don't tell me…”

"Whatever you're thinking," Aomine rolls his eyes. "It's nota ita. I'm fine. Some things justa kind of popped back up in my head, I guesser."

"So, your past..." Kuroko injects.

Aomine frowns. His expressions changes with their pace around the corner and to Sayaka's office door. "Sure, yeah…but I rather not take too many questions on ita."

“Aominecchi…!" Kise pouts.

"We won't push anymore," Kuroko stops at the black door and sighs. "However, I want you to know we are here, Aomine-kun."

Aomine scuffs, but he feels relief. "I geta it, I geta it." He shoo’s them both off. "Thanks for walking me, but I can take ita from here. Go on your stupid mission and try not ta fail again."

"Okay, we're off, Aominecchi!" Kise grins. He drags Kuroko with him the other way and waves in parting. "We'll be back! And remember, we're here, okay?!"

Aomine purses his lips until the duo leaves with one last cheery laugh and a light scold. He huffs and glares at the black door in offence, blaming it for the light dust of red on his cheeks.

"I get it, I get it” Aomine scuffs. “...idiots..."

He stuffs one hand in his pocket and swings the door open with the other. He takes a step forward, but a gust of wind and a knuckled fist collides with his cheek. It sends him flying out the doorway, landing on his back.

Aomine holds his swollen cheek, quickly sits up, and growls.

"What ther hella was thata for?!" He barks. The culprit stands in between the doorway with a face of disapproval on her features. "M-Momoi?!"

The girl with pink hair shakes her head with a sigh. "Hasn't Ms. Sayaka told you not to open the door like that?! What's wrong with you?! Jeez, you never learn, do you?!”

Aomine glares at her. "Screw off! You punch like a freaking ape! That hurta like hell!"

Momoi smirks. "Thank you."

"...I wish I didn't save you last missiona..."

"That isn't a gentleman-like thing to say." Aomine lifts his head, and he knows he's going to have an unplanned field day.

"Akashi." He scowls.

"Aomine." Akashi greets with the upturn of his lips.

"You're all here!" Sayaka smiles from her messy desk. "Great! Ah, and close the door will ya?! Some privacy is always good."

"Privacy my ass." Aomine grumbles, and he moans after a smack behind the head from Momoi. "Facking bitc-."

"All of you, behave." Sayaka pouts. "You too, Momoi…you know what? You’re doing great. Keep up the good work."

"Shut ther fack up, ya shitty witch. I don't wanna see your face every day, dammit. The fack?”

"You think I wanna see you so often? Or to hear your stupid sentence structure issues." Sayaka bangs her head on her desk. She lifts her head up and whines. "I have so much paper work, thanks to you." Ah~! I just wanna read my magazines! Is that so much to ask?!"

"Actually, yes." Akashi shakes his head. "You should be more focused on your work, not those…"

"Stop…! I get it! I get it! But, will you hush and just let me complain! Jeez, can't do that either! You people just don't understand!"

"Of course, nota." Aomine rolls his eyes. "I donta understand a lot of shit…"

"…We know…"

"-lika why the fack did you call me here?"

"Ah, that." Sayaka sighs. She sits up with a frown. "Well, Akashi and Momoi came to inform me on a few things."

"Okaya," Aomine raises an eyebrow. "Sa, why the fack am I here?"

"It's about your completed mission." Sayaka scowls. "You've gained more points. Each of you are almost ready to go to the next level. You need to start preparing."

"Ah, thata." Aomine rolls his eyes. "I thought I was still immature and couldn't go there yet."

"Apparently, your partner is a good influence on you." Sayaka smirks. "And with both you and Kagami on missions, you gained points! Not to mention, this group mission was a mission accomplished. I believe this arrangement worked well in your favor, huh, Aomine?"

"Tch!" Aomine grits his teeth. "Whoa said I'm facking interested?”

"You are, if you wanna become a real Soul Carter, you smartass! Jeez, your stubbornness hurts me just listening to it! You’re almost there and you're not even happy…ungrateful little…!"

"Speaking of Kagami, where is he?" Akashi asks. Aomine glares at him, and the sparks that ignites in his chest.

Sayaka snickers at him, and Aomine has every reason to go straight up to her and let her see some color with his fist.

"He's resting! I told him to take a breather! He seemed tired. I thought some rest was good!"

"That's good." Akashi softly sighs, and the sparks heats up a small bundle of annoyance. “I've been worried about him passing out so suddenly."

"Maybe he fought a lot?" Momoi interjects. "I didn't see him use his weapon while we we’re together, but maybe when we got separated? Maybe he was fighting a Yin and got injured or something?!”

Akashi nods. Sayaka sweats. "Fatigue, I suppose. Then, we should check for wounds. Hopefully, he protected himself well enough with his weapon.”

"Aomine," Akashi suddenly asks, and the silence between the slip of his name and the next couple of words staggers him, "What is your partners weapon?"

Sayaka coughs.

"W-well," Sayaka nervously looks to the ceiling. "T-the thing is that he…."

"Why are ya suddenly so interested in my partner, you two?" Akashi and Momoi share a quick look before facing Aomine. Their eyes pierces his soul searching for all his truths, and falsehoods.

"I was worried. And, I am curious." Akashi says.

"Well, I mean, who wouldn't be curious. I’m thinking that whatever his weapon is, it must be amazing or something! And those chains! Those chains are something else!"

"Weapon?" Aomine frowns.

There's a moment of silence.

"Chains?"  
  
                                                 ;Prevail.,.

  
The slamming of a hardcover book is the first thing he hears.

Kagami noticed the awfully large amount of students moving around, the books sitting in their dark wooden cases, delicately carved with care, the ringing of the bell, each time a book is checked out or handed back in, and of the sun peeking through the large glass windows, basking the trees in a soft haze, turning the leaves into a beautiful shade of emerald.

Kagami licks his lips, slowly puffing out a breath through his parted lips, and steps through the door with a tilted step. He likes that although his feet is loud and his heart screams louder, no one looks his way, and he's invisible under the rays of light and old dusted books.

"Ah, it’s you." A voice said. Kagami turns his head. He recognizes the older woman standing behind the front desk, recognizing her from his first time at the library. He gets a good look at her and noticed that she's actually not that old, maybe not as old as he initially thought. However, her gray hair and frowning face creates angry lines on her forehead and in the corner of her eyes.

"Y-yes," he bows, "It’s nice to meet you too, Ms-."

"Jaz," the woman raises an eyebrow.

"Jaz." He swallows. "I'm sorry for the-uh-first meeting between us.”

"I'm surprised, hmph." She suddenly injects with a smile. "Seeing who your partner is, I thought you would be big on the rude attitude."

Kagami frowns. "Thank you...?"

"Hmph, well, I see you wanna look through the books." Her cat shaped yellow glasses gleam with her hazel eyes. "I hope you find something good-nah you will. We have many choices. Take as much time as you need, and as many books as you want! Just make sure to return them hmph!"

"Of course." Kagami bows again. "And thank you!"

“I do like a kid with manners, hmph!" She waves. "Come back to me if you find anything. You will though, hmph!"

"Thank you." Kagami says again, and then he's off beyond the land of paper, words, and deserted realities.

Kagami walks through each shelf slowly, almost obscure, hesitation in his steps as he reads through the titles, taking them from their resting place to read the small summaries on the back.

As he turns his head, he meets wide purple eyes staring at him, as if she's seen him before. Kagami frowns when she looks at the books in front of her and levels her hand from one book to the next. He becomes more perturbed when she glances back at him, and turns away.

Kagami blinks, shakes his head, and ignores the sharp twinge in the pit of his gut. He opens the book in his hands and tries to focus on it, instead of the knives cutting his gut, but fails. Instead, he focuses on the small pattern of thumps and grumbles. When they become increasingly louder, he turns and understands the cause of the noises.

The girl, around the same age as him with long purple hair and tinted glasses jumps up again to reach for a book. She's tall, but not tall enough to reach the book. Her troubles grow with each irritated huff and grumble swarming past her lips.

"Here," Kagami stands close to her and reaches for the book, standing on the tips of his toes. He grabs the book by its hard spine and pulls it off the shelf with ease. He gives a quick look of acknowledgement at the book, and skims over the title with a contemplative look.

"Book of Saints."

"Thank you." She has a soft, mature voice that matches her body and aura. There's a sweet and tiny bit of honey, care, and kindness in each of her carefully picked words. It makes Kagami comfortable with her presence. "I tell you, every book is either too low or too high. It's a bit disheartening, hm?”

"Uh, yea." Kagami shrugs. "This is my first time-well, not first, first, but the first time really looking at the books and stuff."

"You must be the new student!" The girl smiles, and his once stiff shoulders softens into mush. "I remember you from that thing Maysaur likes to put up…! What was it again-uh… something of the month?"

"L-let's not think too much on that..." Kagami's cheeks burn.

"Ah, right!" She giggles, and Kagami can't help but offer a shy smile. "I forgot there's some who are sane enough to feel differently than he does about it. Don't worry, it's his way of saying you're cute. Though I don't know if he'll continue it. I think he has an eye on one of the girls up on that board."

Kagami blinks. "Really?"

"Hm." The girl smiles. "She's may be small, but she can put up one hell of a fight. I believe her name is Mizuki?"

Kagami turns pale at the name. "Oh..." He laughs nervously. "I may know who you're talking about."

"I would think!" She smiles. "I also heard about the lunch fight, not too long ago as well! It was pretty big when the news first came around about a new student, and then about all of these things such as…."

"W-what else have you heard about?"

Her lens sparkles and gleams so brightly it blinds his eyes. "Not too much...but, if you want to know..."

The girl smiles and tilts her head towards a vacant table a few feet away. "How about you join me? I can use a little company, and as necessary payment, I can share a few things…”

She smiles. "If you're up to it, that is."

Kagami looks at the book in her hand. He tries to say one thing, but his feet and mouth are already moving.

"Alright." And they go off.

  
                                                    ; Prevail.,.

"So, Kise-kun," Kuroko starts, "where is this so called ''mission?”

Kise skims through the poster in his hands. He spots a small puddle of water in front of his feet and automatically steps back. "It's about an hour away?" He suggests. "Maybe a little more? It should be an easy drive and hey, the pay’s worth it! Besides, it shouldn't be too hard!”

"You should never underestimate a mission, Kise-kun."

"But Kurokocchi…!"

"Kise-kun."

"Hm?"

"No."

"...okay..."

Kuroko looks at his partners pout and sighs. “He looks at the school's front doors and stares at the fine glass. His eyes reflect back at him, and he sees the sky.

"We should get a move on." Kuroko nods. "Let's go, Kise-kun."

Kise grins. He salutes, steps forward, and falls.

By the harsh sound of a body colliding onto the floor and his partner’s hefty sigh, Kise realizes that he slipped on the pile of water he thought he avoided moments before. He groans and holds the back of his head with his now empty hand.

"And what do we have here?" A small, squeaky voice asks, "one idiot, and one bigger idiot!" Kise sits up and glares into two orange beady eyes.

"It’s you!" He jumps up and points an accusing finger at the small girl. "You're the one from before! You wanted to hurt Kagami!"

The small girl rolls her eyes. She grabs the hand in front of her face and pulls it down.

"Oh please," she starts. "We've been over this. Let bigots be bigots-oops, called you the wrong word."

"Mizuki..." Footsteps walk through the front door and abruptly stops. A boy with dark hair and eyes stands next to the small girl. He looks down at her with tiredness and love.

Maysaur smiles warily. "...you called yourself a…."

"Shut up!" Mizuki yells, but her cheeks are red. "Urgh! Whatever! The joke wasn't even funny to begin with!"

"...then why did you…?”

"Maysaur."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"...okay..."

There is a beat of silence until Kise nervously chokes out a laugh and Kuroko shoots a pointed look Mizuki's way.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mizuki-kun, Maysaur-kun." Kuroko bows politely. "It's nice to see both of you again. I would like to kindly infer that there is only one idiot here, or two, excuse me, but I am not one of them.”

"What are you trying to say?! Are you trying to call me an idiot?!" Mizuki attempts a threatening glare. "You have no right to call me such a thing with that monkey next to you!"

"I didn't name anyone. I am just insinuating that there are two idiots, and surprisingly, neither is Maysaur."

Maysaur flinches. "Wow, okay Kuroko. Ouch.”

Mizuki growls. "That was so rude!"

Kuroko softly sighs. "So was what you said before, Mizuki-kun…”

"Shut it, you-you short blueberry!"

Silence…

Maysaur gives Mizuki a look of bewilderment, Kise gives Kuroko a wary glance, and Kuroko lowers his head. His bangs hide his unreadable expression, which Kise slightly shakes and prays not to see.

"Short...blueberry?"

Kise laughs as loud as he can while his hands shake. "K-Kuroko, i-it's okay! Don't mind what the mean lady-kid-bitc…."

"Hey…!"

"…says! You're not short, and you don't look like a blueberry at all! I mean, except for your hair and eyes I guess you have the colors down, but your black ninja outfit totally contrast and makes you look more rad and taller and oh God Kuroko have mercy-!"

"What's up with him?" Mizuki looks to Maysaur and points to Kuroko with her thumb. Maysaur chuckles nervously.

"W-well, I think you may have ticked him off…”

"Who? Him?" Mizuki points to Kuroko. She chuckles. "Oh god. I. Am. So scared."

Kise grits his teeth. "P-please don't make this worse for us…"

"Worse?" Kuroko suddenly interjects. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're angry." Mizuki smirks. "Woah, I can't believe I got you of all people ang…"

"Angry?" Kuroko shakes his head. His eyes blank, emotionless, pierce into her. A dark aura surrounds Kuroko, and fills her vision with darkness, "Why would I let a simpleton, a _bigot_ , completely ruin my mood? _Nonsense_. I am not a _complete idiot_ to ever let my emotions get the best of me. It would be as _stupid_ as challenging the new student to a _lunch fight._ Simply idiotic. I'm not a buffoon, Mizuki. Unlike some people, I actually have brains."

Kuroko stares at Mizuki, and as every second, minute goes by, she starts to silently turn red. She fumes with clenched fists and a red face. Her face shifts from embarrassment to anger in a moment.

Kise and Maysaur glance at each other.

"K-Kuroko…wow Kuroko. W-what's up with you?"

"I would like to ask the same, Mizuki-chan! What's going on with you two?"

"He just…! He just completely insulted me! Me! Mizuki Jackson-."

Kise whistles. "Well, He more like roasted your ass…."

"Kise." Maysaur says.

"Hm?"

"Not helping."

"Oh right," Kise chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, my bad. Carry on."

"You started it." Kuroko, surprisingly snaps again. "I finished it."

Maysaur sighs. "K-Kuroko-!"

"What?" Kise stands alert, and so does Maysaur.

"What's the matter with you? You're never so...jumpy. It's like you're offended by the smallest thing…”

"I'm not jumpy!" Kuroko snaps again. A black aura floods behind him and his blue eyes turn yellow with fury. He looks like a demon, and begins to act like one too, with every small murmur of "short," and "blueberry," coming out of his mouth.

"He's really pissed..." Mizuki flinches. Maysaur nervously nods in agreement.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise smiles, his usual lively personality back again. "You're very sensitive-passionate about your height and eyes...and hair…, b-but I bet you Kagami thinks all of those things are wonderful! He probably thinks you're hella cute!"

The dark aura fades to dust. Kuroko shifts with a faint blush. "Maybe..."

Mizuki and Maysaur freeze. "He recovered!" They said in unison.

"W-well, now that we know not to say certain things," Kise looks to Mizuki. She flinches. "How about we go on our mission now, Kurokocchi…! Wait, wait! Where did our mission sheet go?!" Kise raises his hand above his brows and turns his head back and forth to search. Kuroko stares at him blankly.

"Did you drop it, Kise-kun?"

Kiss pouts. "I had it until I fell…! You!" Kise points to Mizuki. "Don't tell me you…?!"

Mizuki emits a villainous laughs. Maysaur silently cries. "You think you can easily get away with insulting the great Mizuki Jackson! Think again, bozos!" Mizuki laughs maniacally. "I have your stupid mission right here!"

"Oh, for the love of…Mizuki!" Maysaur tries to snatch the paper from her tiny hands, buts she quick, too quick, and she steps back before he can reach her.

"Ah, ah, ah~! Not so fast!" She smirks. "I have a fun little game for all of us!"

Kise cries internally. "W-what is it?"

"I," Mizuki glares at them both with her fingers pointing between the two. "Challenge both of you to a duel!"

Kuroko sighs. "Idiots never learn…”

"Hey-!" Mizuki growls. "Shut up, short-ah! How about if you win, I'll take back all of what I said and I'll-I'll help you out with something!" It isn't Kise who looks modestly intrigued, but Kuroko, his face alight with curiosity, his eyebrows raised, and questions swimming in his eyes.

"Hm?" Mizuki continues with the sway of her hips. "This is a rare offer, you know! I don't ever help for free. It's something that anyone would brag about!”

Kise shakes his head. He nervously laughs. "I think we're g-."

"-oing to take you up on your offer, Mizuki-kun." Kise looks at his partner in surprise.

"W-wait, Kuroko! This isn't like you! You wouldn't do such a thing! Why are you agreeing to this?!"

Kuroko looks at Kise. The stray hair on top of his hair sways back and forth.

"I...want her to apologize on her knees..."

"So you haven't forgiven her after all!"

"W-well," Kise scratches his head. "If Kurokocchi is alright with it, I guess I don't see what's wrong with it...completely. So-."

Kuroko stands next to his partner. He's close, so close Kise can count the small messy strains on top of his head. "What are the terms, Mizuki?"

"Well," Mizuki taps her foot against the hallway floor. She frowns. "W-well..."

The three boys deflate. 'How can you have no idea?!'

"Ah-!" Mizuki snaps her fingers. "I got it! How about we have a race!"

"We're running?" Kise frowns. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of taking our mission papers then?"

Mizuki rolls her eyes. "We're not running," she stops herself. She hands the pair their mission sheet back and continues. "Okay, yeah. I guess we are, but it's more like we're running while doing our missions!"

Kuroko takes the sheet from Mizuki’s hands. He raises an eyebrow. "Which means...?"

"It means," Mizuki huffs, "that it's a race to see who completes their mission first!"

Maysaur slaps a hand on his face. "Oh God..."

"Rules are simple," Mizuki continues, "we start the same time, of course! After that, anything is allowed! You can do whatever you want, as long as you complete the mission fully! The first one to get back here first, is the winner!"

"But," Kise protest. "What’s your mission? What if it's closer?! Then, that's not fair…!"

Mizuki grins. "Scared a little thing like that'll make you lose?"

"Of course…!"

"…not." Kuroko raises an eyebrow. "That won't stop us. There's no need to tell us. No matter what the obstacle is, it is always something we can overcome."

Mizuki smirks. "Is it now?"

"It is.” There's a moment of silence before Kuroko continues. "So, I'm assuming by here is where we're standing now.  
.  
"Correct!" Mizuki grins. "We'll be taking a car for travel. How about you guys?"

"Ah, I got a ride upfront!" Kise laughs. "It's not much, but it gets the job done!"

Mizuki smirks. "I see," she snickers. "Well, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. What time is it now?"

Kise rustles through his pockets. He takes out his yellow colored cellphone and checks the time. Three small keychains, a bright yellow kangaroo, a small happy sun, and a shiny bike dangles from his phone case.

"Its 2:35. Classes should be ending right about now."

"Good," Mizuki pulls her protesting partner through the glass doors and onto the school steps. She signals for the other pair to join her while she climbs down the stairs and onto the flat concrete ground.

"I hope you two are ready to lose." Mizuki snaps her fingers. The three boys watch a large black vehicle park in front of the small girl. Mizuki opens the door and stares at the other pair.

"Well?" She waves her hand. "We're starting as soon as you’re ready!"

"Okay!" Kise laughs. "Give me a second." Kise jogs off to the parking lot near the front of the building. Mizuki and Maysaur stares after him. When he's too far to spot, they share a confused look.

"Where is he going?" Mizuki frowns.

"To get his bike," Kuroko said.

"His what now?"

A loud motor cuts Mizuki off. The sound of tires screeching and a loud rumble fills their ears. Mizuki's mouth hangs open in shock at the yellow motorcycle stopping next to her car.

"T-that's not just nothing!" She squeaks. "That's a huge ass speed limit breaker!"

"No! No! It doesn't go that fast!" Kise pauses. "I think!"

"You think?!"

Maysaur shakes his head. He looks longingly at the beautiful bike. "How about we get this stupid challenge over with?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kuroko nods.

Mizuki scowls "Urgh! Whatever! Fine! It can't go that fast, anyway!"

Kise grins. "Hm! Hop on Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko nods. He follows Kise to his bike. He turns sideways, raises one of his legs, and swings it over the space behind Kise. He slips his pale hands around Kise's waist and holds on tight.

"Don't let go Kurokocchi, kay?"

Kuroko holds on tighter.

Mizuki and Maysaur get in the black car. Mizuki pulls down the passenger's seats window and glares at the two parked beside her. She looks at the yellow bike again and rolls her eyes.

"Are you ready or what?"

Kise grins. Kuroko nods. "Ready." They say in unison.

"Okay," Mizuki turns and nods to her driver. "I’ll count us off. Be ready to lose, you two."

Kuroko nods. "You should be ready as well, Mizuki-san."

Mizuki snorts at his comment. "Right." She raises her hands. "On your mark."

Her driver starts the engine to of the car. She hears the motorcycle rumble and shake. Sweat runs down her forehead, and a mixture of uneasiness and doubt twists her stomach.

"Get set..."

Kise turns the handle of his bike and grins.

It’s gives Mizuki chills.

"G-go-!"

Mizuki's driver speeds ahead, off Soul Academy's property and down the road.

She doesn't see Kise nor Kuroko through the car’s mirrors. After a while of spotting nothing but a vacant road through the car mirrors, she sits back and sighs in relief.

She starts to laugh at the vacant lot of vehicles, at Maysaur shaking his head in the passenger seat, and at her driver speeding faster than her tapping feet. She stops laughing however, when a yellow blob zooms past and shoots ahead.

Mizuki sits up and looks forward. A yellow bike races her car, the road, and speed itself. She gasps at the familiar heads of blue and yellow weaving across the road with graceful ease.

Mizuki pops her head out of the window and screams.

"You said it was nothing!" She growls. "That's way more than nothing!"

She hears a laugh, boisterous and strong, bold and powerful.

"It is nothing, well to me I guess!" It's Kise who grins and laughs carelessly from in front. "Aha! And I think Kuroko was right!"

He looks back, his eyes burning like two fiery suns.

  
"You should be ready to lose."

                                                     ;Prevail.,.

“Stupid fucking fracking piece of…” Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets. He stares down at his shoes and counts the strings laced in each hole. His mind wanders into the past and suddenly, he feels weak.

_“Chains?”_

_Akashi and Momoi share a confused look. Sayaka begins to tap, 1,2,3, before suddenly stopping. She looks up from her dancing fingers and glances at the three students in front of her._

“ _What now?” Sayaka raises an eyebrow._

_“T-the chains…” Momoi gestures her hands awkwardly. “T-the metal things that go...clack-clack...you know...the thing that Kagami uses…”_

_Sayaka rolls her eyes. “I don't know, that's why I'm asking, what is this nonsense? Chains? Kagami can't use chains. That's impossible.”_

_“Impossible?” Akashi cuts in. “How so? If it has to do with his soul carter weapon, then it isn't impossible…”_

_“It just is-.”_

_“We’re not high on that fog or whatever, Ms. Sayaka, or at least not anymore.” Momoi frowns. “We're telling you, we've seen it!”_

_“It just is,” Sayaka repeats. Her eyes becoming sharp and cold as ice. Her once dark orbs flash a silver-ish blue. “Kagami doesn't-isn't-I mean to say, he just can't. There's not much else I can say. How do you know? How do you know?! Aomine hasn't even seen this, and he's his partner!”_

_Momoi shakes her head, her expression is confused, frustrated, distorted. “We're not lying or anything here. We thought you knew. We have never seen anything like it, so we were just wondering is all!”_  
.  
“ _What ther hell…?” Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets, “That fog really got to your head.”_

_Momoi rolls her eyes. “It didn't-.”_

_“There's no way,” Aomine frowns, “I've been with him longer than you have and I haven't seen anything...”_

_“That may be untrue, Aomine.” Akashi folds his arms on his chest. “You may have seen it more than you think...For instance, the battle with Momoi, when we challenged you to a dual. Momoi said that was the first time she's seen it. You were there. Did you see anything?”_

_Aomine gulps. Akashi, Momoi, and Sayaka stare at Aomine, and it feels like the world is caving in. Their eyes become mad, red, raging. Just like in the past, his skin prickles with each bat of an eyelash, each coiled stance._

_Sweat runs down his body, his eyes enlarge, and his breathing becomes labored. His body shakes. For the first time, the past is the closest to swallowing him whole._

_“ **Did you see anything?”**_

For the first time in the present, Aomine doesn't know.

“Damn it!” He turns and speed walks through each hallway. To clear his mind, he begins to count each of his steps, but as soon as he starts he gets bored and, so he stops. He starts to count each design on the wall, gets bored, and stops. Then, as he almost arrives at his destination, he walks past someone wearing a pair of red shoes. He stares at the design, the logo on the side, the color, and suddenly he starts to count each time he heard Kagami laugh. He starts to count each time he has seen him smile, seen him blush as captivating as that sneaker. His mind stutters before his feet do. He stops in the middle of the vacant hall and pauses. He stops blinking, breathing, moving, and as fast as a hurricane, his eyes widen and his mouth springs.  
  
“Fuck,” Aomine’s dark cheeks erupt in a subtle crimson blush. He closes his eyes to find some god damn _peace_. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Could you please refrain from cursing in the library, hmph!” Aomine looks up. He realizes that for one, he arrived at his destination and two, someone with gray hair and golden glasses looks at him with disinterest.

“Uh, sorry old hag…” Aomine shrugs. “I’ll-uh, stopa. Oops.” The woman, who is unexpectedly pretty and young, rolls her eyes.

“I wish only the other one was here. I wasn't wrong in saying that his partner was rude hmph!”

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “Uh...okaya…”

The young woman with gray hair gives him a silent judgmental look before tilting her head towards the wide windows.

“He's over there.”

“Hah?” Aomine raises an eyebrow.

“He's over there with some girl.” Aomine doesn't know the reason for his stomach churning, or the rise in his annoyance. “They're sitting somewhere over there. I don't think he's very hard to point out… he's a handsome man, your partner.”

Aomine glares at the woman. He shoves his hands in his pockets and moves as fast as he can away from her.

“Thanks,” he mutters, and leaves.

Aomine walks in between the shelves to admire the books for a moment. He glances up at the top, and notices a book missing. He shrugs the discovery off.

He turns his head and sees a group reading in one corner, two girls chatting in another. He faces forward, and finally he spots a familiar head of red hair and a sort-of-familiar head of lilac sharing a table in the middle of the room. He hears a soft giggle from the tall girl and sees a smile, small and pure from Kagami. The sun shines softly on the ginger’s face. The smile isn't small anymore. It's the biggest star living in the sky.

Aomine takes a step towards them, but stops when the girl with purple hair opens her mouth.

“For someone who hasn't been here very long, you're sure apart of many stories.”

Kagami offers a shy smile. He's pretty when he smiles. “Yeah. I didn't expect this school to be so lively. It's...it’s fun.”

Aomine unconsciously smiles.

“What about that partner of yours?” Kagami and Aomine both freeze. “Is he fun to be around?”

Aomine catches the small hue of red adorning Kagami’s cheeks. “H-he's not...bad at all-I-I mean, to be around!”

The girl laughs.

“Oh really? By the way you're blushing, he seems more than just some 'fun’!” Kagami tilts his head.

“I don't…” The girl leans closer with a smirk on her face. It makes Kagami warily back away. “I don't know what you're implying…?”

After a few beats of awkward silence, the girl backs away and stares at Kagami as if he's from a different species.

“Y-you really don't know what I'm saying, what I'm implying?” Kagami shakes his head.

“My god,” the girl laughs. “You really are - I wonder if your partner knows how _innocent_ you are.”

 _‘Believe me,’_ Aomine huffs _,_ he crosses his arms _. ‘I do.’_

“What do you mean…?” Kagami asks, an ignorant smile on his face. The girl shakes her head.

“N-never mind,” she laughs. “Don't worry, okay?”

“Okay,” Kagami nods, “but what brought Aomine up in the first place?”

Aomine leans against the shelve with his hands in his pockets, a bored visage settles on his face. He doesn't know why he hasn't shown himself yet. Maybe it's because he wants to hear what Kagami thinks of him. He shouldn't care. He never has, but with Kagami, he's beginning to suddenly care about a lot of things.

“Well,” the girl smiles. “Based on what I hear about him; I wasn't sure what kind of guy he is.”

“What you hear… about Aomine…” Kagami shakes his head. “Maybe what you're hearing isn't as true as you think.”

A warmth spreads through Aomine’s body. He closes his eyes and listens, listens, and listens to the rough, yet smooth voice of his partner.

“Well for one,” she starts, “I hear he's a bit rude and arrogant.”

Kagami frowns. “He’s not…I mean he isn't…he’s not as-yeah…”

The girl snorts. “I also hear he's a strong soul carter though! I heard he was supposed to move up not too long along.”

“He...was?” Kagami blinks, “but why…um…why didn't he?”

The girl shrugs. “Something to do with him “not being ready?” Honestly, I have a feeling it has something to do with his past.”

Aomine stills

“His past?” Kagami leans in closer. The girl meets him halfway. “What about it? What does that have to do with him not moving up?”

“Well,” the girl cuffs her mouth and whispers. “I heard that…”

Aomine’s eyes snaps open. He bust through the shelves and right to their table. As soon as he gets there, he takes a loud step forward and speaks.

“Kagami.” 

Kagami and the girl, which he now recognizes with more clarity, invites him center stage. He glares at the book the girl is holding. A sudden hollowness threatens to cage his confidence.

“A-Aomine?” Kagami turns his head. The girl sitting across from Kagami smiles at him. Aomine scowls back.

“Yeah, woe is me. Are ya ready to go, or are ya still busy gossiping about shit that has nothing to do with you?”

Kagami stares at the floor. “Y-you-d-did you...did you hear all that?”

Aomine doesn't respond. He grabs Kagami’s wrist and pulls him to his side

“Woah there!” The girl chirps. “I was the one who initiated the whole conversation! Don't blame him for anything. I did most of the scheming.”

Aomine glares at her. “Who ther hell are ya?” She smiles.

“I’m Kaia.” She pushes up her glasses with her middle finger. “I'm from class B…”

“Wait a minute,” Aomine snickers. “Class B... I think I know ya from thata class, but from somewhere else too…?”

“You do-oh!” Kaia smiles. “You probably have! I'm one of the head leaders of the newspaper club!”

“Nah, nah...something else…wait, we have a newspaper club?” Aomine shakes his head. “Never mind that, ya better not be putting this shit in there! Or I swear I'll-!”

“I know sometimes our methods are a bit...unorthodox.” She smiles. “But believe me, I wouldn't do such a thing, especially if I want to gain someone's trust.”

“Why the hell,” Aomine frowns. “Do ya care about his trust?”

Kaia gets up. She smooths out her dress and fixes her glasses. Aomine watches her, the way she kindly smiles and folds her hands in front of her waist, and the way something odd glints in her eyes.

“It's been fun talking to Kagami,” she tilts her head, the same unwavering smile on her face. “I would think that to be friends, I would need such a thing.”

Aomine scowls. “Whatever, have funa then.”

“And Aomine,” Kaia pulls in her chair and grabs her book. “I would like yours as well. Your trust, I mean.”

Kaia bows. She offers one last smile before she swiftly turns and walks away. In the corner of his eye, Aomine sees her walk past him. His eyes meet hers, and she mouths something only he sees and notices.

Aomine freezes.

“Bye you two!” She quickly turns and smiles. “I hope to see you both soon!” She heads towards the front of the library, quickly checks out the book in her hands, bows to the woman with gray hair, and leaves. Aomine stares at the vacant door until a soft tug on his sleeve brings him back to the reality where he's looking down into beautiful red eyes.

“You-uh-you ready to go?” Aomine takes a moment to stare at Kagami. He notices a small hue of red covering his cheeks, and his fingers twitch to touch the soft skin.

“Yeah,” Aomine shoves his hands in his pockets. He walks forward through the shelves and the exit. He doesn't spare the woman with gray hair a second look. He doesn't wait for Kagami to catch up either. He moves forward, ahead, as if neither person existed.

It's funny, though. Aomine tries to ignore everything, everyone, but the man walking beside him is the only thing that lingers in his mind.

“S-so,” Kagami races to catch up. Aomine almost thinks he should have waited, but he stops himself. He's Aomine Daiki. He waits for no one. “How was your meeting?”

“Nosy, the sort of mind of your business type of thing.” Kagami flinches.

“T-that sounds fun?”

Aomine snickers. “If that sounds fun to ya then, I don't wanna know what ya type of fun is,”

There's a shallow silence lingering between them. Aomine sees Kagami open his mouth, close it, and twitch beside him. He doesn't know whether to feel guilty or annoyed.

“ _Chains_?”

Aomine glances at Kagami again and he notices the little things. He notices his jaw structure, his long eyelashes, the darker shade of his red hair mixing together with the rest, painting a beautiful blood red sunset, and his eyes, _God_ , those _eyes_. Aomine’s breath stutters when he looks into them. It's like he's watching the greatest movie through his eyes.

_“We’re telling you, we've seen it!”_

Aomine clenches his hands in his pockets. He watches Kagami beside him, and every step he takes, Aomine loses his breath.

‘ _There’s no way,’_ Aomine looks into Kagami’s eyes, and he’s almost certain. ‘ _There’s no way_.’

“I’m sorry” Aomine wonders if it's an answer to his thoughts.

“Huh?” Aomine looks down, and he almost wants to punch himself. Those precious gems look broken, guilt and grief clouds the movie screen.

“I d-didn't mean to-to look into your business like that.” Aomine eyes the hair covering the right side of Kagami’s face, his cross earring follows and hides. His eyes wander to the other’s body frame. His guilt worms its way back for liking the way the black outfit hugs his body, how the temptation beckons him to rip off the long, droopy sleeves to caress Kagami’s veins and skin with his fingers.  
  
“I know you’re mad,” Kagami continues. “But I didn't think there was any harm in asking...”

“Then, why not ask me?” He doesn't know what he's saying anymore. “I'm right here.”

Kagami gulps. “I don't know. I didn't know there was anything to ask about.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Neither did I.”

They both stare at each other, an unknown fire kindling in each other’s eyes. Aomine didn't even notice they've stopped walking.

“Then-then what happened? What was she talking about when she mentioned you moving up and… and something about it having to do with...you know…”

“My past.”

“Y-yeah.”

“My past,” Aomine glares down, his anger pouring forth like liquid fire. “It’s none of your goddamn _fucking_ business.” Kagami flinches, and Aomine sees his hands quiver.

Kagami clenches his hands into fist. “Y-you told me to ask!”

Aomine growls. “I never fucking said I had to answer.” Kagami tries to protest. “So shut up about it!” Kagami does.

“You have _no right_ to ask.” He thinks about the chains, and how he doesn't know. He thinks about the past, and how he didn't know. He thinks about the feelings storming inside of him when he looks into those goddamn gorgeous eyes, and he _**just doesn't know.**_

“You have no right to know about it, so shut your trap! You… you don't wanna freaking die, right? So just _stay out of my fucking way!_ ” Kagami looks at him with a pained expression, Aomine almost laughs, but then he sees it, how Kagami’s eyes glisten.

“I'm gonna take a nap.” He turns and walks ahead.

He leaves the past behind, and it's the first time he regrets it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I know it's been a while aha! I'm sorry for the really late update! With school and sports and such, it's been quite a handful! The good thing about all of this is that I finally have a beta reader! I give my greatest regards to Aryu! For one, dealing with my crazy self, and two, his amazing work! Please give Aryu your kindest regards, and maybe a thanks...anddd a compliment here and there as well aha! 
> 
> By the way, as of now I am adopting a work with a user named Lumi (check out their work and support!). It's named the Mystery Cat of the Mystery Shack! I would like to ask if you have any spare time, I would love if you all could check it out and support! I am in the middle of rewriting the current chapters and changing the story line! I hope you check it out and like it! 
> 
> Finally, to close, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope this was a great gift to you all! It is indeed a blessing to be able to spend this Christmas with you all, and I pray they will be many more!
> 
> Have an awesome Christmas and New Years! 
> 
> Thank ya! Love ya forever! 
> 
> -Infinity


End file.
